


You Save Me, I Save You

by PhantomDTG



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adapting to the New World, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Antagonism, Betrayal, Danger, Dirty Thoughts, F/F, F/M, Fighting, G!P Regina, Girl Penis Regina Mills, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Mentions of Violence and Guns, No Magic - AU, Older Regina, Rescue Missions, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Tension, Traveling across the country, Zombies, protective regina, rival camps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 32
Words: 112,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23853199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomDTG/pseuds/PhantomDTG
Summary: Apocalypse AUEmma believes that people are put into our lives for a reason. For the last two years she’s been going to sleep, not knowing if she was going to live or die the next day.Regina and her group of survivors called the Regals, saves Emma, baby Henry and her injured brother August, from a small herd of zombies in the woods. So they bring them back to camp and welcome them with open arms.They have to find a Safe Haven called Hyperionheights.Along the way they meet more people, both good and bad. Fighting to survive and thrive for as long as they can. All while finding love in the midst of a zombie apocalypse.Coupled Sexual Content begins at chpt 4-5.G!P ReginaSMUT and RomanceSurvival
Relationships: Dorothy Gale/Red Riding Hood | Ruby, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Huntsman | Sheriff Graham/Mad Hatter | Jefferson, Merida/Mulan (Once Upon a Time), Pinocchio | August Booth/Gideon | Gideon Gold
Comments: 125
Kudos: 361





	1. Not Leaving You Behind

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea that popped into my head. It will be multiple chapters most likely. 
> 
> Starting off with ages:   
> Regina is 34 years old  
> Emma is 20 years old  
> Henry is 2 years old

Emma was pacing back and forth in the hall of this house they were hiding out in. August had been gone for far too long! He left earlier that morning while it was still dark out. But it was after sundown now. 

“Come on. Where are you?” Emma paced harder. 

She knew the rules, that if August hadn’t returned in a day, stay put. If if became too days then he was most likely dead, and she needed to gather there things and stay out of sight. 

Her head turned to the door quickly, as she heard the lock clicking. She braced herself with her hand on the hilt of her machete, but when she saw red hair she sighed in relief. It didn’t last too long though once she saw the state he was in. 

“What did you do?!” 

Emma quickly rushed over to her brother when she saw him limping and bleeding through the door. 

“My foot slipped and I fell from a pretty high shelf. There was wooden spikes on the ground...broke my fall. I passed out.” August winced as Emma fussed over him. 

Emma sat him down on the couch and assessed the damage that had been done. There was a giant stake sticking out of her brothers leg. She grimaced and started to clean the blood up with a wet rag. 

“You’re gonna have to pull it out Em.” 

“I-. August if we do that it will start to bleed out.” Emma whined. 

“Well it can’t stay in.” August groaned. And before Emma could stop him he wrapped his fingers around it and pulled as hard as he could. “AAAGGGH!” 

“August!” Emma gasped, “You- absolute fucking idiot! Why would you do that?!” 

“I’m high on adrenaline I didn’t even feel it.” He shrugged but she still looked at him like he was crazy. “ Em. The longer it stayed in, the longer I would have a hole in my leg. No we can clean it out and stitch me up or cauterize it...Yeah I think cauterize is the best option. Fuck that’s gonna hurt.” August sighed. 

They started to hear hissing and growling from outside, that was normal but it was too loud to be good. Emma quickly shot and raced to the window, looking out she saw there was at least forty lurkers outside the house. 

“August...there’s too many of them out there.” Emma gaped.

“Shit! They followed me here!” August jumped up and as soon as he did the doors bursted open with snarling lurkers. “Fuck!” 

August took out his gun from the hostler on his chest, shooting the first three in the head. 

_Fuck! Gotta get the door. Gotta get the door!_

August pushed the swinging lurker back out the door, and pushed his weight against it. He tried to push it completely shut but there was so much weight pushing back against him. 

“Emma! You have to go! That many of them is only going to draw more over to us.” 

“What?! I am NOT leaving you August!” 

“Dammit! I will hold them off! Take Henry and go!” 

Jamming her bowie machete into the skull of a lurker forcing its head into the door, Emma kept stabbing at each ugly rotting face she could get to. Emma also put her weight on the other door, pushing against the snarling demons. 

The weight slacked up and August was finally able to shut the door all the way. He quickly shoved an umbrella through the handles on the door and was breathing hard as he and Emma backed away starring at it. 

“Quickly! Let’s move this desk in front of the door.” August limped towards it and Emma followed. 

As fast as they could, they moved the heavy black desk and turned it on its side and pushed it up against the door. They backed away again as the banging started to get louder. 

“Go get Henry, I’ll get our stuff!” August instructed and Emma ran off upstairs. 

Zooming around the corner, Emma bursted into the only available room she able to put Henry in. The toddler was spread out like a starfish, his chest rising and falling steadily and his pacifier moving between his lips as he suckled in his sleep. 

Quickly Emma grabbed his blanket and his bags and picked the baby boy up as gently as she could. Henry whined and buried his face into her neck, wrapping his little arm around the other side. 

“I know baby I’m sorry.” Emma held onto him tight and ran out of the room. 

Stepping down the steps as fast as she could, Emma flinched as she heard the umbrella cracking from the force of the raging undead on the other side. 

“August!” Emma called out for him. 

August came limping around the corner from the laundry room. A tight white cloth was tied around his leg now, bleeding through already. 

“Come on! We can go out the back door.” August threw the three bags they had for food and hygiene products, ammo and clothes over his shoulders. 

He reached out for Emma’s hand, and pulled her towards the back. They heard as the umbrella finally gave way and the desk scrapped against the tile. August got the door open and limped down the steps, still pulling Emma and Henry along with him. 

Luckily there was a fence with a door that surrounded this house. With quick steps, August and Emma made it through the gate and walked around the perimeter, avoiding the lurkers as they creeped by. 

The town they were in was crawling with the undead more than it was before so they went through back alleys and behind buildings, and taking down a few of the dead as they went along, August started to get weaker. They stopped to rest for a bit, Henry had finally woken up and needed to eat his dinner. 

While Emma fed him, August looked over the map, eating a protein bar and taking sips of water. Leaning up against a burned down car, a lurkers charred body was hanging out of the other side window. 

“There’s another town.” August looked over the map. “Just about 15 miles out, we cut through these woods here and cross this creek and some more woods... we can get there in 12.” 

“August you can’t go another 12 miles on that leg.” Emma scuffed. 

“I can. And I will. Come on now woman don’t give up on me yet.” 

“Says the one who wanted me to leave him behind.” Emma rolled her eyes. 

“Emma you know how these things go.”

“Yeah I know...I know.” the younger sister sighed. 

Henry finished his meal and snuggled back up into Emma’s embrace, for a two year old he was such a quiet little guy but nowadays he had to be. They got up and moved over to a different car, August tried to get it going but lifted the hood and saw it was stripped for parts. 

Huddling up in the back seat with Henry while August was in the front, they slept in the car that night, but not before Emma read and whispered a bedtime story. When they woke up the next morning August looked even more pale and he was shaking. 

But still he made them carry on with the plan, they had set the previous night. Emma had Henry wrapped up in a stripped blanket, tied to her back. She carried the lightest bags and Henry’s bag, as August gripped onto a long stick they’d found. 

Walking through the woods all morning, there were only a few lurkers around that they took down easily. There was a little chill in the air but it was still hot, they would need to take a break soon. 

“I think I hear water!” Emma grinned. 

“Then the creek must be close!” August laughed. “We’re half way there!” 

Emma smiled and looked determined now, she had to get August some help. As they got closer to the creek the water was louder and moving at a nice speed over the rocks. Emma handed August the bags at his request, wrapped one arm back around to smush Henry into her more and together they inched their way across the wet stones. 

August hissed and groaned, almost loosing his footing and falling. Emma called out to him but he reassured her he was good. 

“Do you think this water is clean?” August asked and laughed. 

“Probably not. Don’t look back at me pay attention to where you’re stepping Aug.” Emma snapped. 

“You do know I’m the big brother right?” August huffed. 

Once they made it over August tossed their bags up the little steep climb into the trees. August went first and then hissed but helped Emma and Henry up next. Catching their breaths, the siblings looked at each and smiled, laughing at their small victory. 

“We should take a break.” Emma took a deep breath. 

“No we still have some ground to cover, we can do it before it gets dark and then rest.” August shook his head. 

“Look at you! You can barely take a step without groaning August. We’re taking a break.” Emma stated like it wasn’t up for discussion. 

“The longer we take the higher chance of me dying out here and leaving you alone in the freezing woods, Emma! Do you understand that?!” August hissed. 

Emma’s shoulders dropped and tears started to well up in her eyes. She didn’t want her brother to die, he was the only one she had left. August sighed and pulled her closer, putting her head on his shoulder. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to yell. Don’t cry Em.” August kissed her forehead and rubbed her shoulders. 

Emma was physically and mentally exhausted, they had only been in that house for four days, there was never a definite place for them to stay, to be safe. 

Peaking over her shoulder were two big hazel eyes and mop of brown hair. Henry felt that his mother’s mood had changed his bottom lip poked out around his pacifier. He laid his head down on and brought his chubby little fingers up to rub her back. 

When Emma was done they did continue on for a few more hours. Nothing was ever calm though because as they were walking, a lurker hand popped up and grabbed onto August’s injury leg. 

It wrapped its boney fingers around his ankle and tripped him. 

“Fuck!” August managed to catch himself before he hit the ridged ground. 

“August!” Emma turned and rushed over. 

As she did another lurkers came out behind the trees, limping over to the sounds of struggling. August used his good leg to push the lurkers snarling face away from his leg. When he stomped on it he could hear the demons neck breaking but still it clawed at him. Emma took her bowie knife and stabbed the dead woman through the back of her skull and stepped back as the body went limp. 

August kicked her off the rest of the way and laid back, catching his breath, relief instantly washing over him. But he didn’t get to rest for very long because he heard his sister scream. Emma was standing up tugging her leg back and forth from a lurker on the ground and pushing at one dead guys chest as it snapped and swung at her. 

Henry started whining from all the jerking, burying his face into her back. 

“I’m coming Emma!” 

August rolled over and got up and as soon as he was on his feet, a lurker reached out him trying to grab him. He quickly ducked and pushed it to the ground, turning he limped and sped over plunging his knife into the lurkers skull and Emma twisted, stomping on the lurkers arm breaking it in two. It only reached out with its other arm, but stopped moving as August’s knife slammed into the top of it’s skull. 

“Are you ok?! Are you hurt?!” August rushed out. 

“I’m fine, there are more coming. Aug we have to go!” Emma looked around as more lurkers made their way over to them. 

August quickly grabbed the bags he dropped and then they ran. Well as much as he could, limping and hopping and dodging lurkers. 

“Go! Go!” August shouted as he saw Emma looking back at him. 

“Come on!” Emma urged, rushing back to help him. 

The lurkers continued to follow them and in their hast August tripped over a the trunks sticking out of the ground. 

“God dammit!” August hit the ground taking Emma down with him. 

He fell to his side and Emma fell on her knees, Henry started to cry and the sound only attracted more lurkers that were ahead of them. The pain was unbearable now and August was bleeding through his makeshift badge. 

“Get up! Please! August we have to keep going!” Emma cried. 

“Emma go! Take Henry and go!” August was heaving. 

The lurkers continued to get closer and closer, there was so many of them now. 

“August! No! I’m not leaving you! Please get up.” She begged and sobbed. 

“Emma. You. Need. To. Go. I’m only slowing us down. Take the bags and run! God damnit! Don’t die out here too! I need you to live!” August pleaded and took the bags off, shoving them at her. 

Emma whined and looked at him, this couldn’t be real, this wasn’t supposed to go like this. _No! No no! This can’t be happening._

“August.” Emma had tears running down her face. 

August pulled her in and wrapped his arms around her and Henry, his cries getting louder. 

“I love you and the little man so much alright. Please, Emma go.” He had tears in his eyes, looking over her shoulder the lurkers were close. 

“I love you too Aug-“ 

A gun shot rang out and the lurker August was looking at a second ago dropped to the ground. He clutched Emma and Henry closer to him, as shot after shot rang out. Henry screamed as he saw a lurker right over them and then a bullet lodged its way inside its skull. August put his hand over Henry’s face to stop blood from getting into his eyes. 

All around them the lurkers started to drop like flies, and through the trees seven guns and bodies were crouching as they moved in taking the demons down. Two of people walked backwards towards, Emma and August and Henry, and the woman turned her gun pressed against her shoulder as she shot down two more lurkers. 

The gun fire ceased and August looked up and around frantically, pulling Emma more into him. 

“You need to get it to stop crying.” The woman, a Chinese woman looked down at him and spoke urgently, he just gapes at her. “Like. Now!” 

August quickly worked to untie the blanket, and pulled Henry around to Emma’s chest. Emma desperately rocked and shushed him, pushing his pacifier back between lips. To their surprise he immediately stopped and buried his face into her neck. Henry knew that in times like this he needed to not cry. 

August pulled them to him again, looking at the people with the big guns cautiously. 

“That gun fire was loud. We need to move, are they alright?” A brunette with curly hair dressed in all black camouflage rushed over. She was followed by the other three. 

“Yeah they’re good, Cap.” 

“Woah! He’s bit!” One of them shouted and instantly four guns turned on him. 

“Hey! Hey! Woah! I’m not bit!” August panicked. 

“What the hell?! Don’t point those things at us!” Emma backed away and pulled Henry into her chest. 

“Your leg says otherwise dude.” 

“Enough! Put those down, she has a child! For Christ Sake.” The apparent leader looked at the other four and their guns lowered instantly. 

“Great we waisted our bullets on a premie.” One of them scuffed. 

“We saved them. They weren’t waisted calm down.” The Chinese woman said. 

The leader sighed and ran her tongue over her bottom lip, as she sighed and squatted down. She looked between the young woman and the man and the toddler and huffed shaking her head. 

“Listen...my name is Regina, I am apart of a group of survivors... this is my team the Regals. We were hunting in these woods when we heard your baby crying-“ 

“We lost our buck too.” The man with scruffy beard huffed. 

Regina looked back at him and gave him a stern look, he looked down and drug his foot against the grass. 

“As I was saying,” Regina turned back and looked into Emma’s green eyes. “We heard him and made the decision to come and assist you.” 

“Thank you. Truly, I’m grateful that you did.” Emma looked exhausted. 

“Yeah...really thank you.“ August sat up, “I’m not bit. This happened almost two days ago, I fell from a shelf and landed on some wood. My leg finally gave out, so I was trying to get my sister to take my nephew and run...she was just about to as you came.” he explained. 

Regina nodded her head as he spoke and looked down at his blood stained pants. 

“May I take a look at your leg?” Regina asked. 

Emma looked to August and he quickly looked back to her before he shook his head and turned. Pulling the soaked cloth from his skin, August winced and revealed the gaping hole to Regina. 

She and the ones close enough to see, all winced and visibly cringed. Regina put her knee to the ground, leaning the butt of her rifle on it and assessed the damage. She looked at it for a second before pulling away and sighing.

“This happened 48 hours ago you said?” Regina clarified and August nodded. “You’re at a high risk for infection...We have a Doctor at our camp. He can look you over, patch you up...I just don’t want it to be a waist of resources, we’re low enough as is.” Regina pondered on it. 

“Take my sister with you.” August pleaded. “Take them.” 

“Augustus!” Emma scolded him. 

“You don’t have to worry about me...I-I’m really hoping you’re good people, seeing as you saved us. So take them with you please! I’ll be alright out here.” August insisted over Emma’s protest. 

“I’m not just leaving you out here! And I’m not going anywhere with them!” Emma argued. 

“Emma you heard her!...My leg is most likely infected and I can’t even walk right now. They can keep you safe.” August reasoned. 

“No August.” Emma stubbornly shook her head held Henry closer. 

“Cap! We’ve got some biters coming our way, we’re running low on ammo we have to go.” The one with a red streak in her hair spoke up. 

“Emma go.” 

“I’m not going.” 

“You have to keep Henry safe stop being so damn hardheaded and go!” 

“I am not-!”

Regina stopped their back and forth arguing, snapping her fingers.   
  


“You can both come.” Regina relented, “The three of you I mean... Our Doc can look you over and try to help, but I can’t make any promises that you will recover from this.” 

She looked between the both of them, and sighed. 

“Everyone in our group contributes in some way. This isn’t just some free ride to safety. There are children and elderly all mixed together. We’ve managed to stay in our current location for the last few months. There are walls and wires and we have protection. You will be safe.”

August shook his head and Emma released a breath slumping back against the tree. 

“Have you ever been in a group before?” Regina asked. 

“No, it was just us and our mother and father and little brother for a while, but...they all died.” August looked down. 

“How many biters have you killed?” She asked. 

August and Emma looked to each other confused and shrugged. 

“I don’t know. Dozens I suppose, haven’t really kept count.” August shrugged. 

“And you?” Regina looked to Emma. 

“I don’t know.” Emma said lowly. She looked young.

“How many people have you killed?” She also asked. 

August’s eyes got big and he looked down. “3.” He sighed. 

Regina looked to Emma again. “1.” She whispered. 

“Why?” 

She finished and behind her the other five were stabbing a few biters in the head to not waist bullets. 

“They were going to kill my family...rob us and leave us to die.” August looked down at Henry. “I couldn’t let them get away with it.”

Regina looked back to Emma who had this haunted look in her face. 

“She didn’t want to turn into one of them.” Emma looked up at Regina and took a deep breath. 

Regina nodded her head and looked at the bags they had with them. 

“There’s ammo in one of those bags.” August saw where she was looking. “We didn’t want to waist any bullets so we mostly use knifes. But there’s enough in there.” he reached back and grabbed it. 

“Here.” He handed it over to Regina and she opened it, rummaging through it.

She shook her head impressed, “You’re resourceful then?” 

“Yeah before my leg, I would go out and scout for things. Oh!” August reached back and grabbed the other bag. “I managed to snag these off of a farmer’s truck a couple weeks back.” 

August dug around the food bag and pulled out packages of seeds. 

“Winter Squash, strawberries, raspberries, pomegranates, apples, pretty much all winter foods. We had no where to plant them, so we were going to try and make it a mobile sort of thing if we could find a working car and some pots. Our father was a farmer so he taught us pretty everything he could about harvesting and taking care of animals.” August smiled and looked to Emma. “My sister’s better at it than I am though.” he smiled. 

Regina’s eyes widened and she took them in her hand, listening to them rattle around in the pouch. It has been awhile since she had an apple. 

“Well, this is great to know. You don’t have to try and convince me anymore. I already said you could come with us.” Regina smirked and gave the seeds back to him. 

While hey were talking, Henry started to stir against Emma and removed his head from her shoulder. He turned rubbing his eyes and peered up at the new face. Regina turned her attention back to Emma, and saw little hazel eyes looking up at her. She smiled a small smile and finally stood up straight. 

“Here let me give you a hand.” She reached her hand out and picked up Henry’s baby backpack and then to Emma and the blonde took it cautiously rising from the ground. 

The man with the scruffy beard and another with a hat on, helped August to his feet. The other three each grabbed a bag and slung them over their shoulders. They all hand their hands on their rifles and started to make their way back to a dirt path. 

“Our trucks are just up ahead.” Regina said as three of them lead the way. 

Regina, Emma, August, Henry, the Chinese woman who they found out is named Mulan and the man with the hat on, who introduced himself as Jefferson all got into one truck together. 

While the other three that introduced themselves as Ruby, Graham, Philip and Kristoff all hopped into the second truck. 

They drove for about 35 five minutes until they pulled up to this big barbed wire fences.

“Oh...what-. A prison!” August awed, “You guys are living in a prison?!” 


	2. Welcome to D Block

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> August and Emma and Henry spend their first night at the prison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Masturbation

Pulling up to the gate as lurkers slowly limped down the road behind them, Emma and August both stared in awe at the huge building in front of them. There was a big field with gates and paths, watch towers and they could see people out in the court yard. 

Regina waited as a brown haired kid, who looked even younger than Emma ran to open the gates. He waved to them as they drove by, running to close the gate back. 

“How long have you all been here?” Emma asked looking out of the window in shock. 

“About five months now.” Jefferson answered twirling his hat on his finger. 

Regina parked the truck and everyone moved to get out. Jefferson came around to help August out and Mulan grabbed their bag of clothes. Emma’s ponytail swayed behind her as she turned her head looking around. 

“Jefferson take August inside to see Doc. Tell him I want that leg looked at promptly.” Regina ordered and Jefferson nodded. 

Emma moved to go with them but Regina stopped her. 

“Don’t worry, he will be just fine. Let’s get you something to eat, dinner should have started by now.” Regina walked towards the courtyard where everyone was sat down eating out of bowls. 

Emma guess that meant to follow so she did, Mulan walked off with their bag on her shoulder. 

“Granny Lucas! We have a few new members of our group. What’s for dinner tonight?” Regina asked as they got closer to a woman scooping a ladle in and out of a big pot. 

“The same thing we have every night, Regina.” The older woman scooped out bland noodles. “Where’s my granddaughter?” 

“I’m right here granny.” Ruby spoke up walking behind them towards the table. “And we won’t have to worry about tasteless noodles anymore, Sunshine here has a green thumb.” Ruby pointed to Emma. 

Granny looked over to Emma and Henry, the little boy was starring up looking at the lights. “What’s your name, honey?” she asked. 

“Emma Swan-White.” Emma replied short and quick. 

“White? Are you related to Leopold White?” Granny asked. 

“Yeah...he was my grandfather.” Emma sighed. 

Granny nodded her head along and kept filling bowls. “I knew your grandmother Eva very well.” 

Emma’s eyebrow arched, “Oh? I never met her.” 

“Yes, I catered their wedding in fact. I was there when your mother was born... It shocked me to hear that she’d run off with that boy. But then again she was a rebellious child.” Granny shrugged. 

“My mother was rebellious?” Emma snickered, “Mary Margaret White was a rebel? I find that hard to believe.” 

“Well once you and this little guy are all settled you just come by and we can have a chat.” Granny smiled. 

“We also brought her brother August back with us, Granny. But I have a feeling he wont be eating anything tonight. Just make enough for everyone in the morning.” Regina grabbed some bowls. “Let’s sit over here.” 

Regina nodded her head to a table and walked over and again, Emma followed the taller woman. She placed the bowls down and went to grab some cups of water, Emma sat down with Henry in her lap as she went to do that. When she came back Henry was reaching for the bowl but the soup was too hot. He whined as Emma moved his hands back, looking back and up at her, he made the sign for “Eat” in sign language. 

“You taught him sign language?” Regina asked as she sat down. 

“My little brother Adam was deaf and non verbal, so to communicate everyone learned to sign in the house.” Emma looked up and nodded, “My dad even got the farm hands to take classes.” she chuckled. “I’ve been fluent in ASL since I was six, Henry’s only 2 but I want him to be familiar with it, its a great skill to have and...silence is very important nowadays.” 

Regina nodded her head and listened intently, “That is very true...why Henry?” she asked. 

“Huh?” 

“His name. Why Henry?” 

Emma shrugged, “The name of kings, it had a nice feeling to it really...August picked it out actually. He said if the world was still as it was, Henry would have inherited our farm and our home. He said he should have a name of a ruler...August calls him Hal sometimes though.” Emma scrunched her nose. 

“My father’s name is Henry.” Regina revealed and chuckled. “His family called him the same.”

“Really? That’s nice...Is he here?” Emma treaded. 

“He is yes. After you’ve rested I will let you meet him and you two can talk about the garden he has been trying to start. He hasn’t had much success though, I’m afraid.” Regina tsked. “He was a judge before the world went to shit.” 

“How ironic.” Emma snorted and Regina looked at her, “So he got to send people to a place just like this and now you’ve been living in one for 5 months.” 

Regina chuckled, “Yes I suppose there is some irony in that...He was an advocate for Immigrant rights though, he did his best to reunite families and receive justice for those who had been mistreated by officers swore to uphold peace, etc.” Regina rolled her eyes. “He never dismissed anyone’s feelings.”

“He sounds like a great man.” Emma replied. 

“Yes, he is.” Regina nodded her head. 

They started to eat and Emma took the fork and held up noodles to Henry, he reached for them with his little chubby fingers and he started slurping them into his. Emma chuckled at the sounds and he turned to smile at Emma and giggled every time he did it. 

“How old are you Emma?” Regina looked at her. 

“20.” Emma straightened her face and looked up at the woman. “How old are you?” her brow arched. 

“34. I don’t mean to be rude you just look young. There are people here around your age. I could tell you who they are. Hell, I can tell you who everyone is. Get yourself acquainted with the group.” Regina shrugged.

“You...want me to make friends?” Emma asked. 

“From what your brother told me its just been the two of you for over a year.” Regina arched her brow. 

“Yeah...even before the world ended, I was always sort of a loner though.” Emma shrugged and fed Henry. 

“Well there isn’t anything wrong with that, I’m just saying that. You’re here now. You three bring us to a number of 108. That many people around you, you can at least make yourself familiar with some people.” Regina reasoned. 

Emma nodded her head and they finished eating in silence, minus Henry’s giggles. After eating they threw the bowls into a tray. 

“Let me show you where you’ll be sleeping.” Regina turned and started to walk away. 

Emma took wider steps to catch up, Henry firmly on her hip. 

“Will you take us to August first?” She asked. 

“This way.” Regina nodded and made her way towards the medical wing of the prison. 

As they got closer they could hear painful groaning, and muffled screams. Emma instantly got worried and rushed forward. 

“August?” Emma rushed in and saw him laying back on a table. 

His head was turned neck tight and he was biting down on a belt as the man, wiped and poked around his wound. The Doctor looked up from what he was doing and looked at them standing in the doorway. August released a deep breath and sagged against the table. 

“Did you give him anything for the pain Doc?” Regina asked entering the room. 

“I offered...but he refused them.” The doctor looked up above his glasses. 

“What?!” Emma stepped in. “August why did you-“ 

“They don’t need to waist it on me Emma.” August sighed. “It was stupid of me to climb up on that shelf.” 

Emma looked like she wanted to scream at him. _Yes! It was stupid, so stop punishing yourself more for it. You fucking idiot._

Regina spoke up, “August I understand but there will be more supplies I’m sure. We will ration what we can out to you and when you are better and back on your feet...you can help us find more.” 

August was all pale and sweaty, he had lost a lot of blood. 

“What are we doing to help young August here, Doc?” Regina leaned against the table. 

“He has lost a lot of blood, the tourniquet he applied no doubt bought him some time, but there’s no telling how sanitary the wooden stake was and he is prone to have some infection by now...he still has functions of his toes and can slightly bend his knee and I have already sterilized the area...I say the quickest way to stop the bleeding and close the wound is to cauterize the area. It is very painful though.” He finished. 

“Well then let’s get him something for the pain, and close this wound.” Regina ordered and the Doctor moved to get what he needed.

“Emma you shouldn’t be here for this.” August sat up on his elbows. 

“You want me to leave?” Emma whispered. 

“It’s not like that Em...Henry shouldn’t be here to see this either. You both should go lay down get some sleep, ok? I’ll see you in the morning.” August grabbed her hand and squeezed it. 

“I can take you to your cell and come back and sit with your brother, the pain medication should already have started to take affect when I come back.” Regina offered and Emma just had a sad look on her face but nodded. 

Walking out of the Medical Wing, showing Emma where the showers were, Regina walked them to D block, and walked down to the first available cell. Emma walked in and saw their bag was already on the bed. 

“The beds aren’t the most comfortable but we make do with what we have. Again we passed the showers, you’re welcome to use them.” Regina looked around the cell. 

“Are you saying I smell bad?” Emma teased. 

Regina turned around and her eyebrows shot up. 

“No! Not at all! I-“ Regina started and Emma chuckled. 

“I was joking Captain.” Emma smiled.

Regina sighed and shook her head, but she was smiling.

“I appreciate this, all of this. It’s hard to find decent people in this world now.” 

“Sadly that is true.” Regina sighed. “Well I will let you settle. I will come back once he is done. Keep you updated.” 

Regina went to walk out of the room. 

“Regina.” But that stopped her, “Thank you.” Emma gave a small smile. 

“You’re welcome Ms. Swan. Get some rest.” 

Emma watched her walk away and Henry moved in her arms, wanting to be let down. Letting him down, Emma watched him walk over to the wall and take his pacifier out of his mouth. He pointed his chubby finger towards the blue stars drawn on the wall and looked back at Emma. He pointed his finger up and brought it up and down, doing the sign for star. 

“Staar” Henry looked back at her to make sure she could see. “Buuu Mama.” He kept making the sign for star with one hand and signing for her to look. 

Emma smiled and walked over squatting behind him, she loved when he actually spoke. Its crazy to think such a well developed language starts off as just ooh and aaahs and mmms. 

“They’re pretty huh?” Emma signed pretty and signed stars and Henry shook his head yes in agreement. 

Emma smiled and watched him put his pacifier back into his mouth. Kissing the top of his forehead, Emma picked him up and grabbed the bag from the bed, and some shower shoes they provided and walked down to the showers. They had some hygiene stuff in this bag two and their own towel. 

Entering the showers, she saw that they were completely empty. She silently praised and quickly undressed her and Henry. Moving into the stall, Emma kept the curtain cracked so she could keep an eye on their things. Turning on the water, Henry squealed and reached from the falling drops. Emma smiled at him, rubbing the soap together in her rag and washed herself up as quick as she could with one arm, then she washed Henry up. 

The toddler reached out and brought his wet hand back, as if he was trying to wash his brown straight hair. Emma would have to find some scissors and cut his hair soon it was getting too long. Emma washed all the dirt and must away before she turned the water off. She grabbed the towel and wiped Henry down and then did the same for herself before covering their bodies as best as she could with the towel. 

Emma dug through the clothes, she took out a long sleeve white shirt that had a giraffe on it and some little black warm joggers. She stood him up on the bench and quickly dressed herself, taking her ponytail out, she would wash her hair another day. Running a hand through her golden waves, Emma chuckled as Henry tried to do what she did. 

Gathering all their things together Emma walked back to D block and saw that people were in their cells laying down. She stepped as quietly as she could and went back to their assigned cell where she found Regina leaning against the end of the bunk. 

“August is fine, as fine as he can be and from what the doctor could see. He cauterized the area and got the wound closed...August passed out not too long after he started though.” Regina stated. 

Emma looked down and nodded her head, but still had a sad look on her first. This was good news of course, but August still had to make it through whatever infection he had. Emma looked back up and gave her a small smile. 

“Thank you.” Emma replied lowly.

“Your brother is a fighter Emma, he’s resilient. I’m hopeful that he will pull through. Make a full recovery in time.” Regina was hopeful that was good. As a woman responsible for the lives of 100 people you had to be, not always expecting death all the time. Death was all around them. 

“Doc has agreed to monitor him through the night.” She finished. 

Emma nodded and put Henry down and the back down. 

“You wouldn’t happen to have any scissors would you?...Henry’s hair is getting so long.” Emma looked down at him. 

“There’s a young woman here, her name is Ivy Tremaine, she cuts hair for a few people and some kids here in the prison. I can introduce you to her once you’re able.” Regina offered. 

“That would be great yeah.” Emma smiled.

Henry stood up on the bed and started to pull at her clothes, reaching for her breast and whining, signing to eat. Regina’s eyes got big and she looked away, and made her way to the door. 

“I will let you both turn in for the night. I am in Cell Block C, so I’m not that far. When you have enough energy come and find me tomorrow.” Regina put her hands behind her back. “Good night.” 

“Good night, Regina.” 

Emma watched the woman disappear through the cell door and sat back as Henry climbed into her lap. She pulled her shirt up and Henry dropped his pacifier, and started to suckle on her breast. Emma sighed and grabbed his blanket throwing it over her shoulder. 

When he was done, she didn’t have to rock him to sleep for long, the shower did him good and he was out like a light. Emma laid back and got comfortable, as she did the lights out in the main hall switched off. The light from the moon shined through the window. 

Emma sighed and tried to will herself to sleep, she was safe, right? She didn’t need to sleep with one eye open anymore. August was ok and they were safe behind wired fences and bricks. Her eye lids started to get heavier and she relaxed against the pillow, finally falling to sleep. 

Over in C block Regina removed her clothes and sat on her bed and sighed, she would shower tomorrow. Laying back on her pillow, Regina threw her hands over her face. 

“My gods what a day.” She sighed. 

Regina heard the sheet to her cell flap and move, meaning someone had entered her room. Regina looked up and saw the wild haired blonde standing at her door. Regina arched her brow as Mal walked in and crawled onto her lap, hovering over her. 

“I’m not in the mood right now, Mal.” Regina sighed. 

“You haven’t been in the mood for days, Mills. What the hell is going on with you?” Mal scuffed. 

“I don’t understand why you keep coming to me when you’ve been fucking Baron.” Regina hissed and pushed her off and she landed on the other side of the mattress. 

“Oh don’t tell me you’re upset over that.” Mal huffed. 

“Get out.” Regina turned away. 

Mal smirked and brought her hand around Regina’s hip, pushing her hips forward against the brunette’s ass. She wrapped her fingers around the woman’s dick and stroked it. She felt Regina shiver but then a hand wrapped around her wrist and pushed her away. 

Regina sat up and threw her legs over the edge of the bed and looked at Mal over her shoulder.

“Get out. And don’t ever fucking touch me again without my permission.” Regina hissed. 

Mal looked at her shocked and slightly embarrassed before scooting out of the bed and walking out of the cell. Regina sighed and laid back down, and continued to think about the day. She wasn’t hard from Mal touching her but then she started to think about the young blonde they’d saved today. 

Emma was absolutely beautiful and with her hair down the way it was, stunning! Gods! Regina groaned as she started thunking about running her hands through that hair. The main lights in the block shut off for the night, as Regina shoved her hand into her boxers. 

Quickly she jerked and squeezed her dick, until she found sweet release. Throwing her head back in a silent moan, Regina twitched and her muscles tensed until she sagged against the mattress and ran a hand through her hair. 

Yeah she was definitely going to need that shower tomorrow. 


	3. Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina gets on Henry’s good side

Turning onto her side on the mattress as she started to wake, Emma stretched and pulled Henry closer to her chest. Squinting her eyes open and looking around, Emma remembered where they were. 

_In a prison. We were actually rescued yesterday. It wasn’t a dream. You aren’t laid out dead in the woods, chewed up into a thousand gnarly pieces._

Looking down Emma saw Henry laying against her chest with his hand clutching at her shirt sleeve. Running her hand over his head leisurely, Emma listened out. She could hear people talking and moving around starting their day, but it was still pretty quiet. She closed her eyes again and dozed off, until Henry woke her up, pulling her shirt up on his own and latching onto her breast. 

She held him close to her and stretched as she fought to wake herself up. Emma was more exhausted than she actually realized, she succumbed to the pull of sleep again as she lazily patted her sons back. Henry burped and he shoved his pacifier back into his mouth, his head popped up and he looked around the cell. 

Blue stars on the wall, a toilet, a desk, a chair, - Ooh! His backpack. 

As light as he could, Henry crawled to the edge of the bed near Emma’s feet and looked over the edge. Looking everything over twice, Henry finally caved and turned his little body around and shimmed down until the tip of his sock covered toes hit the ground. He let out a little “oomph” as his butt hit the cold ground but he got up anyway and walked to his bag. 

Putting it on the floor the baby dumped everything out and plopped down on the floor. Picking up a book, he placed it over his lap and flipped through each page dozens of times. 

Regina walked into D block holding food and bottles of water. It was 3 o’clock now and Emma still hadn’t made an appearance, she understood being exhausted but the blonde and toddler at least needed to eat, she reasoned. 

Walking to the cell door, Regina peered inside and saw Henry sat on the floor with a book open in his lap, sucking on his pacifier and she saw Emma turned over in the bed, her sides rising and falling from sleeping. 

Henry looked up and his eyes got big, when did she get there. He inched back and looked to his mama’s figure on the bed. 

Regina could see the apprehension in the little baby’s eyes as he looked over to his young mother. Regina thought about the best way to approach him, she had to get him to trust her at some point. Switching bottles to her other side, Regina brought her fingers up to her lips signing “eat.” 

Henry’s eyebrows shot up and he looked at Regina as she tried to communicate with him. She pointed to him and signed eat again, and Henry nodded his head yes. Regina smiled at the small victory and carefully walked into the room.

Walking over she decided to sit down in the steel chair and looked down at Henry. There was beef flavored bouillon rice and a few pieces of hardtack they managed to find. Regina handed the toddler a cracker and he sniffed it but scrunched up his little nose. So Regina tried the rice, scooping some onto a spoon she blew on it till it was cool and brought the spoon down for Henry to take. 

Henry took his pacifier out of his mouth and stretched his neck a bit to reach but wrapped his lips around the spoon. He quickly pulled back and looked down at his book as he chewed the rice, flavor bursted onto his tongue and he looked up at Regina. He closed his book and pushed it to the side, standing up he stepped closer and moved to stand in between her legs. 

Henry made the sign for more, but Regina didn’t know that one, so he whined and pushed closer opening his mouth. Regina got the hint and scooped a bit more onto the spoon, putting it up to his mouth. He took the second spoon and Regina put the bowl down, reaching down she pulled him up onto her lap, and Henry let her. She grabbed the bowl again and held it in her hand in front of him, Henry patted her hand so she grabbed the spoon and gave him more rice. 

That’s how Emma found them when she woke up, she reached her hand out but didn’t feel Henry’s body and immediately shot up. Looking over her shoulder Emma found Henry sitting in Regina’s lap, the woman wiping sauce from his mouth. Emma furrowed her eyebrows and then palmed her head, she jumped up too quickly. 

“Good Afternoon.” Regina turned her attention to Emma. 

“Good-...Afternoon? What time is it?” Emma was groggy. 

“Almost 4 PM.” Regina shrugged. 

“Oh god. Henry, I’m so sorry.” Emma gasped. 

Henry looked up at her from the bowl of rice and smiled, he signed eat and then milk over and over before patting Regina’s hand. Emma look confused but then she felt herself up and Regina looked away as she did.

“You had milk?” Emma asked as she felt her breasts didn’t feel heavy at all. At Henry’s nod, her question was answered. 

“Has he ever done that before?” Regina asked realization dawning on her that Henry must’ve suckled on Emma while she was sleeping. 

“I- no. I’ve never slept that deeply...usually I would wake up or August would wake me when he was ready to eat.” Emma laid back, “I guess I was more tired than I realized.” 

“Well walking for hours in the woods with a child on your back and fighting the undead while doing so will do that to you.” Regina chuckled. 

Emma put her hands over her face and sighed, before she stretched pointing and flexing her toes. Regina laughed as Emma looked like she was about to fall asleep again. 

“You at least need to eat something if you plan to sleep all day, Ms. Swan.” Regina teased, the smirk left her lips when Emma looked over at her with sleepy eyes. “I intended to let you rest, I just wanted to make sure you both had eaten. Here.” 

Regina held out a second bowl and Emma sighed and slowly got up from the bed, walking around the mess Henry made. Shuffling over Emma stood in front of them in the seat, her knees almost touching Regina’s. Emma took the bowl and moved the spoon around before she dug in. 

Emma’s eyes got big and she moaned at the flavor, quickly eating a second scoop. 

“What happened to bland noddles?” Emma took the hardtack Regina handed her and took a bite of it. 

Not even noticing it, she scooted closer and her knees brushed Regina’s. Regina took a small gulp and quickly licked her bottom lip. 

“I asked Granny Lucas to switch up the menu a bit today. We lost our game yesterday but it was about time people got some flavor on their taste buds.” Regina shrugged and Henry patted her hand for more. 

Emma looked guilty and Regina saw what she was about to do, without thinking twice about she reached her palm out and touched Emma’s hip. 

“No one is blaming you for that Emma. Or your brother. Sometimes...the hunt is just bad. It wasn’t your fault. Ok?” Regina squeezed her hip and brought her hand back. 

Emma slowly nodded and leaned her thigh against the desk and stepping on the outside of Regina’s foot now, they were still slightly touching. 

“Have you checked on August?” Emma asked and bit her lip. 

“Twice today yes. After my shower I went to see him and Doc informed me that he was sweating out a fever. Then again before I came here, his fever had decreased but still there. He is fighting off the infection.” Regina smiled. 

Emma nodded again silently but Regina wasn’t telling her something. “What aren’t you telling me?” 

Regina’s small smile fell and she at the bowl Emma was holding before she cleared her throat. 

“For his safety. And ours...Doc made the decision to handcuff August to the bed-“ Regina looked up. 

“What?!” Emma stepped back. 

“It is simply a precautionary measure, Emma. If August were to turn and Doc not know it. This will keep him safe.” Regina reasoned. 

Emma sighed and licked her lips, she put the bowl down and went to pick up Henry. With her son on her hip, Emma stepped into her boots.

“Emma w-. Where are you going?” Regina put the other bowl down. 

“To see my brother.” Emma huffed. 

Regina followed after her, and walked with her to the medical wing. 

“Emma I-. August asked me to keep you away while this happened.” Regina walked faster to keep up. 

“Yeah I bet he would say something stupid like that.” she rolled her eyes. 

“Emma he doesn’t look well, he doesn’t want you to see him like this. Nor does he want Henry to.” Regina reasoned as the got closer.

Emma turned and huffed looking up at her, “Look Henry has seen enough death in his little life than I want to admit, but that is his uncle. He is my brother and I know for whatever stupid reason he would ask you to keep me busy and away, but I can’t just do other things while my brother literally lays on a table dying and fighting for his life. People are around him but he is still alone, he is scared and you have him handcuffed to a table, which had most likely scared him more. If he were to die, I would hate myself for not being there for him. For hiding out in another room while he’s alone. So I am going in there and I am sitting with him for as long as it takes.” 

Emma huffed and turned back walking the last few steps and going through the door. Seeing August handcuffed and strapped down to the table, tears started to form in her eyes. Setting Henry down in the chair near by, Emma stepped up to the table and touched her brother’s forehead. 

He was hot to the touch, and drenched in sweat, panting so far as if he had just run around this whole prison. August opened his slightly and forced a small smile as he saw Emma hovering above him. He leaned into her touched and closed his eyes again. 

“Hey, there Duck.” August rasped out. 

Emma laughed and scuffed, running her hand over his face. 

“Hey, there Cricket.” Emma sniffed. 

Henry was trying to get down from the chair but couldn’t manage, he looked over to Regina and reached his arms out to her. Regina took her arms from behind her back and walked over to him, picking him up. 

“What’re you doing in here?” August gulped. 

“If you truly thought I would stay away you’re a bigger idiot than I already knew you to be.” Emma shook her head. 

August chuckled but it came out harsh and he started to shake. 

“How bad is the pain? Can’t he have anything else?” Emma worried over him and then looked back at Regina. 

“I’ve reached my limit Duck...don’t worry...I’m fine.” August insisted. 

“You are far from fine, Augustus White.” Emma tsked. 

“Either I’m hallucinating...Or you just sounded exactly our mother dearest.” he laughed out. 

Emma groaned, she did sound like her mother. 

“Shut up.” she groaned more. 

“Hey, I’m suffering here you can’t tell me to shut-“ August started to cough harshly. 

Regina grabbed a bottle from the counter and handed fo Emma, who quickly opened it and held it to his lips. 

“Here. Drink.” Emma urged. 

August drank when he finally stopped coughing, and took small sips, he sighed and laid back down his head turning to the side. He saw Regina holding Henry. 

“My main pal Hal!” August rasped out. 

Emma groaned at the nickname but Henry perked in Regina’s hold and started bouncing. The thought that that could be one of the last times, August ever called Henry that made her tear up. 

August turned to Emma and saw a tear run down her cheek. 

“Hey.” August got her to look at him. “You came in here to cheer me up right?” 

Emma wiped the tear away and grinned, shaking her head yes. “Yeah. I didn’t want you to be alone.” 

“Well it’s helping. I feel better already...Maybe a story huh?” August let out a deep breath and swallowed. 

Emma and Henry stayed with him until it got dark outside, reading stories from a storybook their mother had read to them when they were little. Mary managed to grab it before the farm burned down. 

Regina left the small family, to spend time together. Going about helping with chores and moving boards around the courtyard. Clearing the fence of biters that were snarling at them through the gate.

When it was time for dinner, Regina sat with her father and ate her meal with him. People walked by and greeted them both as they went. 

“Are the new members you brought back yesterday alright?” Henry Mills looked up and wiped around his mouth. 

“The young man, August, is trying to break a fever and fighting infection. His sister, Emma, and her son are still with him now. I tried to get her to come out but she wouldn’t budge.” Regina shrugged. 

“And her son’s name is Henry too you said.” 

“Yes, he’s a sweet child well as far as I’ve seen.” 

“Mmm well he must be a handsome little guy too with a name like that.” Henry joked. 

Regina snickered and rolled her eyes, looking over her father’s shoulder, she saw blue eyes starring her way. Regina finished her meal and kissed her father’s head. Getting up she took two servings of the rice and beans, Regina made her way to D block. 

Ignoring the presence of the blonde woman, Regina kept walking. 

“Regina I want to apologize...are you really going to act as if i’m not here?” Mal stepped in front of her. 

“I don’t really care about your apologies right now Mal. You want to fuck around with other people be my guest. I’m not going to be apart of your little bootycall list.” Regina scoffed. 

“I don’t have a booty call list, Regina. Come on, we established from the beginning that this was just strictly sex.” 

“Yes and apparently one person isn’t enough to keep you satisfied.” 

“If you wanted to sleep with someone else I wouldn’t care Regina.” 

“I’m not just going to whore myself out like you Mallory.” Regina hissed and Mal looked like Regina had just slapped her. 

“Oh I’m a whore because you caught feelings.” Mallory scoffed. 

Regina sighed and shook her head looking down, and licking her bottom. 

“No. I shouldn’t have said that... I’m sorry. But I just can’t have sex with you, knowing that you’re with someone else too. You don’t have to worry about me or coming to my bed anymore. Good night, Mallory.” Regina sighed and stepped to the side, walking away. 

Regina walked up to the cell door and tried to mask her face. She wasn’t hung up over Mal, she just thought she was enough for someone for a change but she wasn’t. Walking around the door and entering the room, Regina saw Henry and Emma sitting on the floor. 

They both looked up at her and Henry smiled around his pacifier and yanked it from his mouth. Signing eat and looking back at Emma excitedly, he pointed to Regina. Quickly getting up he patted on the steel chair she was sat on earlier and beckoned her into the room with his tiny little hands. 

Henry squealed as she put the bowls down and reached up to her for her to pick him up. Emma was putting away his things and got up from the ground, looking up she saw Henry sitting in Regina’s lap, patting her hands gently to grab the spoon. 

“Oh Regina. You don’t have to feed him, I can-“ Emma started. 

“I don’t mind.” Regina looked up and shrugged. “I mean as long as you’re alright with it.” 

“Yeah no.” Emma smiled and walked over. “Go ahead. If you truly don’t mind.” 

Emma grabbed her bowl and dug in, Henry was obviously happy as he was humming and patting Regina’s hands to a little rhythm. Emma chuckled at him and shook her head. 

“He really likes you.” Emma commented. 

“I hope so. I really like him too. He’s a good kid.” Regina smiled, “You’ve done a great job raising him, Emma.” 

“If I was alone there’s no telling where we would be right now.” Emma scoffed. “...When I heard on the news that the dead were walking around biting people. I thought this is absolutely crazy. Why would God do this now? Because a few days before that I found out I was pregnant...I managed to make it home to the farm and we held it down for a while. I told everyone that I was pregnant and they were all so happy...While we were there Henry’s father, Neal came there looking for me...And things just turned bad and he started a huge fire...We managed to get out but the farm burned down. So we traveled on foot...I gave birth in a pet emergency hospital.” Emma laughed. 

“For a year, we were fine again...just kept moving never stayed in one place too long...then we ran into this group of bandits, they shot my father first...and then Adam...they were going to hurt me and my mother...but August fought them. He shot two and stabbed one other. My mom got was shot in the chest during all the commotion...but she didn’t want to be one of the dead. She said she wanted to go so when she got so bad...” Emma sighed. “They helped me take care of him that first year. If it weren’t for them I would probably be a shit mom, if it weren’t for August we would be dead by now. I haven’t done anything.” 

  
“Well that’s not true.” 

She looked up and saw that Regina was watching her, but Emma couldn’t decipher the gaze she was giving her. 

“That was like completely over sharing, I’m Sorry.” Emma shook her head. 

“I’m not.” Regina shook her head too. 

“Umm what about you?... Is your father the only family you have?” 

“When everything started it was just my father, my sister, my niece and I. My mother died when I was 18.” Regina started. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“Thank you, its fine now its been years...but there is not much to my story. We were with a group at the beginning, a different group but the leader was a psychopath and I couldn’t deal with it anymore. So we left but then we were separated after a while, my niece ran off and my sister ran after her there were too many biters and I couldn’t follow...and I haven’t seen her since.” Regina looked up and gave a sad smile. 

“...And how did you manage to get all these people and get into a maximum security prison?” Emma asked still astonished by the fact. 

“While looking for them, I just came across more and more, we were walking one day and found this place. So we came up with a strategy and cleared these wings and the courtyard out.” Regina simply put it. “And on runs and hunts we just came across more and more. Those being you and your brother...and this sweet one.” 

Regina had fed Henry as the talked and he was leaning on her arm now, falling asleep as Regina rubbed his back. 

“Do you think your sister is still alive? Out there somewhere?” Emma put her bowl down. 

“I...try to stay hopeful. That she is out there looking for us. Because I am doing the same thing.” Regina nodded. 

“Here I’ll take him.” Emma reached out and put Henry over her shoulder. Patting his back she rocked him until she felt and they heard a hearty burp. Emma scrunched her nose and shook her head. 

Walking him over to the bed, Emma laid him down gently. She looked back over shoulder and saw Regina cleaning up. 

“Umm, so can we try again tomorrow?” Emma asked. “I promise I won’t be sleeping in that long, I definitely want to see August a few times throughout my day though.” 

“Yes how about tomorrow after lunch...that way you can spend the morning with him.” Regina offered. 

“Yeah that sounds good.” Emma smiled. 

Regina stood up and they both told each other good night just like the night before. Making her way back to C block, passing a few people as she went, Regina walked into her cell letting the curtain fall back. 

Taking everything off and dressing in a big shirt, she tied her hair up and sighed laying back, thinking about Emma and Henry. 

They were the something new Regina had been craving for a while. No longer doing the same old routine almost everyday for the last Five months. 

No, she was a bit excited about what tomorrow would bring. 


	4. Thinking Bout You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma, Henry, and August have settled into the prison.

Things did get exciting around the prison after that. It was the beginning of September and it was Fall so there was a bit of a chill to the air. The lowest it got at night was about mid to low 40s and it would only start getting colder outside so everyone was preparing for the upcoming winter. 

Emma did get up that next morning, after feeding Henry, she and the toddler got dressed before going to visit her big brother. Walking into the room, Emma saw August and she immediately smiled. He had his color back and he wasn’t strapped to the table any longer. 

“Ah! Good Morning, Ms. Emma.” Doc walked up behind her and she jumped. “Your brother is just resting, he was up all night battling the last of that nasty fever but now it is gone.” 

Emma smiled brightly and walked over to him, Henry right on her hip. She ran her hand through his hair and starred down at his sleeping face. 

“Once he is strong enough we will transfer him to a bed. Then from there I will administer more of the antibiotics to fight off the infection and monitor him throughout his days.” Doc told her. 

August only got better after that, in like no time at all. He still had issues with his leg and has been doing therapy in his cell but he is getting stronger day by day. 

Emma finally introduced herself to Regina’s father Henry and he seemed to take a liking to her right away. On that second day he showed her the greenhouse he and a few elderly’s had cleaned out. Emma told them that they had basically hit the jackpot! 

Emma was kneeling on the ground examining everything they had to work with. Emma told them all the seeds August had found and brought back. 

“The trick is only growing the hearty vegetables so that they can withstand the cold temperatures.” Emma explained. “We can try a few fruits but it would be best to wait until it gets warmer.” 

Over the next few days Emma and Big Henry, worked on setting up pots and making plant beds on the tables and even in old recycled jugs on the ground. They went about planting potted peppers, tomatoes, and squash. Then they planted onions, spinach, and carrots. Emma took a chance and even put the strawberry seeds into a pot. They still had potting soil and even liquid fertilizer, which was great. 

When Emma was out in the greenhouse, Henry was either with August or toddling behind Regina somewhere. Henry was the youngest child out of all of them so far, so when he walked around with Regina he got tons of attention, that he just ate right up. 

Some days when August was feeling well enough, he would get up and walk around the cell block. Then gradually it turned into walking around the courtyard to walking around the gates and paths of the section they were in. Day by day August got stronger, and started to get to know the people around him. 

Emma’s birthday passed and while she didn’t want to make a big deal out of it, August did. They had been in the prison for over a whole month now. On the morning of her birthday, August woke her up singing a botched version of Happy Birthday and she groaned throwing her pillow at him. Emma was 21 years old, if the world wasn’t the way it is now, the normal thing to do would be to go out and have an extravagant party, filled with alcohol. Emma had only ever had a few beers before then but other than that nothing else. 

August helped Henry draw her a beautiful picture that she hung up on the wall of their cell, and Regina presented her with a box of Annie’s cookies that she managed to find out on a run. 

“That’s the closest I could find to cake.” Regina rubbed the back of her neck. “Hopefully they aren’t stale.” 

Emma hugged her tight and thanked her, Regina wrapped her arms around the younger woman, and tried not to think too much on it. But still it was a really good hug. 

Regina and her team still left on runs every week and when they did, Emma tried not to think too hard about the older woman not coming back. Over the weeks, they had really gotten to know each other and form a sort of friendship? Emma didn’t know what to call it, there was always some harmless flirting but she found herself starting to harbor feelings for the older woman. 

The first time she saw that blonde woman Mal, touching Regina’s arm and smiling at her. She felt a little pang of dare she say jealousy? Regina told her that she and Mal had known each other before the world ended and then they found each other again one day. Emma didn’t bother to ask about the details of their relationship, but for a while she could sense a bit of tension between them. But after a while it was like they were ok, they were friends again. 

“Emma!” 

Emma jumped and hit her head on the table she had been under, in the greenhouse. Pulling her head back, rubbing the top of it, Emma turned to see Regina standing over her looking amused. 

“Are you alright?” Regina laughed. 

“Ah...Yeah no I’m good.” Emma chuckled too and went stand up. “You’re back sooner than I expected.” 

“Yeah.” Regina helped her up. “We couldn’t get around a herd so we came back. They’re starting to get bigger.” she sighed. 

“Aw...well that’s unfortunate...come let me show you something.” Emma grabbed her hand and drug her to the back of the greenhouse. 

Regina looked around the room, astonished. There were actual plants growing out of the pots and soil, Emma put them in some recycled bottles and transparent bags to help with the temperature drops. But luckily the sun was still shining through so that made it easier as well. 

It was the middle of November now, and it had been officially 75 days since Emma planted the strawberry seeds. The true leaves from the plants started to grow and Emma finally was able to transfer them to containers and separate them. Emma walked over and squatted down, tugging Regina down with her. 

“The strawberry seeds finally germinated look.” Emma grinned and held one up for Regina to see. “Now they should hopefully start producing fruits.” 

Regina smiled at her and looked back at the plant. 

“Oh! And then look over here...I know I planted the cucumbers a bit later than everything else but these do grow pretty fast.” Emma walked over to a large plant and rose up on her tip toes. Taking out a knife snipping the grown fruit. 

She twisted it in her hand and then tossed it to Regina. Regina stuttered but caught it, looking at the thing with awe. 

“This is an actual cucumber.” Regina gaped. 

“Yup! I know this weather is going to be a pain in the ass, but I still separated the peppers and the tomatoes. But! The onions have grown and we can start picking them in a few days and the spinach. Maybe if the hunting is good you can snag a rabbit or something. Maybe Granny can make a stew?” Emma suggested. 

Regina stared at her just holding the cucumber and moved quickly, picking Emma up and spinning her around. Emma squealed and laughed, holding on so she didn’t fall. 

“Regina! Put me down!” Emma laughed. 

Regina did and laughed too, placing a kiss on Emma’s forehead. “You’ve managed to do this, all of this, in like only two months.” 

“Yeah if we can maintain it all, there’s more where that came from in the spring.” Emma shrugged. 

“You really do have a gift for this.” Regina smiled. 

“Just using what we have here and coming up with other ways to accommodate what we didn’t. No big deal.” Emma shrugged again. 

“Have you been in here all day?” Regina asked. 

“Just about yeah.” Emma nodded. 

“Come on, dinner should be starting soon.” Regina handed her back the cucumber and Emma took her gloves off. Wrapped her jacket tighter around her and they left. 

August and Henry were already in the main hall, sitting down at a table. It was colder now and no one wanted to eat their meals outside. Henry saw them coming and quickly got down from the seat, running over, smiling big with his pacifier still in his mouth. 

Emma had been trying to ween him off of the thing for a few days now. During the day he was alright, sometimes, but at night if he didn’t get it he would throw himself on the floor and just lay there, completely ignoring Emma. 

The young mother picked him up and hugged him tight, when he was done with hugging her. He turned in her arms and reached for Regina, who gladly took him. They walked over to the table and Regina sat where he was sitting next to August. 

“Are you holding a cucumber?” August furrowed his brow. 

Emma sat across from them and placed the fruit on the table.

“Ew don’t put it on the table, we don’t know what you’ve been doing with that thing.” August teased and gagged. 

Emma just stared at him with her mouth gaped open, before she reached over the table and started swatting playfully at his head. 

“Ew Emma. Have you even cleaned your hands?” August swatted back at her. 

“Oh you are hilarious.” Emma scuffed and rolled her eyes playfully, still swatting at him. 

Regina laughed at the siblings and shook her head, it was a pretty nice joke. 

“Children.” Regina laughed and stopped them. “We are at a table”. 

Emma huffed and chuckled, sitting back down. Ruby came over, followed by Mulan and Jefferson.

“Umm is that a cucumber?” Mulan asked confused. 

Ruby gasped and snatched it up, “They finally grew in Emma? This is great!” Ruby turned it over. “Wow this is pretty big...Wait did August make a dirty joke already?” Ruby cheesed. 

Regina snorted and Emma groaned but they all shook their heads yes, and Ruby laughed out loud but high fived him. 

“You’re supposed to be the mature one Ruby.” Emma groaned. 

Emma was actually the youngest one at the table, well besides Henry. 

Ruby just shrugged and laughed and they all got a helping of tonights dinner. Canned broccoli and rice. Emma will be glad when they can start having some fresh foods, there were seasonings in the prison kitchen so thankfully every dish didn’t taste the same. 

Everyone ate their dinner and went their separate ways. While Henry was laying down with August, Emma took the opportunity to go shower and get the feeling of dirt and sweat out of her hair. 

Walking into the showers, Emma didn’t hear the shower turn off but she heard a faint curse and when she turned the corner and looked up, there was a naked Regina rubbing her towel vigorously at her eyes. Emma gasped and turned around as quick as she could. 

“I AM SO SORRY!” Emma turned and started to walk away. 

Regina quickly dropped her towel and squinted before closing one eye still. She knew that voice. 

“Emma? Emma wait!” Regina wrapped her towel around her body and rushed after her but the young blonde was already gone. 

Regina groaned and rubbed at her eye, the damn soap got into her eyes and she tried to rinse them out but she just couldn’t get them to stop burning. 

Emma raced back to her cell and stopped before she crashed into August. 

“Woah! Where’s the fire, Em?” August stopped. 

“Huh? Fire-...I- there’s no fire. I just have to...take my shower later.” Emma took a breath. 

“Are you ok?” August squinted his eyes at her and the weird behavior. 

Was she ok? Yeah of course she was. NOT. Regina had a dick! Which is not what Emma expected at all. Never in a million years. Of course Emma has imagined Regina naked. She’s imagined kissing the older woman. Them in bed. She had been with a woman before and it was a pretty great experience. Then of course she’s been guys before but none of them looked like that...So not only was she beautiful but Regina had a dick...a big one. 

Emma heard Regina calling her name but she was so embarrassed her body wouldn’t let her stop to turn around. Was it embarrassment? Emma got a pretty good look at the member, it looked like Regina was almost hard. That thought sent a shiver through her body so quick she couldn’t stop it. 

_Oh no! Regina probably thinks I’m like disgusted with her or something. Fuck! I shouldn’t have run away like that._

Emma groaned but shook her head yes, realizing August was still waiting for an answer. 

“Yeah. Yeah. I’m good. I just feel dirty. But I can wait a bit longer.” Emma reassured. 

After a few minutes Emma, walked back to the showers and this time they were completely empty. Quickly showering and washing her hair, Emma decided she would go talk to Regina after putting her things down. 

Back in her cell Regina was pacing, dressed in joggers and a black long sleeve that had two buttons undone. 

Emma saw her naked! This is not how she wanted the blonde to find out. She was going to tell her eventually, but she hadn’t figured out how though. Well...this just ripped that bandage right off. Just completely opened the door! But she didn’t see Emma’s face, or her reaction, the blonde just ran away. Did she see it was Regina behind the towel? 

Her hair was up and wait ok the towel only covered half of her face. So Emma definitely saw that it was her. And Regina did call her name, so she heard her voice. Regina sat down on her bed and sighed, palming her hands on her face. She didn’t know how long she was sat there but she heard the curtain move back on the cell door. 

“Regina?” Emma called out to her. 

Regina looked up quick and stood up, running her fingers back in her hair. 

“Emma!” Regina took a step forward but Emma walked in so she stayed were she was. 

“I just wanted to tell you I’m sorry...for earlier. I didn’t hear anyone in the showers so I just walked right in. I wasn’t trying to like look at you while you were in private.” Emma bit her lip. 

“I-It’s alright. You don’t have to apologize. I-...I’m sorry if I-“ 

“You didn’t do anything! I was just so embarrassed I turned and ran.” 

“Embarrassed?...”

“That I walked in on you! Not because of...” Emma rushed out but stopped this was starting to sound bad. “I don't care about that, really. I’m just sorry that I ran off like that.” 

“It’s alright I get it.” 

“Seeing you naked period, that’s not how I expected it to go.” Emma sighed but couldn’t stop her word vomit. 

Regina smirked and raised her brow, “You’ve thought about seeing me naked?” 

Emma’s eyes got big and she turned red in a matter of seconds. “I-. I just meant-...” she couldn’t get her words out. 

Regina bit her lip and just stared at her. “It just a yes or no question Emma.” she chuckled. 

Emma’s shoulders dropped and she looked away, sheepishly. “Yeah.” 

“ A Lot?” Regina took a step closer. She was getting brave. 

Emma watched her step closer and looked at her feet. “Yeah.” she answered. 

“Do you...think about...us?” Regina stepped right up to her. 

Emma sighed and trailed her eyes up Regina’s body until, she was looking into beautiful brown ones. “Yes.” 

Regina looked down and inched her finger out and across reaching for Emma’s opposite hand. She hooked one finger with Emma’s, rubbing her thumb over the back of her hand. She bit her lip again and looked back to Emma’s green eyes, as she moved her thumb. 

“I think about you too.” Regina admitted. 

“You do?” Emma slightly gasped. 

“I think about us...kissing...naked...in bed...together.” Regina smirked. “I think about...” Regina took her whole hand. “Waking up to you...holding you close.” 

Emma just stared up at her transfixed, she didn’t notice she was being pulled in. Regina was right in front of her, if she just reached a little she could kiss her. 

“Does it truly not bother you?” Regina whispered. 

Emma furrowed her brows and realized. “No. No! Regina I-. I still think you’re beautiful.” 

Regina nodded her head slowly and her hands were on Emma’s hips now. Looking over Emma’s face she smiled. 

“It’s really good to know, I wasn’t the only one feeling this way...I wanted to tell you. I just didn’t really know how to bring it up. And now that you do know...I am so relieved.” 

“I’m sorry...that you didn’t feel comfortable enough to share that with me.” 

“No...You have nothing to be sorry for, Emma. I’m comfortable with myself I have been for a long time. And I trust you and I am comfortable enough around you...It’s just...there’s always a 50/50 chance with these kinds of things. If i’m even making sense anymore.” Regina sighed. 

Emma chuckled lightly and was still looking up at. “I understand.” 

Regina smiled back and looked into her green eyes then down to her lips again. 

“I...really want to kiss you right now.” Regina looked up from her lips back to her eyes. 

Emma smiled brightly and shook her head looking down at Regina’s full lips. 

“I really want you to kiss me right now.” 

Regina nodded her head quickly and did just that. Pulling Emma impossibly closer, she leaned her head down and connected their lips. Emma immediately kissed her and turned her head to the side pushing back against her lips. It started off slow but then Emma brought her arms up to wrap around the taller woman’s neck. The kiss took a passionate turn and their lips moved together and Emma sucked on Regina’s bottom lip and quickly released. 

Regina moaned into her mouth, and wrapped her arms around Emma’s waist. Emma pulled herself up and wrapped her legs around Regina’s waist, taking one of her hands to cup the woman’s face. Regina kept her arms around her waist, her grip tight to make sure Emma didn’t fall. 

Not even thinking twice about it, Regina kissed Emma back deeply, and turned with the younger woman in her hold and sat them down on her bed. Emma was kissing her with so much passion in her lap, she felt she might be drunk. When air became necessary, Emma slowly pulled back but stayed close. 

It had been so long since she felt anything like this, and to make it better Regina felt the exact same way. Emma felt something under her and pressed down on it, making Regina moan and quickly place her hand on Emma’s hip. Emma realized that...Regina was hard, Regina was hard because of her. 

Silently patting herself on the back, Emma rolled her hips forward and she shivered once her core rubbed just right along Regina’s bulge. Regina gripped her hip tight and shut her eyes. When she opened them again she stared right into Emma’s green eyes, her brown nearly black. Emma bit her lip, looking her straight in the eye and rubbed her thumb along Regina’s cheek. 

Pressing her breasts flush against Regina’s, she slowly started to roll her hips. She could very much feel how Regina was pulsing against her in those joggers. Regina closed her eyes and let out a breathy moan, she felt Emma’s thumb tracing her lip so she tilted her head down and took it between her lips. Emma gasped and pushed down harder making them both gasp and groan. 

“Show me what you think about.” 


	5. In My Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to update before Thursday

Regina slowly opened her eyes and felt her dick twitch at the whine in Emma’s voice. Leaning forward she released Emma’s thumb and touched their foreheads together. 

“Emma I-. What is all of this for you?” Regina sighed and asked. 

“What do you mean?” Emma scrunched up her forehead. 

“I mean I...really like you, Emma. You are amazing...and beautiful...in all aspects. It’s not hard to fall for someone like you...I’m saying that I...don’t want this to just be about sex.” Regina sighed.

Emma played with the ends of Regina’s hair, rubbing her nose along the other woman's. 

“You want to be with me?...Like you want us to date?” She asked and smiled, Regina smiled too and nodded her head yes. 

“Yes, if that’s not what you want. I can understand. You’re young, and if you just want to-“ Regina was cut off by Emma’s lips on hers. 

“Regina. Shut up. Of course I want that too.” Emma shut her up. “And you’re not that much older than I am.” Emma pecked her lips. 

Regina smiled against her lips but kept kissing back, deepening the kiss, she buried her hand into Emma’s hair before she traced kisses down the blondes jaw. Attacking her neck and shoulder, Regina moved her top strap down and kissed and laved her skin. 

Outside the cell the main lights shut off for the night and they were bathed in the moonlight coming through the window. Quickly Regina got rid of Emma’s white top, revealing her breasts and pink nipples. Groaning she leaned forward, wrapping her lips around Emma’s hardened nipple. 

Henry had already gotten his fill for the night, so her breasts didn’t have much milk in them. But when Regina began to suck, her mouth was filled with the warm and sweet taste of milk. 

She groaned and laved at it harder, wrapping Emma up in a tight embrace, her fingers spreading along her back. Emma shivered and threw her head, rubbing her center down on Regina’s bulge. She was wearing grey sweat shorts and could feel Regina palming and gripping her ass, guiding her hips as they moved. 

Emma clawed at Regina’s black shirt and bunched it up, forcing Regina to stop what she was doing and pull back, as it came over her head. Regina had a sports bra on and Emma groaned, damnit more clothes! 

Pushing back and climbing off of Regina’s lap, Emma ignored her whine and stood up. Taking the waist of her shorts and the waist of her panties in her grasp, she pulled them down and shimmed out, throwing them on the desk. Turning back around she fluffed her hair and swooped it to one side, seeing Regina’s eyes roam over her body. 

Walking back, Emma pulled Regina up and reached for the hem of her sports bra. Bringing each of her arms out and getting the tight garment over her head, Emma threw it back. She looked Regina in the eye and wrapped her fingers around the waist of her joggers and slowly pulled them down, letting them fall. She did the same with Regina’s boxers but went down with them this time, her eyes never left Regina’s. 

When they did she came face to face with Regina’s semi hard dick. It was over 8 inches, slightly darker than the rest of Regina and she was circumcised, so Emma could see the mushroom head of her cock. Biting her bottom lip, Emma helped Regina get her legs out before she placed her hands on the woman’s thighs. 

Rubbing her hands on her thighs, Emma leaned in and kissed around the inside of Regina thighs. Kissing up until she kissed around the length of the woman’s cock, down to head. Taking it into her hand she wrapped her lips around the already leaking head and heard Regina let out a low moan above her. 

Regina’s thighs twitched and she had to bite her lip to silence her moans. Mal had only did this once for her and she had to ask, other than that it was just quick fucks in closets or she come into her cell and ride her till she came. 

Emma did it without even asking, like she wanted to do it. She was sucking and licking her tongue over her cock like she wanted Regina to cum right there in her mouth. After a few minutes she did feel like she was going to cum, but she couldn’t have that. Wrapping her hand in Emma’s hair, Regina gently pulled her away from her cock and bent down to pick the smaller woman up. 

Attacking her lips, Emma wrapped her arms around her and let Regina carry her to the desk. Emma could taste her milk on Regina’s tongue and it mixed together with taste of Regina’s pre cum. Moaning and rubbing her wet core over Regina’s stomach, she whined when Regina put her down on the desk. 

Regina trailed her kisses down Emma’s body, taking her skin between teeth nipping and laving at it till it turned a shade of red. Regina moaned satisfied and she took her kisses lower, kissing the inside of Emma’s thighs, sucking on the skin she could reach. Pushing her nose up against Emma’s clit she rubbed it around took in Emma’s scent, before she stuck her tongue out flat and swiped up. Dragging her tongue from Emma’s wet whole and up, she sucked the blondes sensitive clit between her lips, flicking it with her tongue. 

Emma’s stomach twitched and she buried her hand in Regina’s hair, rolling her hips a bit to push Regina into her more. Regina let go of one of her legs and brought her hand up, running a finger along Emma’s entrance as she sucked on her clit. Spreading her wetness around, Regina slowly pushed one finger up into the tight hole. Regina groaned and sucked harder, closing her eyes as she felt Emma’s walls grip her finger. 

Pulling back she watched the single digit pushing up and back inside her, before she gently added another finger, looking up at Emma she saw the young blonde with her head thrown back, gripping the desk. Straightening her fingers, Regina kissed Emma’s thigh. Emma brought her head back down and saw that Regina was looking right at her. 

Regina saw that her green eyes were almost black now, and Emma’s smiled at her letting go of the desk and put her hand back in her brown curls. Kissing the inside of her thigh again, Regina put her lips back on her swollen clit and then curled her fingers up. Emma let out a silent moan and gripped Regina’s hair tighter. Stretching Emma’s cunt further, after a good amount of thrusts, Regina slowly added a third finger and dug Emma out, sucking on her clit until she felt the young blondes thigh shaking in her hold. 

Emma silently came, breathy low moans, as she shook and shut her eyes tight. Regina lapped and moaned, stroking until Emma stopped shaking. Pulling her fingers from inside her and wrapping them around he cock, Regina kissed and licked between her thighs until Emma couldn’t take it any longer. 

“Ok. Ok. Ok.” Emma whispered trying to catch her breath and whined. “Regina.” 

Relenting Regina let Emma pull her and bring her in closer, biting her lip and smiling down at the younger woman. Emma smiled back and shook her head, wrapping her hand around Regina’s neck bringing her into a slow passionate kiss. Pulling away Emma looked around her shoulder and towards the bed. 

“That’s going to make too much noise.” Emma sighed. 

She had been trying this whole time to be quiet. Since they got to the prison, she had heard people having sex in D block, even in showers as she walked by. She really didn’t want anyone hearing them fucking like horny rabbits. Regina looked back and thought it over, usually when Mal came in she would either bend her over the desk or against the wall, or she’d sit in the chair while she round her. But none of those seemed to fit, that chair was cold, and the desk would creak. Luckily for her...Emma was small. 

Turning back to Emma, she just smirked and kissed her sweetly before she bent her knees and hosted the tiny young blonde up into her arms. Emma laughed lowly and wrapped her arms tighter around her neck, she gasped when her back hit the wall. Regina kissed her until she was breathless, trailing kisses down her neck and up to her ear. 

“You’re going to have to help me a bit here, baby girl.” Regina kissed and licked her ear. 

She was holding Emma up in her firm hold, she could always just slam Emma down onto her cock but she didn’t want to her the younger woman. Emma got the hint and brought her left arm down, pulling back she reached down and grabbed Regina’s cock. Stroking it and running her thumb over the tip making Regina twitch. 

“Emma.” Regina growled her name and she quickly looked up and bit her bottom lip. 

Leaning up and using her thighs, Emma positioned the head at her entrance and looked back up at Regina. Regina pushed her hips forward slowly and pushed Emma down, pushing the head of her cock inside her wet cunt. Emma brought her arm back up and held on tight as Regina kept pushing inch after inch inside her, stretching her tight pussy as she took it all. 

Emma gasped and Regina was breathing through her nose, staring Emma down she watched her face she took her cock. Emma was squeezing her walls around her cock, she was so tight Regina shivered as she started to move her hips back and thrusting into her vice. 

Regina started off slow, kissing Emma’s lips and digging her hips, stroking her deep. Emma moaned quietly into her kisses and bit down on her lip, when Regina palmed her ass cheeks and started bouncing Emma on her dick. 

“Regina! Oh fuck!” Emma whispered and hissed. 

Regina kissed her cheek and pulled her hips back, and started slamming into her cunt. Emma turned red because when she did that, their thighs and skin slapped against each other. 

“Shhhh!” Emma pulled back and looked at Regina smiling, the brunette just smirked and chuckled lowly, laying her forehead on Emma’s. 

“When I think about us...I think about making you scream and moan.... My name falling off your tongue...so loud everyone can hear it...everyone can hear the things I’m doing to you...the way I’m fucking you.” Regina looked her straight in the eyes as she thrusted harder. 

Emma whimpered and hid her face inside Regina neck, silently moaning as the slapping sounds started up again. Regina kissed at her shoulder as she kept thrusting deep and hard in the blondes pussy.

“You feel so good.” Emma whined still hiding her face. “Regina! Fuck, that feels so good.” 

Regina stopped for second, letting her muscles rest, breathing fast. Emma whined again hooking her ankles behind Regina’s back, she started bouncing herself on the cock. Regina threw her head back and groaned, fuck she was going to cum soon. 

She made the choice to walk back over to the desk, setting Emma down on the edge, spreading her legs and pounding into her pussy. Fuck the noise. 

Emma threw her head back and blushed more at the squeaking the desk made. Regina attacked her neck and brought her hand down between them, rubbing Emma’s swollen clit with her fingers. Snapping her hips back, she rubbed at Emma’s clit vigorously applying just the right amount of pressure Emma needed. 

The desk creaked faster as Regina sped up, chasing after her orgasm. Emma pulled her head up and attached their lips, squeezing her arms around Regina’s neck as she came around the dick still thrusting inside her. Silently cumming Emma climbed back into Regina’s hold and the brunette gladly picked her up again as she felt Emma’s orgasm washing over making her shake. 

One arm wrapped around her and the other holding her ass, Regina dug her hips deep and fast until she pulled out completely. 

“Fuck! Emma!” Regina hissed and moaned.

Her cum shooting up between them, landing on Emma’s thighs and both of their stomachs. Regina was gasping and breathing quick as her orgasm tore threw her, holding Emma tight and her toes flexing against the ground. 

Emma kissed and nipped at her jaw softly as she caught her breath. Regina walked back carefully and slowly lowered them down to sit on the edge of the bed. Regina was still breathing heavy, her muscles finally relaxed again. Opening her eyes and looking up, she saw Emma’s smirk and leaned up to kiss it away. 

Emma reached down and wrapped her fingers around Regina’s still twitching cock. Regina’s muscles twitched and she grabbed Emma’s forearm but didn’t stop her from stroking. Emma pecked her lips sweetly and Regina pulled back. 

“Can you stay with me tonight?” Regina asked. 

Emma instantly shook her head and kissed her again. August could watch Henry for one night, she told him where she was going so he has nothing to worry about. Emma got up from Regina’s lap and Regina leaned over and pulled a bin from under the bed. 

Grabbing a pouch of baby wipes she managed to find on a run, Regina took two out and went about wiping the cum from Emma’s thighs and stomach and then wiping herself clean. Emma giggled at cool touch and sighed laying back on Regina’s pillow. 

Regina grabbed an extra blanket from the bin too and turned, throwing it over them both. Emma immediately cuddled up to her chest and Regina gladly welcomed her into her arms. Emma kissed her lips and then trailed her kisses down the side of Regina’s neck. Regina turned her head and gave her more access, rubbing her hand down Emma’s back. 

Emma threw her leg over Regina’s hip as they kissed and a few minutes later she felt Regina cock hard again, poking in between her legs and at her thigh. Emma gasped and pulled back, looking down and then looking back up. 

“Again?” Emma asked shocked. 

“We don’t have too.” Regina shook her head and pecked her lips. 

Emma responded to her kiss and it turned passionate and then hungry. Emma reached back and wrapped her fingers around the cock positioning it at her entrance again and sank down on it, never stopping their kiss. Regina moaned into her mouth and placed her hand on Emma’s ass, her hips thrusted forward before she could stop them. 

Regina pulled back and looked down at the young blonde, who was biting her lip and smiling as she kept moving up and down on her cock. Emma pecked her lips and laid her head on Regina’s shoulder and laved at her neck. 

“Show me again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew


	6. And they all fall down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina and the team leave for a run and hit the jackpot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1

For some reason Regina rose with sun which was way too early for Emma but she still got out of bed. Regina walked her back to D block, only catching the attention of a few earlier risers. 

Outside the cell door, Emma turned around and grinned up at her. Regina smiled back and kissed her sweetly on the lips, telling her she would see her at breakfast. Emma nodded her head, kissing her again and turned, walking into her cell. 

August was slowly rising and was on the bed, with Henry on his chest. Not every cell was the same. Some had bunk beds and others just had one, like Regina’s. When August was finally cleared to move from the Medical Wing Emma took to taking the top bunk. 

August turned his head when he heard her come in. 

“Where the hell have you been?” He voice still groggy from sleep.

Henry’s head immediately popped up from his chest and he whined reaching out for Emma. He was woke up a while ago. Where had his mom been? Emma picked him up and he snuggled into her, sticking his hand into her top. 

“I told you I was going go speak to Regina.” Emma turned and grabbed Henry’s blanket off of the desk, sitting on the edge of the bed near August’s feet. 

Henry sat up in her lap and pulled her top down, she almost didn’t cover herself in time, but August was there when she gave birth, he’s seen her naked. 

“Yeah I thought that meant you would come back.” August sat up and groaned. “When do little kids stop kicking you in their sleep?” he rubbed his side. 

“Never.” Emma snickered. 

“Seriously, where were you?” 

“Seriously, I was with Regina.” Emma rolled her eyes. 

August squinted his eyes at her and shook his head. Stretching as best as he could, he scooted off of the bed and as he went, he quickly sniffed Emma’s hair and gasped. 

“You smell like sex!” August looked at her with wide eyes. “Emma!...Emma?!” 

Emma was just ignoring him. “Relax August.” 

“Sex! You had sex?! With who?!” August hissed. 

“August-“

“Who! Emma!” he pressed. But didn’t get an answer. “Was it Jefferson?” 

“Ew what? Why would you ask that?” Emma cringed. 

“Was it him?!” 

“No! Now stop shouting!” Emma hissed. 

“Then who was it?” 

“Why do you need to know?!” 

“Because you can’t just be out having sex with people.” 

“It’s one person August.” 

“The who is it? So I can kill him.” 

“Oh would you stop. I am not a child.” 

“No but you have a child.” 

“I can’t have someone because I have a child?” 

“No. You have enough to worry about.” 

“I really want you to stop talking right now.” 

“Who. Was. It.” 

“Regina! It was Regina!” Emma hissed. 

August stopped and looked at her confused. “You’re...you’re gay?” 

Emma rolled her eyes and sighed, “No I’m not gay August...I don’t know what I am. I’ve just... had sex with women before.” 

“So you’re bisexual?” 

“I just like what I like August. I don’t know! Geez you just couldn’t leave it alone could you?” Emma huffed. 

“No I couldn’t. You’re my sister.” 

“A blessing or a curse I can never figure out.” 

“...So...you had sex with Regina?” 

“Yes.” 

“When did you even start liking Regina?...I thought we told each other everything.” 

“I do tell you everything, I just...talking about it would have given me hope and then if she didn’t like me back I just... would have been crushed.” Emma reasoned. 

“So she likes you back? It wasn’t just a quick rub and done?” 

Emma cringed talking about sex with August was never not weird. 

“There was no rubbing it wasn’t like that...Regina is different.” Emma sighed. 

“Different? The fuck does that mean?” August questioned with a scrunched up face and flinched when Emma hit him. 

“Language!” Emma hissed, “...And I’m only telling you so you get it. Don’t go around talking about her.” 

“Who else would I talk to about this?” August asked. 

“I don’t know you have a way of running your mouth...Regina is different from other woman...she...she doesn’t have what I have.” 

August thought about it for a minute before it dawned on him, he gasped and nodded his head understanding. Looking at Emma he smiled and patted her leg. 

“Well now I have to kill her.” He went to get up. 

“August!” Emma tugged him back down. 

“What?! I’m your brother Emma, it’s my job to do these things.” 

“I don’t need you to do anything but keep your mouth shut ok?” Emma poked his chest. “Please August...I’m serious.” 

August sighed and looked at his sister. “You really like her huh?” 

“Yes I really do.” Emma sighed and had a small smile, “she wants to date me. Like actually be with me. And I don’t want you scaring her off.” 

“Well if she wants to be with you, she’s going to have to go through me first.” August scrunched his nose, “Not literally, I mean metaphorically. She’s already been through you, I don’t want your sloppy seconds.” 

“August.” Emma sighed and pushed his face away. 

He laughed and pushed her hand away. “Ok but seriously Emma...you’re a great girl. She would be stupid not to know that and fall for you.” 

“You’re my brother, you have to say that.” 

“As your brother I also have to say that if she hurts you, I will kill her. Literally! I may have a bum leg but I can still kick some as- toosh.” August caught himself. 

Henry came out from under the blanket and rubbed his eyes. 

“And you’ve got a cute kid as your personal wingman. Use that to your advantage, she pretty much loves him already with the way she spoils him.” August shrugged. 

Emma looked down at Henry and she smiled at him as he looked back at her. Her last relationship was a total bust but she got a baby out of it. A baby that she loved and would do anything for, but if she could have had a baby by anyone else that was not a psychopath, she would not question it. Things with Regina could not go like that, that relationship literally ended up in flames. 

Regina walked around the halls of the prison with a smile on her face that morning. No one could ruin her mood, well except one person. 

Regina spotted Mal down the hall and instantly turned. She and the blonde woman weren’t bickering anymore and there wasn’t as much tension but they weren’t exactly close friends either. 

“Woah! Regina?!” Mal caught up to her. “Where are you going? What was that?” 

“I have to go speak to the team. We may go back out today we didn’t get very far yesterday.” 

“No I mean why did you turn away as soon as you saw me? I thought we were fine?” 

“We are fine. I just need to go the other way Mal. Look I will see you later alright?” 

Regina didn’t wait for an answer, she just walked away. She knew it was impossible to not see Mal around the prison, but when she did she was just reminded how she wasn’t good enough. True she has Emma now, but now she can only hope that she’s enough for the younger woman. 

Walking out to the courtyard, Regina bundled up and looked out at the weather. The sun was out but there was a breeze and the snow was going to start falling soon, meaning that they wouldn’t be able to leave the prison much for runs. It was important that they stocked up on what they could. 

Regina gathered everyone on the team and then sent a few hunters out to hunt some game. Walking to the greenhouse, Regina peaked her head in and saw Emma standing up on a table wiping a window clean to let the sunshine in better. 

Emma heard footsteps and looked back to see Regina walking over to her table. She smiled brightly and stopped cleaning the window, squatting down she sat on the table. 

“Hello there stranger.” Emma smiled. 

“Hello to you too beautiful.” Regina walked closer until she was in between Emma’s thighs.

Regina kissed her and she moaned Into it, putting her hands on the woman’s shoulders. Regina reluctantly pulled back. 

“I just wanted to come tell you I will see you later at dinner. Hopefully sooner.” Regina pecked her lips. 

“Huh? Why?” Emma question. 

“The team and I are going on another run.” 

“But...you just went yesterday.” Emma shook her head.

“Yes but that wasn’t very successful, and we couldn’t get around that herd. Today maybe different, Graham and I want to take a different route, see what we can find.” 

Emma’s shoulders slumped a little bit but she still kept a small smile on her lips. Different wasn’t always good. 

“So I will see you when I get back?” Regina squeezed her hips. 

Emma made her smile reach her eyes and then kissed Regina’s lips. 

“Yes. Of course you will.” She pecked her lips and sighed against them when Regina wrapped her up in her arms tight. “Be Safe. Please?” 

Regina looked down at her and kissed her nose. “Of course. Safety is my middle name.” She joked and Emma snorted at the corniness of it. “Alright I’m going to go. They’re waiting.” 

Emma kissed her one more time, “I’ll be here.” 

Regina walked out of the greenhouse and Emma was still sat on the table looking down at the ground below. Every time Regina went out, through that fence there was a chance she would not come back. 

Walking out to the truck, Regina got into her truck, Ruby and Mulan riding with her. Graham quickly jumped in her truck too. 

“Someone switch with me Jefferson is being a complete dick.” The scruffy bearded man huffed. 

Ruby and Mulan both shook their heads no and Regina sighed, turning the truck on. Philip, Kristoff, and Jefferson were in the other truck like always. They waited for Felix to open the gate and when it was clear, they drove off. 

During the drive, Regina was oddly humming and drumming her fingers on the wheel. Well it was odd to the other three people in the truck, usually Regina was dead quiet on these runs. Ruby looked back at Mulan and then Graham, with a baffled look on her face. The man and woman just shrugged and continued to watch Regina in amusement. 

“Uuuh...Cap?” Ruby asked and got her attention. 

Regina looked at her but still kept her eyes on the road. “Yes?” 

“You’re um...humming...you look happy.” 

“I am.” Regina shrugged. 

“You were kinda upset on the way back to base yesterday. But then you were alright.” 

“It’s getting colder. It’s unfortunate when we don’t come back with anything at all.” Regina nodded. 

“Soooo whats got you all giddy?” Graham perked up from the back. 

“I just can’t be happy? I woke up this morning...” Regina shrugged. 

“You’ve been a grump for like the last two months. Unless Henry or Emma are around.” Mulan added. 

“Are you and Mal finally fucking again?” Graham gasped. 

“No. What? What do you mean finally?” Regina scrunched her brow up. 

“When you don’t get pussy, you get grumpy Cap.” Graham shrugged. 

“I-. I don’t get grumpy and No Mal and I are not fucking.” Regina huffed. 

“But you’re fucking someone?” Ruby asked. 

“I wish you would stay out of my personal busy.” Regina rolled her eyes. 

“Oh please! Everyone knew you and Mal were bumpin uglies the way she draped herself all over you. Always coming out of her room or you out of hers.” Graham tsked. 

“Do I ask about who you fuck?” Regina groaned. 

“So you are fucking someone!” Mulan chuckled. 

Regina sighed and just drove, ignoring them as they talked about who was fucking who at the prison. 

“You want to get busy with Emma don’t you, Fa?” Ruby teased and Regina tensed up in her seat. 

“Shut Up, Lucas.” Mulan hissed. 

“Oh you do! I knew it! I. Knew. It. You like like Emma. Oooh.” Ruby started making smooching noises. 

“Real Mature, Ruby.” Mulan rolled her eyes.

“Wait Lannie, you like Emma?” Graham turned to her. 

Mulan sighed and looked out the window, “Yeah, I mean what’s not to like?” 

“So, have you liked her since we saved her that day?” He asked 

“I don’t know, maybe. She’s just...I can talk to her you know, she’s always been kind to me. She’s really fucking smart. And pretty...” Mulan smiled. 

Regina gripped the wheel, when had Emma even been alone with Mulan?

“Emma’s cute.” Ruby agreed. “Her kid’s cute. I will really be glad when she’s finished growing all those vegetables...She doesn’t come off as completely straight to me though, so you may very well have a chance. Oooh can I set you up?!” Ruby turned and smiled. 

“I don’t need you to set me up.” Mulan laughed, “I’m not that pathetic.” 

“Oh come on! Everyone needs a wingman, and I’m bored. Regina doesn’t need my help she’s already fucking someone.” Ruby chuckled. 

Regina shook her head and turned the truck down a dirt road. This is the new path she and Graham wanted to take today. They had only passed some biters along so that was good. Driving across some train tracks and down the road for about 8 and miles down the road. 

Finally after driving for a little, they drove over the tracks again onto a main road. 

“Ok that’s the highway over there...so the supercenter so be...North.” Graham was in the back seat looking at the map. 

Regina followed his instructions and sure enough there the Walmart Supercenter was. The parking lot was littered with abandoned vehicles and dead bodies. A few biters were limping around the lot, but other than that it was quiet, a creepy kind. 

Parking the trucks, Every one got out. 

“Let’s siphon this cars before we check in side.” Regina ordered and looked around. “Mulan. Ruby.” she nodded her head and they got the hint.

Turning around they started taking down the few biters that roaming the lot. Regina and Graham started on one side and Kristoff and Jefferson took the other. They managed to fill up two five-gallon gasoline can by the time they were. 

Graham loaded can into the back of the truck and Jefferson walked over with the other and handed to him. Graham sighed and quickly took the can from the other man, ignoring him. 

Jefferson sucked his teeth and blocked the door to the back of the truck. Graham sighed and turned to look at the long haired man. 

“What?” Graham huffed. 

“Why are you mad at me?” Jefferson question and his weight on the truck. 

“I’m not mad at you now can you move?” 

“Really? What does look like when you are mad? Because you’re avoiding me.” Jefferson laughed. 

Graham knew why he was mad, he liked Jefferson he has for awhile...but Jefferson slept with Victor and now Victor was walking around the prison all smug. Shaking his head, Graham pushed him away and closed the back of the trunk. 

Grabbing his gun and joining the others, he, Mulan, Philip, Regina and Kristoff went to scope out the store while the other two stayed with the trucks. Kristoff walked up to window of the Supercenter and peered inside. 

Regina walked over and then banged on the window, making Kristoff jump back. Immediately about five biters made their way to the front of the store. Regina tsked and looked inside behind the snarling biters in front of her. 

“Think we should try the back?” Kristoff asked. 

“The loading docks and back doors are bound to give us more trouble...but yes let’s still try them.” Regina sighed. 

They all creeped around the big building, taking down a few other biters on the way. 

Regina gripped her rifle tighter as they finally rounded the corner. There were a few trucks still in the back, dead bodies and blood all around then. 

Regina went to walk forward but Graham stopped her. 

“Regina. Wait let me go.” He stepped forward. 

“I’m perfectly capable of checking out a truck Graham.” 

“I never said you weren’t. There’s just a lot of bodies and blood over there. What if its rigged?” Graham pointed out. 

“Then you definitely aren’t going over there by yourself.” Regina scuffed. 

Regina moved forward, stepping around the bodies keeping her eyes sharp for any movement from them. Creeping up to the back of the big white truck, Kristoff banged his gun on the side of the truck and they waited in silence. 

Movement from inside could be heard, and a lot of it. 

“Open it.” Regina ordered and Kristoff stepped over the bodies. 

Gripping the lock on the back, Kristoff pulled and back and quickly yanked the door up. Getting a hold of his gun quickly and backing up, Kristoff aimed at the biters slowly limping out of the back of the truck. 

“Don’t shoot!” Regina ordered but they all stayed at the ready, guns aimed at the truck. 

There were tons of biters coming out the back of the truck, stepping down and falling to the ground. Their bodies slapped against the pavement and blood started to splatter. One by one they all piled up onto each other, a few of them hit there heads and others just continued to be buried in the pile. The numbers in the truck started to slack up, until finally the last one fell and rolled off of the top of the pile. 

Taking their knifes and taking down any of the biters that dared to get up, they kind of worked up a sweat. Looking into the back of the truck, they could all see the door open to the store. Regina smiled and they all climbed up into the truck, gagging at the heated smell. 

“Silencers on. Watch your step and move fast.” Regina ordered and pushed her rifle against her shoulder. 


	7. Behind Locked Doors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina and the team find more than food in the store

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing as I think

With their guns aimed in front of them, Regina and the others walked off of the truck into the loading room at the back of the center. 

Entering the room and looking up at the metal shelfs, there was a biter hanging from a noose, snarling and swinging its arms around. 

“Let’s keep moving.” Regina sighed looking up at the dead woman. She looked young, her skin hadn’t decayed that much so that meant this was recent. 

Walking out of the back of the store, Regina shivered and her cold breath blew out in front of her. Gripping her ACR tighter, Regina lead the team further into the gigantic building. They could hear the snarling of biters around the store. 

“If we split up we’ll cover the store quicker. Anything of use grab, watch your surroundings.” Regina told them firmly. 

Mulan and Philip went left while Regina and Graham went right, Kristoff stayed in the middle, taking down the biters that wandered to the front when they were out there. Regina and Graham stealthily walked around the ails not finding much, but Graham took hold of a cart clutched in the hand of a dead biter. Regina kept her hand on her rifle in front of her and threw things into the cart as they went by. 

Oats. Pinto beans. A few cans of peach slices. A jar of pretzels. Some instant oatmeal boxes. This wasn’t bad but it wasn’t good either. 

“Maybe the others are having better luck.” Regina sighed. 

Graham looked behind them, and pushed moving around the corner he and Regina both stopped abruptly at the sight of a man’s body being torn apart by two biters kneeling over him. He had a bullet wound to the head as well, as if he’d self inflicted right at the very end. 

“He looks fresh.” Graham grimaced. 

“Which means he was hiding out or he got in just before we did.” Regina sighed and stepped forward. 

Graham let go of the cart, and together they both snuck up behind the biters feasting on the man chest. Raising the butt of their rifles, they brought them down hard onto the biters skulls. Regina’s hit immediately killed the rotting chunky woman, while Graham had to go in again and hit harder. 

Regina looked up at him smirking and Graham just huffed rolling his eyes. 

“So are you going to tell me about her?” Graham turned around to grab the cart. 

“Tell you about who?” Regina scuffed. 

“Oh don’t play coy, you know you tell me everything. If not everything almost everything.” He shrugged. 

“I...don’t want to say, things are still early...it could very well go south.” 

“Do you like her?” Regina nodded. “Does she like you?” Regina nodded again. 

“Yes. She told me as such.” 

“Oh come on Gina don’t make me guess.” 

“You know I hate it when you call me that.” Regina groaned. 

“Please? You can tell me. My love life is basically none existent. Allow me to live through you.” 

“No I am not telling you Graham.” 

Graham pouted and Regina sighed and looked down, grimacing as she realized she was stepping in blood. Turning her head to the side and bending over, Regina pushed the chunky biter woman over off of the man she was eating and reached her gloved hand forward to pick up a set of keys out of his limp hand. 

Straightening back up and holding the keys up in the light, as blood dripped from them. Regina arched one brow and then smirked looking to Graham. 

“I wonder where these go?” Regina bent down again, rubbing the bloody keys on the back of the chunky biters shirt cleaning them off. Picking up the gun the man used laying near his head, she checked the mag and it was empty. “He must’ve had one bullet left.” 

Graham looked behind her and then down the wall to his left seeing a frame to a doorway between some produce racks. 

“Looks like he was headed back that way. Trying to get away.” Graham looked at the way there was bloody streaks going in that direction. The chewed man must've tried to drag himself to the door. 

Twirling the keys, Regina stepped over the bodies and made her way towards the door. Walking up to it she noticed scratch marks on the door, putting her ear to it Regina listened in for any movement. Not hearing anything and looking back over her shoulder at Graham, she nodded to him and looked down at the keys. There was only two so one or both had to work. 

Graham left the cart near the door and gripped his rifle aiming it towards the door. Regina put the key into the door and unlocked it on the first try, twisting the handle and slowly inching the door open. Her rifle pressed back against her shoulder, she opened the door wider and quickly aimed at the dark room. 

“Flashlight.” Regina said over her shoulder. 

Behind her Graham quickly took out the flashlight on his hip, clicking it on and attaching it to the top of his gun. With the light shining into the room Regina saw that it went deeper once you turned left. Graham was right at her hip as she slowly inched in, finger placed out near the trigger ready to shoot anything that came at her. 

As she got through the door, they could hear scurrying, but it didn’t sound like a small animal. They didn’t hear any snarling and groaning though. 

“Could be rats.” Graham said as the light shinned down the path. 

“He could’ve put something back here.” Regina whispered. 

Regina stopped her creeping as they heard tiny shushes and whispering. Furrowing her eyes she took a breath and stepped forward. There was boxes littering the ground and looking back she saw another door at the end of the path, it was slightly ajar. 

“All of these are empty.” Graham huffed. 

Regina kept her eyes on the door, and nodded her head. “Through the door then.”

There was a thump, and they both tightened their grips and aimed at the door.

“Is anyone here?!” Regina called out. 

There was another thump and they were only about 6 feet from the door now. If it was a biter they would have heard it by now, but they got now response. 

“We aren’t here to hurt you. We’re good people just looking for food. You don’t have to hide from us.” Regina tried again walking another foot. 

“G-go away!” There was a young girls voice that came through the door. 

Regina stood still, “I promise I am not here to hurt you.” 

“Just take what you want and go!” The little voice shouted again. 

Sighing and licking her bottom lip, Regina was trying to think of the best way to approach this. 

“Have you been alone in this center for a long time?” Regina asked. 

The man chewed up outside the door didn’t look that old but still he had a good few days on him. He must’ve had a child then, probably didn’t want her seeing him that way. 

“You don’t have to stay here...I have a group. We live in a bigger place than this...it has fences and walls. It’s safe there.” Regina waited. 

“I’m not alone. I’m not going anywhere with you, you’re a stranger.” The girl huffed. 

“Can you come out then?” Regina asked “That way we won’t be strangers... I can’t show you who I am, if you won’t come out.”

It was quiet for a while and Regina sighed, “Either you come out or I’m coming in.” 

“This place...where you live, do you have a doctor?” They heard whispering and the girl’s voice finally called out. 

“We do.” Regina lowered her gun slowly. “Two in fact...and a few people who were nurses as well.” 

“W-we’re gonna come out...you better not try anything!” The girl said before the door pulled back a little. 

“Put your gun down, but stay alert.” Regina looked over her shoulder at Graham. The girl wasn’t alone. 

The door pulled back and a head of dark blonde hair peaked out, the squinted her blue eyes at the light being pointed her way. Graham pointed the light up at the roof when he saw her struggling to see. She looked about 11 or 12, and she was just up to Regina chest in height. She looked at them and gasped seeing the big guns the were holding. 

“Whoa. Hey no don’t worry. Safety’s on look. Not going to hurt you.” Regina saw her step back again and quickly showed her the safety latch. Making sure it clicked so she could hear it. 

The girl still eyed her cautiously with her brow scrunched up. 

“My name is Regina Mills. This skinny guy behind me is Graham Humbert.” Regina introduced them and waited but the girl just stared. 

“Ava. My name is Ava Zimmer.” She finally huffed out.

“Ava...” Regina nodded her head. “Well it is nice to meet you Ava.” 

Ava nodded and blinked, slightly looking back over her shoulder. 

“Ava. There are three other people here with us. We came here looking for more food and clothing, there are many people in the place we are right now. And the weather is getting worse every day, we came in here to simply help our people survive. Not to hurt you.” Regina explained. 

“How many people do you have?” Ava whispered. 

“108.” Regina revealed. 

Ava’s eyes got big and she shook her a little. “Are there...are there kids there?”

“Yes. About 40 or so, if we’re going by 18 and under.” Regina shrugged. 

“Is your Doctor good?” Ava asked. 

“He is very skilled. I have seen people in pretty bad conditions come to him and he helped heal them.” Regina smiled. “...Are you hurt?” 

Regina couldn’t see any signs of blood on the girl. Ava shook her head and looked back. 

“My brother...”she told them. 

“He was burned before we got here...my father managed to find some cream but he was trying to get the pharmacy open for medicine to help with his pain. His arms are burned very badly.” She admitted in a low voice. 

“How long have you been here?” Graham asked from behind Regina. 

Ava counted on her fingers silently, “9 days.” she told them. 

“And...how long have you been back here?” Regina asked. 

Ava’s face somehow got sadder, “We came in through garden section, there was a hole in the glass so we crawled through before we covered it...My father found the keys on a worker the third day and we found this room...every day we snuck around the roamers finding things around the store. We helped him lure a good amount of them out to a big truck out back. But my brother’s pain only kept getting worse so we stayed back here.” Ava sighed. “He told me he was going to go try to open the pharmacy door. I don’t know what happened...We heard him screaming on his way back...” Ava shuddered. “But the door wouldn’t open...I kept trying to pull it but it was locked...he was screaming and then there was a loud bang and then he stopped...that was two or three days ago...I can’t really tell.” 

Regina sighed, arms folded across her chest and looked down at the ground. Graham was silent too, and shook his head. 

“I am so sorry Ava.” Regina’s face showed her sympathy for the girl. “Your father must’ve been hurt but...didn’t let himself turn.” 

But the truth behind his death was that this whole thing had taken a toll on the man’s mind. He loved his children so he wanted to keep them safe. But they were here in this building now with strong walls, they had food...they would be fine. At least Ava would, he had already watched his wife and youngest child be eaten alive. He couldn’t bare to see his son in pain. So he ran around the super center getting the attention of a few stranglers, yelling and screaming and crying from exhaustion to get them to follow.

  
He tripped over his feet and hit his face on the smack on the ground, dizzy and panting he screamed as hands grabbed his shoulders and he was bit in the neck. Pushing the demons off he palmed his neck, the pain was shooting through his body and blood dripped through his fingers.

Wailing and stumbling trying to get the key from his pocket, he fell back to the ground and tried to crawl but didn’t get far as they grabbed him again. Quickly he took his gun from his hip and screamed as their teeth broke through skin on his legs. He brought the gun up to his skull, he wouldn’t let them see him as one of those things. But no one would ever know this. 

Behind the Ava, a boy’s head peaked around her shoulder. Ava felt him walk up and stepped to the side in front of the door. 

“This is my brother Nicholas.” Ava introduced him after a few seconds.

He looked about 10, with his brown hair and brown eyes compared to his sister’s blue. Nicholas was sweaty and breathing slowly, his arms twitching slightly at his sides. 

“Do you think you can get the pharmacy to open?” The boy rasped out. 

Regina blinked and thought it over, they could definitely try. And the meds back at the prison were starting to run low again. 

“We will definitely try.” Regina shook her head. “...The doctors back at camp can monitor you really well and insure you don’t have any infections if you come with us.” 

“There’s beds.” Graham spoke up, “they aren’t very comfortable but we still use them.” 

“There’s also food, even fresh foods. We started a garden.” Regina smiled. 

“We haven’t been around many people.” Ava sighed. “There have been some really bad people.” 

“Everyone in our group is friendly, the children are all well behaved, no one is unsafe.” Regina reassured. “The group is filled with so many different people from different backgrounds and they all have unique abilities. We work together every day to better adjust ourselves to this new world around us.” 

Ava and Nic looked at each other, silently communicating. 

“108 people...that’s a lot.” Ava sighed. 

“There’s food.” Nic rasped out. “We found big boxes of it back here...we’ve been eating peanuts for days.” he scrunched up his nose. “You can have it.”

Regina walked the few steps forward to peer inside the room behind the kids. Six rows of four boxes were stacked up on top of each other, and the boxes were marked with what they contained. 

“There’s lots of grains and rice...we just don’t have a way to make them.” Ava shrugged. 

“We have a kitchen. We have hot meals just about everyday.” Graham perked up. 

“That sounds really nice.” Nic was visibly shivering. He must’ve been in so much pain. 

“Regina?” Philip stepped through the door far behind them. “Oh woah.” he saw the kids. 

“What did you manage to find?” Regina turned.

“A few cans and some bags of beans some batteries and a few guns in the weapons section but a whole bunch of clothes that will come in handy for the winter.” 

“Good. Let’s make sure we leave nothing unturned....Our new friends Ava and Nicholas here are generous enough to share the food they’ve found with us. Radio Ruby and Jefferson to bring the trucks around so that we can start loading them up.” Regina ordered. 

“Go out there and find something to cover up the bodies with.” She then whispered to Graham. 

Turning back around to face the kids, Regina looked them both over and smiled. They walked further into the room, Regina turned on her flashlight and handed it to Ava. Regina started taking boxes down the hall and Mulan came in to help too after introducing herself. Once the last box was out, Regina looked out to make sure the bodies were in fact covered up. 

While they moved the boxes, Regina told the kids to pack anything they had up and Ava handed their stuff to Mulan.

“Let’s get that pharmacy open then.” Regina smiled. 

Walking out of the door and back into the front of the store, Regina made sure Kristoff and Philip and Graham stood in front of all the blood. Letting Ava lead the way, Regina kept her hands on her rifle and the other team members did the same as they were at the kids sides. Two at their sides and two at their front with Regina right behind them. 

On the way they took out five biters, each time one of them approached Regina saw the kid’s visibly flinch. But still it was like they were popping up out of then air. 

“We found a breach in the walls earlier...no doubt where all these fuckers keep coming from.” Philip spoke as the walked. “Blocked it off for now.”

Reaching the pharmacy, Regina looked through the bars that were pulled down blocking anyone from getting in. Philip, Mulan and the kids stayed back while Regina, Graham and Kristoff walked closer examining the gate. It looked like someone tried to shoot at it, there were blood hand prints all over it but looking through the spaces in the gate they clearly saw the shelves still littered with bottles. 

“No doubt a lot of that stuff is expired.” Kristoff sighed. 

“Yes but Doc and everyone else still maybe able to find use in them.” Regina said. 

Trying to get barrier up was pointless. There was a key pad lock on the door which meant there was an alarm but there was a key slot too. Maybe you needed one or the other or both. 

“Maybe it’s a skeleton key?” Graham said hopeful. 

Regina sighed and took the keys from her pocket, there was only two and one was bigger than the other. The smaller key worked on the door in the back, but it didn’t work when she tried the pharmacy door. So Regina tried the bigger one and the lock clicked, she turned and smiled before turning back and twisting the knob opening the door. 


	8. Oh What a Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team gets back to the prison.

Regina turned the knob and pushed the door open, but only a few seconds after that did an alarm go off. Everyone flinched and covered their ears at the blaring sound. 

“SHIT!” Mulan crouched and covered her ears. 

“TAKE THEM TO TRUCKS! HURRY! YOU THREE! LET’S GO! GRAB EVERYTHING YOU CAN!” Regina shouted and rushed out, pushing through the door taking down a biter as she rushed to the back. 

“Come on you heard her, move!” Mulan quickly grabbed Ava’s arm. 

“We can’t just leave them!” Nicholas shook his head.

“We won’t! Now let’s go!” 

Pushing them forward and quickly running towards the back of the store, Mulan and the kids ducked and dodged the hands of a few biters. 

“Keep going!” Mulan shouted as she ran in front of them to take down two biters. 

In the pharmacy, Regina, Graham, Philip and Kristoff were all shoving bottles of prescriptions and drugs into the giant sack the found. They were all wincing as their ears were ringing, their rifles strapped to their backs. Philip grunted and filled his arms with bottles, shoving them into giant bag. He looked back at the door and grunted as he saw biters limping the light the door. 

Bringing his rifle around and taking the safety off, Philip took a stance and shot each biter through the skull. 

“WE HAVE TO HURRY!” Philip yelled back over his shoulder. 

Regina ran through the sections of the pharmacy, hoping over a dead body that had a white lab coat on, picking up anything and everything she saw. The white shelves were empty and they could look through them, seeing Philip crouched shooting down the biters, Regina ran back to the entrance Kristoff holding the sack and Graham right behind her. 

“THAT’S EVERYTHING! LET’S GO!” Graham shouted. 

Philip pushed forward and shot another one down, running out of the room followed by the three others Regina saw that more biters had come in through wherever the breach was the blaring noise luring them in from the outside. It wasn’t too many for them to handle, but that alarm would definitely draw more of them to the building. 

“LET’S GET TO THE TRUCKS!” Regina yelled. 

They were out of breath but still they ran, dodging biters as they ran to the back loading area. There were almost there until Philip slipped on some blood and fell to the ground. 

“PHIL!” Graham stopped and helped to pick him up. “Are you alright?!” 

“My knee! Fuck! Ow!” Philip winced. 

Regina and Kristoff stopped running too, and looked back. 

“Go! Keep running! I’ll help them!” Regina told Kristoff. 

Rushing back and hooking her arm around Philip’s waist, Regina pulled out her hand gun and quickly shot at two biters coming at them from the aisles. She and Graham got a firm grip on him, quickly running forward basically picking him up as they stepped. 

Kristoff ran into the truck and slowed down as he got to the back. Panting quickly and bending over to catch his breath on his knees, he looked out seeing the trucks parked right by the truck from earlier. Ruby Mulan and Jefferson were shooting out of biters, Jefferson turned and saw him up there. 

“Kris! Where are the others?! Where is Graham?” Jefferson he looked behind the tall man. 

“They were right behind me!” Kristoff let go of the sack and climbed down from the truck, quickly grabbing it again. 

“We can’t stay here much longer!” Mulan yelled. 

“They’re coming!” Kristoff huffed putting the sack into the back seat of the truck with the kids. 

Ruby stopped shooting and turned looking into the back of the empty truck. 

“There they are!” Ruby saw their shadows. 

“Start the trucks!” Graham shouted as they were being trailed by a few biters they dodged. 

Regina and Graham were breathing heavy, supporting Philip’s weight. Finally they made it to the back of the truck and Mulan’s eyes got big as she saw Philip being helped as his front was covered in blood. 

Regina let go and got down from the back of the truck at a section where the fallen bodies weren’t, as Graham lowered Philip into a sitting position with his arm over his shoulders. 

“Ok. Alright. Easy. Easy.” Graham helped him sit. 

Philip scooted as best he could, and Regina placed her hands at his side as they lowered him down. Graham’s ears were still ringing from the alarm and he didn’t hear the biter getting closer. 

“GRAHAM BEHIND YOU!” Ruby shouted. 

The man turned and as he did the biter threw itself at him, and Graham fell back off of the truck onto the pile of bodies. It was like everyone around was watching him fall in slow motion until he hit the pile. 

“NO!” Jefferson yelled. “GRAHAM!” 

The tall biter weighed him down onto the bodies and Graham frantically pushed back at the demon. He felt the lumpy feel of a stomach at his back his limbs colliding with the ones under him. In the pile there was still some live biters and one of them was snapping its jaws right by his leg. Regina moved quickly and climbed onto the pile, trying to climb over bodies and a hand grabbed onto her ankle. 

“AGH! GET ME OUT! HELP ME!” Graham was panicking, he couldn’t grab anything. 

Shaking off the boney hand, Regina took out her hand gun and balanced herself as she pulled the biters head back shooting it through skull and pushing it off of Graham. Graham was crying out and pushing away from the mouth snapping at his leg and the fingers touching his shoulders, he couldn’t push himself up.

“Get me out! Get me out! Please!”

“Hands! Graham give me your hands!” Regina yelled. Jefferson had rushed over shooting the biters that were still moving under the man. 

Quickly doing as he was told, Graham whimpered loudly and let her pull him out of the pile of bodies and they stumbled down but didn’t fall over, pulling him into their arms. Regina had a grip on his shirt and wrapped her arm over his shoulders, while Jefferson had his left arm wrapped around his side and his right hand gripping the back of his head. Graham was still panicking, his arm wrapped under Regina’s shoulder one and the other arm out gripping Jefferson’s shirt. 

“Are you hurt?! Let me see!” Regina rushed out. 

“Are you bit?!” Jefferson worried. 

They pulled back and Regina went about checking his chest and shoulders and back, and so did Jefferson patting his hands down Graham’s legs. 

Graham just whimpered again and threw himself out at Regina, she caught him just fine. He must be in a bit of shock.

“Is he alright?!” Ruby rushed over. 

“We have to get out of here!” Kristoff yelled as he got Philip into the truck with the kids. 

“Come on Graham we’re going to get you home.” Regina squeezed his shoulders and forced his legs to move. 

Biters were throwing themselves out the back of the truck into the pile, but the moved getting into the safety of the trucks.

Kristoff was in the drivers seat of his truck, Philip in the passenger with his rifle in between his legs and Ava and Nic in the back with supplies all around them and the big bag of medicines. Ruby hopped into the drivers seat of Regina’s truck, Mulan in the passenger as Regina helped Graham into the backseat and climbed in. Jefferson didn’t even ask as he ran around and climbed in on the other side, Graham sandwiched between them. 

Kristoff sped off and Ruby followed right behind him, both trucks had 12 boxes each in the beds so they were taking on more than usual. Speeding around the building and out of the parking lot there were more and more biters in the lot now, that loud alarm still booming. They didn’t slow down until they were over the tracks again a few minutes later. 

“I-I’m gonna puke.” Graham said his head on Regina’s shoulder. 

“Pull over Ruby.” Regina instructed, Graham started retching “Now! Pull over now! Stop the truck!” 

Ruby did as she was told, honking at Kristoff up ahead. Pulling over Regina opened the door as fast as she could and Graham leaned over her and puked out the door. He tried to hold it, he really did. 

Emptying all the contents from his stomach and out into road while hovering over Regina on his knees. His puke splattered onto the ground and some drops splattered on the back tire and the door. Finally it eased up and his shoulders sagged, he felt Regina rubbing his back. 

“M’so sorry, Gina.” Graham sniffled. 

“Shhh dear, it’s alright.” Regina leaned forward and ran her hand through his hair and pulled him closer. 

He welcomed the comfort, it was nothing like the dirty and disgusting feeling he got when those demons were touching him. Mulan handed him a canteen and allowed him to rinse his mouth out, while Regina went about wiping the black blood from his face that dripped down from the demon that was onto of him. He couldn’t get the stench of them out of his nose. Eventually they got back in the truck and got back on the road, Graham didn’t let go of Regina not once. 

Jefferson wanted to comfort him but didn’t want to push Graham. But he sat closely to him, looking out of the window. Watching Graham fall was like everything was moving in slow motion. His best friend almost died today and he nearly witnessed it. As the truck rumbled and moved against the pavement, Jefferson felt a hand fall on his lap. 

Looking down he saw that Graham was reaching out for him from where he was cuddled up against Regina. Jefferson moved his rifle from between his legs and switched it to lean against the door before put his hand into Graham’s. When he did Graham squeezed his hand twice and turned his head and looked at him. Jefferson put his other hand on top of their conjoined ones and brought them up to his lips and kissed them. 

When they pulled back up to the prisons gate it was a little after sun down, but it was already starting to get dark which meant the temperature was dropping. The person on watch quickly raced over to open the two gates while someone others held the biters back. Ruby and Kristoff quickly parked the trucks, and Kristoff got out ordering a young teenager to go get some more men to help with the boxes. 

Mulan got out and helped Philip in to go see Doc with Ruby’s help. Kristoff helped the kids out, careful not to hurt Nicholas and told them to follow Mulan and Ruby as they supported Philip’s weight. Jefferson got out of the truck and rushed over to the other side to help Regina get Graham out. 

“Graham you should go see Doc too.” Regina helped him out. 

“I’m fine, I-I just feel really dirty.” Graham shook his head. 

“Even so, you will go to Doc and have him look you over. If not him them Victor.” Regina said sternly, “And I want you to start speaking with Archie. I will inform him of what happened and I want you to check in with him.” 

“Ok.” Graham sighed and shook his head. 

“I just want to make sure you are alright.” 

Graham shivered and shook his head again and started to walk off towards the medical wing. 

“Jefferson go with him.” Regina nodded her head, “We’ve got everything covered out here.” 

Jefferson nodded quickly and raced to catch up with Graham. When he did the scruffy bearded man looked at him and gave him a smile that was barely there. 

“I’m coming with you alright?” Jefferson breathed out. 

“Alright.” Graham whispered. 

Regina, Kristoff and the other men quickly worked to get the clothes unloaded out of the backseat of Kristoff’s truck and all the boxes into the prison kitchen. 

Emma was wrapped up good in her jacket, racing out to meet Regina when she heard they were back. She passed Philip, Ruby, Mulan, Jefferson and Graham in the hall of the medical wing and saw how distressed they looked. She saw two kids she hadn’t seen before standing behind them. 

“Are you all alright?” Emma quickly asked. “Oh my god.” She saw all the blood covering Philip. 

“It was just a really stressful run, Philip busted his knee.” Mulan started and they carried on taking him into the room when Doc finally walked around the corner. The kids followed them in too. 

Emma saw Graham and the haunted look he had on his face, he hand blood on him too, more black than red. 

“Graham?” Emma called to him as he was leaning on Jefferson. 

Graham looked up slowly and sighed, “Hey Em... Yeah, I’m fine.” 

“He’s still in a bit of shock.” Jefferson shook his head. 

“What happened?” Emma felt a little pang of fear, because she didn’t see Regina usually she was with them when they returned. “Where’s Regina?” 

“He fell off a truck into a pile of biters, Regina saved him and pulled him out before he got bit.” Jefferson told her. 

“But where is she now?” Emma asked again. 

“Outside unloading the stuff we fou-.” Jefferson started but Emma started walking away. 

“I’m really happy you’re ok Graham! I’ll be back!” Emma rushed off. 

Emma ran down the hall and around the corner, making her way down and outside the building. The cold breeze blew in her eyes as she passed some people holding clothes and boxes. Regina closed the door to the truck and handed Kristoff her rifle to put up, taking a deep breath she looked up and saw Emma waiting there for her near the door of the building. 

A bright smile spread across Emma’s face and Regina returned it, taking wide steps to get to her. She wrapped Emma up into her arms tight hug and Emma hugged her back just as tight. God’s she was so warm. 

Emma shivered against the cold air and pulled Regina inside the hallway so that they could close the door. When it was closed she wrapped herself right back up in the older woman’s arms. Regina relaxed against the embrace and just took it all in, this was great to come back too. All the craziness they endured today, this was nice. 

“Are you okay?” Emma asked her face buried into Regina’s neck. She could smell the sweat and the smell of outdoors all over the woman. 

Regina responded with a deep hum, “Mm I’m good. Great now that I’m back and I have you with me right now.” 

Regina would always get hugs and hi’s from Emma when she returned from hunts or runs, it felt different now after what they did last night. Emma pulled her head back and looked up at her, looking her face over then she pulled all the way back and started lifting Regina’s arms up, looking her whole body over. 

“Emma I’m fine.” Regina laughed and pulled her back in. 

Emma relented and leaned in, kissing her jaw, “Good...I’m glad you listened to me.” 

Regina chuckled and wrapped her up in a tight hold, before she kissed her hair and then pulled back and kissed her cheek. Emma smiled as she pulled back, looking from her eyes to lips. Emma reached up again and softly kissed Regina on the lips. 

Emma went to pull back but Regina kept her hold on around her waist, bringing one hand up she cupped the side of Emma’s neck and brought their lips together again. Kissing Emma gently she sighed against her lips and started to peck them over and over, walking back. 

Walking from the medical wing, down the hall and around the corner, Ruby and Mulan stopped in their tracks as they saw Emma and Regina kissing slowly. Regina had pressed against the wall and Emma’s hands were at Regina’s sides. 

“Well I guess that answers who she was with last night.” Ruby murmured and turned to look at Mulan. 

She had a tired and defeated look on her face, swallowing some spit, and blinking away some tears she turned and walked away. Ruby watched her and sighed sadly, walking after her. 

Needing to come up for air, Regina kissed along Emma’s face, making the blonde giggle when she kissed along her cheeks and stopped at the tip of her nose. 

“You need a shower.” Emma giggled. 

“Are you trying to tell me I stink?” Regina smirked. 

“No. Simply that...You’ve had a long day and need to wash the remainder of it away.” Emma grinned. 

“Mmm nice save...” Regina chuckled.

They pulled away from the wall and Regina took her hand, leading them down hall towards C Block. 

“How was the run? I saw everyone else upstairs. You brought children back with you?” Emma asked. 

“It was very good...” Regina nodded her head slowly. “We ventured down that new path I mentioned to you. Found an abandoned store, it was crawling with the dead but we still managed to get in.” Regina went about telling her everything that happened as they strolled. 

“We should have enough to last us a number of weeks before we have to go back out.” Regina finished. 

Emma listened intently and nodded her head along, gripping Regina’s hand tighter as she mentioned the pile of dead bodies Graham fell into. 

“Do you think he’ll be alright?” Emma asked. 

“...I think the experience with stay with him for while. So I’ve told him it is important that he speaks with Archie.” Regina sighed. 

They made it to Regina’s cell and Emma went about helping her remove her bloody and sweaty top layers. Regina placed her hand gun in the bin under her bed and then took out things she would need for a quick shower. 

“Where is Henry?” Regina asked. 

“With August. Mrs. Potts is holding a story time up in the library before dinner. I was in the kitchens with Granny trying to convince her on serving dessert tonight.” Emma rolled her eyes. 

Regina chuckled, “And my guess is she told you no?” At Emma’s pout she received her answer and chuckled further.

Dressed in only her black tank top and her pants, which were unzipped and hanging loosely around her hips. Regina threw her towel over her shoulder and grabbed her clothes and shower kit. 

Regina straightened out and released a deep breath, walking up to Emma and smirking. 

“You should come join me.” Regina smirked. 

“If I go into those showers with you we may very well miss dinner and go to bed hungry.” Emma chuckled. 

Regina snickered and leaned in to kiss her cheek. “I will see you at dinner then.” 

Emma turned her head and nodded looking from her eyes to her lips, quickly kissing the brunette. Regina smiled and went to walk around her but Emma stopped her with her hand on her stomach. Arching her brow Regina looked at her hand and back at her. 

The younger woman kept her gaze as her hand inched down and gripped at her pants. Regina pushed her brow up more and Emma arched hers up in a challenging way with a smirk on her lips. Quickly bringing her other hand over Emma buttoned the loose pants back up and dragged her hand down to rub Regina’s dick before she quickly zipped them up. 

“Better.” Emma chuckled and turned pulling the sheet back and walking out of the cell. 

Regina tsked and quickly walked out of the cell after the blonde. 


	9. A Harsh Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eight weeks of winter have gone by. People know about Regina and Emma dating, but it puts a strain on other relationships.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WarriorSwan friendship issues

As the weeks went by it did in fact get colder outside, more snow began to fall and the roads were icy making it difficult to drive. A bright side to the snow was that it seemed to slow the biters down even more. The team started going on less runs and started hunting more on foot out in the woods near the prison. 

After finding Ava and Nic, the two kids got situated in the prison almost as fast as Emma and August did. Nic had serious 2nd Degree burns going up his arms and on his chest. Victor informed Nic that the ointments his father used could have possibly caused an infection but they hadn’t broken the blisters that started to form on his arms so that was a really good thing. 

Nic’s blisters had not bursted but they still applied dressings to help with irritation and the cold weather. When Victor came to him in their assigned room in the Medical Wing, he had to have daily cleanings to remove his dead skin and apply the right antibiotic ointment and anti inflammatory gels, and Victor recommended two dressing changes because of how severe his burns were, to not waist anything they went about washing the bandages by hand. Nic was in constant pain and the cleanings were even painful so to help, Doc prescribed the analgesic pain reliever, Acetaminophen to Nicholas for his pain. 

Out of everything they managed to get from the pharmacy, due to Nic’s age and the side effects of other analgesics, this was the best one for the boy to take Doc told them. Once he healed more and the blisters went away, they would switch to more simple ibuprofen. 

Word got around about Regina and Emma very quickly, irritatingly quickly in fact. Emma felt like every one was starring at her whenever she walked around the prison with Henry now. 

It had been four weeks since they brought Ava and Nic back. It was early December now, the cold and snow meant people were inside more now than ever, so to stay active they took to walking around the prison halls. The average high temperature outside was only ever less than 30 degrees.

Emma still managed to go out into the greenhouse though bundled up real good, but never alone, Regina was always with her since she had more time on her hands. Everyone one around them noticed the looks and smiles they gave each other, how they sat closer and were always together. Regina had gotten to the point where she didn’t care who was around, kissing Emma on the lips or cheek, wrapping her arm around her waist. 

Emma had even started spending the night with her some nights, leaving Henry with August. Or he would just come along with her, all three of them cuddled together on some mattresses they’d pushed together on the floor of the cell. 

When Graham found out about them from Ruby he literally cornered them in the hall one afternoon, and gasped so loudly it was like he was coming up for air from under the sea. 

“Um? Hi?” Emma looked at him amused, holding Henry in her arms. 

Graham was looking at Regina and shaking his head. 

“You could have told me.” Graham scuffed. 

“I would have told you eventually. I told you it was just still early I didn’t want to jinx anything.” Regina reasoned and shrugged. 

Graham tsked and rolled his eyes, but joined them on their walk around the halls. 

“How are you, Graham?” Emma asked him. 

“I am better.” He nodded his head, “Nightmares have stopped so that’s a good sign.” he shrugged. 

“Are you still talking to Archie?” Regina arched her brow. 

“Yes Mother.” Graham exaggerated. “But I don’t want to talk about me! You two!...are the talk of the prison.” Graham chuckled. 

Emma groaned and ran her fingers through Henry’s new haircut he received that morning. 

“Emma you’re basically First Lady of the Prison.” Graham teased. 

Emma scrunched her nose up and rolled her eyes. “People should just find something else to talk about.” 

She noticed how different everyone acted towards her now, the people who didn’t even really know who she was, knew who she was now. 

Emma noticed that Mulan started to act differently towards her as well in the last four weeks. They would sit and chat sometimes over books or just getting to know each other better before everyone knew about her and Regina, but now Mulan was basically avoiding her and she knew it. She knew she didn’t deserve the cold shoulder so it had her emotions all over the place when she thought about the woman. 

“What’s the matter with you?” August tickled her foot and asked her one afternoon as they were sitting in their cell on top of his bed. 

Henry was on the the ground with his toy cars and stacking some blocks and the little wagon case they came in, Emma found for him before they came to the prison. Emma was at one end of the bed sitting with her legs under August’s, who was sitting at the other end. Regina was out on a hunt with a few other hunters. 

“Nothing. Why do you ask?” Emma shook her head. 

“Because you have not turned a page in 20 minutes, you’re just sitting there reading over the same lines. I can tell.” August tutted. “What is the matter?” 

Emma sighed and ran her teeth over the side of her lip before answering. “...Mulan has...been avoiding me. At first I thought I was being crazy, but she definitely is...we used to sit in the library like this but we don’t do that anymore. Or anything anymore, she sees me and then...I don’t know, the look she gives me...it’s cold.” 

“I did notice she doesn’t really eat with us anymore...she’s been choosing to sit with Shang I believe.” August thought it over. “Well what did you do to her?” 

“Nothing! Literally nothing!” Emma huffed and crossed her arms, the book in her lap. 

This was the emotional roller coaster ride she was on. One second she was sad about Mulan avoiding her, or anxiety took over because she didn’t know what she did and she tried to think over everything that had ever happened between them, or she got angry with Mulan because she didn’t trust many people or have many friends growing up and now that she was making them...one of them just up and decided she wasn’t worth her time. 

“Have you tried speaking to her about it?” August asked. 

“I wanted to bring it up but then I realized she was actually avoiding me...I shouldn’t have to seek her out.” 

“Did you mention this to Regina?”

“No. There’s nothing Regina can do. I get into this funk I know but I’m fine when I’m with Regina so I don’t think she has noticed...I mean I don’t know if I made Mulan mad or something, but we live together for crying out loud. I get so anxious now walking into rooms or in the halls.” 

August tsked and rubbed her ankle, he knew from experience his little sister did not do well with situations like this, with rejection or abandonment. But he agreed his sister shouldn’t have to go seek the woman out if she hadn’t done anything wrong. 

So he indirectly but directly did it for her. 

On the fifth week of winter, walking the halls with Henry on one of his daily strolls one morning. Emma had gone out to the greenhouse to look at the plants and vegetables because it was snowing too much the previous day. 

There were a few people outside walking on the snow, shoveling paths through it. August and Henry were walking around the corner when they saw Mulan, Henry smiled and ran over to her before August could stop him. 

“Good morning, Henry!” Mulan smiled and bent down to his level. 

“Good Mor-wing!” Henry giggled. 

Henry was going to give her a hug but August stopped him. “Hal buddy. Come on let’s go.” 

Henry looked over his shoulder and dropped his arms, smiling running back over to August. “We read da Moon!” Henry wrapped his arms around his legs. “Fish! Buff-lo! Tiger!” Henry did a little roar.

Mulan rose back up, trying not to think too much on the fact that August stopped him from hugging her. She noticed August’s confusion as Henry talked. “He’s talking about a book we read together. It’s called “Where the Mountain Meets the Moon”.” She explained. 

August looked up at her but quickly looked away back to Henry, like he was annoyed with her already or something. He was going to get to the bottom of this. 

“We can’t stay and talk to Mulan bud we gotta keep walking.” August said, hoping to get the reaction he wanted from her. 

“He can’t talk to me?” Mulan furrowed her brow. 

_Bingo._

“No he can’t. Why do you want to?” August challenged. 

“Why? What do you mean why do I want to?” Mulan looked a little hurt. 

“I mean you’ve pretty much turned your back on my sister. Why do you want to talk to her son?” August huffed. 

“I didn’t turn my back on her.” 

“From what I understand that is exactly what you’ve done. To Emma...and to Henry.” 

“No! I-...I see now how it seems that way but...I wasn’t trying to do that.” 

August’s face clearly showed he wasn’t convinced. 

“Emma’s been upset for days now, trying to figure out what she had done to make you avoid her. She’s trusted you, befriended you, and you just threw her away.” 

“No! I didn’t throw her away. She hasn’t done anything, I-“

“Well she doesn’t know that. All she knows is that you don’t want to be around her anymore. That you don’t sit with us at dinner anymore. Or look at her the same. Or speak to her. Therefore I really don’t think you need to be talking to her son.” August went to walk away with Henry.

“It’s not like that August.” Mulan had a guilty look on her face, she stepped in front of him.

“Then what is like? Mulan.” August sneered.

“She’s with Regina!” Mulan urged. 

August didn’t say anything, Henry playing with his pants leg. Mulan sighed and tsked, rubbing the back of her neck. 

“I just needed...to distance myself from all of it.” 

August still looked at her unconvinced, until he turned his head to side. 

“You had to distance yourself from Emma. Because of Regina. She started dating Regina...so you like Regina?” 

“Oh No!”

“Then what?! You...like Emma?” August concluded and then his eyebrows shot up. “You like Emma...huh...I hadn’t even thought of that.” 

Mulan sighed and ran her hand through her hair. “I wasn’t trying to...hurt Emma. I thought she and I were maybe feeling the same things for each other...or that I could get her to...I don’t know. I thought I had a shot...but I was looking into it too much and I caught feelings...” 

“And you were hurt...” August finished and Mulan nodded. “...Dude look my sister didn’t...intentionally friend-zone you. She was basically saying you were one of her best friends now, that she looked forward to the time you spent together and now...she doesn’t know what to think...” 

“I understand how bad this looks...I was frustrated...and sad...I just wasn’t thinking.”

“Listen. You distancing yourself like this is only allowing Emma to get used to not having you around anymore. And I don’t think you want that, because you might have caught some feelings for her but you also became her friend in the time we’ve been here...she was beginning to open up to you. My sister is a great person and an amazing friend to have, she didn’t have many friends before the world went to shit so she wanted one in you...You shouldn’t just let that go...” 

Mulan looked guilty and sad, about it all. 

“Where is she now?” 

“The Greenhouse.” 

Down in the greenhouse, Emma was watering the new seeds she had sowed into a corner early in the week. It was freezing outside but the sun was still out. And on that last big run, the team brought back tons of sweaters and jackets, so she just had on a few layers under her long black parka. She was honestly sweating a bit in all of it, the only thing that was really cold was her face, her nose a bright red. 

Emma heard the door to the greenhouse open but didn’t move to turn around right away. Bending over Emma went to pull some of the onions and turnips from bed she had in the ground. They had more onions now than they knew what to do with. 

“Emma.” 

Emma froze with her hand on an onion...that was Mulan’s voice. Furrowed brows and a red nose, Emma turned around to see Mulan indeed standing there dressed in a black parka too. 

“Hey...can I talk to you?” Mulan asked with a small smile on her lips. 

“Hey?...So you want to talk to me now?” Emma sassed. “Five weeks and you want to talk to me, now.” she sneered

There was a bite to her tone, and Mulan tried not to but she slightly winced.

“Emma I know I’ve been an ass. I realized that! I just want to explain why. If you give me the chance to just explain-“ 

“No. No. No. I was trying to get you to speak to me for days. Weeks!” Emma scuffed and stood up straight. “But I apparently wasn’t worth the time! I don’t want to hear anything you have to say right now.” 

“Emma-“ 

“I don’t care anymore! For whatever reasons you have, I really don’t. You don’t want to be around me, fine! I will gladly stay away from you. You make sure you stay away from me and my son.” 

“Emma that isn’t what I want at all!” 

“Seems like it the way we’ve been living the last five weeks.” Emma scoffed and turned around and picked up the sack of onions and turnips. 

“Just let me explain-“ 

“I don’t want to hear shit you have to-“ 

“I HAD FEELINGS FOR YOU EMMA!” 

Emma stopped then and turned back around. “...What?” 

Mulan let of a heavy breath and closed her eyes. “I just...I had for a few weeks since you came to the prison...I saw you and Regina kissing when we came back from the Supercenter run. And then word got around that you two are actually together and it just...was hard to be around you because I thought we’d had a...connection. And feeling the way I was, I couldn’t see you with her and to help get over you so that I could at least try...I just, I needed to distance myself.” 

Emma was quiet for a while and then sighed looking down. “I don’t know what to say.” 

“You don’t have to say anything...you said how you believed we were all brought into each other’s lives for a reason and you are so right about that...I realized that in trying to keep my feelings from getting hurt, I was putting a strain on our friendship that we had just built. I just needed time but I shouldn’t have ignored you and avoided you. I want you in my life even as just a friend and I want to see you happy Emma.” 

“You’re right. You shouldn’t have or you could at least told me you needed space.” Emma sighed, “Look having...a connection with someone doesn’t always mean you have to date them...I looked forward to seeing you around and spending time and bonding with you when we could...I just thought that we could be really good friends. I really valued our friendship.” Emma was trying to piece her thoughts together. 

“I did too.” Mulan whispered, “No! I mean I do too. I still do, Emma! I realize you feel as though I threw you away or-or turned my back on you. It was never my intention to do that! I still want to be your friend, someone you can trust. I just...don’t want to put either of us in any more awkward enough situations.” 

Emma sighed. “I...appreciate you telling me. I get it must’ve been hard to do.” 

“I’m okay now...my little crush is...going away. I just want us to spend time together again, for you to keep trusting me. Allowing me to be in your life and Henry’s life” 

“I get that you needed space but...I need time now too...to get over how you treated me and you still need time to...sort out your feelings I guess.”

“Yes but we can’t just avoid each other forever.” 

“So we won’t.” 

After that conversation in the greenhouse, things between the two of them were awkward for a few days. Emma suggested that they resume the reading sessions they’d have in the library with Henry and that seemed to wash a lot of the tension away. They were back to debating on plots of the books they read, and Mulan telling Emma more about her life in China and sharing her culture. 

On the eight week of winter, after a busy trying to clear out more sections of the prison to find more blankets, Regina was laying on their makeshift bed. Her chest pressed into Emma’s, spooning her, with Henry molded to Emma’s chest as they laid under three blankets together. 

“You look like you had a good day.” Regina asked and kissed the back of her shoulder. 

“It was very calm on my end, I can’t say the same for you.” Emma chuckled. 

“Ugh I just want to forget. It’s like being trapped in there only made them more aggressive.” Regina groaned thinking about how one of the prison inmate biters managed to get a hold of her hair. 

“Are you really going to cut your hair now?”Emma pouted cause loved Regina’s hair. 

“I don’t know we’ll see...tell me about your day.” 

Emma went about telling her about the part of her day when she didn’t see Regina. Where she was hanging out with Mulan in her cell with Henry learning how about Chinese calligraphy. The library was too crowded that day for some reason and some one had taken their usual spots. 

“I’m glad you too are spending time together again.” Regina nodded.

Emma told her eventually on the fourth week, about how Mulan was avoiding her and they didn’t spend time together anymore but not really why. But Regina knew why so she didn’t ask and she didn’t question it. 

“Really?” Emma turned her her to look over her shoulder and looked at her face. 

“Yes really.” 

“It’s just that... Mulan told me she was distancing herself from me because of our relationship...she said you knew she liked me but I guess you didn’t say anything.” 

“There was nothing for me to say.” Regina shrugged. 

“She said she half expected you to tell her to stay away from me.” 

“Never. She did that on her own...I know that you two are friends and that was all it would ever be.” Regina shrugged again, “You have me.” she smirked. 

“You’re cocky.” Emma giggled. 

“If she was truly so hung up over you, she would have fought. I would have very well put up a fight for you. A fight she would not win.” 

“You sound so sure of yourself.” Emma teased. She slowly slid out of Henry’s grasp and laid him on his pillow before turning around to face Regina.

“Well of course I’m sure.” Regina smirked, “It’s obvious I have won you over. If you they way you kiss me or blush whenever you see me, is anything to go by.” 

Emma huffed and poked her stomach over and over. 

“Aye!” Regina laughed and pulled her hand away, intertwining their fingers. 

Regina pulled her closer and kissed her nose, before Emma tilted her head back to kiss her lips. Emma deepened the kiss and sighed against her lips, slowly letting go of Regina’s hand and wrapped it around to clutch her back. 

It had been a few days since they’d had sex and it was starting to annoy Emma because they hadn’t gone this long without having it before. Everyone was everywhere inside sections of the prison they were in, and August started leaving the prison to go help chop fire wood to put into the prisons heater so at nights he was tired. And Regina never wanted to have sex if Henry was in the room with them on top of it all. 

Emma whined against the kiss and gripped Regina’s shirt in a tight hold. She could feel the woman’s cock getting hard against her pelvis, Emma lifted her leg over the woman’s hip and pushed her center down on Regina’s hard on. Regina gripped her and pushed her hips back when Emma started grinding down harder. 

“Emma, fu-...We can find time tomorrow.” Regina sighed heavily, finding her restraint. “When August takes Henry on his walk, I won’t go do my rounds. I’ll stay here. Ok?” 

Emma huffed but she relented and relaxed, still wrapped up in her hold. 

“You better.” 


	10. Out West pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut, and Regina and the team run into some people out on a long road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a little writers block but i got it back i have a good plot for the next few chapters! Let’s gooo!

Regina did stay with Emma that next morning, choosing to skip out on breakfast and lunch, going at it again and again on top of that makeshift bed on the floor.

It was a good thing they had a canteen for water and some oats bars there in the cell with them because Emma would not let her leave. 

Outside the cell they could hear people moving around and talking amongst themselves. The sheet Regina hung from the top of the door was blocking anyone from seeing what they were doing but she had to put her hand over the younger woman’s mouth to keep her quiet. 

With one hand placed firmly on the ground above the mattress and the other pressed firmly against the younger woman’s lips. Emma was panting into her palm, her head thrown back against her shoulder, as Regina pounded into her from behind. Regina brought her lips down to kiss and lick and bite at length of Emma’s neck and shoulder. 

Squeezing her eyes shut and releasing the lowest moan she could get out, Regina clenched her jaw. Bringing the arm she had stretched out to hold herself up, in and wrapping it around Emma’s neck. Her knees on each side of the blondes hips, she pinned Emma to mattress even more and dug her hips in to deepen her thrusts. She could feel how wet and warm, Emma’s pussy was stretching and squeezing around her cock. She just wanted more.

Emma’s eyes were shut tight, one hand wrapped around Regina’s wrist while the other gripped the flat pillow under them. Her legs were spread out a bit in a V-shape as she rolled her hips back to meet Regina’s thrusts. Bringing one hand back and under her, Emma rubbed circles around her clit, her stomach twitching as she felt those quick jolts of pleasure. She could feel their juices coming out, making a mess around her thighs. Emma turned her face down, making Regina let go of her mouth and loosening her hold around her neck. 

Burying her face in the pillow Emma moaned and whined as she rubbed faster at her swollen bud. Regina kissed her jaw and cheek, burying her fingers in blonde waves, watching her facial expression in adoration. Regina let out a breathy moan, feeling Emma’s walls squeezing her like a vice, she looped her arm under Emma’s shoulder. 

“Don’t stop.” Emma turned her face as Regina put pressure on the back of her neck. 

“Fuck.” Regina hissed into her ear. “Fuck. Emma...m’gonna cum.” 

Regina let go of her neck, quickly slamming her hand down to grip the mattress as she pulled back pounding into Emma hard and fast. Emma pushed her hips back as Regina wrapped her arm around her torso and grabbed at her breast. Emma balanced her weight on one elbow and stretched her neck, placing breathy kisses back on Regina’s cheek. 

“Don’t stop. Please. Don’t Pull Out.” Emma pleaded as she was closer to her release. 

Regina had been pulling out all morning and releasing her cum onto Emma’s body or in her hand. Emma loved watching her cum but the feeling of it was better especially when she did too around the pulsing cock. 

Regina whined as Emma squeezed her walls and whispering for her not to stop over and over. Emma’s hand was next to Regina’s gripping the mattress and she dropped her head, mouth open in a silent moan, and her muscles tight as her orgasm washed over her. Regina sped up her thrusts and her breaths came out fast as she chased her orgasm, gripping at Emma’s skin desperately. 

“Regina. Baby, don’t pull out.” Emma gasped as her thrusts dragged her orgasm out and made her shake. “Please.” 

Squeezing her eyes tight and her arm around Emma’s body even tighter, Regina felt her cum shoot out and into Emma’s already wet pussy. Regina’s muscles flexed as she dug her hips in and pushed Emma into the mattress, and pushing her cum deeper into the woman. Emma felt relief wash over her and she went limp against the Regina’s hold, reaching back she ran her fingers through sweaty curls as Regina worked through her orgasm, stroking her still fluttering walls slowly.

Regina shivered and let all her weight fall onto the blonde, sweat sliding down her lower back. Catching her breath, Regina hummed in delight as Emma scratched and rubbed at the back of her head. She had her forehead on Emma’s shoulder as she pressed kisses to her skin. 

After a few minutes, Regina fell to her side and then turned on her back looking up at the ceiling, she sighed contently. Licking her bottom lip she closed her eyes and opened them again, turning her head towards Emma, she grinned. 

Emma was laying against the pillow, her eyes closed and a little sated grin on her lips. Regina chuckled lightly and reached over to her bin, pulling out her handy wipes and wiping herself clean from their combined releases. She took another wipe and sat back on her knees hovering above Emma’s thigh as she wiped her clean between her legs. Emma’s skin was flushed and sweaty, Regina fucked her and made her cum against the wall, on the mattress three times, on top of the desk, and Emma rode her in the chair near the desk until she came shaking and clutching at Regina’s shoulders. 

Regina chuckled some more and shook her head, Emma definitely had her beat on the number of times she came this morning, but between her fingers and her mouth, and her cock staying hard even after she came; the younger woman should be good and satisfied. Laying back down, Regina sighed peacefully and reached out to bring the covers over them. 

Emma felt the warmth and opened her eyes, looking over at the older woman. Regina had her right hand behind her head and was rubbing her left hand along Emma’s bare thigh, her eyes closed. Emma smiled and reached her right hand out and brought her fingers over to trace Regina’s lips with the tip of her finger. 

She traced from her right to left, and over Regina’s lip scar. Emma remembered when Regina told her how she got it. Fighting some brute who was ordered by the leader of their old group to kill her father because of who he was. After that Regina took her family and left to survive in this new world on their own. Emma got angry after she told her the story because that man was probably still out there alive somewhere. 

Regina grabbed her hand gently and kissed the tips of her fingers before tugging her into her body. Emma smiled down at her and went in for a sweet kiss. With Emma half on top of her, Regina ran her hands over Emma’s back. Emma pulled back and bit Regina’s lip seductively, trailing her kisses down the brunette’s jaw. 

Regina gave her a husky chuckle, “You’re going to have to let me rest a bit longer after that one, bebita. I’m old.” 

Emma snickered and stopped her kisses, licking her lip as she looked up at the woman. 

“I didn’t want to go again, I am very much satisfied now.” Emma said amused. “And you are not old woman, how many times must I tell you?” she giggled 

“Until I believe it.” Regina chuckled. “I’ll be 35 in February.” 

“Mmm and what do you want for your birthday?” Emma kissed the side of her lips.

Regina looked up as if she had to think about it. “To spend the day with you and Henry and my father.”

“You do that everyday.” Emma giggled. 

“Yes but we’ll be outside, in the warm sun hopefully.” Regina shrugged. “Just you and them and I will be happy.” 

“Mmm and nothing else?” Emma smirked. 

Regina chuckled, “I don’t always want you for your body Ms. Swan...Though it is a beautiful one indeed.” 

“I’m not sex crazed. I just missed you.” Emma snickered and gave a little fake pout. 

Regina kissed the pout away and rolled them over, pulling the blanket tighter around them. 

“I missed you too.” Regina kissed her again. “So much in fact...I would like to worship you and this beautiful body of yours further...In the showers.” she kissed her around chest and any skin she could reach. 

Kissing along Emma’s collarbone and down the valley of her chest, over to her breast. Regina drug her tongue up and over, wrapping her lips around her nipple as she started to suck. Emma shivered and smiled, eagerly nodding her head. 

“Y-yes. Ok. Ok. Let’s go.” 

>>>>

Outside the prison walls, the snow had fallen more through the night so no one was outdoors. August had come by Regina’s cell to take Henry on his morning walk through the halls, then they went to breakfast, before going over to see the woodcarver Mister Geppetto and play with his kitten Figaro for a bit. August brought Henry with him to his physical therapy session and then to his therapy session with Archie, then to the library for story time. 

Doing all of that took up the whole morning, and a little bit of the afternoon. After lunch August took Henry back to their cell in D Block and they laid down for a nice nap together. 

Over in the recreational room after lunch, Ruby and Mulan were both sitting in front of a big window, playing chess and watching the snow fall through the bars on the window. Ruby had white and Mulan had black. 

“Have you seen Regina today?” Mulan asked as they started the game. 

“Uh no. I think August said she was taking a personal day when I saw him this morning at breakfast.” Ruby chuckled and wiggled her eyebrows, moving her pawn to F4. 

Mulan scrunched her nose up and shook her head a bit, it wasn’t weird to think about Regina and Emma having sex but still she didn’t want to. 

“Do you think she’ll want to go out on a hunt tomorrow?” Mulan changed the subject, moving her pawn to E6. 

“Dude the snow is going to keep falling overnight, it’s going to be too cold out there to hunt.” Ruby shook her head, moving her second pawn to G4. 

“I’m tired of being inside every damn day.” Mulan grunted. 

“What do you think people who are in bunkers are doing?” Ruby shrugged. 

“You seriously think there are people in bunkers during this?” Mulan scoffed. 

“We live in a maximum security prison, in the middle of the apocalypse with zombies walking the earth. And you don’t think there are people out there who prepared for such an end?” Ruby blinked. “Dude they have actual stores made just for this type of shit.” 

“Alright I get it. You’re right.” Mulan chuckled. 

“Just run some laps around the halls if you have to. It doesn’t look like we’re getting out for the rest of the week. We have enough food to last us all the winter, and when the snow starts to melt we will go back out and hunt those critters that were hiding out too. Your boredom isn’t worth going out there and getting yourself sick, or worse.” Ruby sighed and reasoned. 

Mulan sighed and nodded her head looking out of the window again, looking back she moved her Queen to H4. 

“Checkmate.” Mulan smiled. 

“Huh?” Ruby looked at the board, “What the hell that was only like two moves.” 

“You opened up your King’s diagonal, so I did the same. You can’t move your King, or capture my Queen. So...checkmate.” Mulan shrugged and laughed at Ruby’s annoyed look. 

“Fine. New game.” Ruby huffed and set the pieces back in order. “I’m watching you Fa.” Ruby squinted. 

>>>

Over the next three weeks in January the snow and ice did start to finally melt. The snow slacked up so everyone started to gradually make their way back outdoors into the warm sun. They had to shovel and pave paths in the snow so they could walk trails, as it finally got to a temperature where they weren’t freezing to death. 

Emma’s work in the greenhouse managed to survive the winter, when the snow got too bad she came up with a strategy to have the plants water themselves. The fruit seeds she had sowed in the greenhouse could finally be transferred to the ground but she wanted to wait for the rest of the snow to fully melt. But all the vegetables she would start to move soon, they just had to find the right spot. 

Time seemed to fly by really it was the beginning of February now. Regina’s birthday was coming up too, Emma was thinking really hard about what she could do for the older woman besides what she asked for, to celebrate. 

Regina and her team started to hunt again and go out on runs. Which is how they found this woman Dorothy and three other men out in the cold walking down a long road. They were about an hour’s ride away from the prison going out West, they hadn’t been this way yet. 

Regina pulled her truck to the side of the road and parked, Kristoff doing the same. Only Regina, Ruby and Kristoff got out, leaving their rifles in the truck, walking slowly over to the group of four.

“We can’t always stop for everyone Regina.” Ruby eyed a dude with an axe. 

“I know...but we couldn’t just ride past them Ruby. We can just give them a ride somewhere if anything.” Regina bit the inside of her lip. 

“If he tries anything I will kill him Cap.” Kristoff reassured them. 

“Stay right there.” A tall buff middle aged man with silver hair holding an axe told them. 

“Who are you?” A skinny blonde man with long hair and a pointy nose asked. 

“My name is Regina. This is my good friend Ruby, and Kristoff, the others in the truck too. We’re friendly people. I didn’t just want to drive by. It’s cold out here, I wanted to introduce myself.” Regina spoke. “Maybe offer you a lift?”

“Regina what?” The woman amongst the three men asked. 

“I’m sorry?” Regina questioned. 

“What’s your last name?” The woman deadpanned. 

“Mills. My full name is Regina Mills.” she revealed. 

The woman looked her up and down, looking at the tall grey haired man. He was looking back at her, with his eyebrows raised and they started whispering. The blonde man next to the big guy, point to his lip as he whispered too. Regina saw the exchange and squinted her eyes, she licked her bottom lip. 

“Do we know each other?” Regina asked. 

The woman stopped whispering with the men and looked back at her. 

“No....My name is Dorothy Gale...We don’t know each other...but I know your sister.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 coming soon


	11. I Found You Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina reunites with her family and they meet the group she has been with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s almost 5 AM. Enjoy!  
> Any grammatical errors are my own. I’m typing this on my phone.

“You what?” 

Standing completely still, her curls blowing in the cool breeze, Regina could only blink and watch the almost equally tall brunette walk over to her. 

“Zelena Green? Bout this tall, red hair, green eyes.” Dorothy listed. “...Unless you’re a different Regina Mills with curly hair and lip scar?” 

“You-! Yes! Where is she?!” Regina urged. “How do you know her?!” 

“Zelena and her daughter have been with us for a little over a year now I think.” Dorothy explained. “She has a photo of you all she keeps with her, you look younger in it...but definitely still you.” 

“The picture of us at the stables?” Regina gaped. 

“Yeah that one!” Dorothy smiled.

“And-and Robyn? She’s okay? She’s alive?”

“Yeah. The fiercest little archer I ever saw.” Dorothy chuckled. 

The tall grey haired man, the skinny blonde, and the third chunky guy with an impressive beard and glasses walked up to stand behind Dorothy. 

“That’s Jackson.” She pointed to the grey haired guy holding the axe. “That’s Russell.” Then the skinny blonde guy with pointy nose. “And this is Theodore.” she pointed to the third man with the impressive head of hair and a beard. 

Regina just nodded her head and politely smiled at all of them, before turning back to Dorothy. 

“My sister and my niece. Can you take me to them?” Regina asked. 

Dorothy looked back at the three men, Jackson and Russell both shook their heads while Theodore still looked apprehensively at them. Behind them a biter limped through the trees, Russell stepped over and easily took it down. 

“We can do that.” Dorothy nodded. 

Regina smiled and looked over to Ruby. 

“But only you.” Dorothy said. 

Regina turned her head and looked back at Dorothy confused. “Why only me?”

“We don’t know you, or your group. We have a lot of kids in our group with us, we’re not taking strangers with big guns around them.” Theodore spoke up as he looked at the others climbing out of the trucks holding their rifles. 

Regina looked back quickly and back at Kristoff. “Go tell them we’re fine.” she ordered and turned back to Dorothy. 

“Listen we stay about an hour’s drive away from here. We left our camp to come out this way and search for supplies.” 

“You won’t find anything out this way. We’ve been over this whole area.” Russell spoke up. 

“How many are in your group?” Ruby asked looking at Dorothy. 

“How many are in yours?” Dorothy questioned with her brow arched. 

“110.” Ruby arched her brow too. 

Dorothy and the three men’s eyebrows all shot up. 

“You have 110 people?” Russell awed. 

“Yup.” Ruby nodded her head once. 

“Where do you live? A community?” Dorothy asked.

“A prison.” Ruby answered simply. 

“A prison?!” Theodore spoke up again. 

“Yes, a prison.” Regina a answered. “ I told you before, we are good people. I can vouch for all 103 other people at the prison and the seven of us here now. Since I lost my sister and my niece, I’ve met all kinds of different people looking for them. We found the prison, we cleared a few sections out to keep everyone safe and we’ve been there for the last 10 or 11 months.” 

“So you spent the winter there?” Jackson finally spoke up, his voice was deep and husky. 

“Yes. After losing my sister and traveling around for about 9 months we found it. When we took the prison we only had less than 20 people, many of them were elderly.” 

Regina explained and the other four members walked over from the trucks, Mulan and Jefferson were still holding their rifles though. Regina looked back at Kristoff and he just shrugged, mumbling that he tried. 

“So in 11 months you managed to keep 103 other people safe?” Dorothy asked. 

“Yes.” Regina simply answered. “And cleaned, clothed, and feed.”

“How many are in your group?” Ruby repeated herself and Dorothy turned to her. 

“With the four of us, all together...36 people plus a dog.” Dorothy revealed. 

“And where have you been staying?” Kristoff asked. 

“We managed to get inside of a nice sized church to stay alive and warm during the winter.” Jackson said. “Before that we were in a school but it got over run by the dead.” 

“Can we speak about this more on the way to the church then?” Regina urged. “I haven’t seen my family in almost two years. I promise you my people are good, we will not harm anyone.” 

Dorothy looked back to Jackson and he looked over all seven of the new strangers, before he shook his head once. Regina smiled and the all walked back to the two trucks. Each truck could seat five plus the beds of the truck, but those had their rifles, hunting game, and a few supplies they’d found. 

Regina got into the drivers seat of her truck, Dorothy sat in the passenger, while Jackson, Russell and Theodore got into the backseats. In Kristoff’s truck, the blonde man drove with Mulan in the passenger and Ruby, Graham, Philip and Jefferson all squeezed into the backseats. 

“Mulan I clearly called shot gun.” Ruby sneered. 

“Should have been quicker than that.” Mulan chuckled and shrugged. 

“Ok one of us needs to sit in the bed.” Ruby groaned elbowing the men around her. “Jesus Graham you’re so fat! What the hell?!” 

“Hell. No. It’s cold out there, you wanna get in the back. Be my guest.” Jefferson grunted as she elbowed him. “Quite moving around so much, Ruby. Damn!” 

“All of you shut up. I’m driving.” Kristoff huffed. 

“Too much for your tiny brain, pebble boy.” Ruby fake pouted and mocked, leaning forward on her knees. 

Kristoff rolled his eyes and slammed on the breaks sending her jolting forward and back quickly, hitting her head. 

“ASSHOLE!” 

Over in Regina’s truck, Dorothy looked through the rearview mirror. Dorothy was leading them down the long road to the church but if you weren’t paying attention you would miss the turn.

“Um are they alright back there?” she asked. 

Regina looked through the mirror too, and could clearly see Ruby and Jefferson and Graham arguing with each other and Mulan laughing hysterically at them through the windows. 

“We ride in separate trucks for a reason.” Regina chuckled. “They act like children themselves sometimes, and not 28 to over 30 year old adults.” 

“So are you the leader of this group then?” Jackson asked from the back seat, holding the handle of his axe. 

“People at the prison do typically come to me more about issues happening around the prison. But I never make a big decision without consulting the six of them first.” Regina explained. “Like I said earlier there are a lot of older people in our group. People of all ages are with us, children too, the youngest is my kid he’s only two.” 

“You have a kid?” Theodore asked 

Regina blinked and gripped the wheel at her slip up, she called Henry her kid. She just smiled and shook her head yes, in a way...Henry was her kid. 

“His name is Henry.” she nodded. 

“That’s nice.” Russell nodded. 

“You said you had a lot of children in your group.” Regina looked at Dorothy. 

“26, if we’re including your niece.” Dorothy sighed and sat back in the seat. “The oldest seven are teenagers, about 16 years old, then six of them are 12 - 13 years old, and the remaining twelve of them are 9 year olds. Robyn is the youngest one there.” 

“She should be 6 now. ” Regina bit the inside of her lip. 

“Yup the fastest bow in the west.” Russell chuckled. 

“She started taking those lessons as soon as she could stand up straight on her feet.” Regina smiled. 

“She teaches some of the older ones how to do it properly.” Dorothy laughed. “It’s quite funny to watch.” 

“And you found all of them at the school you were staying in?” Regina asked. 

“Yeah. It was just the 9 of us plus my dog before we found those 25 with your sister and niece.” Dorothy nodded. 

“Zelena was taking care of 26 kids by herself?” Regina looked over at her. 

“For about three months before we found them, yeah she was.” Dorothy confirmed. 

“That marker right there. That’s the turn.” Jackson pointed out to her. 

Regina turned on her left turn signal for Kristoff and honked the horn. Turning left down another dirt road, Regina could see a church hidden in the trees. She felt her heart rate speed up at the sight of it, and the closer they got the more nervous she got. 

Pulling up in front of the church, Kristoff pulled up next to her and they parked. Immediately two women holding guns came out of the church aimed at the trucks. Regina let out a small “hmmph” 

“That is not something you would see of the world wasn’t turned to shit.” 

Dorothy hopped out of the truck followed by Jackson, while Russell pushed at Theodore to get out. 

“Karen! Glinny! Hey put those down, it’s alright.” Dorothy reassured them. 

“Who are they?” The blonde woman asked. 

Regina hopped out if her truck and turned to watch, laughing at Ruby as she pushed Jefferson out of the backseat. 

“RUBY!” Jefferson growled as he stumbled. 

“Were they arguing the whole time?” Regina asked Mulan. 

“It was very amusing.” Mulan nodded and laughed as they started hitting each other.

“Children.” Regina rolled her eyes and turned around. 

As she did she saw the blonde woman walk away and go into the church. 

“Regina, this is Karen Norton.” Dorothy introduced the older looking woman. 

Regina walked up to the bottom of the steps to the church and reached her hand out. “Regina Mills.” 

Karen put her hand gun away into the hostler on her hip and reached out eyeing Regina and the people lining up behind her. 

“That other woman with the shot gun was Glinny she went-“ Dorothy started to say before the door pulled back quickly and red hair and a tall body rushed out the door. 

Zelena stopped in her tracks seeing Regina standing there at the bottom of the steps, a smile as wide as the sky spread across her lips and she moved quickly, going down the five steps and throwing her arms 

Regina grunted and wrapping her arms around Zelena’s torso, her hold tight, looking up at the cross at the front of the church with tears in her eyes. She lifted Zelena off of her feet, and had to remind herself to breathe as she took a big breath and slightly sobbed. 

“Zelena.” Regina gasped and squeezed her eyes shut, tightening her hold. 

Zelena pulled back and touched the sides of her face repeatedly, smiling as she cried and laughed openly. 

“Regina! You’re here! You’re actually here, you’re alive!” Zelena cried. 

Regina smiled back at her, laughing with watery eyes as she put her feet back on the ground. Bringing one hand up to wipe Zelena’s tears away. 

“Where have you been?...Come here.” Regina wrapped her arms around Zelena neck pulling her in again. 

“Where have I been? Where have you been?!” Zelena laughed and buried her face into her sister’s shoulder. 

Behind them Ruby wiped a tear and the rest were watching the sweet moment adoringly. Dorothy and the other two older women smiled, as an old woman walked out holding a little girls hand. 

“I found you. I have been looking for you for so long! Z!” 

Regina had her forehead pressed to Zelena’s as they embraced and asked each other a million question. She pulled back to look Zelena over again and her gaze turned to the door of the church. Zelena looked back too and smiled through her tears as she saw Robyn. 

“Auntie Gina?” Robyn walked out more holding the old woman’s hand and let go of the hand, as she quickly recognized her Aunt. “Auntie!” 

Regina laughed and couldn’t help but cry more, stepping to Zelena’s side as Robyn raced down the first two steps and jumped off into Regina’s arms. 

“Oh mi armor, come here!” Regina sniffed from her tears and kissed Robyn’s forehead over and over, holding her tight. 

Her hold still tight on Robyn, Regina wrapped her other arm around Zelena, kissing her forehead as she closed her eyes. Opening them again she looked up at the cross, silently thanking every God there was. 

>>>>

Inside the church, everyone had moved inside from the cold air. Regina asked the team first before offering three of the many squirrels and rabbits they’d caught earlier that day, so they were going to cook them over a fire. Graham skinned the rabbits outside and put them onto skewers, putting the hides in the bed of the truck. The kids all watched him through the window as he gutted the nice sized rabbits, Ew-ing and gagging when they saw him take out the intestines. Graham kept the heart, liver and kidney though, those were all edible. 

It was getting dark outside, Regina was sitting next to Zelena with Robyn in her lap in one of the aisles. Regina and Zelena were sat close together, and she listened intently as Zelena told her everything that happened that day after they were separated. 

“Where did you go?” Regina asked. 

“After I got Robyn...I just kept running and I didn’t stop. When I finally stopped we were outside of this little abandoned dinner. There were only two dead ones inside so I took them down easy enough. And we stayed there for a few days.” Zelena looked down at their linked hands. “I waited to see if you had followed or...I wanted to go back but that herd was just too big.” 

“I went back to the city after making sure father was okay. I went back and I looked for your...your bodies. That’s how I knew I had to keep looking for you.” Regina squeezed her hand, “I guess I was just looking the wrong way.” 

“You went back into that herd?” Zelena questioned. 

“Yes.” Regina nodded, “I had to look for you. My mind wouldn’t let me leave until I knew for sure.” 

“How did you get around them?” 

“Not the most sanitary of ways.” Regina scrunched her nose and snickered. 

“What did you do?” 

Regina looked down at Robyn and covered the little ones ears. 

“I...I took a biter out and I...cut open the stomach and rubbed it’s internal organs all over my clothes and my body to mask my scent.” 

“And that worked?” Zelena asked a horrified look on her face. 

“It did.” Regina nodded, “They couldn’t tell the difference. I just walked straight through.” 

Regina and Zelena kept talking about everything that had been going on for almost two years before Kristoff called them over. Three rabbits was enough to feed 36 people plus a dog when cut up evenly. Out of the 36 people, there was Dorothy, Jackson, Russell, Theodore, Karen, Glinny, Dorothy’s Aunt Em and Uncle Henry, this man named Ozzie and then Zelena. Robyn and the 25 other kids brought them to 36, plus ToTo, Dorothy’s dog. 

Regina introduced the group to everyone and everyone introduced themselves. After getting their pieces of rabbit everyone broke out into little groups. When Dorothy’s Uncle Henry introduced himself, Regina smiled. 

“That’s my father’s name.” She told him. 

“Yes Zelena has told me a lot about him.” Uncle Henry smiled. 

“Don’t forget about Little Henry.” Ruby spoke from behind Regina chewing on rabbit liver, Graham sitting next to her. Everyone else was spread out around the church. 

Zelena looked at Regina with wide eyes, Regina quickly clarified. 

“My girlfriend’s son is named Henry.” Regina explained. She hadn’t gotten to that part yet before they were interrupted. 

“Basically her son.” Ruby shrugged. 

“Ruby.” Regina warned. 

“Oh you know it’s true Gina.” Graham rolled his eyes. “You love that little grimlin and he loves you just as much.” 

“Don’t call him a grimlin.” Regina squinted her eyes. 

“You didn’t mention a girlfriend. Well what’s her name?” Zelena asked. 

“I hadn’t gotten to it yet.” Regina laughed. “Her name is Emma.” 

Ruby and Graham both made kissy faces when she said Emma’s name, and Robyn looked at them over the back of the bench and giggled. Regina narrowed her eyes at them. 

“Go on tell me about her!” Zelena urged. 

“Oh Yes, Captain! Please. Regale us of your enchanting love story with the fair Princess.” Graham leaned forward and batted his eyes. 

Ruby leaned in and did the same, cupped her fingers behind her ear. Robyn giggled more at them and Regina put her hand out and pointed towards the others. 

“Get.” Regina huffed. “Go on now.” 

Graham and Ruby snickered, chuckling as they got up and did as she said. 

“How long have you two been together?” Zelena asked. 

“About 2 or 3 months now but she and her brother August and her son, have been with us at the prison for about 5 months.” 

“You have a girlfriend Auntie Gina?” Robyn asked from her seat between them. 

“Yes, I do.” Regina nodded and smiled. 

Regina went on to telling Zelena all about Emma and whats she had done since coming to the prison. 

“Mal hasn’t been causing trouble for you has she?” Zelena asked. 

“No not anymore.” Regina confirmed. Mal was not the happiest walking around the prison when word got out about Regina’s relationship. 

Kristoff walked over to her and smiled at Zelena and Robyn. 

“Captain um it’s getting dark out and we need to get this meat back to the prison before it goes bad.” Kristoff rubbed his hands together. 

Regina looked out through the window and saw the sun was definitely gone, time had gone by quickly. Regina bit her lip and thought it all over, after speaking with all the adults it was clear they should go to the prison. And Regina welcomed them to but they weren’t ready to leave tonight, the prison was over an hour away they had to find some way to get everyone there. 

There was an old bus in the courtyard that they found parked in this big shed of the prison. Gus the mechanic was super close to getting it up and running again but had to break because of the harsh weather and then they needed enough gas. 

Regina didn’t want to leave Zelena even if the were coming back. 

“Take my truck and go back to the prison, I will stay here.” Regina handed Kristoff her keys.

Kristoff took the keys slowly, he was fine with leaving Regina here but others would not be. 

“Speak to Gus about getting the bus prepped and then come back once he has it up and running.” Regina ordered. 

“...What about Emma? And your father?” Kristoff asked carefully. 

Regina bit her lip and sighed, “Tell her and my father what happened and they will understand, Emma might be a bit bothered by it, maybe even a little pissed but just reassure her that I am ok.” 

Because she was, she was on top of the world right now. She finally found her family! Emma would definitely be pissed because they were supposed to be back 4 hours ago. 

Walking the team out to the trucks, Regina grabbed her rifle and little pack with some snacks in it. Dorothy came out and pinpointed on the map just where they were and they saw how far the prison was, over 50 whole miles away. Regina hugged everyone and they all got into the truck, Ruby was the last to hug her and she pulled back and looked Regina in the eyes. 

“I’m really happy you found them Regina.” Ruby grinned. “Now if your girlfriend comes at my neck for leaving you here, I expect some form of reimbursement for whatever wrath is to be unleashed upon me.” she joked.

Regina snorted and kissed the top of her head, their breaths floating around them in the cool nights air, she pushed her into the drivers seat. They waved to her as they pulled back and drove down the road, the red lights on the trucks shining behind them. 

She watched them go until they turned right and headed back the way they’d came. It’s not like she didn’t want to go back home to Emma and Henry, she wanted that to happen she just couldn’t go back without Zelena and Robyn. 

Zelena walked up next to her and Regina looked over at her, wrapping her arm around her shoulder. 

“Come on, come tell me more about this big new prison family.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like this story a lot already.


	12. Safe and Sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team gets back and works on the plan to bring everyone back to the prison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy y’all. I’m from South Florida but my family is also from South Carolina so I talk with an accent sometimes.

Zelena showed Regina their designated sleeping area in one of the corners of the church. Taking off her sweater to use as a pillow, she huddled up next to Robyn and her sister, Robyn was in between them looking up at Regina. 

“How many books did you say were in the library, Auntie?” 

“Hundreds, maybe even thousands!” Regina emphasized.

Robyn smiled, a sleepy grin on her lips, and Zelena wrapped her arm tighter around her, keeping the little girl warm as she shivered. Regina took her head off of her bundled up sweater, and straightened it out throwing it over them. Zelena looked at her to object but Regina stopped her. 

“Don’t worry. I have on enough layers. And I will just use this, look.” Regina reached back, her rifle leaning up against the wall, as she grabbed for the little bag of snacks. It wasn’t big but it has a little cushion to it. 

“I’m sure prison bunks aren’t comfortable but anything is better than this.” Zelena sighed. 

Dorothy walked over and Regina went to get up. “No please, don’t get up.” 

Dorothy squatted in front of them, looking over at Robyn and Zelena before turning back to Regina as she sat up.

“Just making sure y’all are alright.” Dorothy grinned. “There weren’t many blankets when we got here.” 

“I’m fine. There are more than enough at the prison.” Regina nodded, her elbow propped up on her bent knee. 

“You really think your people are going to accept all of us? Just like that?” Dorothy sat down on her butt, criss crossing her legs. 

“I’ve always told them about expanding, before you, we brought back two kids Graham and I found hiding out in a storage closet...People may have their opinions about it. 36 is way more than 2. But no one will ever try to harm you or these kids. There’s food, and clothes and safety behind those walls and gates.” Regina reasoned. “That’s all anyone should be worried about...” 

“You said you’re trying to make it seem like the old world right?” 

“The kids have lessons in survival and in education. We even allow the older ones to have little parties if they wish, they decided to throw a Christmas party during the winter.” She laughed, “...Alot of the elderly people in the group were teachers or builders, so they are trying to make do with what we can...They even hold church service some days and bible study at night a few times a week.” 

“Really sounds like y’all are functioning well.” Dorothy nodded. 

Regina nodded back, “All 36 of you will contribute to keep us functioning well and help us expand our resources and community. There is safety in numbers, this addition will only benefit us.” 

“That is true.” 

“And your Uncle Henry used to have a farm correct?” Regina asked. 

“Yeah, I stayed with them for a while.” 

“You and your family can probably help Emma and my father out then. With the garden she plans on building, she’s already done really well with the greenhouse.” Regina smiled. “We have a few horses that wandered up to the gates during the winter. And we think we’ve been hearing a few pigs squealing about in the woods.” 

“Your Emma isn’t going to be upset that you didn’t go back with your team? What about your little boy?” Dorothy questioned. 

Regina sighed, “I expect Emma will definitely not be as happy about it but she will understand. Henry will be fine too. They just need to make sure she doesn’t think the worst and everything will be alright.”

Dorothy nodded and got back up, telling them good night before walking away to her corner. Regina laid back on the bag and turned to her side, scooting closer to Zelena and Robyn.

“Is this the first night you’ve been away from them?” Zelena whispered sleepily. 

“Is it that obvious.” Regina huffed. 

“Hopefully we can get you back to her sooner rather than later.” Zelena reached out and squeezed her hand. 

Regina squeezed back and watched Zelena close her eyes. She didn’t close her eyes right away, her gaze drifting off as she thought about the young blonde and her son...their son? 

She missed them so much already.

>>>>

Thinking the worst is exactly what Emma was trying not to do back at the prison. Leaning her hands on the space of the window seal to brace herself, Emma was frantically tapping her foot and wagging her thumb back and forth to thump against the wall. 

“Emma, I am sure they are all alright.” Big Henry was standing near her. 

Emma bit the side of her lip as she looked through the down at the entrance of the prison, looking for any signs of light. They were supposed to be back hours ago, it was dark and cold and wet outside. 

_Oh God. What if their trucks are turned over? What if the roads were too slick? What if they’re trapped somewhere and we’re just sitting here? What if-_

“Little Swan I would appreciate it if you stopped with the tapping! Huh?” Mallory groaned from her position behind them. 

Emma stopped her tapping but didn’t turn around, rolling her eyes and flaring her nose. Keeping her eyes out on the road, at the darkness beyond the trees, Emma gripped the window seal until her knuckles turned white. Emma willed her anxiety to stop flaring up inside her, closing her eyes she tried to calm herself. 

“Mira, Emma. Look.” Big Henry’s voice spoke out right next to her. 

Emma opened her eyes and looked out, in the distance she could see high beam lights shining through the darkness. She released a deep breath, but willed herself not to get too excited, something could very well be wrong. 

They all made their way downstairs and out the door to the courtyard, watching as Felix and Peter opened the gates to let the trucks pass through. Looking at the drivers, Emma saw Ruby in Regina’s truck and Kristoff in his truck. 

The first pang of fear in her chest, Regina didn’t let anyone else drive her truck unless something was wrong. The trucks pulled into the courtyard and the second pang of fear went off in her chest, she did not see Regina amongst the people getting out of those trucks. 

Ruby looked at her and quickly smiled and rushed out of the truck, hurriedly leaning back in and turning it off. Emma and Big Henry both stepped over to the trucks, Henry put his hand on the hood. 

“Ruby...” Emma looked through the windows to make sure Regina was just laying down in the back. 

“Hi! Okay no panicking! It is imperative that you do not panic.” Ruby turned and shut the door. 

Emma just kept quiet and narrowed her eyes at the woman.

“Why are we not panicking, Ruby? Where is my daughter? Why is she not with you?” Henry fired questions at her. 

“Regina is perfectly fine. She is safe! On our run we ran into some people on the road and of course Regina wanted to stop and speak to them. So there was this tall dude with an axe, and this really pretty woman and these other two guys, so they knew who-“ 

“Ruby.” Emma looked at her her gaze still uncertain, “Where is Regina?” 

“I was getting to that part.” Ruby sucked her teeth. “She’s with her sister!” she smiled and looked to Big Henry. “She found Zelena and Robyn!” then back to Emma, “She is with them now. And she is safe. I promise nothing is wrong.” 

Emma closed her eyes and released another long calming breath. Regina was ok. 

“My daughters are together? Zelena and Robyn alright?” Henry looked to Ruby shocked and relieved by this news. 

Emma felt two bodies at her sides, Mulan to her right and Graham to her left. Mulan bumped her shoulder and smiled, while Graham put his arm around her shoulder and she sagged against him, taking small shaking breaths. Graham smiled at her and she returned it as if saying she was ok. 

“Ruby, Cap clearly said to make sure she didn’t have a mini heartache.” Graham rolled his eyes. 

“She told me to tell them what happened. I was gettin to it!” Ruby shrugged. 

“Again as I mentioned earlier. Quickness. You’re lacking there of. Apparently the cold weather has affected you in that area.” Mulan snickered. 

Ruby rolled her eyes and murmured some insult, as she turned back to Big Henry and Emma, telling them both the story of what happened today, as they all stood outside. Philip went back inside, while Kristoff and Jefferson and Graham unloaded the meat from the beds of the trucks. 

“In the morning I will speak to Gus and Jaq. See how far he’s gotten on getting the bus up and running again. Regina told me once we have that, to come back and get everyone.” Ruby finished. 

“Well Gus wasn’t very far on it before we got snowed in. That could take days or weeks...” Emma huffed. “Is she going to stay there that entire time?” 

“The church is over an hour away from the prison, we don’t have much fuel to keep making those trips Em.” Ruby sighed. “At least not everyday.” 

Emma sighed and nodded, “So we’ll find more. Or make more. The bus can’t be our only option, you need a plan B.” 

“Make fuel?” Big Henry questioned. 

“Yes, there a lot of alternatives to gas but given we have very limited resources...I just don’t know what we can use. Yet.” Emma bit the inside of her lip, thinking on it. 

“We will figure it out.” Ruby rubbed her arm. “If anything we will go out and syphon any and every car we find.” 

Emma nodded her head and they all finally went inside away from the cold nights air. Making her way back to D Block, Emma walked into her cell, finding August rubbing Henry’s stomach as he laid back sleeping. August was on his side, his head propped up on his palm. He looked back and saw Emma walk in and quickly moved to sit up.

“Hey. Are they back? Is she here?” August asked. 

“They’re back, but Regina isn’t with them-“

“What?! Why?!”

“She’s with her sister and her niece about an hour’s ride away from here at a church.” Emma quickly explained. 

“Her sister?...They found them?”

“Yes, so she is safe. Regina wanted to stay with them and their group. There’s 36 of them in total and majority of them are kids. She wants to bring them all here but we have to find a way to get them here.” 

“An hour? What’s that like 40 miles?” August questioned. 

“53 according to Mulan.” Emma sighed. 

August winced, “I was going to suggest walking but yeah no never mind.” 

“I don’t know what they’ll decide on. Regina mentioned the bus out in the big garage. Ruby will speak to Gus and his guys tomorrow.” 

“And Regina is going stay there? Until the bus is running?” 

“That’s what she said.” Emma nodded. 

“Does that...bother you?” August looked up at her.

Emma sighed and walked over to sit next to him, reaching out and pulling Henry’s shirt down over his little belly. 

“Honestly...a bit yes but I am very happy she finally found her family...Her birthday is tomorrow so I know this is greater than anything she could’ve asked for.” 

“Well...maybe she’ll come back before the bus is working. You know show her face to everyone let them know she’s alright.”

“Yeah. Maybe.” Emma replied lowly. 

Taking off her sweater and boots, picking Henry up from August’s bed and placing him up in theirs. Emma climbed up and pulled Henry over to her, cuddling him into her chest. This was the first night in weeks that Regina wasn’t by her side at night. She tried not to think too much on it, and be happy about this whole thing. 

>>>>

Emma, Graham, Ruby, Kristoff, and Big Henry all sat down with Gus and his brother Jaq, and discussed the status of the bus. 

“We cleaned out the tank, managed to fix the spark plug, we patched up a hole in the cylinder but it needs new exhaust valves. It’s not sealing properly so there’s a lack of compression, uuh we need more oil for the piston to move better in the cylinder or else it’s just gone keep freezing up. Plus it needs a new drive belt and then on top of that you need fuel.” Gus shrugged. 

“That’s just stuff we ain’t managed to fix. Everything else was a miracle.” Jaq spoke up. 

“So basically we can’t get it to work?” Kristoff sighed. 

“Now I didn’t say that. You find those parts and that oil I can get it up and running real good. It’s got a diesel engine so...just gotta find it.” Gus shrugged again.

“Yeah, you say that like we can just go out and get some diesel from the gas station.” Ruby narrowed her eyes. 

“Would Biodiesel work?” Emma finally spoke up and asked. 

“What you know about biodiesel, Little Swan?” Jaq snickered and licked his lips. 

“I know enough Jacques.” Emma squinted her eyes, Gus and Jaq were the same age as her but they acted like teenagers. 

“Yeah biodiesel would work. But without those parts, she aint gone run.” Jaq shrugged. 

“So we go out and find the parts.” Ruby nodded once and looked to Kristoff. 

“Can you find us pictures of what they look like?” Kristoff asked Gus and the two brothers nodded. 

“Why don’t they just walk? 50 miles ain’t nothing.” Gus snickered. “My daddy walked for hours a day to get to where he wanted to go.” 

“It’s cold Octavius, there’s snow. They are children. And there are dead people walking around, eating peoples flesh.” Ruby scuffed. “That’s like a 20 hour walk with minimal stops. It isn’t safe for them to be out there on that road like that at night.” 

“Let’s get started as soon as possible.” Kristoff sent them off to go find the pictures. 

“When do you want to go?” Ruby looked at Kristoff. 

“We can go today the sooner we look for stuff the better.” Kristoff ran his hand through his hair. 

“Graham where’s the nearest hardware store?” Emma asked from across the table. 

“Let’s see.” Graham pulled out his map and looked over all the places they’d circled. “Oh there’s one just up the road near that Supercenter we went to all those weeks ago. Says Lehman’s.” 

“Why do you ask?” Ruby looked at her. 

“Because I’m coming with you.” Emma stated simply. 

“No.” Graham, Ruby and Kristoff all said at the same time. 

“What do you mean no?!” Emma scuffed. “I lived out there for months before I came to this place.” 

“You’re not going out there, you haven’t left the prison since you got here.” Kristoff shook his head. 

“That isn’t my fault.” Emma tutted. 

“You’ve been using gardening tools and playing with dirt for months. When was the last time you even shot a gun?” Ruby questioned.

“A few days before you found us, we used our knifes to save bullets remember?” Emma crossed her arms. “There isn’t one good reason why I can’t come. I’m the only one who knows what I need to make the biodiesel, we have supplies here but I need an oil compressor and a few other things.” 

“That doesn’t mean you’ll find it out there.” Ruby reasoned. 

“It means I will have a better chance at finding it than you.” Emma scuffed. 

“Emma...August isn’t going to like this. Neither will Regina.” Kristoff sighed.

“Regina isn’t here. August doesn’t have to like it. And don’t even try to pull the ‘you have a kid to worry about‘ card... I’m not asking to go alone, I’m asking to come with you. The faster we get this done the quicker we can fix the bus and get everyone here.” Emma stated point blank. “Regina isn’t with us, and Philip can’t go back out so soon. You’re down two members...guys I just want to help.” 

Ruby, Graham and Kristoff all looked at each other, looking to Big Henry too for any reason they could tell her no. Big Henry just shook his head and smiled, getting up he kissed Emma on the forehead. Ruby sighed and they all got up too. 

“Fine.” She relented. “But if something happens, I expect to be reimbursed and consulted for whatever your crazy girlfriend does to me for agreeing to this.” 

“I’m not an invalid Ruby. Have some faith in me alright.” Emma rolled her eyes.

“It’s not you I’m worried about, it’s the outside world. Graham almost died all those weeks ago. If you get hurt on my watch...I just will be really upset.” Ruby sighed. 

Emma smiled and went in for a hug. From the stories Granny told them, she and Ruby are practically cousins.

“I care about you too Ruby.” 

Graham put his map away and aww’d at the moment as he wrapped his arms around the two women. Ruby cringed groaning, as she tried to push him off. 

“Graham! Let go! Your fat ass!” 

Graham just chuckled and held on tighter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liking it so far? I’m debating on so many ideas.


	13. On Our Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team of five and Emma leave the prison to get the supplies they need to carry out Regina’s plan.

“No!” 

Emma was in her cell putting on some proper jeans and boots for the run. Of course she knew August was going to object but he had been telling her over and over again for the last 10 minutes how she was staying right there. 

“August-“ 

“No!” 

“I’m going. You can disagree all you want but I am going.” 

“Like hell. Emma you are not going out there.” August looked down at her as she sat in the chair putting on her boots. 

“And why not?!” Emma huffed. “Give me one good reason why I can’t go.” 

“You could get hurt Emma. You have Henry here, he can’t lose you.” August reasoned. 

“I could get hurt every where! Anytime of the day! Henry is safe here, and he will not lose me August.” Emma sighed. “All those months ago before we were saved, you were hellbent on sending us away while you laid on the ground about to die. You had so much faith in me then, why not now?” 

“Emma I was going to die! I had no other choice but to think that. You had no other choice but to run. But there are choices here! We have choices here. There are other people here that can go out and do this.” 

“Half the people here are old and the other half are kids or barley adults who have never even shot a gun a day in their life. There are people here who haven’t even left the prison since they got here almost a year ago! I can go!” 

“Emma I will go and get whatever you need just stay here!” August pleaded. 

“Your leg is better but you still have pains everyday, August. You can’t even run without wincing or worrying about pulling your muscle yet, you are still recovering.” 

“Emma-“ 

“August listen to me.” Emma stood up. “I am not going to die the second I walk out of those gates ok? You kept us alive before we got here and Dad did too before he died. I am not afraid of what’s out there. You and dad and mom have taught me what I need to know. I know how to survive and keep myself alive. I will be safe. Ok?” 

August looked at her, his jaw tight like he still wasn’t convinced. 

“It should take no more than two hours and then we will be back.” Emma touched the side of his face. 

August still didn’t say anything, Emma sighed and looked over at Henry on the bed flipping through his book. Emma got down on her knees and kissed his cheek getting his attention. 

“Mama will be back ok, baby.” Emma smiled at him, kissing the tip of his nose. 

“Get Gina, Mama?” Henry asked and brought his little hands up to cup her face. 

“This will help us get Gina, yes.” Emma nodded her head and puffed up her cheeks making a funny face, getting the little toddler to giggle. “This is gonna help bring her home.” 

Henry puckered up his lips and leaned forward and quickly pecked her lips. Emma smiled and showered his face with kisses, picking him up from the bed and standing up straight. August was behind them and gave her a sad smile before he walked forward and wrapped his arms around them. Hugging them close and putting his chin down on top of her head, he closed his eyes. 

“You better come back, Duck.” August whispered. “In one piece.” 

Emma smiled and laid her head on his shoulder, it had been a while since they hugged like this. 

“I love you both, I will always come back. Don’t think the worst of this Aug, just two hours and then I’m back.” 

>>>>

“Are you sure there isn’t enough?” Ruby sighed. 

“I counted twice, we should check out some stores on the way there see if we can find some more bullets for the rifles.” Mulan shrugged.

“We won’t take the rifles then. Save those for a more dire situation. We’re just going to the hardware store and looking around for cars and buses.” Ruby told them all. 

“I’m still bringing mine.” Jefferson shook his head. 

“Grab some knifes, handguns, and ammo. Maybe some explosives?” Ruby questioned as they looked at their weapon choices.

While they picked, Emma walked out in the courtyard, dressed in a blue leather jacket, two thick shirts, some black jeans, and her boots. Her machete was strapped to her thigh and her handgun was at her hip. Mulan looked over to her and saw her making her way over to the trucks.

“Ummmm what are you doing?” Mulan questioned, strapping her sword to her back. 

“I’m coming with you. Ruby didn’t tell you?” Emma grinned. “Ooh nice sword.” 

“She what?!” 

“Mulan-“ 

“Regina is going to kill you. She can’t come with us.” Mulan scoffed. 

“Regina isn’t here to make these decisions now is she?” Ruby huffed. “Emma can come, just relax.” 

“Objecting me going, is only putting bad energy into the air. There’s been enough of that already. I’m coming with you guys. So you better suck it up.” Emma walked away and got into the back seat of Regina’s truck. 

Mulan sighed and got in the passenger seat as Ruby got into the driver’s seat. Kristoff, Jefferson and Graham climbed into the other truck while Felix got the gates open. Kristoff pulled off first and Ruby followed after, and away they went. 

The super center was over a 20 minute drive North of the prison, and the the hardware store was just a little ways East down the road from it. As they drove, Emma watched the trees and snow zoom by, they only passed a few biters on the road. Passing by the super center, they all looked out the window to see the parking lot crawling with biters covered in some snow that was still around. 

“I wonder how long that alarm went off after we got out.” Mulan mumbled. 

Ruby just sighed and continued to follow the guys until they pulled up in front of a line of stores. They passed a broken down bus and down the line they could see a bright yellow sign that read Lehman’s. Emma opened the back door and they all climbed out of the trucks. 

“What do you need from this store again?” Mulan questioned. 

“An oil press. A lot of hardware stores have them, well at least this one does I hope.” Emma sighed. 

“And how do you know so much about this stuff?” Jefferson scuffed. 

“I was a chemistry major, took a lot of labs. So much time and money waisted, for the world to end in a matter of months.” Emma shrugged. 

Everyone nodded at that sadly and looked around. 

“Alright, Jefferson and I will go looking for the parts and belt for the bus, into the auto shop around the corner.” Kristoff said. 

“Emma you and Graham will go into the hardware store. Find your press machine and anything else of use for us back at the prison.” 

“Ruby you and Mulan go scope out the other stores, siphon some cars maybe. Keep an eye out, watch your surroundings. I don’t want any surprises alright?” 

Everyone nodded again and went off their separate ways, Ruby stopped Emma before she got far. 

“Stay alert.” Ruby looked her straight in the eyes. 

Emma nodded her head once and turned to catch up with Graham. 

“So Little Swan, you’re not a ditzy young blonde after all.” Graham teased. 

“Should I be offended or was that a compliment?” Emma chuckled. 

“However you want to take it.” Graham shrugged. “What was college like? How far were you in before the world ended?” 

“My first year.” Emma sighed. “I left home to go down to Florida, got a scholarship from my university’s cross country team. It was winter break so I managed to get home before things got too bad.” 

“Is that where you met Henry’s father?” Graham asked. 

“In Florida yeah. He didn’t go to my university though, he was older.” Emma shrugged. 

“So you have a type then Little Swan.” Graham chuckled. 

“What do you mean?” 

“For the riper fruits. People older than you.” 

Emma blushed at that and rolled her eyes, “People my age have never been interesting to me.” she shrugged. 

“Oh I don’t blame you, darlin’. You and Regina are cute though. Play your cards right and you’ll have that woman wrapped around your fingers...have you talked about you know...having a kid?” Graham carefully asked.

Emma looked down at the side walk as they walked, biters were in the windows of a few stores they passed. She and Regina hadn’t talked about babies or anything like that...not yet anyhow. She realized she wasn’t opposed to the idea of having Regina’s kid though. 

“No. Well not yet? I don’t know, Regina’s never brought it up. She’s great with Henry though, and the other kids around the prison.” 

“Yeah she’d make a pretty great mom.” Graham nodded as they stopped in front of the door. 

Standing next to each other they both looked inside. Luckily the doors weren’t boarded up like most of the stores on this street but this was the biggest building. 

“Some hardware stores have special departments, I think we really may find a lot of good stuff in here. If everyone else hasn’t taken it yet.” Emma looked over to him. 

“Let’s get this over with then. I’ll grab a cart.” 

>>>>

“So you think Dorothy’s pretty huh?” Mulan asked Ruby.

They were walking along the few parked cars still on the street, looking through them and checking for gas. 

“What?” Ruby looked back at her from her position in the drivers seat of a car. 

“Last night. You called Dorothy pretty.” Mulan smirked. 

“Well...she is.” Ruby shrugged. 

“Mhm and you were admiring her beauty I assume?” 

“And if I was?” Ruby stepped out of the car. 

“I’d say you should go for it.” Mulan shrugged. 

“She probably isn’t even into women...” Ruby sighed. “She seems really close to those guys, she’s probably dating one of them...or all of them.” 

“They’re probably like her brother’s. That buff dude Jackson looks like he could be her uncle or her dad even.” Mulan reasoned. 

Ruby sighed and they moved over to the next car, she took the pump they’d manage to find around the super center and tried it on that tank. 

“Empty.” Ruby sucked her teeth. 

Mulan sighed and they moved down the street. They were doing well before that one but still didn’t have enough to fill up the can. 

“I thought I was supposed to be the one giving you pointers on getting a girl.” Ruby smirked. 

“That girl wound up already having a girl, and you didn’t even know. I think I’ll stick to my own guidance thanks.” Mulan laughed.

“To be fair no one knew. They had just slept together when you said something. If anything you should have made your move quicker, or fought to get her from Regina.” Ruby shrugged. 

“I’m surprised I didn’t notice it sooner.” 

“I know right? Thinking back on it they looked so domesticated and shit, playing house with Little Henry.” Ruby chuckled.

“Yeah but...I’m good off that whole situation. Emma is my best friend, she still talks to me after the way I treated her I’m happy she still does that; so I’m not going to fall back into that. She’s happy that’s all I care about.” 

Ruby gave her a sad smiled and patted her shoulder. “You’ll find someone for you one day, Lannie.” 

Mulan gave a tight smile back, picking the lock on the next car and leaning in. 

>>>>

Walking around the corner from where the other four were, Jefferson and Kristoff took down the few biters limping towards them in the street. 

“There’s the auto repair shop.” Kristoff nodded his head toward it.

“Think we’ll find everything in there?” Jefferson tightened his hold on his rifle. 

“I sure hope so.” Kristoff sighed. 

Taking down a fat biter in only his jeans, blood was running down his waist where his stomach was slashed open. Jefferson winced and took the butt of his rifle, banging it against the poor bastards skull.

Making their way into the auto shop, Jefferson crouched down his rifle held firmly in his grasp. Kristoff moved forward and knocked on the wall to see if the noise drew any of the dead out. Waiting a minute, they didn’t hear anything and moved normally around the shop. 

“Exhaust Valves, Oil strainer, Funnel. Those are our main targets but I’m sure anything else we find will come in handy one way or another.” Kristoff said lowly. “We’ll go back out to that bus down the way we came to look for the drive belts.” 

Jefferson nodded and took the photos of the items out of his pocket and started to search. 

>>>>

Kicking the biter’s body to the side, Graham let out a deep breath as he and Emma finally made it to the back of the hardware store, that was the fifth one he’d killed. Emma was behind him pushing a cart of all the other supplies they’d managed to find and needed for Emma to make the biodiesel. All that was left was hopefully the oil press. 

“This door better be unlocked.” Graham sighed having worked up a sweat. 

Emma looked behind them to make sure nothing snuck up on them and turned back to watch him. Graham tried to open the door but groaned to find it indeed locked, sighing again he stepped back. Bringing his heavy foot up and down on the doors lock, until it started to crack and finally it busted open. 

Waiting with his hand up holding his knife, they listened for any kind of noise but didn’t hear anything. Graham released a long breath and leaned down to rub his hand along his shin. Emma stepped forward and brought the cart over with her. 

“I can go in and look for it.” Emma offered and stepped forward. “You’ve done everything else let me help.” 

Graham sighed and leaned against the wall, motioning for her to go right ahead. Taking his flashlight out from his hip, he flip it and pushed it out to her. Emma grabbed the flashlight and clicked it on, walking into the dark spacious back room. Walking with her handgun ready in her grasp, Emma had to walk further back until she reached the larger storage closet. 

It was eerily quiet so Graham called out to her, when he heard her coughing.

“Little Swan.” 

“I’m good. Just dusty back here.” 

Graham listened and nodded his head at her reassurance. 

“Tell me more about Florida, Little Swan.” 

Emma was looking over the many numbers and names on an inventory list posted on the wall. 

“Uuhh. Well, it was hot. And it rained a lot.” Emma shrugged. 

Graham chuckled, “What about a school? How were your classes?” 

“Too early in the morning and too late at night. I woke up at five every morning to go to 6AM practice, then classes started at 8 AM and lasted till about 4 PM. After that I had to go to afternoon practices.” Emma groaned.

“Jeez how did you function?” Graham questioned. 

“Sleeping in on the weekends mostly, doing my assignments during lunch. The only people I knew were from the team but still even then I kept to myself. My roommate wasn’t bad though.” 

“And how did you have time for dating with all of that?” Graham asked. 

“I met Neal at a auto shop actually, I had this old yellow Volkswagen bug that I bought when I got down there. It was always breaking down on me though, I took it to the shop for repairs because I wanted to drive it home for winter break.” Emma sighed. 

“How old was he when you met him?” 

“Uuuh 26 about to be 27. I only slept with him twice, one of which I was drunk and happy I’d passed my midterms so we celebrated.”

Emma finally found the number and turned to look at the shelves of boxes. 

“Oh well that’s not too bad. I thought you meant he was like a really old geezer.” Graham snickered. 

“Oh gods no.” Emma shouted back as she got deeper into the shelves. “I spent a lot of time on the phone with him. Told him I was pregnant and going back home cause the world was going to shit.”

Looking up at the boxes, at the numbers on the sides, Emma scanned and whispered the names as she went along until she finally found the one she was looking for. 

“Gotcha!” 

Emma looked around with the flash light until she saw a ladder down against the wall. 

“Graham I found it!” 

Emma called out to him as she climbed up the ladder to reach the box. 

“Do you need help?” 

“No. No. I got it.” Emma put the flashlight down on the shelf and grabbed the box and grunted climbing down slowly. 

Releasing a heavy breath as she put it down on the ground, climbing back up the ladder Emma went to reach for the flashlight and quickly pulled her hand back as a rat ran by on top of the shelf. 

“Holy shit!” Emma gasped, almost falling back off the ladder. 

“Emma?!” Graham started to walk in, hearing the ladder banging against the steel shelves. 

“I’m ok! I’m alright! Sorry! Was just a rat...” Emma took a breath to will her heart to quit pounding.

Grabbing the light and climbing down quickly, Emma put the flashlight on top of the box and made her way back to the busted door. She saw Graham with his hands on his hips and smiled as she got closer. 

“Looks like the universe is on our side with this whole operation.” Emma smiled. 

“Let’s get everything back to the trucks before the universe changes it’s mind.” Graham chuckled and took the box from her. 

Emma grabbed the cart of supplies and together they walked out of the hardware store and walked down to the trucks. 


	14. Come On Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The universe was clearly not on their side for very long.

Making their way back out to the trucks, Emma and Graham passed Ruby and Mulan. Ruby looked up from the backseat and saw them with a cart full of hardware supplies and a big box.

“How was shopping?” Ruby smirked. 

“Great actually!” Emma smiled. “I surprisingly found just about everything I couldn’t find back at the prison.” 

Ruby nodded and walked over looking in the cart, “Let’s load everything up then.” 

Taking the cart over to the back of Regina’s truck, the four of them started to push everything back into the bed of the truck. Pulling the cover over the back and after laying the box down on it’s side, Mulan closer it. They looked behind them and saw Jefferson and Kristoff walking back with arms full of white boxes. 

Rushing over to help them and get some things out of their hold, the other four looked at everything confused. 

“This is everything we needed to find and then some, there’s more back at the front of the auto shop. I don’t want to take any chances.” Kristoff huffed. 

Graham and Mulan headed back to the auto shop to get everything else from the front to bring back to the truck. Kristoff leaned back on the side of his truck and threw his head back. 

“Did you guys check out the other stores yet?” Emma looked over to Ruby. 

“No we were still looting and looking for gas.” Ruby sighed. 

“I can go check out those two over there?” Emma pointed to her right, “See what I find?” 

Ruby sighed and thought about it, looking around the street. “Yeah alright.” 

“Ruby.” Kristoff chastised. 

“There are a lot of stores we haven’t checked. Splitting up will only make that process go faster. She’ll be fine it’s just a what? An old ice cream joint and a fireworks store she’ll be alright.” Ruby reasoned. 

Kristoff sighed and reached into the backseat of his truck, pulling out a tool box. 

“Ten minutes in each store Little Swan.” Kristoff turned and looked at her sternly, “Watch over your shoulders.” 

Emma nodded, grabbing her assigned backpack from the back of the truck and walked off down the street to the abandoned stores, Kristoff walked down to the bus they’d passed down the street, while Ruby went left to some other stores prying the wooden planks off the front door. Mulan, Jefferson and Graham came back with everything else. 

Mulan saw Ruby and went to help get the planks off the doors. 

“If we don’t break them up too bad, we can salvage these and use for fire wood or something back home.” Mulan suggested and Ruby nodded. 

Graham and Jefferson walked down to help Kristoff get the back of the bus to open and find the drive belts. They managed to get the back of the bus open after a good few tries, looking up they heard banging at the back window and saw that there was three biters snarling down at them. 

Graham sighed and walked around the bus, the banging was causing too much noise. Walking around to the open doors of the bus, Graham stuck his head up and looked over the seats. Gagging at the smell coming from inside, he quietly and harshly whispered to get the demons’ attentions. Looking around as they turned and growled at the sounds coming from behind them, they limped down the aisle of the bus, snarling and swinging for Graham’s head. 

While Kristoff and Jefferson were trying to pull the first belt free, Graham stepped back and watched the biters throw themselves out of the bus and fall to the ground. Graham chuckled as they bounced and tried to get back up, but he was quick, pushing the one who was smart enough to walk down the steps of the bus down. He quickly stabbed that biter up through her chin, and kicked one on the ground in face. Stabbing it in the skull and then the other laying on its back under that one reaching up for him. 

Graham pulled back and sighed bending over to wipe his knife clean on the back of one of the biters shirts. With that work done, he took his flashlight and his gun out and climbed up into the bus. 

>>>>

Having already checked the empty ice cream shop, Emma didn’t find much in there besides a few birthday candles. She pocketed pack of a blue star candles and managed to find a lighter too. Not finding anything of much use, she put whatever she found in backpack and walked out of the front of the store.

Looking out to the street, Emma looked to her right and saw the guys at the back of the bus with the toolbox open, cranking and opening up a passageway to get further into the back engine. Jefferson had his rifle leaning up against the side of the bus. Looking to her left, Emma saw Ruby walking to the truck with her hands full of tools from a gardening shop, she could see Mulan in the distance pulling boards off the doors. 

Ruby looked over to her and arched her brow, Emma just smiled and gave her a mock thumbs up like ‘Hey I’m still alive!’ Ruby laughed and nodded, turning back around to go look through the next store. 

Emma sighed and turned to her right, looking up at the fireworks sign of the store, this store only had one plank on the door and didn’t look as dusty as the others. Taking her machete from its holder on her thigh, Emma gripped the strap of her backpack and crouched to get under the board and into the store. 

>>>>

Tugging on the belt as a means to get it out, Jefferson released a frustrated growl and let go, banging his foot on the side of the bus. 

“If you break it this will definitely had all been for nothing. Quit It.” Kristoff huffed. 

“We’ve un-tightened and unscrewed everything in way to get to it. It’s impossible!” Jefferson groaned. 

“No it isn’t we just haven’t looked at it enough times. We’ll look again.” Kristoff stepped back and wiped his hands on his now dirty shirt. “Graham!” 

Kristoff called out to him. “Yeah I’m coming” 

Graham walked out of the bus, holding a few bags in his one hand and a bat in the other. 

“What’s in those?” Kristoff tipped his chin. 

“Bunch of clothes.” Graham shrugged, “I found an old piece of gum.” he chewed as he smiled showing them the green gum between his teeth. 

“Come over here and shine your flashlight on this engine, we needs to get this out before we lose daylight.” 

Graham nodded and quickly did as he was told, Jefferson huffed and leaned back in as the light was shining on the bottom half of the engine now. Kristoff looked over both of his shoulders for a minute before crouching and leaning in with the tools.

>>>>

“There’s nothing in here Ruby, can we go sit down in the trucks now?” Mulan whined. 

“In a minute.” Ruby called over her shoulder. “Regina always says you gotta check the back rooms.”

They were in an old antic shop, which was surprisingly to only store that looked like it hadn’t been touched. Mulan sighed and leaned over the counter putting her head down. 

“You were so eager to get out of the prison and now that we’re doing that you’re complaining about the work?” Ruby scuffed. 

“I was fine like two stores ago but now I’m just tired...and I think I might have some splinters.” Mulan exaggerated. 

Ruby rolled her eyes and snickered, looking through a bunch of big scrolls that were in a bin back there. 

“When was the last time you were back home in China?” Ruby called out to her as she looked around.

Mulan blew out a puff of air past her lips and picked at her fingers. 

“A long time ago. Maybe 12 years? Shang and I came over here to study abroad. I mostly came to get away from my father.” 

“How come?...If you want to share...” Ruby called out. 

“He was going to force me to marry some man I didn’t even know.” Mulan huffed. 

“What the hell?” Ruby questioned. 

“It was a different time and it was normal for father’s to arrange things like that.” Mulan sighed. “He and I fought the last time I saw him. I applied to every school I could find and chose the one offering the highest scholarships...I only ever spoke to my mother and my grandmother after I left but...I don’t know where they could be or if they’re even alive...” she said sadly. 

“Do you miss him?” Ruby asked next. 

“Everyday yeah...he was a soldier. I grew up watching him fight and train...he taught me everything I know.” 

Mulan looked down at her hands reminiscing on times she spent with her father out in their backyard. The whole time they were talking, she didn’t hear two men walking up behind her. 

“Daddy isn’t here to save you now, Chinagirl.” A voice whispered behind her.

Quickly reaching back for her sword and turning around, Mulan unsheathed the weapon and held it in front of her. 

Two tall skinny white guys both holding guns aimed at her stood before her. 

“Now don’t go doing anything stupid, girl.” One stepped forward and she stepped back, tightening her grip on the handle of her sword. 

“You recognize this here rifle?” The second one was holding Jefferson’s rifle. “We got all your little buddies lined up outside so...unless you want to see them get hurt I suggest you put that sword down.” 

“You used to play swords with your dad?” Ruby called out from behind the curtain. 

“Put it down now.” The man aimed the rifle at her chest. 

Mulan tried to hurry up and think of something to do but couldn’t. They had everyone outside, meaning the had Emma. Fear ran down her spine at the thought of the young blonde dead out in the street. Slowly she put sword down on the ground, and put her hands up. 

“Tell your friend to come out here with her hands up. She tries anything and I’ll shoot you down.” The man sneered pushing the rifle back on his shoulder. 

“Mulan?” Ruby called out. 

“Ruby c-come out here.” Mulan called back. 

Ruby stopped her looting and paused at the sound of Mulan’s voice. Reaching back for the gun at her hip, Ruby inched forward. 

“There are two men out here.” Mulan looked at them and licked her lips, “They have guns pointed at me...One of them is holding Jefferson’s rifle.” Mulan gulped. “He says to come out, with your hands up. Not to try anything or else he will kill me. They have everyone else outside Ruby.” she shuddered. 

“Come on out from back there girl! I’m not going to say it a third time!” 

Ruby heard the man’s voice and tightened her grip on her handgun. 

“I will shoot each and every one of you!” 

Ruby eyes showed her frustration as she silently cursed and bent down put her hands to her head. 

“I’m going to count to three and better start steppin’!” The man called out and the other man stepped forward motioning his gun to get Mulan down on her knees. 

“1!” 

Ruby wanted to cry and scream and curse, they had everyone outside. They have Graham and Emma...her family! They had her people! Regina wouldn’t have let this happen. 

“2!” 

Regina would’ve kept them all safe! Regina would’ve seen them coming! 

“3!” 

“Ok! Ok! Just-. I’m coming out! Don’t shoot anyone.” Ruby stressed and put her hands up. 

Walking out slowly passed the black curtains, Ruby felt fear and anger as she saw Mulan on her knees with her sword held to close to her throat. Looking up she saw a tall enough white guy with brown hair, brown eyes and a long face. 

“Well aren’t you just a sight for sore eyes.” The man smirked and licked his lips. 

“Who are you?” Ruby questioned as he stepped forward. 

“Names Christopher Walsh, but...everybody calls me Walsh.” The man revealed. 

“What do you want Walsh?” Ruby sneered. 

Walsh chuckled hauntingly and licked his bottom lip, smiling showing his teeth. 

“What do I want?” Walsh walked up got close, reaching up he gently took the handgun from between Ruby’s fingers. 

Up close Ruby could see all the little moles on his face and noticed how chapped his lips were. Turning her head as he got up in her face, Walsh smiled and looked her over. Chuckling as he saw her flinching away from his touch, he stopped and turned her face with the end of Jefferson’s rifle, looking her straight in eye. 

“Babe, I want everything you got.” 

>>>>

Walking around the fireworks store, the little light shining through the boarded up windows was enough for her to see everything in the store, some spots were still dark though. 

The store wasn’t that big but she still managed to find some spots untouched. During the apocalypse there wasn’t really a need for fireworks, unless you wanted to make a lot of noise which was a bad thing to do. Noise meant either attracting unwanted attention from people or unwanted attention from dead people, both were bad in some situations. 

There wasn’t much out in the front a few firecrackers, some bottle rockets, but Emma knew you should always check the back to see what you could find. With her machete raised, Emma walked to the back and heard snarling. 

Taking a breath and inching forward Emma turned the corner and peaked her head around. Seeing a biter, he looked like he wasn’t that old a teenager at best. He was handcuffed to a pipe along the wall so he couldn’t get out. Emma sighed and stepped forward looking at the young boy, he looked really skinny, maybe he starved back there and didn’t want to walk around as one of the dead. 

Emma put her backpack down and stepped forward, moving his swinging boney arm out of her face and plunged her machete into the front of his head. The biter gurgles on the blood coming from it’s rotting mouth and immediately stopped moving, slumping down against the wall. Sighing Emma looked back over her shoulder to make sure she didn’t see anyone and as she was turned back she saw a black strap coming from inside a cabinet. 

Scooting towards it and opening the doors to the cabinet, Emma pulled a black duffle bag from it and zipped it open. 

“Well I’ll be damned.” Emma scuffed. 

There were all sorts of cherry bombs in the duffle bag. The regular diameter 1 cherry bombs, red M-80’s, silver salutes, and a few pipe bombs that looked like they were homemade. 

“You were hiding all these back here?” Emma looked back at the limp biter and tsked. “I’m sure they will come in handy at some point.” She closed the bag back, “You don’t need them anymore so I hope you don’t mind.” 

Picking up the bag of explosives, Emma got here backpack and walked back to the front of the store. Looking out the window and stopping in her tracks, Emma’s eyes got big and she immediately ducked. Peaking up and out to the street, she could see some men out by this big black truck. Jefferson was pushed up on the hood, being punched and Kristoff and Graham were on the ground with their heads being pushed down, guns aimed at their backs. 

“Oh shit!” Emma harshly whispered as she saw one of the men headed towards the store she was in. 

Quickly moving back in a crouched position, Emma made her way back to the back room. Ducking past the door as soon as the man straightened up from crouching under the boarded dood and entered the fireworks store. Looking around all he saw was the dead bodies that were down on the ground, he turned his gaze to the back and smirked, walking to the back room. 

“I know you’re back here.” The man sang as he inched around the corner of the door. 

With his gun held out in his hand he quickly turned the corner and rushed into the room, but only saw the limp biter handcuffed to the wall. He spotted a pretty big cabinet and walked over to it, yanking the door back with his gun aimed at it. 

But it was completely empty. 

Looking around the room the man huffed as he turned his head, Emma was no where to be found. 

After ducking around the corner Emma quickly scanned the room and pulled back a sheet and saw a back door. Pushing at the handle to test if it would make noise she pushed again after it didn’t, slipping out of the door and making sure there was no one back there, Emma let the door close gently and quickly pulled a crate out in front of the door. 

Rushing back between the buildings, Emma dodged a biter and quickly moved undetected till she was on the other street near the auto repair shop was. She could hear shouting and punches being thrown out in the quiet area but she kept moving until she was behind the auto shop. 

Breathing quickly and pushing herself up against a wall Emma hearts was beating through her chest. 

“Oh Fuck! Oh fuck!” Emma wanted to cry. “Universe seriously?! What the fuck!” she whispered harshly. 

She didn’t know what to do! She didn’t see Ruby and Mulan, maybe the got away? What was the plan for something like this?! What could she do? She could not just leave and run away. 

Emma shook her head no and gulped, a determined look on her face, “I’m not leaving them. I’m not running.” 

Looking around the back of the auto shop, Emma couldn’t see anything but old dusty tool racks and buckets. Looking down at the black bag, Emma looked up and quickly rushed toward the racks digging in and looking for tape. 

“Come on. Come on. Come on!” Emma opened each drawer to the red rack, the first one being completely empty. Until she checked the second one and found duct tape. “Yes!” she whispered victoriously. 

Quickly opening up the black duffle bag, Emma carefully took out the three homemade pipe bombs and taped them all together. Taking out a few of the Red cherry bombs, she put them all down on a long strip of tape and wrapped them up into a big messy ball. Taking a few silver salutes she tied those all together too. 

Completely out of breath Emma closed her eyes an willed her hands to stop shaking, bracing herself against the ground. Opening her eyes and looking up and to her her right, behind some stacked up boxes Emma saw a big brown tarp thrown over something, she saw a wheel at end where it didn’t cover it. Pulling back and standing up, Emma walked over and moved the boxes out of the way. Walking through and yanking the tarp back, revealed an all black Yamaha Bolt Sport Heritage Cruiser in perfect shape. 

Emma looked down and hurriedly looked through the boxes, finding a helmet and inside the helmet were the keys to the bike. Biting her lip and taking a deep shaky breath, Emma put the helmet on over her head and grabbed everything she made. 

Maneuvering the heavy bike out of the back of the auto shop and around to the front street. Emma took another breath and closed her eyes, silently praying to every God there was that she made it out of this alive. She was scared she wasn’t going to lie, nowadays you had to fear the living more than you could the dead. Opening her eyes again with a determined look in her eyes, she clenched her jaw. 

“I’m not running.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s no specific day that I’m updating I’m doing that pretty much every day. It’s more comfortable to type on my phone than my laptop so that’s what I am doing. I will go back and fix any grammatical errors as I go along.


	15. Revved Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma gains a need for speed and goes back for the team determined to save them. Kristoff makes sure this whole mission wasn’t for nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I proof read this one I believe I fixed all grammatical errors. Sometimes I start typing too fast.

In the middle of the street parked not too far in front of the bus, Jefferson grunted as another fist crashed into his side. Groaning and leaning back against the hood of the truck, he looked up to the sky and started to laugh maniacally, blood covering his teeth. Raising his head slowly and laughing, Jefferson was breathing shallowly as he looked the goon in his eyes. 

“Your mama...must have taken you back to the zoo, once she popped you out of that hairy snatch of hers, huh monkey boy?” Jefferson smiled and taunted as he started howling and puffing his chest up like a monkey. 

The goon bared his teeth and reared his fist back, punching Jefferson in his face. 

“JEFFERSON!” Graham struggled against the man above him.

“WOULD YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!” Kristoff yelled at him from his position on the ground. 

The goon yanked Jefferson forward and slammed him back down on the hood of the truck. As he continued to laugh the whole time, the goon quickly took out a knife and held it to Jefferson’s neck. 

“You better listen to your friends Jefferson.” He sneered, “Shut your damn mouth, or I will slit your fucking throat boy.” 

Jefferson kept laughing and gasping for his breath, “I’m sorry.” He laughed. “I’m sorry I can’t- I didn’t get that. I don’t speak monkey!” he hollered in his face and laughed more. 

“STOP FUCKING LAUGHING!” The goon slammed him back down on the hood again. 

“Hey. Hey! Nikko! Don’t fuck up my truck man.” Walsh waltz over, kicking his heels up as he held Jefferson’s rifle in his hands. 

Nikko threw Jefferson to the ground and he groaned as he hit his side, breathing heavy and looking over to see Graham’s worried expression. 

“Get them on their knees.” Walsh ordered and the other two goons lifted their feet off of Kristoff and Graham’s backs. 

They pulled them up off the ground and onto their knees, now able to look up and around. Kristoff saw Mulan and Ruby being lead over at gun point, their hands over their heads. 

Walsh’s truck was parked just a little in front of the bus, that’s why they didn’t see them coming, they were near the back. They lined them all up in the middle of the street a few feet away from their black truck. 

There were seven of them out here plus the one that walked off towards the fireworks store, but he hadn’t come out yet, two of them were still sitting in the truck. So they were only out numbered by two, but some of these guys were kind of bulky. Nikko jacked Jefferson up by his collar and drug him over to the rest in line, pushing him to his knees. 

“Go on...get over there.” Walsh looked back at the women with their hands up, biting his bottom lip and smirking as the walked by. “Mhmm. There’s still some good left in this world boys.” 

Ruby cringed and quickly moved forward as Walsh reached his hand out to touch her. Only a few spaces apart, getting down on her knees between Kristoff and Mulan, Ruby looked down at Graham and then Jefferson and she gasped. 

“Jefferson.” Ruby moved to get to him but they quickly pulled her back down. 

“None of that now. Stay in line.” Nikko pushed her down. 

Ruby huffed and then noticed Emma wasn’t in the line. Quickly looking around she started to panic, she wasn’t dead in the street, Ruby looked to Kristoff. He quickly shook his head and stopped her from saying anything. Ruby looked up at Walsh and at the other goons following his lead. 

Walsh looked over every one of them and smiled brightly, walking along in front of them. 

“Well now....” he smiled, “How y’all doing?” 

“Just take what you want and let us go.” Kristoff huffed. 

“The polite thing to say back is, “I’m well Walsh. How are you?”” Walsh rolled his eyes. 

“We aren’t playing your stupid games.” Ruby sneered. “Take what you want and fucking go.” 

Walsh sucked his teeth and walked down the line till he was in front of Ruby. Tilting his head from side to side as he looked her over, sucking his teeth again he brought his hand back and slapped her across the face. Ruby fell over from the force of it, and touched her face, wincing at how much it stung. 

“DONT YOU EVER! SPEAK TO ME THAT WAY AGAIN!” Walsh barked down at her and pushed her down with his foot. 

Kristoff growled and yelled, moving to attack Walsh but Walsh moved quickly backing up and aiming the rifle at his chest. Walsh’s goons quickly grabbed Kristoff and held him down on his knees. 

“Woah! Woah! Now big boy! Don’t you come at me like that! I almost blew your fucking face off!” Walsh laughed and placed a hand over his heart. 

Walsh stepped back as Kristoff struggled against the goons hold, looking up he saw his 8th man walking back from the fireworks store. 

“No one was in there, Walsh.” The man shook his head. 

“I for sure counted six.” A man behind Mulan spoke up. 

“I did too...She must’ve got scared and run off then.” Walsh sucked his teeth. “No worries.” He turned back to Ruby and smiled with his teeth. “She couldn’t have gotten very far on foot. After we’re done with you lot...We’ll track her down...That pretty blonde hair is gonna look so good wrapped up in my hands.” 

Walsh smiled down at Ruby sinisterly. 

“We’re going to keep those two right?” Another good spoke up, he was eyeing Mulan down. 

“Oh definitely! Yes! Yes! Yes!” Walsh shook his head dramatically. “We’ll even keep you too, pretty boy.” he looked over to Graham and smiled as he winked his way. “All three of you will do real nice on the road.” 

Walsh kept walking down the line and looked over each one of them till he stopped at Jefferson. 

“Damn Nikko.” Walsh looked at his face. “You must have a bad mouth on you boy.” Walsh squatted in front of him. “This is a real nice piece you got.” 

Looking down at Jefferson’s M16A4 rifle, Jefferson customized it himself before the world went down this fucked up rabbit hole. 

Weighing the rifle in his hands, Walsh put one knee down on the ground and aimed the gun right between Jefferson’s eyes. 

Jefferson didn’t move choosing to stare straight down the barrel of the gun. Graham felt fear wash over him and he whimpered, he wanted to get up but the goon behind him was quick to hold him down. Walsh looked over to him and watched the fear grow in his eyes as he took the safety off. 

“Is this your lover, pretty boy?” Walsh pushed the end of the rifle into Jefferson’s skull.

Graham switched his gaze from the gun to look to Walsh, the desperate and worried look in his eyes told him all he needed to know. Walsh looked back to Jefferson who had a defiant grin on his lips. He smiled back and tapped the end of the gun on his chin. 

“Would you die for pretty boy over here?” Walsh tipped his head towards Graham. 

“Yes.” Jefferson said without hesitation. 

“Mmm.” Walsh smiled, “What about the rest of them?” 

“Yes...but I won’t have to. Cause I’ll kill you first.” Jefferson huffed confidently. “With that rifle too.”

Walsh smiled brightly at that and started to chuckle hauntingly. “Y’all hear that boys?!” 

Walsh’s goons started to laugh with him as he looked Jefferson in the eye. 

“He says! He’s going to kill me.” Walsh laughed. “He’s gone kill me!” he rose up to stand tall on his feet and aimed the rifle at Jefferson’s chest. 

“HE’S GONE KILL ME! LIKE I DON’T HAVE THIS GUN! POINTED RIGHT AT HIS FUCKING CHEST!” Walsh growled and sneered, baring his teeth and flaring his nose, with his finger pressing down on the trigger. 

“NO! NO! NO! PLEASE! WALSH DON’T.” Graham rushed forward and begged, the goon still holding him back. 

“Oh now we’re being real polite huh?!” Walsh flared his nose and laughed, breathing heavily as he stared Jefferson down. “I’m not gonna kill you first, Joker.” 

Walsh got into his face, pushing the end of the gun into his chest, into him repeatedly as he spoke. 

“No! No! No! I’m going to make you watch! First we’ll kill big boy, real slow make him really feel it. Then I’m going to make you watch while my men enjoy everything Red and Chinagirl over there have to give up. Ass. Tits and all.” Walsh smiled and licked his teeth. “And pretty boy over there? Oh he’s gone get it good from me! You’re gonna have a front row seat to that show! My dick is just HARD thinking about the look that’s gone be on your face! ” Walsh barked and laughed out loud.

The roar of a loud engine rang out onto the quiet street, and everyone’s heads turned to right, and Walshes and his goons left. They saw a figure in a blue leather jacket sitting on top of a black motorcycle. 

>>>>

Under the visor of the helmet Emma could see all of them in front of her from her position way down the road, it was a bit steamy but she could still see. Revving up the engine again, Emma starred directly at the white guy holding Jefferson’s rifle. 

The man spoke out to his goons and backed away from Jefferson, taking a step forward. Emma took a deep breath and revved up the engine again. 

Walsh looked down the road at the figure on the bike and licked his bottom lip, squinting his eyes. 

Emma had her backpack strapped tightly on her back and her hair was hidden beneath the helmet. With the homemade pipe explosives she taped together, placed firmly in the spaces of the front of the motorcycle, Emma took a deep breath, holding the lighter in her hand and gripped the throttle firmly. 

Emma took out two smoke bombs from her pocket that she’d found and lit the fuses, immediately heavy black smoke started to release into the air and surrounded her, blocking off their few of her. 

Balancing the smoke bombs on the bike and revving the bike up zooming forward, Emma used every muscle she could to ensure she didn’t fall off the bike. Quickly coming up on the black truck, Emma sparked up the lighter again and lit the fuse of the homemade pipe bombs she taped together. 

As she was being shot at by the goons, Emma had the bomb placed firmly in between her fingers and as the sparks started to fly, she quickly threw it out and it landed in the bed of their truck as she zoomed by dodging the goons standing behind the line of her people through the smoke. 

Her helmet became foggy again but she still managed to hit her target and as she zoomed down road she looked back over her shoulder, after a three seconds and saw the back of the truck explode and fire shoot out into the air. 

Ruby and the team all ducked and rolled away, cursing and moving quickly as the explosion blew them back. The two goons who were sitting in the truck most definitely dead, Walsh and his men all ducked too trying to dodge the explosion. 

One of the smoke bombs fell from the bike and rolled into the middle of the street. Emma whipped the Yamaha around and stopped to catch her breath she couldn’t really see through the fire and the smoke. 

>>>>

“Don’t you fucking move.” Walsh spoke out to them. “Anyone moves you shoot them.” he ordered his men. 

Standing up straight and stepping forward, Ruby watched him as he licked his bottom lip and then his teeth. 

Ruby looked down at the motorcycle and saw black smoke shoot out and surround the figure and the bike. Hearing the bike zooming their way. 

“SHOOT AT THAT BITCH!” Walsh ordered. 

Seeing the smoke getting closer and realizing what was happening Ruby yelled out to her people and they all scattered as the motorcycle zoomed by. That was definitely Emma’s jacket. 

“SHIT! MOVE!” 

Emma managed to dodge the goons and the bullets and continue down the street. The truck blew up and Ruby tried to lay down on the ground and brace herself but it blew her back. Rolling and listening to the ringing in her ears, Ruby groaned and quickly looked up, shaking her head and seeing a gun not too far from her on the ground. 

There had been two men still in the truck that were most definitely dead from that blast, and Nikko was laying down on the ground, a windshield wiper lodged into his chest from the truck. 

3 down. 

Quickly Ruby moved to grab the gun as the others recovered. Looking behind her to help Mulan up, Ruby looked at the red flames and black smoke going up into the air. Glass and pieces of the now destroyed truck littered the ground, she didn’t see Walsh though. Ruby stepped over some rubble and helped Kristoff up, looking over to her left as the smoke slacked up, she saw Graham wrestling on the floor with one of the goons through the smoke. 

Kristoff rushed forward and tackled the man off of Graham, quickly taking his knife from his hip and stabbing the man in his eye. Listening to him scream out, Kristoff growled and pushed it deeper till he stopped and his body went limp.

4 down. 

Having landed on the sidewalk a few feet away, Jefferson was covered in glass, but no one could see him laying there unconscious. Graham looked around and started to panic as he couldn’t find him. Ruby looked back and saw figures through the black smoke. 

“GET DOWN!” Ruby yelled out as bullets started to fly. 

>>>>

Down the road Emma heard Ruby’s muffled yells threw the helmet and she revved up the bike again as shots started to go off. Groaning at weight of the bike, Emma gripped the throttle to have better control and zoomed forward back into the fight. 

>>>>

Ducking behind the nearest car, Ruby, Mulan, Kristoff and Graham all flinched as the shots kept ringing out. 

“Where is Jefferson?! Did you see him?!” Graham frantically asked. 

“We’ll find him, Graham! Stay the fuck down!” Kristoff huffed, “I promise we will just stay down!” 

“They’re getting closer.” Mulan hissed. 

Hearing the revving of the motorcycle engine again, they all turned their heads. A rapid popping noise started going off and bright white lights could be seen, illuminating the figures through the black shield of smoke.

>>>>

Emma quickly removed the firecrackers from her pocket, while on the bike and as the smoke began to clear she lit them up and held them at a distance. As she zoomed by a figure in the smoke she threw them at his body. 

The man started to yell as the firecrackers popped at his feet and his skin. With the other smoke bomb still going on the bike, Emma turned around smoothly and raced back towards the three men out in the street. They shot at her of course, so Emma just targeted one of them. He couldn’t see around him and Emma quickly took out her machete from her thigh and stabbed at his side as she zoomed by. 

“FUCK!” He screamed from the pain of the knife and again as the bullets started flying his way, one hit him directly in the eye and his body jerked one last time as he fell. 

>>>>

The shots stopped coming their way and Ruby looked over the edge of the car, seeing Emma zoom by and stab one of the guys as they shot at her and then shot at their fellow man. 

“FUCK!” 

Emma zoomed down the street, the smoke following her. 

“WHAT THE FUCK! YOU SHOT BOBBY!” 

“I DIDN’T SHOOT HIM! YOU DID!” 

Ruby heard the commotion and the firecrackers and quickly checked to make sure the handgun she found was loaded. Emma couldn’t do all of this on her own. 

Finding it fully loaded, Ruby quickly moved from behind the car and aimed at the figures in the smoke. Taking the shot she got one right in back and he screamed and fell to his knees, taking another shot she put a bullet into the side of that goons skull. 

6 down. 

The other goon started to shoot randomly out into the smoke and Ruby quickly ducked back behind the car as a bullet grazed the side of her arm. 

Wincing as she fell back down, the other three immediately rushed to her. 

“I’m alright! Just grazed me”. Ruby quickly reassured. “We have to help Emma but I can’t see him that well. There’s too much smoke!” 

“I’ll do it!” Mulan said determined and Ruby handed her the gun. 

Random shots still shooting out into the air, Mulan looked up hearing the engine of the motorcycle roar up again. Emma zoomed by once more but this time the smoke coming from her bike was white. As the black smoke mixed with the white, Mulan could clearly see the man’s body being turned around in confusion. 

Crouching down and getting into a firm position, Mulan took a steadying breath and brought her arms up as she put her finger on the trigger of the gun. Applying pressure and quickly pulling her finger back, Mulan aimed and took the shot. The goons head jerked to the back and he fell to ground, dead. 

7 down.

>>>>

Emma zoomed past the fire again and stopped a little ways from their trucks, completely out of breath. Pulling the visor up to get air and breathing harshly, Emma gripped the handles of the bike tight. 

It was quiet again. No shots were ringing out. There was no doubt all this noise would attract the dead. They couldn’t stay around here for much longer before they came and roamed the streets. 

>>>>

Quickly standing up and carefully rushing through the smoke, the four members looked around for Jefferson but couldn’t find him. As they cleared through the smoke, Ruby coughed and looked up. Spotting the young blonde down the road, Emma was sitting on top of the motorcycle breathing hard. 

Emma saw them come through the smoke and clapped and cheered, her cheers coming out muffled from the helmet. Pushing the bike forward at a nice speed Emma slowed down and brought her leg over the bike. Jogging along with it as she got closer, Emma pulled it back to a halt and kicked the stand down to leave the bike in the street. 

Not too far from the trucks, Emma went into a slow jog and made her way to the rest of her team.

>>>>

Ruby smiled as she saw Emma coming towards them, they were all sweaty and covered in soot and dirt. Ruby winced at her arm but they kept walking forward. 

Emma wasn't too far from them now, but as she jogged toward them and slowed down into a walk clearly out of breath. A body tackled Emma from her right, knocking them both down to the ground. It was Walsh. 

“EMMA!” 

They all started to rush over as they heard biters behind them limping through the fire and coming out from the sides of the buildings in front of them. 

>>>>

She was almost to them! Just a little further. Emma was still out of breath and her muscles were burning, slowing down to take large steps, she went to take the helmet off of her head. 

As she reached up a body collided with hers sending her crashing down to the ground. Whatever air that was left in her lungs was certainly gone now. 

Landing on her side, Emma groaned and tried to turn but the man on top of her was stronger than her. She quickly turned on too her stomach, but that was a bad idea. 

Walsh growled and wrapped his hands around the helmet, as began banging Emma’s head into the ground repeatedly. 

“YOU. LITTLE. BITCH.” Walsh barked. 

Emma felt her head pounding and heard the visor shattering under her face, her head bobbed around in the helmet and she couldn’t keep her eyes open. 

Walsh growled again half of his face was burnt from the explosion. He quickly reached for his knife, and turned Emma over, pushing her head up to expose her throat. He growled as he sat on top of her and pressed the knife to her throat. 

Two shots rang out and Walsh’s body jerked as he was shot in the back of the neck and in the back of the head. Behind them Jefferson watched his body fall to the side as he held his rifle limply in his hands, he tried to stay up right. Jefferson swallowed the blood in his mouth and leaned on the back of Regina’s truck. 

“I told you...I was going to kill you, bitch.” Jefferson spat and started to laugh but winced. 

Taking down the biters in front of them. Finally reaching Emma and running over, Mulan, Kristoff and Ruby moved Walsh away from Emma’s body and looked at her face. Graham rushed over to Jefferson’s side. 

“Take the helmet off.” Ruby rushed. 

Kristoff unclipped it and Mulan lifted her head as they quickly pulled her free. Emma’s skin was sweaty and heated, the frame of the helmet leaving big red marks on her face. 

The glass from the visor cut under her eye and would no doubt leave a scar. Checking her body, they saw a cut near her neck that Walsh’s knife made to her skin that would scar too. Other than that she didn’t have any bullet wounds. 

Emma groaned and squeezed her eyes shut, trying to roll over. 

“No, no. Hey, stay still Em.” Ruby soothed her. 

>>>>

Graham pushed the biters body away and saw Walsh’s body jerk and fall as they got closer, looking to his left, for the shooter. He saw Jefferson holding his rifle and breathing heavily. 

“Oh thank god.” Graham whispered. 

As the other three went right to check on Emma, Graham went left and rushed over to catch Jefferson before he fell. 

“Woah. Hey.” Graham wrapped his arms around Jefferson’s torso and lowered them to the ground. 

Jefferson groaned and yelled out as he felt pain in his ribs, sinking down to his knees his body sagged against the one beside him. Breathing through his pain and looking up and back, he saw that it was Graham. 

“Graham?” 

“I’m here. I got you.” Graham cried. 

“I’m fine, don’t cry.” Jefferson whispered. 

“I know.” Graham sniffed. “I couldn’t find you in the smoke. I thought you were dead.”

“No...” Jefferson sighed and laid his head back. “Not yet...Not today. M’still here.” he whispered. 

Graham openly sobbed and pulled him closer, Jefferson winced and patted his arms. 

“I think my ribs are broken.” Jefferson groaned. 

Quickly Graham went to let go, “Oh God, I’m sorr-“ 

“I didn’t say let go.” Jefferson stopped him.

So Graham didn’t let him go, Kristoff got up from the ground and rushed over to them. Seeing Jefferson’s eyes closed and blood running from his mouth, he panicked. 

“Is he alright?!” Kristoff touched his face. 

Jefferson groaned and grinned cheekily through his pain. “I always knew you secretly cared about me, Ice man.” 

Kristoff let out deep breath and smirked. 

“You just don’t know when to shut your mouth do you Hatter?” Kristoff smirked. 

“It’s one of my...better character traits. Don’t you think?” Jefferson groaned and gave him a bloody smile. 

Kristoff scuffed and helped Graham get him up and over to the back seat of the truck. 

Biters were starting to swarm the area and they needed to go. After getting Jefferson and his rifle into the truck and then helping Ruby and Mulan get a still groggy Emma into the truck. Kristoff looked back at the bike and raced over to it, swinging his leg over and turning the keys. 

With Mulan and Graham driving the trucks, Kristoff followed them through the smoke on top of the motorcycle. Quickly he stopped and hopped off, shooting down a biter as he rushed over to the back of the bus. 

Picking up the first drive belt from the ground and wrapping it around his body, Kristoff reached in for the second one but it was still stuck, stepping back and shooting at the engine’s bolts three times it finally caved and he snatched the belt free. 

Wrapping the second around his body and taking down another biter, Kristoff bent down and grabbed the bags of clothes and the bat Graham found earlier inside the bus and quickly balanced everything on the bike and sped off behind the rest of the team. 

All six of them made it out alive. He was determined, all of this wasn’t going to be for nothing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This team doesn’t mess around!


	16. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The six of them get back to the prison and Graham and Jefferson finally act on their feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

Zooming down the dirt road for twenty minutes and back to the main road headed towards the prison, Mulan finally slowed down. 

Emma and Ruby were in the back seat of Regina’s truck, Emma laying down with her head in Ruby’s lap. 

“I just need the earth to stop moving...for like two seconds.” Emma groaned and tried to sit up. 

“You can pull over Mulan.” Ruby called from the back seat. 

Nodding and putting on her signal, she pulled over on the side of the road and Graham followed suit. Kristoff rode past on the motorcycle and parked in front of them, hopping off and dropping the bags to the floor, as everyone climbed out. 

While they were zooming past the bus, Kristoff spotted Mulan’s sword laying out in the middle of the road. He stuck it into one of the bags of clothes as he balanced everything on the bike. 

“I believe this belongs to you.” Kristoff walked over to Mulan holding it in his hands. 

Mulan’s eyes lit up and she quickly grabbed it. “Kris! Thank you! Where was it? I was looking for it.” 

“Out in the middle of the road near the bus, I grabbed it as I was going by.” Kristoff nodded and Mulan hugged him. 

Emma was sitting down on the ground near the truck, Ruby helped her get the backpack off of her back and placed it down by her feet. 

Kneeling and opening the bag, looking through it, Ruby pulled out the long tape of cherry bombs Emma made earlier. 

“What the hell are these?” Ruby questioned. 

“Cherry Bombs.” Emma closed one eye and winced at the pain in her head. 

“You blew up their truck with illegal fireworks?” Mulan laughed and asked. 

“Well they aren’t illegal anymore.” Emma smirked. 

“...You blew up a truck, road a motorcycle through smoke and fire...and kept going as men shot at you at close range.” Ruby replayed recent events and gave her a hard look. 

“I know Ruby. I was there.” Emma grinned a small smile. 

“YOU COULD HAVE DIED!” Ruby shouted, flaring her nose. 

“Ruby please!” Emma winced gripping the sides of her head. 

“Yeah, your head hurts cause what you did was so incredibly fucking stupid Emma!” Ruby huffed. 

“You wanted me to let them kill you?” Emma questioned and scooted back. 

“I wanted you to keep yourself safe!” Ruby pointed her finger at her. “You could have been shot!” 

“I wasn’t just going to run and leave you!” Emma frowned. 

“If Jefferson hadn’t shot that psycho down he would have slit your damn throat! You should’ve kept yourself out of harms way! Not ride a deadly vehicle around carelessly! Not jump in front of guns! Not try to be some big hero!” Ruby shouted. 

“I had a helmet on!” Emma scuffed. “You know in these kinds of situations people usually say thank you!” She huffed. 

“Alright! Alright! Ruby enough.” Kristoff touched her shoulder as she went to argue back. 

Ruby huffed and Emma scuffed back, leaning back against the side of the truck. Kristoff sighed and everyone, including Jefferson who was leaning on Graham for support gathered around Emma. 

“What Emma did was for sure...by far!..the most incredibly idiotic thing I have ever seen.” Kristoff shook his head in agreement, his hand on his hip. 

Emma pouted, she was so annoyed now she didn’t need this, closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around herself she sighed. Quickly getting up, maybe too quickly, Emma moved to step away from them all, but Kristoff stopped her. 

“But nevertheless...she saved us!” Kristoff put his hand on her shoulder keeping her steady and looked down at her. “And I am so grateful, that she did such an idiotic thing in the first place.” He smiled at her and pulled her in for a hug. 

Emma grunted and sighed against his hold then slowly brought her arms up and hugged him back, welcoming the comfort, she could feel arms wrapping around her and bodies crowding her in. Mulan moved in to hug them, then Graham and Jefferson limped over a bit to join in on the hug. 

Ruby was still being stubborn and kneeling on the ground, eyeing the bombs with distain. 

“Ruby get up here.” Mulan huffed. “Emma saved us. We’re alive right now, when I honestly thought we wouldn’t be, so get your ass up here.” 

Ruby sighed and straightened up, turning to her left and watching them. She could see Emma’s face under every one else and saw that the young blonde had her eyes closed, tears running down her face, she was indeed crying. Ruby’s expression softened and she moved in, Mulan moved over to let her in and she placed her good hand on Emma’s back as Graham and Mulan closed her into the hug too. 

Emma felt Ruby touch her back and tried not to cry even harder. What happened was exhausting and that man very well would have killed her. She would have never seen August or Henry or Regina again. 

“Thank you Emma.” Mulan said.

“Thanks Little Swan.” Graham whispered.

“Thank you Em...Truly.” Ruby rubbed her back. 

“You were totally bad ass.” Jefferson smiled.

Emma couldn’t help but laugh through her tears against Kristoff’s chest. They all laughed too and pulled back to look at Jefferson. 

“What? She was!” He grinned, his face was all bruised and beaten but still he was smiling bright. 

“Thank you for shooting him down Jeff.” Emma laughed and sniffed, moving in to gently wrapped her arms around his neck. 

“You’re more than welcome. I’d do it again in a heartbeat.” Jefferson rubbed her back and looked at her as she pulled away. “I don’t appreciate being blown across the street though.” he said seriously. 

Everyone spoke up then voicing their agreements at that, Emma laughed more and winced at the pain in her head.

“Yeah I didn’t like that part.”

“That shit hurt.” 

“My ears are still ringing.” 

“I‘m sorry I had to think fast.” Emma reasoned and blushed. 

“Well next time think of something that doesn’t involve blowing us all up.” Graham teased. 

Emma nodded and smiled, wiping at her tears, looking behind them she saw the motorcycle. 

“You’re bringing it back?” Emma looked at Kristoff. 

He looked back at it and nodded, crossing his arms over his chest. “I figured you’d want it. Your noble black steed. Our valiant white knight!” He snickered. “...I only know how to ride because my brother had one.” 

“Yeah...August had one too.” Emma sighed. “He used to take us on rides...It was destroyed when our farm burned down.” 

“Man... everyone else might be ok with it. But Regina is going to flip! When she sees you and finds out you were on that thing.” Mulan chuckled. 

“...Holy shit!...Regina! The bus! The fucking belts! We didn’t get the belts!” Jefferson looked at Kristoff panicking. 

“We got em! Don’t worry I grabbed them.” Kristoff reassured and Jefferson calmed back down. “This wasn’t all for nothing.” 

>>>>

Getting back into the trucks, Kristoff put the bags, bat and belts into the back seat of his truck and hopped back on the Yamaha. Emma laid back down on the backseat in Regina’s truck and Ruby got into the passenger seat as Mulan drove. 

Graham was driving and Jefferson moved to the front passenger side, reclined back in the seat with his head thrown back. Groaning as he lifted his head, Jefferson looked over at Graham and watched him as he drove. Graham felt eyes on him and looked to his right and saw Jefferson.

“What?” Graham questioned. 

Jefferson just grinned and looked at his face, shaking his head and mumbling. “Nothing.” 

“Why’re you lookin’ at me like that?” Graham laughed. 

“I wanna look.” Jefferson shrugged. “I’ve gotta get a good look at you.”

Graham put his eyes back on the road and blushed, putting his right hand down onto the gear shift, gripping the wheel with his left. Jefferson reached out for his hand and wrapped his fingers around Graham’s, groaning a bit, he leaned forward and brought the back of Graham’s hand up to his bloody lips and kissed it. 

Jefferson stayed up and put his weight on the middle console, holding their linked hands up to the side of his face, looking at Graham adoringly. Graham bit his lip and tried to keep his eyes on the road, easing back on the gas a bit he cruised and looked to his side. Catching Jefferson’s eyes on his face and his lips, putting his eyes back on the road. Graham shivered as he felt Jefferson lean in and kissed the side of his face slowly, right near the corner of his lips. 

Graham jumped as he heard a horn honk from behind them and tightened his grip on the wheel. Jefferson chuckled as he looked back at Mulan and Ruby but still he didn’t move back or let go of his hand, he just kissed it again. 

>>>>>

Finally pulling back up to the prison gates, Felix’s eyes got big as he saw Kristoff riding up on a motorcycle in front of the two trucks. Quickly moving he called to Peter to help him pull the gates back, they pulled the first one back and the trucks pulled up in front of Kristoff. Peter ran back and opened the second gate as Felix closed the first. 

Hanging back Kristoff slowly walked the motorcycle forward. Peter and Felix walked up to him eyeing the black roaring machine as the sun reflected off the paint. 

“Dude! That’s so cool. Whose bike is that?” Felix looked down at. 

“Is it yours Kris? Can I ride it?” Peter asked. 

“She isn’t mine guys. This beauty is Emma’s.” Kristoff smirked and revved the engine pulling forward the rest of the way into the courtyard. 

August was waiting up stairs looking down to road for them to pull up, nervously biting at his nails. Henry was down in the cell block with Granny. They were over an hour late but he was pretty sure everyone in the prison heard that motorcycle roaring down by the gate. Rushing down the stairs to meet Emma, August stopped in his tracks as he saw Jefferson in the front seat of Kristoff’s truck all bloody and bruised. 

He looked through the windows of the trucks but did not see Emma anywhere. 

“Where the hell is she?” August whispered and took large steps towards the trucks. 

Ruby was climbing out of the passenger seat when he walked up. He saw Ruby holding her arm, a white clot wrapped around it and saw the dried blood. 

“Ruby! What happened? Where’s Em-“ 

“She’s in the back sleeping August. Take a breath.” Ruby quickly touched his arm. 

August did take a breath and moved past her to look through the window, sure enough there Emma was, her body turned facing the seats. 

“Is she alright? What happened?” August looked in and opened the door, seeing the cut under Emma’s eye. 

“We had a run in with some assholes. But...Emma saved us.” Ruby nodded and gave him a small smile. 

August looked over to Ruby shocked and confused, Ruby closed the front door moving to the back. 

“Come on she may have a concussion, let’s get her to Doc.” Ruby sighed. 

“A concussion?! What the hell happened!?” August harshly whispered.

“I’ll tell you when we get inside. My adrenaline has worn off, and my arm is killing me.” 

August sighed and they gently shook Emma awake, the young blonde groaned but got up, smiling as she saw August he didn’t look happy though looking at the side of her face covered in her own blood; so she looked to Ruby. 

“Did you tell him?” Emma sighed. 

“Not yet.” Ruby laughed. 

Helping Emma out of the truck, all six of them and August went up to the Medical Wing. Graham and Mulan helped Jefferson up the stairs and into the room, while Kristoff helped Emma. Kristoff ordered the younger boys to take everything out of the trucks and take them into the garage and place anything else in their designated inventory room. 

Jefferson laid back on one of the beds and Emma laid back on another and closed her eyes, Ruby sat at the end of Emma’s bed near her feet. Kristoff, Mulan, and Graham didn’t have any serious injuries that needed attention so they all sat around the room as Doc and the few nurses worked on Jefferson, Ruby, and Emma. 

While one of the nurses stitched Ruby’s arm up, she, Mulan, Kristoff and Graham told August what had happened just over an hour ago out on the run. Ruby couldn’t tell what August was thinking by the look on his face. But she saw the horror and confusion on his face when they explained how Walsh was speaking to them and behaving. 

“If she didn’t do what she did we may very well be dead in that street right now.” Ruby winced as the older nurse cleaned her wound. “Don’t worry I already yelled at her for being an idiot.” She reassured him and left. 

August huffed and laughed, tears in his eyes as he looked at Emma’s face as the other nurse cleaned the dried blood away from her face. Emma could have been killed just like he said, if it wasn’t that Walsh guy and his goons, Emma would have killed her own damn self on that bike. 

“No more yelling please.” Emma whispered enough for him to hear her from her spot on the bed. 

Emma had a few bruises already forming on her face, she winced as the cut under her eye started to sting from the older woman above her cleaning it. She braced herself as the burning and stinging only started to spread. Opening her eyes and blinking through her tears, looking to her left to see August at her side. 

“Hey.” She whispered. 

“Hey.” August laughed. 

“Where’s Henry?” 

“With Granny, Ruby went to go get him.” 

“Did you see the bike?” Emma smiled through her pain. 

“I did. She’s a real beauty.” August nodded.

“Kristoff brought it back for me...when you feel up to it...maybe you can take her for a spin?” Emma offered. 

“That’s your bike Em.” 

“It can be ours.” Emma insisted and August smiled. “I still feel bad about Neal destroying yours.” 

“I already told you, that wasn’t your fault.” 

“Just cause you say that doesn’t make me feel any less guilty.” Emma huffed. 

“Alright. Alright. We’ll share it.” August laughed and relented. 

“Good...I know you’ll feel so much joy when you get back on that bike...Do I have to stay in here?” Emma asked and sighed. 

Doc walked over testing her pain tolerance and he flashed a light in her eyes and she winced. 

“You definitely have a mild concussion. From what Ruby and everyone described, the way your head repeatedly hit the ground very well could have caused some damage to your brain but you luckily had a helmet on...I’m hoping that alleviated some of the force from the blows.” 

Emma listened to him but that only made her head hurt more, Doc explained that she would need to rest and not overwork herself for a few days but other than that she was okay. The other scratches didn’t need stitches like her eye and the cut on her neck they just patched up with a bandage. Doc gave Emma an analgesic and suggested they cover the window in their cell to limit her exposure to light. 

“You may be remembering stuff now, but that could change in a matter of hours. August this is where you’re going to come in. Every three hours I want you ask Emma some questions. Nothings complicated just simple little questions, remember no unnecessary stress.” 

Ruby came back holding Henry in her good arm and the toddler held onto her shirt with his other hand playing with the red streak in her hair. Looking up as they entered the white room, Henry saw Emma sitting back and immediately got happy. 

“Mama!” Henry yelled. 

Emma smiled but winced at the loud sound of her son’s voice. August stood up and reached for Henry, signing to the toddler that he had to shush and stay quiet. Henry furrowed his little eyebrows but listened to uncle anyway. Passing Henry over to August, he walked up to the side of the bed and leaned Henry down so Emma could hold him. 

Careful not to put him on her chest, Emma sat him on her stomach and smiled up at him. Henry signed to her asking her if she was ok, Emma smiled and her heart warmed at the concern showing on his little face. 

Signing back to him that yes she was ok, she told him that she hurt her head. Henry gave a little whispered “Ooh.” with his mouth wide in the shape of an O, nodding his head in understanding. 

August grabbed Henry and Emma slowly rose up from the bed and Ruby helped her as they walked out of the room towards D Block. 

>>>>

Sitting up on the white sheeted bed, Jefferson groaned as the nurses felt his torso up and examined his ribs. Another nurse was cleaning out his bloody nose as he titled his head back. 

“What did you do to make him hit you so hard Jefferson?” The nurse hissed at him. 

“Oh you know.” Jefferson breathes out against the pain. “Just the usual not shutting my mouth and laughing when I shouldn’t...I honestly think it’s a impulsive control thing, I can’t help it.” Jefferson started to chuckle a little. 

“Well learn to control it child.” She scuffed. “Before you wind up dead.” 

Pulling back she poked him in the head and he groaned and smirked at her as she walked away, telling a younger nurse to get him everything he would need. Looking over to his right he saw Graham leaning back against the wall with his head thrown back and his eyes closed. 

“Hey.” 

Graham slowly blinked his eyes open and straightened up against the wall, breathing in as he saw Jefferson no longer bloody and covered in dirt. 

“Hey.” Graham smiled. 

“You didn’t have to stay...You could’ve gone and got comfortable, laid down.” 

“No I’m good. I mean I can wait.” Graham nodded his head. “What’s the diagnosis?” 

“Doc said they’re bruised no fractures from what he could tell, thankfully. So I’m to ice on and off for two days and then apply heat for two days and then I can wrap them.” 

“Well that’s good then!” Graham smiled. 

“It’s great but you know no ultrasounds or anything like that to see if I have any internal bleeding. So you know hopefully I don’t bleed out into my chest.” Jefferson laughed. 

Graham didn’t laugh though and Jefferson looked back up to him and saw his sad and worried expression.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t joke about stuff like this.” Jefferson winced. 

“Are you going back to your cell?” Graham cleared his throat and pushed off the wall. 

“Doc said I should have someone monitoring me...So...maybe I can come to yours?” Jefferson suggested biting the inside of his lip. 

Graham smiled and nodded immediately agreeing.

“Really? You’d want to take care of me?” Jefferson asked. 

“Sure why not.” Graham laughed and smiled. 

“The meds he gave me, aren’t really working yet...I...might need you kiss it better.” Jefferson smirked and pulled him closer as he took his ahold of his hand. 

Graham snickered and allowed Jefferson to pull him forward. “You want me to kiss your boo-boo’s?” 

Jefferson pulled him down to sit across from him on mattress, shoulder to shoulder Jefferson pulled him closer with his hand on Graham’s opposite hip. Looking Graham straight in the eye and down to his lips, he leaned in and rubbed his nose on Graham’s cheek feeling the man shiver from his touch. 

“A sure way to a speedy recovery if you ask me.” Jefferson grinned and leaned back. 

Graham looked down and his lips, looking over every inch of his bruised face until he landed on his eyes. Jefferson could see the want in his gaze and tightened his grip on Graham’s hip. Graham’s tongue poked put to lick his bottom lip and he leaned in, looking from Jefferson’s eyes to his lips. Not one known for his patience, Jefferson pushed forward and met Graham half way, finally pressing their lips together. 

Graham sighed against his lips and closed his eyes, wrapping his arm around Jefferson’s stomach being careful of his chest. Graham was screaming on the inside, finally after months of wishing he could just kiss this man, he finally was. 

The kiss was slow and innocent and he felt his stomach doing flips from the feeling of Jefferson’s lips. He felt the other man quickly nip at his bottom lip and Graham moaned back in his throat, scooting closer to him on the white sheets. 

The younger nurse walked back into the room holding ice packs for Jefferson, looking down as she counted them she looked up and gasped, blushing at walking in on the two men in an intimate moment like that. 

Graham pulled away and put his head on Jefferson’s shoulder, his lips bruised from kissing. 

“I’m sorry. I have your ice packs Jefferson.” The nurse blushed. 

Jefferson cleared his throat and smiled. “Thank you.” he said amused. 

Getting up and putting his shirt back on, Jefferson limped over and grabbed the ice packs from the nurse. Graham followed him out of the room and passed the blushing young nurse, he was blushing just as hard. 

Out in the hall, Jefferson pushed Graham up against the nearest wall and attacked his lips. Graham moaned and quickly tried to find something to do with his hands, choosing to just put them up in Jefferson’s hair. Jefferson was only an inch taller than Graham but his arms were just a bit bigger and he was definitely a bit bulkier than Graham. 

Graham sighed against his lips and pulled back as he needed to catch his breath. Breathing heavily with his eyes closed, he felt Jefferson kiss up the bridge of his nose, up to his forehead. Breathing out and smiling, spreading his fingers out at the back of Jefferson’s head through his hair. 

Jefferson kissed back down his nose and pecked his lips, smirking down at him as Graham opened his eyes. He pecked his lips again and showed his teeth as he smiled. 

“I’m feeling better already.” 


	17. No Ones Fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina finds out about what happened on the run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1

Hearing the snow crunching under the weight of her boots, Regina walked around the trees near the church in search for firewood, the day after she found Zelena and Robyn.

“These are all too wet.” Russell groaned only a few feet away from her. 

“The snow should be completely gone in another month or so.” Regina mentioned. 

“It won’t matter, if we all freeze to death in that church one night or starve. Whichever comes first.” Theodore worriedly pointed out. 

Regina just shook her head and sighed walking on top of the snow to look for more fallen branches. It was the end of the day now, and would be getting dark soon.

Ruby and the team hadn’t come back yet so they were stuck at the church for another day. Earlier that afternoon Regina went out into the woods and scanned around for any burrowed holes near the trees; setting up a trap at the entrance of one she found that looked pretty big. 

But when she went back earlier she saw that the rabbit hadn’t even tried to come out. Regina sighed but accepted her defeat, Graham was better at this than she was. 

Zelena and her group had found some canned goods from an old food drive but those cans were running low and no doubt would be gone in a few days. The meal of rabbit meat they provided yesterday just bought them a little time. 

Walking back to the church with damp branches in her arms, Regina walked around the building and found Zelena and Robyn waiting anxiously on the steps of the church. 

Robyn saw Regina first and tapped her mother’s hand to let her know she saw her Aunt Regina. Zelena’s head turned and they both stood up and walked to her. 

“I’ll take those.” Theodore spoke up from her right. 

Regina jumped a little but grinned and put them in his arms. 

“Thank you, Theodore.”

“No problem, and just call me Theo ok? Everyone else does.” 

“Theo.” Regina nodded. 

Theo smiled and walked away, Robyn was only a few steps away before she started running and jumped into her Aunts open arms. Regina smiled brightly and lifted her up into her arms, showering her face with kisses. 

“Bebita! Don’t grow up ok? I need you to stay this size forever.” Regina held her close. 

“I have to grow up eventually, Auntie Gina.” Robyn giggled. 

Zelena walked over and Regina pulled her into her side, kissing the top of her head as they walked back to the church. 

“Regina?” 

“Hmm?”

“You said it was February right?” 

“Yes, the beginning of February.” 

“So did your birthday pass?” 

Regina paused at that. “It’s...today actually.” 

“What?” Zelena gasped.

“It just completely slipped my mind.” Regina shrugged. 

“Auntie Gina your birthday was today and you let the whole day pass not remembering it?” Robyn scolded. 

“How could you not remember your birthday?” Zelena squeezed her side. 

“I was just caught up in having found you two.” Regina shrugged again, chuckling, as they continued to walk.

“Did Emma know?” Zelena asked as they walked up the stairs. 

Regina felt a little pang of guilt, “Yes she did.” she winced, “She had something planned I believe.” 

“You missed your birthday party, Auntie?!” Robyn gasped. 

Regina chuckled and bounced Robyn in her arm, “It is only a day, bebita. We can celebrate together. All of us once we get you back to the prison ok?” 

Robyn couldn’t argue with that logic and shrugged nodding her head. Going over to their designated area, Regina put Robyn down and took off her wet boots. Dorothy came around holding a big blue crate, dangling it in front of her. 

“How many cans are left?” Zelena asked as she got close. 

“Not enough to last us till next week, I’ll tell you that.” Dorothy sighed but handed them some cans of diced fruit. 

Regina declined and so did Zelena, but she took one for Robyn to eat. 

“You’re not going to eat, Mommy?” Robyn looked up at her. 

“Not tonight, sweet pea.” Zelena grinned down at her. “I just want to make sure you eat ok?” 

Zelena handed her the can and Robyn nodded, walking back to their corner. Zelena watched her go before turning back to her sister who was also watching her niece. Regina felt eyes on her and turned. 

“What?” Regina smiled. 

“Do you think your girlfriend is upset over not being able to see you today? I mean it was pretty big. The first birthday she’d get to spend with you...you know as a couple.” Zelena smirked. 

Regina sighed and really thought it over, “She was trying to figure out what she could do to make it special but I told her I only wanted to spend the day with her and Henry and father and that would be good enough for me. But this! This is better than anything else I could have gotten.” she smiled at her. “She maybe a little upset but not in the sense that she’s angry over it. I know she’s happy about this too.” 

“Do you think she’ll come back to the church with your team?” 

Regina sighed, she didn’t answer as she thought it over. 

“Do you even want her to?” Zelena laughed. 

“She and Henry and August haven’t left the prison in months.” Regina reasoned. “They don’t need to, so they don’t go.” she shrugged. 

“And I take it you prefer it that way? Her there all the time?” 

“Well of course.” Regina huffed, “I prefer them to be safe behind the walls of the prison. The outside world is too dangerous, if it’s not the dead it’s the living you have to worry about.”

“They’ll have to get back out there at some point Gina.” Zelena laughed. “Trust me when I say I want to keep Robyn inside as much as possible but being out here has been good for her. You should start allowing the kids at your prison to have a more hands on approach to the outside world. Because in only a matter of months, things have changed. They need to know what to expect. And Emma and her brother should better their skills and what not, being in there all the time will just make them rusty.” 

Regina listened to everything her sister said, she knew she had a point, and some very good reasons to back it up. But keeping Emma and Henry inside was what felt best to her, they could get hurt and she wouldn’t be able to handle that. 

>>>>>

Two days later, from inside the church, laying back with her hand behind her head Regina heard a motorcycle roaring from down the road. Quickly grabbing her rifle and going to the front doors of the church, followed by Karen and Dorothy she opened the doors and stepped outside. 

“Does anyone else know you’re here?” Regina asked over her shoulder. 

“What do you mean? Those aren’t your people?!” Karen hissed. 

Walking down the steps and out into the road, Regina peered around the trees and saw a figure riding down on the black motorcycle. 

“August?” Regina titled her head. 

Behind him Kristoff was driving his truck and Jefferson had his head and body hanging out of the window waving down at her. 

“HEY! CAP!” Jefferson yelled and smiled. “We brought food for the kiddos!” 

Regina looked at his face, all colors of black and blue and purple. Feeling worry settle over her, Regina walked down the rest of the way to meet them as they parked. August turned the roaring machine off and pulled a bandanna down from his face, breathing out and smiling at the older woman. 

“That! Was amazing!” August laughed. “I have missed this so much!” 

August bent over the length of the bike and wrapped his arms around it, as Kristoff and Jefferson and Graham climbed out of the truck. Regina was still confused seeing August on a motorcycle and looked up to Jefferson quickly rushing over to him. 

“What the hell happened to your face?” Regina took Jefferson’s chin in between her fingers and turned his head side to side. 

“OOh boy.” Jefferson started to chuckle. 

Everyone else started chuckling with him but quickly stopped as Regina gave all four of them unamused looks.

“What the hell is so funny? What happened to your face? And where the hell did you get that motorcycle from August? Did you leave?” Regina fired off questions sternly. 

“You have to let us get the whole story out, ok Gina?” Graham spoked up and stepped to her side. 

Narrowing her eyes at them, she nodded her head once, her arched brow telling him to go on. Graham took a deep breath and opened his mouth but nothing came out. 

“Kristoff you go on and tell her.” Graham squeaked out and stepped back to stand at Jefferson’s side.

Kristoff sucked his teeth and rolled his eyes, mumbling something about cowards before he turned to Regina and saw the already annoyed look in her eyes. Kristoff took a deep breath and quickly spoke. 

“So after we left you here...we talked to Gus and Jaq like you said. They told us all the issues still going on with the bus and that we needed to get some more things to get it to function properly. So they told us but also told us it would need gas, so Emma came up with the plan to make biodiesel to put in the engine but we didn’t have everything she needed at the prison to make it. Soooo Emma mentioned a hardware store and Ruby agreed to let Emma come out with us to get the things she needed-“ 

“You did what?!” Regina blanched. 

“Ruby did!” Kristoff rushed out.

“And you agreed to let her go!?” Regina looked back at August. 

“I didn’t agree to anything.” August clapped his hands together slowly and suck his teeth. 

“Don’t get yourself all worked up now, Gina. He has to tell you the whole thing.” Graham spoke up from his position leaning against the truck now. 

“So...Emma came along with us for the run...Philip couldn’t come cause of you know, his knee, and August has his leg-“ 

“But yet you’re on a god damn motorcycle?” Regina squinted and questioned. 

“This isn’t my motorcycle. And it’s different than having to run.” August reasoned. “I have a bandage wrapped around my leg to help.” 

Regina huffed and turned back to Kristoff and thinking, _then who the hells motorcycle was it?_

“Emma knew what she needed to get and felt she was the best option so Ruby agreed and she came with us.” Kristoff sighed. “We found everything we needed and we managed to get the parts we needed but...while we were there this group of goons, this asshole Walsh and seven other guys-“ 

“Where is Emma?!” Regina gritted. “And Ruby?! And Mulan?!” 

“She’s fine! Well-, she’s back at the prison! They’re all fine! All six of us made it back to the prison okay? Let me just get that out there.” Kristoff stressed. 

“I suggest you not interrupt any more.” Graham winced. 

“Please hold all questions, comments, concerns and outburst until then end.” Jefferson laughed. 

Regina was flaring her nose and her eyes were narrowed at them, Kristoff took a breath and continued. 

“We were split up in groups of two, Graham with Emma, Ruby with Mulan, and Jefferson with me. And after getting everything from the stores, and siphoning the cars. The three of us went to get the parts from the bus that we needed...Things were fine and we were looking out for trouble but Walsh and his guys snuck up on us from the front while we were getting the parts out of the back of this broken down bus. Jefferson’s rifle was on the side so they got ahold of that. We didn’t bring our rifles, by the way! We didn’t have enough bullets so Ruby told us to only bring handguns. But of course Jefferson had to be hardheaded and bring his.” Kristoff looked pointedly at the man. 

“Where were Ruby, Emma, and Mulan?” Regina bit the inside of her lip.

“So...after getting everything from the stores Ruby suggested they all split up to get through some stores faster-“ 

“She was alone-!” 

“Let me finish!” Kristoff urged and touched her arm. 

“...Emma went to check out these two stores to the right and Ruby and Mulan took stores down the road to the left...Emma was fine, the whole time we were out Ruby kept telling her to stay alert and stay on her toes you know?...Anyway, Walsh and his goons, got the three of us down and then they got Ruby and Mulan somehow and walked them out at gun point. But they didn’t get Emma!...She was in this fireworks store and she must’ve slipped out the back or something.” Kristoff shrugged. 

“Fireworks?” Regina’s brow furrowed and she whispered. 

“They had us all down in the line on our knees and this fucker Nikko was beating Jefferson before that, that’s why he looks like that.” Kristoff explained. 

“Are you okay?” Regina looked to him concerned. 

“Yeah Cap, nothing I couldn’t handle.” Jefferson smirked.

Kristoff and Graham both rolled their eyes at him. 

“So Walsh was giving this antagonizing ass speech and pointing Jefferson’s rifle in his face threatening to shoot him...Then all of a sudden this motorcycle came zooming down the road and Ruby told us to scatter! There was this thick black smoke everywhere! And then their truck blew up in this big explosion! And Emma just kept coming back on the bike! They were shooting-“

“EMMA WAS ON THE MOTORCYCLE!?!” Regina shouted. 

Kristoff closed his mouth and clasped his hands in front of him, Jefferson started to chuckle again and Graham was trying not to join in at Regina’s expression. Looking back at August who was now leaning on the bike, Regina scuffed. 

“She was on that thing?!” Regina looked at him. 

“Let him finish.” August smirked.

Regina huffed and turned back around. Kristoff explained to her how Emma was on the motorcycle and lighting explosives and fireworks and the goons were shooting at her at point blank range but she still continued to ride on. He told her how Emma stabbed one of the men and they started to help her out and shot the men down in the smoke. He explained Ruby was grazed by a bullet and they managed to get through smoke and biters after shooting the goons down. 

Regina’s expression only turned more horrified at what he told her next. 

“Emma got off the bike...and Walsh knocked her down pretty hard but we were too far...he started hitting her and banging her helmet into the ground and Emma blacked out from how hard he slamming her head down. The glass from the visor cut into her face...He was going to slit her throat and kill her but Jefferson showed up and shot him down!” Kristoff quickly added in. 

Kristoff looked over to Jefferson as he stood next to Graham and smiled. Regina was blinking and looked over to Jefferson too, who was digging his heel into the ground.

“I told that fucker I was going to kill him and I did Cap.” Jefferson squared his shoulders and Regina looked back at him with pride. “Emma saved all of us, I wasn’t going to let that asshole kill her. She’s going to have some scars...and she’s got a nasty concussion right now but we wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for her.” 

Regina was still eerily quiet and standing there with her hand on her hip, rifle clutched in the other hand. She turned to August. 

“You should have stopped her. Why would you let her go?” Regina asked him and then turned to the others. “Why would you take her out there knowing she hasn’t left that prison in months?!” 

“It was Ruby who agreed-“ Kristoff started. 

“And where the hell is she? Why is Ruby not here?” Regina’s nose flared. 

“Because she knew you’d yell at her.” Jefferson snickered and smiled. 

Regina’s eye twitched and Jefferson straightened his face immediately. Turning back to August she clenched her jaw. 

“Why didn’t you stop her?” 

“I tired!” August laughed.

“You didn’t try at all! She could be dead!” 

“I did! She wouldn’t listen to me! She was determined to go on that run, I told her she could get hurt and to just let someone else go but she didn’t listen! She insisted on going, she’s hardheaded! You should know this by now!” August huffed. “None of this is my fault! You weren’t there.” 

Regina clenched her jaw stopping herself from cursing at August, and Kristoff spoke up. 

“It wasn’t anyone’s fault Cap!...Ok maybe mine and Ruby’s but no one else is to blame. We agreed to let her come even when we knew you’d say no.” 

“Of course I would have said no!” 

“But Cap...she was fine. And sometimes these things just happen...She held her own and she saved us out there. The way she did it was pretty crazy but...she saved our assess.” 

Regina was beyond irritated and she wanted to yell at someone, preferably Ruby and Emma both. 

“We got the parts too though and everything else. It was a successful run. Scary as hell but successful.” Graham spoke up. “Gus and Jaq have been working on the bus for you the last two days and it’s just about ready. Emma told us she’d seen a walnut tree past the gates and she found some old vegetable oils stored away, way in the back of the kitchen. We found some kits and the presser thing she needed. So when her head doesn’t hurt as much she’ll do her nerd chemistry stuff and start on making the biodiesel.” 

Regina sighed, and calmed herself down. That was all good news, really good news in fact. But that didn’t change the fact that Emma left the prison and almost died, the fact that that asshole was on her and hurt her. 

“That’s good.” Regina sighed, “That’s- I’m glad you all are alright.” she turned biting her cheek. 

Regina eyed the motorcycle with distain. “...So...that’s, Emma’s motorcycle?” She spat and pointed at the machine with her rifle. 

August nodded and pushed off of the Yamaha Bolt, “Yup.” he popped the P. “This is all hers...I’m just borrowing it.” 

Regina felt a strong wave of irritation flow through at the sight of it. She needed to see Emma. 

>>>>

After giving the group of 36 the food they’d brought back, and promising Zelena and Robyn and Dorothy that she would be back, Regina hopped in Kristoff’s truck to head back to the prison. Zelena refused to leave without everyone else even though she really wanted to see Big Henry, so she chose to stay.

On the ride back to the prison, Regina made Kristoff tell her the run down of everything that happened again with Walsh. Irritated as she looked out at August riding ahead of them, she thought of everything she was going to yell at the young idiotic blonde about once she saw her. 

Pulling up to the gates and parking the truck in the courtyard, Regina sighed as she hopped out of the truck seeing Ruby standing near one of the posts. Regina handed her rifle over to Jefferson. 

“It’s a good thing Ruby told everyone to leave their rifles.” Jefferson laughed a bit. “With all of them there it definitely would have been a different situation.” 

Regina rolled her eyes and watched him walk away, she turned, tugging her belt up on her hips as she walked over to Ruby. 

Stopping only a few feet in front of her, Regina saw her bandaged arm and the black and blue bruise on her cheek. Ruby pushed off of the post and stepped up to Regina looking down at her feet. 

“You can look at me Ruby, I’m not going to yell at you.” Regina huffed. 

Ruby looked up with her head turned to the side and bit the inside of her bottom lip. 

“I understand if you want to.” Ruby shrugged. 

“No I’m not going to.” Regina pursed her lips. “Are you alright?” 

“Yeah.” Ruby let out a relieved huff and looked down at her arm. “Doc stitched me up a bit and gave me some meds for the pain.” 

“Good...where is she?” Regina looked to the entrance of the prison. 

“In your cell with Henry I think, I haven’t seen her since before the guys left.” Ruby looked over her shoulder. “I already yelled at her for being stupid by the way.” 

“Kristoff told me.” Regina nodded. 

“I-...Everything was just happening so fast. When I didn’t see her in the line with us I was glad because they didn’t find her. She got away...But I won’t lie...I was pretty scared of what they were going to do to us. Frustrated that they managed to get us, but still...kinda scared.” 

“I would have never taken her out there, Ruby.” 

“I know.”

“And I never would have allowed her to go off on her own.” 

“I know. It was just going so well!...But she held her own.” 

“Even so, she could have died. You didn’t have your rifles, and you all could have died.” Regina sighed and clenched her jaw. 

Ruby sighed sadly and looked away, “I know it’s my fault. You never would’ve let something like that happen in the first place...I was trying to-...” 

Regina rolled her eyes and stepped forward pulling Ruby in for a hug, Ruby sagged against her hold and accepted the comfort.

“No one is at fault here. Ok? I’m glad you’re alright.” Regina squeezed her tight. 

Pulling back and tipping Ruby’s chin up, Regina stepped away to enter the prison doors. 

“Are you going to go yell at Emma?” Ruby asked and smirked. 

Regina scuffed and laughed, mumbling something about ‘you bet your ass I am,’ as she walked away, her jaw set and her face hard. 


	18. Love Like You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma finally sees Regina after finding her family and the run she ventured out on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2

Over in C Block, sitting down on the makeshift mattress in Regina’s cell, Emma was sat down with Henry cuddled into her left side, as she read ‘A Giraffe and A Half’ by Shel Silverstein to him for the tenth time that afternoon trying to put him down for a nap.

Her head wasn’t hurting as much as it was three days ago but there was still an ache that was very much there. Not noticing the figure standing near the door of the cell watching them as she read aloud to him, Emma heard Henry’s little gasp and watched as he stood up quickly stepping across the mattress. 

Emma looked to the door and saw Regina standing there, smiling brightly as Henry rushed over to her. Emma felt her heart rate race and warmth wash over her at the sight of Regina bending down to pick Henry up and hug him tightly at the same time. Henry wrapped his little arms around her neck just as tight and cuddled as close as he could get to her. 

With her hand on his back, Regina looked over Henry’s shoulder and down at Emma. Taking in her curls surrounding her face and the cut under her eye, Regina felt anger flood her body, grateful that this Walsh fucker was dead in the street somewhere. Rubbing Henry’s back and kicking off her boots and keeping her eyes on Emma as she walked around the mattress, Emma bit the inside of her cheek as she watched her move. 

She was kind of hoping Regina would stay at the church with her sister after the guys brought over the food, of course she missed her girlfriend whom she hadn’t seen in almost three days, but she really didn’t want to be yelled at. Again. Granny yelled at her and then even Big Henry put in his two cents about her actions. Even Mallory had to voice her opinions. Ugh! 

Regina bent down and placed her knees on the mattress right next to Emma, leaning her upper body down she put Henry’s back on the sheets and brought her hands back to start tickling his little sides. Regina chuckled as the toddler giggled uncontrollably and wrapped his legs around her waist trying to wiggle away from her fingers. 

“Gi-na!” Henry giggled and squealed. 

Emma smiled as she watched and inwardly winced, scrunching up one side of her face, she turned and reached back for her bottle of water. Doc said it was important that she stayed hydrated so she took a few good sips, and reached over for a pill bottle as she decided to take some more pain meds too, it had been a few hours. 

Regina eased up on Henry’s tickle torture and pulled back, smiling down at the boy. Henry suddenly remembered he had to be quiet and gasped again, putting his little pointer finger over his lips. Henry signed ‘hurt’ and pointed to his head, whispering as low as he could “Mama.” Pointing over to Emma, rubbing his eyes sleepily. 

Regina nodded her head and signed back ‘Yes’ and that she knew, rubbing his little belly. Emma had been teaching them both, being stuck inside left the with a lot of free time. Turning her attention back to Emma as the blonde was turning back around to them. 

Emma blushed and looked down as she saw Regina was watching her. Regina was closer now and could see the stitches up close. The vertical scar stitched up, red and blotchy, no don’t causing her some irritation. 

Reaching her right hand over and running her thumb gently over Emma’s cheek, Emma bit her lip again and looked at Regina looking over her face. 

“Hey.” Regina finally greeted her. 

“Hi.” Emma gave her a small smile back.

“Emma-“

“Wait, if you’re gonna yell at me can we wait till my head stops hurting?” Emma chuckled trying to lighten the already sour mood but Regina was clearly not amused. Emma shoulders sagged and her lip jutted out a bit, looking Regina in the eyes. 

Henry crawled up to the pillow behind Emma and laid down pulling his book back over to him. 

“No. We’ll talk about it right n-” 

“But Regina-“ 

“I cannot believe you left and put-“ 

“I had to!” 

“No you didn’t! And what you did was so incredibly fucking stupid, Emma!” 

“Language.” Emma looked at her with a straight face and scuffed.

“Emma-“ 

“I already know how stupid it was, Regina. I don’t need you to tell me.” 

“You really need to stop interrupting me, little swan.” Regina arched her brow so quick, Emma’s visibly deflated just as quick as the older woman checked her. 

“I’m not a child who needs to be scolded for her actions.” Emma huffed defiantly and she bit the side of her bottom lip. 

“Oh No? No! Of course not! My mistake you’re an idiot who goes riding down the street on a motorcycle with explosives while men are shooting at you!” 

“I know what happened Regina.” Emma mumbled.

“Then you know why I am so angry with you! Emma Swan!” 

“Regina-“ Emma started to rub her head. 

“I mean explosives?! Emma seriously?! Being shot at?! Almost blowing yourself up?! Or setting yourself on fire?! What the hell were you thinking!?” Regina hissed. 

“I was thinking I couldn’t leave them! I was thinking I had to work fast with what I had in that moment!” 

“You never would’ve had to do it, if you stayed your ass here in the first place! You abused the fact that I wasn’t here to go out there. You pushed Ruby and Kristoff to let you go. You unyieldingly told August no! Knowing I would have never agreed to letting you go out there! Look at your face Emma!” 

“Regina-“ 

“Hush!” Regina quickly shut her up. 

Emma’s eyebrows shot up and she scrunched her nose up defiantly ready to argue and opened her mouth again but Regina stopped her. 

“I mean it! Emma I swear...” Regina clenched her jaw, her gaze unfaltering. 

Emma clenched her jaw too and rolled her eyes, folding her arms and moving to turn away from the older woman and lay down with Henry. Regina’s hand shooting up and gripping her chin stopped her though. 

“I’m not done talking to you.” 

“You’re not talking to me! You’re yelling at me like I’m your child and I’m not. I’m done listening.” Emma growled and moved Regina’s hand away. 

“You’re right, you aren’t my child. But you’re mine!” Regina clarified with an unwavering stare and put her hand right back where she had it. “You are mine! Did you think I would really be happy about hearing how you were repeatedly shot at?! On top of a motorcycle no less! If a bullet didn’t kill you, you could have fallen off that damn thing. Or crashed and blown yourself up! And that asshole knocking you down?...Slamming your head into the ground?...Emma...” 

“I had on a helmet.” Emma pouted. 

Regina sighed and got off of her knees, sitting her butt down on the mattress, right next to Emma. She put her weight down on her right arm and turned her body so that she was looking Emma straight in the eye. 

“I couldn’t just run away Regina.” Emma whispered. “I didn’t see him coming, if I had I wouldn’t have even let him touch me...but Jefferson shot him down before he could hurt me any further...” 

“Yes by some miracle he managed to get up and do something before you died. You almost _died_ , Emma...and I wasn’t there...I wouldn’t have been there to do anything about it.” Regina looked down sadly at the gauze near her neck. 

Emma sighed and reached for Regina’s left hand with her right and intertwined their fingers together, scooting as close as she could get, leaning back on her left arm like Regina, she looked at her face and put her forehead down on gently on Regina’s. 

“...Now you understand how I feel when you go out there all the time.” Emma whispered. 

“I don’t go around carelessly putting myself in dangerous situations.” Regina scuffed. 

“This whole thing is a dangerous situation Regina!” Emma groaned and pulled back. “I wasn’t going to leave them to die and be used by those men.” 

“Explosives and a motorcycle? Seriously Emma?” Regina brooded. 

“I was fine!” Emma insisted, “I was out of breath when it happened and sore from riding but I was fine.” 

“I don’t want you getting on that thing again Emma.” Regina shook her head. 

“But it’s mine!” Emma pouted. 

“You won’t be riding it anywhere!” Regina scuffed. 

“We have to leave the prison at some point, Regina it can’t only be you and the team and the hunters that get to leave!” 

“What reason could you possibly have to leave this prison?” Regina arched her brow and looked her in the eyes pointedly. 

Emma struggled to find an answer, “I-. I don’t know! But we shouldn’t be confined to this place just because you’re scared!” 

Regina sighed heavily and looked away, Zelena had told her pretty much the same thing just the other day. Emma squeezed her hand and Regina turned her head back to look at Emma’s face. Her eyes locked on the vertical line of stitches right under the blondes eye. 

“Before coming here we were out there...I know what’s it like out there.” Emma said lowly. 

Regina sat up more, releasing Emma’s hand and bringing her left up to cup the side of the younger woman’s face. 

“Which is why I don’t want you out there. Exposed to danger more than you need to be. You’re safe in here from people like that...I just want to keep you safe, Emma.” 

“I know...but I’m not the only one who needs to be kept safe...there’s everyone here! And your sister and your niece and those kids...Henry...they will have to be exposed to what’s out there at some point, if they already haven’t been. We can’t hide behind these walls forever Regina. I don’t want to...and just how Walsh and his men wanted to hurt us, there will be other people out there who will want to do the same...but that doesn’t mean we should hide in here forever.”

“...You’re right.” 

Regina sighed and titled her head, looking over the blondes face, pushing her hand back to run her fingers through her hair and behind her ear. Emma closed her eyes and quickly opened then again. 

“I’m sorry? I’m what?” Emma furrowed her eyebrows amused. 

Regina rolled her eyes, “I said you’re right.” 

Emma grinned and leaned her head forward putting their foreheads together again. 

“I haven’t seen you in nearly three days, and the first thing you do is yell at me.” Emma huffed and pouted.

“Yes because what you did-“ 

“Was stupid I know. I’ve heard it a bunch already. Even from Mallory! Ok? I know and I’m in enough pain already. Can you just kiss me please?” Emma rolled her eyes and pouted more. 

Regina snickered and turned her head to the right while Emma went to her right and kissed her lips softly. Emma pushed against her lips and kissed her harder as they moved together and Regina sighed against her lips. Emma put her hand out to grip Regina’s shirt before she let go and moved her hand over to touch her hip. 

Hearing giggling and a tiny “Ewww” from behind them, Emma chuckled and pulled back from Regina’s kiss. 

Looking over her shoulder and back at Henry they saw him laying back with his little hands covering his eyes. Regina laughed and reached over to tickle his foot, and he quickly pulled it away. Emma turned back to face Regina and leaned forward placing a sweet kiss on the woman’s jaw. Regina sighed and looked to her again, placing her finger under her chin to place a kiss on her nose and over to the cut under her eye softly kissing the top of her stitches. 

“How are you feeling?” Regina sighed putting her hand back behind her ear. 

“That should have been your first question.” Emma sighed and smirked. 

Regina cursed at herself in her head because, yes that should have been her first concern when she saw Emma, she looked down and went to pull her hand away but Emma stopped her. 

“Don’t.” Emma grabbed her wrist and quickly pecked her on the lips. “I’m okay. I’m not feeling as bad as I was, just a little nauseous and my muscles are a bit sore...but I’m okay.” she smiled. 

“I don’t want you doing anything until you’re completely better.” Regina said sternly. 

“I was going to start on making the -“

“Has Doc cleared you to start?” 

“No but he told me I could try some reading with Henry so that’s what I did today.” 

“And how do you feel?” 

“I...I just can’t look at something for too long you know? If I do I start to get dizzy, but I was fine reading for a little while today. That doesn’t mean I can’t start!” 

“Emma-“

“Limited. That’s what Doc said. I can start Regina.” Emma insisted. “I want to help bring your family and their group here just as much as you do.” she grinned. 

Regina smiled back at her adoringly and leaned back in kissing her lips sweetly, Emma sighed at the feeling of Regina’s fingers playing in her hair. 

Feeling the mattress dip next to them and tiny hands on their shoulders, Emma and Regina pulled back to find Henry standing near them, Henry looked to Emma then back to Regina. As he made the sign for ‘Happy’ with his hand over his chest and then took his tiny open palm pushing his middle finger in towards his mouth and then down to his chest to sign ‘Birthday!’ And he smiled looking to Regina. 

“Yes babe. Happy Birthday.” Emma signed to show Regina. “He wanted to tell you the other day.” She looked at Henry’s big smile and at Regina with a sad smile. “I just explained to him we had to wait until you came back. Everyday it’s been ‘Get Gina? Go Get Gina?’” Emma chuckled. 

Regina had a guilty look on her face and opened her arms for Henry to give him a hug. He bent down and wrapped his arms around her neck again. 

“Thank you, Henry.” she pulled back and kissed his forehead. 

Henry smiled at the hug and kiss he got, he gasped again and pulled back stepping between them and climbing off of the mattress, quickly moving over to the desk and snatched a piece of paper from on top of it. Grabbing his drawing and rushing back over to Regina, he smiled and pushed it out for her to take. 

Regina gently took the colorful piece of paper from him and pulled him into her lap. Looking over it, she saw colors of blue for the sky and green for the grass, there were other little squiggles and marks on the drawing that kind of looked like stars. There were two figures in the picture, one small and one tall and they held hands standing in front of what looked like a tree with red circles on the bushes. Over the tree, neatly written in Emma’s hand writing it read ‘Gina’s Apple Tree.’ 

“That’s me! an Gina! an Gina’s Tree!” Henry whispered and looked back at her as he pointed to every thing on the picture. “Mama help too.” He shrugged and added that last part in there too. 

Emma snickered and brought her hand up tickling him under his chin. Regina looked up at her confused so she sighed and grinned scooting closer putting her head down on her shoulder, looking down at the drawing with her. 

“It’s still going to need a lot more time to grow.” Emma smiled “When we started planting seeds in the greenhouse, your dad told me about the big apple tree you had in your backyard...So before it got too cold outside, I took some of the apple seeds and stowed them away in a tight little jar in some wet paper towels and kept them in a warm area in the ground. Then I put them in snow to get the seeds to germinate a bit faster, so I switched them from cold one week, to warm the next and did that for about 3 weeks, then it got too cold.” She titled her head from side to side. “But I did that with 5 seeds and surprisingly they all sprouted. So Henry and I put them into a seed starter and over the last few months we’ve been watering them...they’ve finally sprouted enough to move them to the ground but I figured the pots were the better route...so we were going to surprise you with them.” 

“You...planted an apple tree...and named it after me?” Regina looked like she was trying not to cry. 

“Five actually.” Emma picked her head up and put her chin on Regina’s shoulder looking up at her smugly. “I guess we should name it ‘Gina’s Orchard’ then.” She grinned. “...As a happy birthday of course, but also as a thank you. For you know saving us, and taking us in. Putting up with me...” 

Regina just looked at her smiling like she couldn’t believe it, she looked down to her lips and quickly kissed them, Emma smiled and kissed her back. Melting into the passionate and sweet kiss, Emma pushed back against her lips till they heard another little “Ewww”. Emma chuckled and went to pull away but Regina chased after her lips so she gave in and kept kissing her smiling as she did. 

Henry let out an exaggerated breath and rolled his eyes palming his forehead with his hand. Twisting back in Regina’s hold he brought his little hands up to mush their cheeks. Emma couldn’t contain her laughter any longer putting their foreheads together and Regina snickered at his antics. 

“I right here!” Henry emphasized 

“Yes! I know!” Regina chuckled and looked down at him, turning him around and pushing him up so he could wrap his arm around her shoulders. 

Emma put their foreheads back together and looked over at Henry, scrunching her nose at him. Henry giggled and wrapped his other arm around Regina’s neck turning and laying his head down on her shoulder. Regina pulled back and kissed along Emma’s nose, looking at her admiring everything about her features. 

“I love you, Emma.” 

Regina told her devotedly and Emma smiled brightly feeling more of that warmth spread throughout her chest whenever Regina looked at her that way. Emma sighed feeling so much relief from hearing Regina say those words because she felt the same about the other woman, deeply. 

“I love you too, Regina.” Emma leaned in and kissed her lips, pulled back looking at her face smiling. “So fucking much. I am so in love with you.” she said with a low content sigh of relief. 

“Language.” Regina teased and lifted her eyebrows playfully. 

Emma rolled her eyes and leaned in to kiss her lips again, smiling. Regina sighed against her lips and started to peck them over and over. 

“Don’t. You. Ever. Do Something. So Stupid. And Idiotic. Like That Ever. Again.” Regina kissed her between her words, pulling back and looking her in the eyes.

Emma’s bottom lip poked out a bit when she stopped and as she looked at Regina’s lips, she leaned in for another kiss. Regina kissed her but quickly pulled back ending it. 

“I’m serious, Emma.” 

“Ok! Ok!” Emma whined, “I won’t.” She pushed forward and bringing her hand up behind Regina’s head to keep her in place. Pulling away after she was breathless, she pecked her lips again, and whispered “unless I really really need to.” 

“Emma!” Regina chastised her. 

“Regina.” Emma huffed back. 

“What part of keeping you safe is not getting through that head of yours?” Regina tsked. 

“I understand! But I have to keep you safe too! And Henry, and August and anyone else!...Sometimes that just might require me doing stupid or idiotic things.” Emma chuckled at Regina’s unamused scowl. 

Leaning in and kissing the frown from her lips, Regina sighed and kissed her back. Emma pulled back biting her bottom lip and smirking. Regina rolled her eyes at the giddy look on her face, fixing Henry in her hold. He must’ve finally fallen asleep. Regina rubbed his back and snuggled him closer. 

After laying Henry down, quickly going to take a quick shower and changing her clothes, Regina laid down next to Emma on the mattress. Pulling her close to lay on her chest, Henry cuddled up to Emma’s side on the pillow behind her. 

“You told me you love me.” Emma was looking up at her with that same giddy smile.

“I do.” Regina reassured her with a kiss. “I love you and Henry. I can’t lose you Emma.” she said seriously. 

Emma quickly kissed her and laid her head on her shoulder, the pain meds had finally kicked in. Sighing she closed her eyes feeling Regina’s lips on her forehead. 

“You won’t lose us, Regina.” She squeezed her and pulled back to kiss under her jaw. 

A comfortable silence settled over them, Henry was napping and Emma needed to rest. Regina was enjoying finally being clean and back in her cell with them by her side. After a while Emma spoke up again. 

“Gina?” 

“Hmmm?” 

“I love you.” Emma cuddled into her more.

“I love you too, Em.” Regina kissed the top of her head, she could feel her breath against her neck. Emma got quiet again but not for long. 

“Do you love me enough to let me have my motorcycle?” Emma spoke up and asked innocently. 

Regina snickered and looked up to the ceiling. Emma had her lips pressed to her neck and she could feel her smiling against her skin. 

“Don’t push it, little Swan.” 


	19. Going through Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> August is figuring some things out about himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> August centered chapter here.

The next day, walking around the wet ground, around the snow and trees down the road a little ways from the prison, August and a few other volunteers were helping out. Chopping fire wood and collecting a ton of walnuts Emma needed to extract the oil from. 

“Mowgli! Get out of that tree, boy! I mean it! Right now!” A tall, 37 year old, dark skinned Indian man with smooth long black hair squinted up into the branches of the big tree. 

“Papa! I’m fine!” A pubescent little voice called back from above.

Mowgli was in the tree knocking down walnuts that hadn’t fallen yet. Thomas Bagheera went to complain again but he was cut off. 

“Thomas! He is fine! Let the boy have some fun...he’s been stuck inside for weeks.” A deep voice spoke up. 

Another equally tall but kind of bulky and chunky, white man with brown shaggy hair and brown eyes, called out from his position under the tree sitting on top of his bucket that he was collecting walnuts in. 

“Baloo, if he falls-!” 

“He won’t fall, Thomas.” Bill Baloo replied back nonchalantly with his eyes closed as he leaned back. 

“Your blasé attitude to our son being up in a tree, 20 feet from the ground disturbs me. Truly, Bill.” Thomas huffed. 

“Come sit down with me, enjoy the sun and the cool air, huh? We’ve been collecting all morning. Come. Come sit with your husband.” He beckoned him over. 

Thomas sighed but relented bringing his almost full bucket of walnuts over with him and sitting down on the lid. Bill peaked an eye open as he saw Thomas sitting there enjoying the sun shining down on his face. Thomas felt his gaze on him and turned to look at him with his fiery red brown eyes. 

Bill bit at his bottom lip and leaned forward to give Thomas a quick kiss, which turned heated when he put his hand into his husband’s silky dark locks. Bill pecked his lips as he pulled back to get some air into his lungs. 

“Let’s go back inside.” Bill kissed his pouty lips. 

“Ok. Let me get Mowgli down fro-“ 

“No just you and me.” Bill shook his head. “Mowgli will be fine out here, Akela and his sons are out here, so is August. He will be fine.” he insisted. 

Thomas shook his head about, to list whatever reasons he didn’t want to leave their son out here, but Bill whined and started to kiss his face, so he sighed thinking it over. 

“Our cell is empty...and people aren’t inside anymore.” Bill pouted. “I miss you, we’ll even be quick if that’s what you want.” 

“An hour?” Thomas bit his lip. 

“Two.” He kissed under his jaw.

“Fine.” Thomas sighed. 

Bill pulled back and gave him a bright giddy smile, yanking him up, completely forgetting about the buckets. 

“Akela! Can you keep an eye on Mowgli?” Bill called out to the man chopping wood. 

The light skinned man with a buzzed head and full beard gave out grunt of acknowledgement and kept chopping. That was good enough for Bill, Thomas chuckled as he was being pulled away. 

“Mowgli! Be careful! We’ll be back!” He shouted up and more walnuts fell down. 

“Alright! I will!” 

Thomas heard him yell back and could only assume the boy climbed higher into the tree. As they were passing August who was kneeling on the ground, he chuckled and stopped Bill pulling him away for a second. 

“August! Hi can you watch Mowgli for me please?” Thomas giggled at Bill trying to pull him away. 

“No worries. I’ll look after him.” August chuckled at Bill’s eager attitude. 

“Thank you! Woah!” Bill yanked. “Are we going to run the whole way?” Thomas asked laughing as he tugged him away. 

August watched them rush of, hugging each other closely and he sighed. Looking at how they behaved and pretty much how every other couple in the prison behaved was starting to irk him. Not in the sense that he didn’t want people to be in love and all lovey dovey and what not...It just made him feel left out, like he was missing something everyone else was getting. 

He was a 28 about to 29 year old man with a two degrees in philanthropic studies and filmmaking, living in the apocalypse. Before the world went to shit, August was over in South America, over 3,700 miles away from his family but he still managed to get back home to them. By the grace of God. 

August had sat down to give his leg a break seeing as he’d been standing up for a few hours now and he was feeling some soreness from riding the Yamaha yesterday. 

But the ground was wet so he quickly got up and decided to kneel instead, taking a breath and he attempted to get up. He winced as he tried to stand, moving his thigh muscle, and felt pain spread in his leg. 

“Here let me help you.” 

August looked up and over to see, Archie standing at his side with his hand held out. Reaching his hand out to take the one that Archie was offering him, he sighed heavily and groaned as he was pulled up from his kneeling position. 

“Thank you, Archie.” August sighed. 

“It’s no problem.” Archie patted his arm. 

“Some days are just better than others you know.” 

August let go of his hand and leaned over to wipe the dirt from his pants. Straightening up and feeling the wet spot on the back of his pants, August cringe and tried to look over his shoulder at it. Reaching back and touching the damp fabric he wiped more dirt from his pants and butt. 

“Damn it...Does this look bad?” August scrunched up one side of his face, cringing at the wet feeling. 

“Turn around let me see.” Archie said casually. 

August did, not even thinking about it, still gripping the fabric between his fingers, trying to look back as Archie was looking at him. Archie looked over August’s whole figure, until he got down to the taller younger mans lower half. 

“No. No. You look good. I mean it’s alright.” Archie cleared his throat, licking his bottom lip. “It’s not bad. I’m sure anyone who sees it will realize you just sat on something.” 

August nodded his head and turned back around, looking over at the red headed man. Well not so red anymore there was some grey mixed in to Archie’s vintage looking taper faded comb over that was swooped to one side. That being said Archie was 56 years old so the grey hairs mixed in were warranted. 

August looked over his freshly shaven face and at his piercing blue eyes and his red glasses. Over the last few months, they had become really good friends. Archie was just really easy to talk to and was helping August out with some of the mental issues he was having. 

After seeing his father and brother shot down like dogs, and almost losing Emma and Henry and being practically handicapped for weeks August tended to get into this dark space in his head. He was always fine around Henry or Emma but he found himself having some pretty disturbing thoughts and realized he needed to talk to someone. So Regina told him how Archie was a therapist when things used to be normal and pointed him in his direction.

August felt he could talk to Archie right away and they fell into a sort of routine of meeting to speak to each other every week. But it wasn’t just a patient-therapist sort of thing, Archie was actually his friend now and he appreciated him for the things he’s done. A few times he’s even held him while he cried, August couldn’t stop it; it just all seemed to bubble over especially not being able to walk. 

“Are you here to help out?” August smiled at him. 

“Yeah... I figured I should be useful. No point of just sitting around inside you know.” Archie’s voice was soft but deep and raspy in a way, like it was aged. 

“There’s some more wood over there you could take to the truck?” August pointed to the right. “Or the buckets over there under that tree. Mowgli is still knocking down walnuts. Just be careful or you’ll get hit in the head.” He chuckled. 

He was only slightly joking, those little suckers really did hurt. Archie nodded and smiled, walking over to the buckets, looking up and dodging a walnut falling above him. He chuckled and shook his head bending over to pick up the ones that were littered in the snow and grass. 

August watched him walk over to the buckets and looked over his figure. Archie was wearing brown fitted pants with black boots and he wore a grey long sleeve under another worn white short sleeve. He had them both tucked in, the grey sleeves pushed up on his arms and a belt around his waist. 

August noticed how...toned Archie looked compared to when he first met him all those months ago. August titled his head a little to the side and looked at his back, up to his shoulders. Archie dodged another walnut and laughed, looking back over his shoulder at August. 

August watched him smile and noticed his facial structure and the way his eyes lit up, August smiled back at him. 

_Archie actually looked really cute and-_

“What the hell?” August shook his head, stopping his thoughts and looked away. 

August cleared his throat and stepped over toward the chopped up wood on the ground, bending over to pick them up and taking them over to the back of the truck. This was a different maintenance truck they had at the prison, not the ones they took on runs. 

He threw them inside and braced his hands on the side of the truck, looking over his shoulder and back at Archie. 

What the hell was going on with him? He was just thinking about Archie and how cute he was and his body and how he

wanted to touch- 

“Stop that!” August huffed to himself and closed the back of the truck. 

August called Mowgli down from the tree telling him they had more than enough Walnuts for now. Archie finished putting the walnuts into the buckets and picked both of them up and carried them to the truck. August looked away when he realized he was staring at the older man’s body again, at his puffed up chest and noticed the way his muscles kind of showed through the sleeves of his shirt. 

He furrowed his eyebrows and bit the inside of his cheek when that fluttering came back at the pit of his stomach. What the hell was going on with him?! 

Archie put the buckets in the back and Mowgli jumped out of the tree and down to the ground. 

“Later Akela!” The shaggy dark haired boy waved to Akela who was sitting down now. 

Akela and his sons were just sitting on the ground basking in the sunlight now. He gave the boy a subtle nod and a little wave. 

“Can I ride with you two back to the prison?” Archie huffed wiping his hands off. 

“Uh Y-yeah” August pushed off the truck. “Akela! I’ll be back to get the axes and you all once I drop everything off.” he called out. 

Akela nodded his head but that was all the acknowledgement he got. Mowgli ran over and hopped into the front in between August and Archie. August put the key in the ignition and started the truck, and put his foot on the gas driving down the long road to the prison gates. 

He needed to talk to Emma. 

>>>>>

Out near the big garage that the bus was stowed away in, they found an open space to set up the oil press and all the supplies Emma got from the hardware store and also the kits Kristoff and Jefferson found in the auto shop for her. 

After coming back from the run the next day, Mulan helped Emma out by assembling the oil press for her and setting up the space outside. To test her theory out, she sent Graham out to the Walnut tree down the road to grab a few and when he came back with them they washed them and they let them dry out in the sun for a day. 

From inside her cell, Emma told Mulan they had to remove the shells from the walnuts, chop them up, warm up the oil press and put the nuts into the top of the press. It was a manual press so she had to turn the crank to feed the nuts into the expeller and placed a mason jar under the machine to catch the oil. 

Mulan cranked and cranked till her arms were hurting, but it wasn’t for nothing because after about eight minutes they’d had about three teaspoons of oil just from those few nuts. It wasn’t the fastest method but it was efficient. Time was one of the biggest factors here the walnuts needed at least a day to dry and the oil needed a day to set. But that was only getting more of the vegetable oil portion of the biodiesel there was still a bunch of other steps that needed to be done but they needed Emma for that. 

Thankfully buried and hidden way back in the garage, there was a processor. So Emma got Graham and Kristoff to dig it out for her and bring it out to the space so that she could have open air to breathe. Her head wasn’t as groggy but she still couldn’t do things for too long without getting dizzy. 

So today after Regina’s return and the all clear from Doc, Emma took the few bottles of vegetable oil she found in the kitchen and the few jars Mulan had already cranked and set out on filtering the oil out into a large metal drum filter and putting it into the heated processor. 

After checking titration levels and measuring the lye, that was sitting in the medical wing from when the team brought back all those supplies from the super center. She mixed the Lye and Methanol in a separate container before adding them into processor and mixing it together. 

Doing all of this didn’t seem to affect her too much, the open air and the cool breeze helped with the smells. 

“How do you know how to do all of this again?” Regina asked from across the processor as Emma was mixing. 

“Biodiesel is better for the environment, my dad used to have the farm hands help him make it but I would watch.” Emma chuckled and shrugged. “After August left for school, my dad didn’t really have anyone else to bug him and teach things to. Of course he had Adam but he was more into art and being inside the basement playing video games.” 

“So you were a little geeky tomboy learning about cars and farming huh?” Regina smirked and walked around the machine. 

Emma stuck her tongue out at and rolled her eyes. Behind them August pulled up in the truck with Archie and Mowgli and the many buckets of Walnuts and chopped wood. 

Some young stranglers around the courtyard walked over to the truck and started unloading everything. August turned the truck off and hopped out, closing the door behind Mowgli, quickly scanning the area for his little sister. 

“August are you alright?” Archie’s voice rang out next to him and he jumped and stepped back. 

“Woah!- Uh Yeah. Yes! I’m good. I-I just need to go talk to Emma.” August smiled and fidgeted. 

Throwing the keys over to Kristoff and taking large steps toward the big garage, August stopped before he ran into the tables and barrels they had step up. 

“Emma!” August called her name in a harsh whisper. 

Emma turned her head, smiling from Regina’s teasing and flirting to August once she heard her name. She saw how jittery he looked and furrowed her eyebrows toward him. 

“Are you alright, August?”

“I need to talk to you. Like right now!” He urged. “Can you take a break?” 

“I just started-“ Emma started to say. 

“Go on. I’ll stir this.” Regina spoke up and touched her head. 

“I just started.” Emma huffed. “I’ve barely been working for 2 hours.” 

“And you can come back, after you’ve had a break.” Regina said firmly and leaned down kissing her lips. “Go on.” 

Emma huffed and kissed her lips again, stepping back and walking towards August. When she was close enough, he rushed forward and wrapped his hand around her wrist, pulling her forward. 

“August!” Emma groaned as he tugged her along. 

August didn’t stop until they were across the yard in the greenhouse. And the door was shut completely behind them. 

“Augustus! What the hell?” 

“I need to talk to you!” He urged 

“Ok. Jeez! About what?” 

“When did you start liking women?” 

Emma’s mouth shut and she narrowed her eyes at him. “What?” 

“Answer! When did you start to like women?” 

“Why?!”

“Emma!” he gripped her shoulders and shook her a bit. 

“Augustus Wayne! I have a concussion please stop shaking me!” 

“Oh.” He stopped. “Right. I’m sorry...But seriously answer me. Please!” 

“What do you mean when did I start liking women?” 

“When? How? Why?!” August listed. “All of it!” 

“I-I don’t know August, high school maybe?” Emma scuffed and shrugged. 

“But why?! You were always fawning over boys and posters and the farm hands that worked with dad! Talking about wedding dresses and wedding cakes with mom! You had that boy at your sweet sixteen dance with you!” 

“August what does any of that have to do with anything?” Emma put her hand on her hip and looked at him with a straight face. 

“What made you start liking women?!” 

“I don’t know! Something about them has just always made me feel different, different than how a guy could make me feel. Women are pretty and just- it’s just different I don't know August.” Emma shrugged and laughed a little. 

“What’s different about it?” 

“August!...Okay...there’s being physically attracted to someone and sexually attracted to someone. Even emotionally and intellectually too...I’ve found myself being physically and sexually attracted to men and women. I “experimented” but I never really saw myself in a relationship with a woman before Regina...With her it’s all four of those really.” 

“Which means you aren’t straight anymore...” August concluded. 

“I never truly was if you want to look at it like that.” Emma chuckled. “Why are we talking about this stuff August?” 

“I...I was thinking earlier how I hadn’t been with anyone in a long time and then...I was looking at Archie outside and I-“ August sighed forcefully. “I started thinking about him.” 

Emma’s eyebrows slowly rose and she tried to keep her face as neutral as possible. 

“But that’s crazy right?! Emma? That’s crazy because I’ve only ever been with women! Many women! I’ve never in my life looked at another man that way! Never! So that’s crazy! Right? I’m not gay!” 

Emma opened her mouth to speak and then closed it again, trying to think of the best way to approach her brothers frantic state. 

“I think...feeling...what you’re feeling....an attraction to a man or his body, doesn’t make you gay, August. You never experimented with this sort of stuff?” Emma spoke carefully. 

“No.”

“You never looked at man before and thought he was attractive? No little crushes in school?”

“No!” 

“You’ve never wanted to kiss another man? Like ever?” 

“No! I’m not gay!” He stressed. 

“Why are you trying so hard to put a label on it?” 

“Because Emma! I have only ever been with women. I. Like. Women.” 

“Ok so you’re confused on what you like but there’s a lot more to being gay than just finding another man attractive. Did you...think about being with Archie?Sexually?” 

“No. Not really.” 

“Would you see yourself in a relationship with him?” 

“No, Archie’s my friend and he’s...been kind to me.” 

“Then you aren’t gay. In this situation...you just find him cute and you’re lonely and horny and miss being intimate with another person. You like women and you’re sexually attracted to them...But...would you maybe find yourself being involved sexually with another man? Not just appreciating their looks?” 

August went quiet then, his shoulders sagging and his eyebrows scrunched together. 

“I don’t know...just...I can’t see myself like that with Archie.” He sighed. 

“But with someone else?” 

“I don’t know...maybe.”

“...The world around you is changing and evolving and so are you...so it’s ok if your...sexual preferences have changed or if other things you know...turn you on.” Emma spoke carefully. “If you really want to put a label on it and need to do some exploring then that’s perfectly ok August. Alright? Just chill.” 

August took a breath and calmed himself down, Emma stepped forward to rub her hands up and down his arms. 

“Thank you.” August nodded. “I don’t know why I started freaking out.” 

“It’s fine. So you’re straight-ish. That’s ok.” Emma shrugged playfully and he laughed.

“So what does that make you then? With Regina being different and all? And you were with men before I mean you have Henry.” 

“...In this moment? I don’t know, bisexual maybe? full homosexual? It’s more of the bond we have above everything else. But I couldn’t ever see myself with anyone else, male or female. Regina’s it for me. Just her.” 

August nodded his head understanding and then he snickered, shrugging his shoulders. 

“So you’re just Regi-sexual.” He joked. 

Emma sighed and pushed him away from her walking towards the doors of the greenhouse, rolling her eyes as he followed. 

“Sometimes I don’t know which one of us is the older sibling.” 

  
“It’s still me no matter how much you wish you were older.” August chuckled and kissed her cheek, walking ahead of her now. 

“What’s on your butt?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m still trying to figure out who I want to couple August with. I thought it was going to be Archie but I changed my mind.


	20. Ooh, Aah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT

“Regina!” 

“Emma. No.”

“He’s sleeping!” 

The day after that, after a long day of working to get the biodiesel fuel ready and a trip to visit her sister and niece at the church and bring them more food and blankets; Regina had come back to the prison later on that night after dinner to a very horny and needy young blonde waiting for her in their cell. 

Sitting at the very edge of their mattresses with Emma held close in her lap, kissing and nipping at the older woman’s neck. What was supposed to be just sweet and tender kisses welcoming Regina back home turned into a breathy heated and wanton make out session. 

Henry was curled up on the pillow sleeping soundly with the covers over him not even seven feet away from them. The bed was just three of the foam mattresses in the prison pushed together, with Henry way over on the other end. They’d taken the frame of the prison bunk out of the room to have more space for the third mattress and everything else in the room. 

When she’d come back after freshening up a bit she came back to the cell, pulled back the curtain on the door and found Emma just like this, only in her panties and tank top brushing out her curls on the edge of the mattresses. Regina took a seat next to her, they were talking low about everything that had happened that day and little pecks to Emma’s pouty lips somehow turned into this. 

Emma was in her lap wearing only her red panties and a the thin top, her curls falling over her shoulder, grinding her clit on Regina’s boxer brief covered erection and whining because Regina kept pushing her hands away when she went to stroke her through the tight fabric. 

“Emma!” Regina huffed at her. 

Emma groaned and pulled back, sitting back in her lap but she made sure to sit back hard enough to apply the right amount of pressure onto Regina’s bulge to make the brunette release a low moan and grip her hips. 

She bit her bottom lip, smirking as she pressed her knees tighter against Regina’s hips and pulled her hips back and rolled them forward her eyes closing as she rubbed her clit at just the right angle, sending tingles up her spine. 

Regina sighed deeply through her nose and her eyes fluttered shut, feeling a shiver run through her at how wet Emma already was through her panties, she could feel it spreading along the length of her, leaving a trail on her briefs. They were too far gone now, she needed to get the younger woman to stop and wait but it had been days since she last had her and she was hard. 

Emma’s smirk grew, leaning forward wrapping her whole right arm around Regina’s shoulders. Her chest pushed firmly up against the other woman's, she brought her other hand back to wrap her fingers around Regina’s wrist and guide her hand up to fondle her breast through her tank top. 

Regina had to breathe harshly through her nose, taking Emma’s left breast into her palm and squeezing with enough vigor but not too much to hurt the younger woman. Fondling the soft flesh between her fingers, Regina attacked the right side of Emma’s neck with her lips, wrapping her arm around a slim waist and putting her hand down to grasp and take a handful of Emma’s ass. 

Guiding Emma’s hips as she moved, Regina stopped her attack on the blondes neck. Pushing the side of her tank top up until it revealed her skin and Regina surged forward, taking her breast into her mouth. She squeezed and started to suck, sighing content at having her lips wrapped around the soft flesh. 

Emma shivered and brought her hand up to cradle Regina’s head to her chest, almost losing her rhythm at the feeling of the woman’s tongue and teeth. Her thighs were twitching as she took her arm from around Regina’s shoulder and brought it down to caress the side of her face. Regina let go of her breast, wrapping her arm around Emma’s back and switching to her other breast to give it the same attention, holding her close. 

Her lips open in a low breathy moan, Emma wrapped her fingers up in Regina’s brown curls and leaned down to place a sweet kiss on her forehead. She hissed as Regina used her teeth and nipped at her skin with enough pressure to sting before she soothed it again with her tongue. 

“Regina.” Emma moaned and laid the side of her face down on the top of her head. 

“Mmmm.” Regina hummed as she kept nipping around her flesh, caressing her back and squeezing the blondes ass in her hand. 

Bringing her hand down from Emma’s back and pulling back enough to get her fingers into the her panties. Emma gasped and lifted her hips, feeling Regina’s cool fingers push past the waistband and touch her hot and wet center. 

“No I don’t want your fingers.” Emma whined and pulled her hips back as Regina went to push two inside of her. 

“Emma. Stay still.” 

Regina growled at her again and pulled her back, the arm around her waist holding her tighter. Continuing what she’d planned Regina teased her wet entrance with her two fingers. Emma was overcome with want and just needed to have something inside her so of course she relented and moved her hips trying to rush and get the digits into her. But Regina just teased her, and she was aching clenching around nothing. 

“It would be so easy!” Emma desperately whispered running her hands through dark locks. “To just pull them to the side and lay back. Let me ride you...to feel you inside me.” 

Regina was still focused on her breasts, no doubt leaving marks on her pale skin. Still teasing and stroking the tips of her fingers against Emma’s entrance, never pushing all the way in. 

“Or lay me down here at the edge of the bed!” but Regina still didn’t let up. “I don’t care which! Regina _please_.” 

The brunette just smirked against her skin and finally, _finally,_ pushed her fingers inside Emma’s tight, wet hole. Tightening her hold on the blondes waist, and squeezing her ass, she pulled back and positioned her wrist at a good angle, thrusting in and out, feeling Emma’s walls gripping her digits.

“Oooh.” 

Emma sighed at the feeling of Regina’s fingers stretching her out, but it still wasn’t enough and it wasn’t what she wanted. Letting Regina finger her for only a minute she mustered up all her will and pulled Regina’s hand from inside her panties and climbed off the woman’s lap landing on her side on the mattress next to her. 

Completely taken aback by Emma pulling away, Regina glared at the blonde, and Emma glared right back before she looked Regina over. Her eyes trailed down to Regina’s very visible hard on confined inside her tight briefs, up to her exposed toned torso, to her breasts hidden behind her black t-shirt bra. 

Regina’s hair was parted down the middle and her long curls were framed around her face, messed around from Emma running her hands through it. She reached for the younger woman’s ankle but Emma scooted away, Regina arched her brow as Emma shook her head biting her bottom lip. 

“Mmm Nuhuh...I told you. I don’t want your fingers.” Emma looked her over again. 

Regina chuckled and moved forward to hover above her, spreading the blondes legs and bracing herself on closed fists. Emma turned her body and laid back as she moved toward her, sitting up on her elbows, her blonde princess curls falling over her shoulders. Regina leaned down to peck her pouty lips, then down the side of her mouth to kiss and nip at her jaw. 

“So. Beautiful.” Regina whispered and kissed down the side of her neck. 

Emma sighed and blushed, titling her head to the side and then back to give Regina better access as she kissed down her throat. Regina sucked on the skin right above her healing cut and she moaned out but quickly closed her mouth. 

“Regina.”

She brought her right hand back to hook her fingers around the waistband of Emma’s red and white panties, pushing back off her other fist to sit back on her knees. Emma felt her heart race as Regina pulled her panties down and off, grabbing Emma’s ankles and kissing her calves. She wrapped her fingers around each ankle, placing them on her shoulders as ran her hands down Emma’s thighs and kneaded her flesh. 

Bringing her head up to watch Regina, her mouth gaped open as the woman rubbed her hands over her skin, and nipped at her ankle with her teeth. Stopping and placing her hands behind Emma’s knees, she spread the lean pale legs and pushed her knees up, bending down she swiped her tongue over her entire center before wrapping her lips around Emma’s clit. 

Emma jerked up, pushing off of one elbow to put her hand in Regina’s hair, shaking as she teased her clit with the tip of tongue. Regina’s ass was in the air as she looped her arms around pale thighs and pulled Emma down making her lay back on the foam mattresses. Emma shook and she realized what the older woman was doing. 

“This is not what I meant!” Emma whispered and huffed, stomach twitching as she gasped each time Regina flicked her tongue over her clit. “Regi-“ 

Regina smiled and shoved her tongue inside of Emma’s warm pussy and she her chest tightened as she felt Regina’s hot tongue. She melted as she felt a stretch and warmth spread through her belly and up her back. 

“Just relax.” Regina pulled back and smiled against her skin and kissed her clit. 

Swallowing a moan and nodding her head, Emma sighed and rolled her hips against Regina’s tongue. Reaching out she buried one hand in Regina’s hair and rubbed at the arm wrapped around her thigh with the other. Regina flattened out her tongue inside her and sighed wrapping her lips around Emma’s clit over and over kissing her down there. 

Emma jerked and threw her head to the side, squeezing her eyes shut and bit her lip as Regina pushed two fingers inside her again. With her index and middle finger stroking deep and stretching Emma’s walls, Regina bit her lip and laid her cheek down on Emma’s thigh as she watched her and worked her wrist. 

Kissing and sucking on Emma’s clit, Regina flicked her tongue against the swollen bud of nerves feeling Emma’s thigh twitching under her. She moaned as she saw Emma start to cream around her fingers and felt how she squeezed and shook as she silently came around them. 

Pushing her hips back against the foam and forward on Regina’s fingers taking them deeper, Emma felt that warmth she was feeling turn hot and rush through her in a wave of pleasure. Turning her head to the side and taking harsh quick breaths, she shook as Regina drug her pleasure out placing sweet kisses along her thighs. 

Emma sagged against the edge of mattresses and sighed, her eyes were closed so she didn’t see Regina licking her fingers clean but she heard it. Regina kissed up her thighs and over her hip bone, across the patch of exposed skin her T-shirt wasn’t covering. 

Moving up she kissed her blushed cheek under her scar and then over to her lips. Emma sighed against her lips and wrapped her arms around her and kissed her back fervorously. 

Wrapping her legs around Regina’s hips, she brought her right hand down, pushing her fingers past the waistband of her briefs and wrapping her fingers around Regina’s cock firmly and stroked her, it was warm to the touch and wet from the woman’s leaking tip. Emma ran the pad of her thumb over the smooth head, smearing the cool pre-cum around the head and Regina pulled back her eyes fluttering as she looked down at the younger woman. 

“Emma...I’m not going to last long.” Regina whispered against her lips as Emma squeezed and stroked her cock, her grip firm. 

Emma smirked against her lips and pulled back, pecking her lips again. With eager fingers she bunched the waist of the boxers in her hands and inched them down over Regina’s ass, watching as her fully hard cock sprung free and bounced a few times. Biting her bottom lip and looking up into Regina’s eyes, she felt her stomach flutter seeing that hungry look in the woman’s gaze. 

Regina leaned down and kissed her passionately till she was breathless. Emma unhooked her black bra and pulled the straps down over her arms to reveal her breasts. Regina did the same with Emma’s tank top, up and over her head, tossing it to the side and quickly pulling her boxers down the rest of the way and off her legs. 

Emma put her hands on Regina’s sides and pulled her back in, leaning her head down to take her budding nipple between her lips. Regina sighed and her eyes closed at the feeling of Emma’s warm mouth. Taking her cock into her hand and stroking herself a few times, she chuckled and clenched her jaw as Emma kissed down under her breast and nipped at her skin soothing the slight pain it caused with her tongue and kisses. 

Emma pulled back and Regina looked down at her and cupped the side of her face, bending down to kiss her lips sweetly still stroking her cock. Emma took her bottom lip in between her teeth as she pulled away smirking up at her before she laid back watching her pleasure herself. Regina admired her toned figure, watching Emma touch her breasts and run her hands over her stomach. 

She reached back and grabbed a free cover to throw over them, and she positioned Emma to lay on her left side, kneeling and straddling Emma’s left leg, and curling Emma’s right leg back around her hip. Emma sat up on her elbow and touched Regina’s side with her right hand, massage her breast, bringing it down to wrap around the pulsing cock and positioned it at her entrance. 

Rubbing the head of her cock along her lower lips, Emma’s head fell back as Regina pushed her hips forward, resisting and squeezing the head of her cock. Regina leaned down and kissed her lips, willing her to relax and let the rest of Regina’s cock sink into her tight pussy and fill her up to the hilt. Pulling her head up and gripping Regina’s forearm between her fingers, she bit her lip and whimpered as Regina rocked her hips, looking at her with a strong warm and ardent gaze. 

Regina kept her eyes on her the whole time and that only made the butterflies in Emma’s stomach grow and spread, Regina’s eyes always did that to her. She placed one of her hands on Emma’s hip and dug her hips in, Emma gasped from how deep the woman was inside her. 

“Oh...Regina.” Emma moaned and put her hand behind the woman’s neck, pulling her closer. “Aah.” 

Regina moaned back in her throat and watched her face, her hips never stopping and stroking her walls with deep fluid thrusts. Feeling that pressure building up at the end of her cock and rising up, she put her hand back down from Emma’s hip to hold herself up and used the other hand to use her thumb and rub tight circles over Emma’s clit. 

“Cum for me again.” Regina whispered. 

Emma’s mouth fell open and she pushed herself up more, her clit was still sensitive and her stomach twitched from the jolts shooting up her spine. 

“Yes!” Emma whined low. “Oh fuc-. Yes!” 

Regina groaned as Emma crawled her nails into bare thigh, her eyes fluttering at how wet her pussy was and how tight she was, hugging her cock. She pulled back a bit and looked under Emma’s thigh, moaning at how Emma was leaking and had creamed all over her shaft. Pulling out until only the head of her cock was left, she teased and rubbed Emma’s clit before snapping her hips forward, shoving every inch into her pussy and stretching her out. 

“Fuck Emma.” Regina growled. 

Emma whimpered and released a little squeak and dug her nails into Regina’s arm, feeling her hit that spot deep inside her, she clenched her jaw and whined, shaking as her orgasm washed over her. Her toes curled and she squeezed every muscle she could, holding tight and breathing out harshly shivering. 

“So fucking good.” Regina moaned, her muscles burning. “You’re so wet...Oh!...I’m gonna cum.” 

Regina’s hand moved up to cupped the side of Emma’s face and she leaned in to pull Emma into a bruising kiss. Rolling and snapping her hips forward as she quaked and felt her cum shoot out of her tip and into Emma’s warm gripping wet pussy. 

Emma’s walls fluttered around the pulsing cock and she shivered, sighing relieved and content at feeling Regina cum inside her. Kissing Regina’s lips as she stroked gently until she stopped completely, holding herself steady over Emma’s body so she didn’t crush her. 

Emma kissed her with a satisfied grin on her lips, running her fingers back through Regina’s dark locks. Kissing the side of Regina’s mouth and over her cheeks and down to her jaw. Pecking her lips again and pulling back. 

“That’s what I wanted.” 


	21. A Team Effort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swan + Mills = Family Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Regina have known each other for 165 days now. Just fluff in this chapter.

After four more days of cranking, and pouring, and mixing, and washing, and separating, and transferring the biodiesel, allowing it to dry for a few hours; they’d finally produced enough of it to fill up the tank on the bus. 

“Wait! You cleaned and changed the filters right?” Emma quickly stopped Gus from pouring. 

Standing on the side of the bus, in front of the gas tank, everyone who’d been working tirelessly for the last week were standing around the garage. 

“I told you I already did that.” Gus sighed and rolled his eyes. 

“Yes, but did you do it correctly?” Emma sassed. “We don’t need the fuel getting all gunky from whatever's still in there as soon as you put it in.” 

“I don’t _ever_ want to see another walnut again.” Mulan spoke up and groaned. 

“We cleaned it out twice, Emma.” Jaq spoke up from his position against the wall. 

“If you want to clean it out again go ahead. Be my guest.” Gus chuckled and shrugged. 

“We don’t need to do that.” Regina spoke up from behind Emma, placing her hands on her shoulders and squeezing. “You’ve all been working hard on this for days. I’m sure you’ve dotted every I and crossed every T.” She kissed the back of Emma’s head. “Go ahead Gus.” 

Emma sighed and leaned back against Regina, watching Gus pour every gallon they made into the tank. Jaq pushed off the wall and twirled the keys to the bus between his fingers, stepping up the few steps into the bus and plopping down in the seat, causing it to bounce a little bit. 

Gus closed the gas tank and patted the bus twice, before stepping back and putting the one of many cans down. Every waited anxiously and listened as the keys jingled, Jaq gripped the wheel and pushed the keys into the slot. 

“Alright...let’s see if she purs.” Jaq whispered and tightened his grip on the key, twisting his wrist and turning the key up. 

The buses engine sputtered once and then twice, before the engine roared making the bus shake. Emma and everyone else all released breaths of relief at hearing the sound and seeing smoke puff out of the exhaust pipe at the back. Everyone started to cheer and clap, Mulan hopped off of a desk she was sitting on completely relieved. 

Regina smiled brightly and wrapped her arms tight around Emma’s figure, leaning down to kiss the side of her jaw. Emma was looking at the bus from the tires to the windows, an accomplished grin spread across her lips at this very big victory. 

If they could do this, then there was no question they could achieve things much greater to help them make it through this new world around them. 

>>>>>

“No!” 

“Henry, come on Gina has to go.” 

“No! Stay!” 

Back in their cell block, over in C block, after having lunch and changing her clothes, Emma was standing in front of her and Regina was chuckling as they tried to pry the surprisingly strong toddler from her leg. 

“Henry, I’m coming back.” Regina chuckled and bent down running her fingers through his freshly cut brown curls. “Come up here.” 

Grunting as she gripped his sides under his arms to hoist him, Henry whined and quickly wrapped his arms around her neck tight and his little knees dug into her ribs as he stuck to her like a little koala. 

Emma was supposed to be putting him down for a nap, but he refused when he saw Regina putting her multifunctional face shield on over her head and around her neck. After weeks he realized, that she only wore that when she was going to leave. 

Regina snuggled him close and rubbed her palm up and down his back, Emma looked at them amused and stepped away to pick up Henry’s clothes and shoes and toys and put them away in his bag. 

“I’m coming back, Henry.” Regina whispered and kissed the side of his head. 

Henry just shook his head and wrapped his arms tighter around her neck. Regina laughed and patted his back, breathing through the pressure his tiny arms were applying. He loosed his grip a little but still didn’t let go, turning his head over to burry his face in her neck. 

Regina continued to rub his back and started to sway, she could hear Emma moving around behind them, tossing the pillows back up on the mattresses. Regina could still feel him blinking, his tiny lashes tickling her neck. She looked back over her shoulder when she didn’t hear Emma moving anymore, catching her in the middle of changing her clothes. 

Regina smirked and turned around, as she let her eyes travel down Emma’s backside. Stepping out of her jeans to change into some more comfortable shorts, Emma bent over and picked them up from the floor. Whipping her curls from over her shoulder as she reached for the black shorts she took out. Bending over and putting each leg into the shorts, she straightened up and shimmed them up her thighs. 

Regina watched the shorts come up and over, covering her view, and Emma looked back over her shoulder feeling the older woman’s eyes on her. Emma bit her lip and smiled, watching Regina watch her. 

“Is he asleep?” Emma asked in a low voice. 

Henry chose to huff and turn his head again to answer her question, his little feet swinging at Regina’s sides. 

“I think that’s a ‘No’ Mama.” Regina chuckled and continued to rub his back. 

Emma rolled her eyes and grinned, buttoning and zipping up her shorts before she turned around. Stepping over to them, she put one hand on Regina’s hip and used the other to run her fingers through the back of Henry’s hair. 

“Maybe Gina can read to you before she goes? Hmmm? Do you want to pick out a book?” Emma scratched lightly at his head. 

She placed her hands at his sides and tried to pull him away, which only made him whine and squeak and thrash about in Regina’s hold, locking his arms tighter around her neck again. 

“Alright.” Regina chuckled reaching up pulling at his arm so that he wouldn’t choke her. “Alright.” 

“No!” 

Emma’s shoulders dropped and she winced at how high his squeaking got. Henry would be 3 years old in six months and since coming to the prison and meeting Regina he’s chosen to be a typical terrible two stereotype. He was still a sweet boy, he only acted up when he wasn’t getting his way. 

Regina had to leave in a bit though, and she couldn’t take Henry with her. Well she could take them, she just won’t; Emma’s still recovering and Henry was too small to leave the prison in her opinion. 

Sighing and looking down to the mattresses, Regina motion to them letting Emma she was going to sit down. Emma nodded and they both sank down to the sheets together, Regina let out a small grunt as her butt hit the foam and Henry’s hold got tighter somehow. 

“Henry, dear look at me.” Regina said softy and went to pull at his arms again. 

He whined more but let her pull his arms away and sit him back, his little face scrunched up, frowning and pouting. Looking down at the black fabric around Regina’s neck he glared at it and brought his little hand up to get his grip on it. 

“No. This off! Not going!” Henry yanked at it and scrunched his nose up tighter. He wasn’t strong enough to move Regina but he tugged and tried to get it off with all his might. “No!” He clawed Regina’s hand away when she reached up to stop him. 

“Henry! Hey!” Emma sighed scolded him and took his little wrists into her hands, using her mom voice. “That is not nice.” She looked him straight in the eye and shook her head. 

“Emma, it’s ok-“ Regina started. 

“No it’s not.” Emma scooted closer. “He knows better than to put his hands on anyone. We don’t do that.”

Emma huffed, and looked Henry in his eyes again, he stuck his bottom lip out his mouth turned down in a cute frown. He was cute that’s for sure but she blamed August for always play fighting with him, all of sudden now he takes little swings at Emma when she’s disciplining him. 

“Come here, Regina has to go. And you’re going to take a nap. Right now.” 

Henry continued to give her a stink eye as they started to water, he turned his head leaning forward and pushing his face up into Regina’s shoulder. Emma called his name telling him to look at her, but stop as his little shoulders started to shake. 

Regina released a tiny gasp and awed and looked to Emma, feeling her heart strings tug. She wrapped her arm around his shoulders and snuggled him close. Emma dropped his wrists and he brought them up to lock them around Regina’s neck again. Wrapping both arms around him, she held him close and rubbed his back. 

Emma just looked at her with a straight unfazed look in her eye. “You’re never gonna get anywhere, letting him reel you in like that.” she snickered. 

“I know.” Regina mumbled but still titled her head down to kiss the side of his head, still sitting there not moving. “I don’t want him to cry though.”

“He’s going to cry. You need to go soon, he won’t let up unless he falls asleep.”

Regina sighed but didn’t let him go and he didn’t let her go either. He was sleepy that was for sure, he turned his head to burry his face into her neck and she felt his him putting all his weight on her chest. 

“So I’ll put him to sleep.” 

“You’ll need to leave soon to get everyone back here before dark. I can do it.” Emma reached for him but the toddler just whined again and pushed her hands away. 

“Stop!” 

“Don’t tell me to stop, Henry.” She reached for him again. 

“No! I want Gina.” He kept resisting. 

“Regina will be back.” 

“NO!” 

Henry smacked her hand away a bit too hard and both women gasped at the loud slap. 

“Henry!” 

“Hey!” Emma pulled her hand away. 

Regina tsked and pulled him back to sit on her knees, and he whined trying to get back close to her. 

“Henry, hey stop it! Look at me. We don’t do that. We don’t hit!” 

Regina held his hands down and was giving him a stern look and that only made him want to cry more. 

“We _don’t_ hit...Alright?”

Her voice was stern too and left room for no arguments from him. With crocodile tears running down his cheeks, he looked at her and pouted slowly nodding his head yes. 

“Say it. Say no hitting.” 

“No. Hitting.” He sniffed. 

Regina felt her heart melting at the sight of his little pouty lip and his big hazel eyes looking back at her. 

“I won’t be gone long like last time. I will be back-“

“No! Want you to stay!” He whined again shaking his shoulders. 

“I know but I have to go. And I will come back alright? I will come right back?” 

“Nap?” 

“Yes when you wake up from your nap, I will be back ok? But you have to go to sleep first. ” 

Henry thought about it for a minute before nodding his head once, and Regina let go of his hands. He rushed forward and wrapped his arms around her torso, putting his head on Regina’s chest. Emma sighed and snickered shaking her head and rolling her eyes again. 

“Henry.” Regina rubbed his back. 

“Huh?” 

“Tell Mama you’re sorry.” She lifted his head from her chest. “Go on.” 

Henry whined at being moved but let her lift his head up, he turned to look at Emma and grabbed her hand. Bringing it up to his lips he kissed it once and pulled Emma over to them. 

“M’sorry mama. No hitting.” Henry whispered and brought his hand back to rub at his wet eye. 

Emma sighed, reaching up to wipe his tears away and kissed his forehead, she wasn’t mad, it was amusing in a sense and it warmed her heart to see Henry so attached to Regina. He probably loved her as much as Emma did, and she knew already how much Regina loved him.

Laying his head back down and sagging against her chest, his little hands gripped at Regina’s back as she rubbed his. She leaned back to lay down and started to softly whisper along to the lullaby “Arroro mi niño” playing in her head.

Emma laid down next to her, listening to her sing and Regina wrapped her arm around the blondes shoulder. Cuddling into her side Emma watched Henry’s eyes close, and after a few minutes of that his breathing finally evened out. 

Still humming Regina looked over to Emma, to find the blondes eye closed. Emma had draped her leg over Regina’s and placed her arm over Henry’s back. Rubbing her palm over Emma’s lower back she leaned down to place soft kisses on her forehead. 

“Emma. I’m going to go now.” She spoke low.

Leisurely blinking her eyes open, Emma sighed and looked up giving Regina a small smile. Emma moved over to the pillows and Regina carefully sat up and moved over to lay Henry down on them next to Emma. Smoothing his hair down and kissing his forehead, she did the same to Emma rubbing her hip and kissing cheek. Emma stopped her before she could get too far and kissed her lips sweetly. 

“I’ll be back...I-I’m sorry if I overstepped with Henry I-“ 

“No it’s fine.” Emma placed her finger over Regina’s lips. “I’m not going to allow him to get away with acting up all the time. I expect you to do the same, you didn’t do anything wrong.” 

Regina nodded her head and kissed her on the lips again. “I love you both.” she kissed her again. 

“I love you too. That one does too by the way he hogs you.” Emma chuckled. 

“I like that he does, it’s adorable. Like he’s officially saying I’m his. “His Gina“ as his puts it.” 

“Oh you are. No doubt. You’re also mine...definitely mine, and I know he’s yours.” 

Emma told her honestly and smiled, Regina felt her stomach flip because there was so much depth to the words Emma just said. 

“Mine?” 

“Yours...that’s if you want him to be.”

“I-.Yes! I-...I mean...do you want him to be?”

“It already feels that way for me. For a while now... you’re so good with him Regina and he adores you. It’s definitely been a team effort. I haven’t been doing this alone...And I don’t want to ever again. You make us better Regina, and I love watching you with him. I want to raise him with you.” 

Regina looked like she was about to cry now, and she was trying not to. She bent down to kiss Emma’s lips firmly and wrapped her up in her arms turning them onto their sides. Regina sighed against her lips and kissed her jaw, pulling back to look at her with an earnest and heartfelt gaze. 

“I love you so much.” Regina pushed their foreheads together. 

“I love you too.” Emma smiled. 

“You have no idea how happy you make me.” 

“Happy enough to finally let me go out to ride my bike?” Emma smirked. 

Regina laughed out and bent down to hide her face in Emma’s neck and kissed her skin, holding her tighter.

“Once you’ve completely recovered, I will think about considering it.” She chuckled. 

“Oh jeez. Well as long as you think about it.” Emma smiled and rolled her eyes. 

Regina kissed her collarbone and caressed her back, making Emma melt against her. She looked over Emma’s shoulder, reaching her hand back to lightly touch Henry’s shoulder and back. 

_That’s my son._

  
She never imagined that in five months she could have found these two beautiful amazing people and be able to call them her own.

Emma kissed her forehead and titled Regina’s head up by her chin to kiss down the bridge of her nose to peck her lips.

“You should go now, they’re probably already out there waiting on you.” 

Regina sighed but started to move back. 

“If you weren’t still. You know partially concussed I would bring you along...I appreciate all you’ve done to make this happen, Emma. Truly I’m grateful.” Regina smirked and then told her sincerely. 

“I will gladly accept your thanks in the form of sex, food, and or motorcycle privileges.” Emma smiled, cheesing brightly. 

Regina chuckled and kissed her again. 

“Definitely yes to two of those things.” 

Emma pouted and pushed her away gently. 

“Go on. Go get your sister and niece and everyone from the church. Bring them home.” 

Regina stopped her light shoving and grabbed her wrist, bringing it to her lips and softly kissed it. 

“I love you. And Henry. I’ll be back, three hours tops.” Regina pecked her lips. 

“We’ll be here. I love you too, and be safe.” 

Regina kissed her a final time and sighed as she pulled back to stand up and straightened her pants out, bending over to adjust her boots. Just then they heard a soft knock outside the cell door. 

“Hey Gina?” Graham’s voice rang out behind the curtain. “We’re all set.” 

“I’ll be right out.” Regina called back. 

Emma looked up at her from her position on the pillow, and Regina quickly knelt down to kiss and caress her lips passionately, Regina pulled back and leaned over Emma to press a kiss to Henry’s shoulder. She sighed contently and went to get up, pulling back she rubbed and squeezed at Emma’s hip and stood back up walking to the cell door. 

Emma watched her walk away, looking at her ass in the fitted black jeans, her belt hugging her hips tight. Regina could Emma’s eyes on her as she walked away. 

Pulling the curtain back and turning as she put one foot out the door, she looked back and caught the blonde staring. Emma meet her gaze and she saw her blush at being spotted.   
  


“Drive Safe.” Emma grinned.

Regina smirked and winked at Emma, before fully stepping out of the door letting the curtain fall behind her. 

It was time to bring Zelena and Robyn, and their group here to their new home. 


	22. Blessed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team leaves with the functioning bus to go retrieve everyone from the church. Regina reveals some things to Ruby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Mother’s Day!!   
> Enjoy!

Making their way out West to the church, Regina eased her foot off of the gas, cruising down the road, passing dead bodies and a few broken down cars. Regina pretty much knew the route to the church by heart now, they were about forty-five minutes into the drive now. 

Kristoff was driving the bus a few feet behind them with Mulan and Phillip, wheels turning across the pavement smoothly; and Graham and Jefferson were in Kristoff’s truck riding behind it. So far they hadn’t seen any signs of the machine breaking down. 

“I think three of them to a cell would be better.” Ruby argued.

“These kids have barely had any space to call their own for the last year. Why do you want to crowd them?” Regina shook her head.

“Some prisons would normally have 3 inmates to a room.” Ruby shrugged.

“Yes and some even had 4, which was no way to live in such a tight space. Human beings aren’t supposed to live that way. Sadly the hard truth is that the prison system was flawed.” Regina shook her head gripping the wheel. “Keeping them 2 to a cell is what we’ll do, we already have more than enough available cells in D block.” 

“Alright.” Ruby sighed. “Yeah you’re right that works.” 

“If anything we will ask them if having three to a room is what they want to do. I believe Dorothy mentioned a few of them are actually siblings.” 

“They all lost their parents?” Ruby frowned. 

“Either they were separated from them or...that, yes.” Regina sighed. 

Ruby nodded and looked out to the trees watching the little chunks of snow as they passed by. 

“So...Dorothy asked about you the last time I was at the church.“ Regina smirked 

“Really?!” Ruby turned in her sit. 

Regina looked over to her but kept her eyes on the road, an amused grin on her lips as she chuckled. 

“She asked if you were alright, how you were doing...” Regina listed. “If you had anyone in your life, you know, that you were with.” 

“No she-. Seriously?! Regina! She did not ask you that.” Ruby gaped. 

“Why would I lie to you?” Regina laughed.

“I don’t know. Mess with me for almost getting Emma killed.” Ruby joked and shrugged. 

Regina gave her a look as if she were saying ‘Really?’ and Ruby shrugged again. 

“I am not lying to you Ruby. And if I wanted to do something like that for what happened it would not be something as simple as crushing your hopes over your little schoolgirl crush on Ms. Gale.” Regina rolled her eyes and huffed.

“You said you weren’t mad!” Ruby groaned. 

“I never said I wasn’t mad... I said wasn’t going to yell at you. And I didn’t! I yelled at Emma...thinking back on it now I should have probably hit you over the head with something. Emma is too important to me.” Regina clenched her jaw. “You are _all_ important to me, and you could have died.” 

Ruby sighed and sagged against her sit. She already knew they would have died or been taken away if Emma hadn’t done anything; it was all her fault and she couldn’t stop seeing that maniacs face every time she closed her eyes. 

“She did ask about you Ruby.” Regina spoke up after a minute. “I don’t think you noticed it but she kept looking at you pretty much the whole time we were out in the road that day. And then again when we were in the church.” 

“...she was?” Ruby looked up out at the road and over to Regina timidly. 

“Yes! For some sort of relationships expert you aren’t very good at this sort of stuff.” Regina chuckled. 

“Any relationship I’ve had has never lasted more than 6 months, and I’ve never had an actual one with a woman just one night flings.” Ruby sighed. 

“Dorothy seems like a good woman, very strong, she’s definitely a leader... and nurturing too. She really cares about those kids I can tell, she told me she was a school teacher before things ended.” Regina revealed. 

“Meanwhile, I was just an immature waitress that drank and partied all the time. I always fuck things up Regina, a lot of my relationships ended because I’m a fuck up.” Ruby brooded. “She doesn’t need somebody like me.” 

“Ruby.” Regina sighed. “You need to stop beating yourself up over what happened. You are...an amazing woman, and you definitely have matured in the time I’ve known you!...It’s not about needing someone like you in her life...if she wants you and you want her then you should try...Just be yourself around her, don’t try to be someone you’re not. We are living in a literal apocalypse, allow yourself a chance to be happy. That’s what I did, and I’m glad I did.” 

Ruby looked at Regina and absorbed everything she was telling her. 

“You really think Dorothy and I could work? Like you really see us together?” Ruby asked.

“I can, but it doesn’t matter what I think. Just don’t stress it too much Ruby...really get to know her first. You two may have a whole lot in common...you never know.” Regina shrugged.

“...Where you ever in a relationship before Emma?” Ruby questioned. 

“What happened with Mallory is what you’d consider a fling I thought we could be more than that but I put too much faith in that situation...but other than that...just one very...serious relationship. I-...I was married to a woman for 5 years.” Regina admitted. “Her name was Danielle.” 

Ruby tried to keep her face as neutral as possible but her eyebrows rose a little, she noticed Regina used ‘was’ and not ‘is’. 

“...You’re a widow?...You never told us-, well me that...” 

“We got married when we were pretty young....18 years old out in the middle of no where, with wedding bands and no marriage license. Not many people knew.” Regina sighed. 

“...What happened?” Ruby asked. 

“Danielle...she died in a car accident when I was 23. So a long time ago.” Regina nodded along. 

“Did you...have any children with her?” 

“No. We wanted to get married as soon as we could though after high school...and I think I rushed into it so fast because my mother was trying to keep us apart...but then she died. So we got married and just too much was going on so we decided it was best to wait until I was completely finished with my degree to have a baby...we waited...we moved away, bought this nice house and we started trying for a baby...but Danielle died that same year...she was a few weeks pregnant actually.” 

“...I’m sorry, Regina.” Ruby frowned. 

“It’s alright...I’ve been at peace with it for a long time now.” 

“So you had been single for what? Over 10 years?” Ruby questioned. 

“I just buried myself in my work, I got to travel a lot too...Uh I met Mallory during that time at a work related event and we’d meet up every so often after that...But then Zelena had Robyn and she didn’t want to be alone so I...stopped leaving as much and stayed around to help her out. I made her, Robyn and my father my main priorities.” 

“Does Emma know any of this?...” 

Regina sighed and gripped the wheel as they passed another biter, nipping at the inside of her cheek. 

“About Danielle? No...not yet. It just...hasn’t come up. I hadn’t even spoken of her in years, I was a bit of a wreck after she died. I’m at peace with it now but I wasn’t for a long time.” Regina admitted. “I know I should tell her though...and I will.” 

Ruby shook her head slowly in understanding, looking out to the road. A comfortable silence settled over them as Regina continued to drive. 

“Are you going to have a baby with Emma?” Ruby asked after a few minutes. 

Regina placed her hand on the trucks gear shift and chuckled passively at Ruby’s question. Regina wanted children, for sure, a child with Emma Swan, of course, however things were hard enough as is already living in the apocalypse. Emma has Henry who is already a handful but now Regina has him too and he is more than enough, she just got them she wasn’t hoping for a baby right now. 

“Not any time soon, Ruby. I would want that...eventually.”

“...Henry’s really cute. Now a baby between you and Emma would be extremely cute...But then you’d have to worry about diapers and formula.” Ruby continued just looking at the trees. 

“Emma still breastfeeds Henry.” Regina mentioned. “She’s starting to ween him off though.” 

“Oh...yeah her boobs don’t look as big as they were.” 

“Have you been looking at her boobs?” Regina arched her brow.

“Not like staring at them intensely, just in passing. I do it to everyone.” Ruby shrugged. “But that solves that then...I’m glad no one at the prison has wound up pregnant yet...giving birth is scary...” Ruby then gasped. “Wait! If you and Emma have a baby will you name them after me?!” 

Regina snorted and laughed out loud, giving her an amused side eye, pressing her foot on the gas and shaking her head. 

>>>>>

Sitting on the steps of the church, Dorothy smiled as she looked out, watching her dog Toto jump around and play with Robyn and some of the younger kids and jump in what bit of snow was left on the ground. Hearing the doors open behind her, she didn’t turn around but heard the persons heels hitting the boards. 

Feeling a body sit down right next to her on the step above her, Dorothy turned her head to the side and saw that it was just Jackson. He had a stiff look on his face, same as he always does, his eyes shifting back and forth as he watched the kids play with Toto. 

“Hey Jack.” Dorothy greeted him. 

Jackson sighed and switched his gaze down to her, giving her a small sided grin. 

“Hey, Ms. Gale.” He tipped his head to her. 

“You insist on calling me Ms. Gale. I’ve told you, Dorothy is fine Jackson.” Dorothy chuckled and turned back around. 

“You aren’t having lessons today with the children?” Jackson asked. 

“No.” Dorothy sighed. “I think this whole thing about moving over to the prison has just been affecting everyone’s nerves...they needed an afternoon to just relax.” 

“Regina and her people have been gone for 4 days now.” Jackson tsked. “I’m starting to believe there is no bus, maybe even no prison to go to.” 

“They brought us food...twice and then blankets. They have to be getting it from someplace.” Dorothy argued. 

“You really think she cares about anyone here besides her family? If she could have, I’m sure she would’ve just taken them and never come back at all.” Jackson scuffed.

“There’s no need to be so negative, Jackson.” Dorothy frowned and turned to look at him. “It was an option for Zelena to take Robyn and leave with her sister days ago. But she didn’t she chose to stay here with us. If there isn’t a bus then there just isn’t a bus, I’m sure Regina and her people would be working on a different way to get us all over there.” 

Across the way, running around in circles from the kids, Toto suddenly stopped and his ears perked up. Panting hard and turning his little head towards the road, Toto started barking and weaving left and right on his front paws before he took off down the road. 

“Ms. Dorothy!” 

“Toto come back!” Robyn yelled

“Where are you going?!” 

“Stop!” 

Dorothy’s head turned as she saw Toto zooming off and dodging the kids and seeing them chase after him a little before they stopped. Standing up and stepping off of the steps, Dorothy walked down to stand by the younger kids and watch ToTo run further down the road, hearing his tiny barks. 

“ToTo!” Dorothy yelled out for him. 

The dog heard her voice and stopped abruptly to look back at her, but his head turned back toward the road and he took off again. 

“Damnit!” Dorothy groaned. 

Starting off into a little jog and going after the dog, she only got a few steps in before she saw ToTo stop and just bark at the entrance. A truck turned right onto the road and Dorothy stopped, seeing the familiar vehicle and it’s driver. 

Regina turned down the road and quickly stopped seeing that ToTo was in the middle of it. Still barking and yipping, ToTo turned in circles before taking off towards the truck and standing up in his back legs to place his front paws up on the passenger door of the truck. 

Ruby rolled her window down to poke her head out and look down at the little grey and black fur ball. Chuckling at the way his little wagged, Ruby looked down the road to see Dorothy standing there looking down at them. Quickly opening the door, Ruby called for ToTo to jump in. 

After stepping back and turning in another circle, ToTo barked and rushed up to the open door, letting Ruby pull him in. Regina reached over and scratched behind his ears as he turned and wiggled in Ruby lap, turning towards the dash he put his front paws on and barked at Dorothy down the road. 

Chuckling Regina eased her foot on the gas as the bus finally pulled up and started to turn behind the truck. Down the road, Dorothy’s mouth gaped open a bit before she smiled and looked back to Jackson on the stairs. Jackson arched his brow at her still sitting down on the steps, but looked to kids as he heard and saw them start to cheer and jump around. 

Hearing all the commotion from inside, Zelena stood up from one of the benches, walking towards the church doors followed by everyone else who was also inside hiding away from the cool air. Opening the doors to reveal the Robyn and the other kids, laughing and running down the dirt road. 

“Where on earth are they going?” Zelena walked out and stood behind Jackson on the steps. 

“I believe your sister and her team are back.” Jackson hmphed, seeing some of the kids jumping and twisting in the air. “And I do believe we are leaving this church today.” 

>>>>>>

“They’re all so excited.” Ruby chuckled smiling looking out at the kids in front of the truck. 

ToTo was still barking out, his little tail wagging as he looked out to see all the kids jumping with joy. A few of the boys ran down to run up with the bus, waving at Kristoff, Mulan, and Philip inside the bus. 

Mulan looked out the window at them and laughed out, waving back to them, Kristoff chuckled looking at them and honked the horn. 

“I guess all that cranking was worth it seeing them like this.” Mulan sighed and grinned.

Regina honked smiling, seeing Zelena on the steps of the church as they pulled up to the front, the bus bouncing on it wheels behind them, and Graham and Jefferson followed with a few of the boys who’d run down cheering in the bed of the truck. 

“Auntie Gina!”

Regina chuckled and turned the truck off, when Robyn reached up to pull the door open and throw herself in Regina’s hold as she was stepping out. 

“Are we leaving the church today?! I can go to the library now?!” Robyn asked excitedly bouncing up and down, wrapping her arms around Regina’s neck. 

“Yes bebita!” Regina chuckled and quickly kissed her cheek. “For the last week my team and members from the group have been working hard. They all made this possible.” 

Regina held her firmly in one arm to reach out and close the door to the truck. Stepping around the front and opening her arm out to, welcome Zelena into a loving embrace. Zelena smiled and hugged her tight, sighing and laying her head down on Regina’s shoulder. 

“They really got it to work! We get to leave!...Can we do something nice for them, Auntie?” Robyn looked over her shoulder to look back at the bus. 

“I was thinking the same thing, bebita. I’m sure we can think of something nice to do to say thank you.” Regina nodded her head and rubbed her arm up and down Zelena’s back.

Ruby went to get out of the truck and she felt her nerves spike up, seeing Dorothy walking her way. A firm hold on ToTo, Ruby stepped out and hit the door with her hip to close it. ToTo barked and stretched up to lick Ruby’s face, which made her start chuckling pulling him back. 

“ToTo!” Dorothy groaned. “I’m sorry, Ruby.” 

Ruby just smiled trying to hide her nervousness and rubbed along ToTo‘s back.

“It’s alright. I’ve always liked dogs. He’s a really cute pup.” Ruby brushed it off and went to hand him over to her. “Here you go.” 

Dorothy took him from her and her fingertips brushed at Ruby’s wrist as she grabbed him. Ruby felt a shiver through her and her heart was beating so loud in her ears she feared the other woman could hear it. 

“Are you ok?” Dorothy asked adjusting Toto in her arms. “Regina and your team, kinda told us what happened last week with that man.” 

Ruby’s chest rose as she let out a deep sigh. “Uh I-I am yeah...my arm doesn’t hurt as much. And the bruise on my face is pretty much gone now...Just still working on my mental state, you know.”

Dorothy was looking directly at her cheek now, and Ruby saw her eyes moving along as she was mapping out the frame of her face like she was trying to read her. 

“Well...that’s good to hear...I’m sorry that you had to go through that. Sometimes I think this was just the perfect opportunity for people to show their true selfs.” Dorothy sighed and frowned. “You shouldn’t have had to put your life on the line like that.” 

“Some days are better than others. Some people are just worse than others.” Ruby shrugged. 

Dorothy gave her a little sad smile and turned when a little kid ran up to them.

“Ms. Dorothy, Jackson said that we could take the board games we found in the back of the church to the prison with us.” He smiled. 

“Yes! Anything and everything we can take we will bring with us.” Dorothy smiled back at him. 

Nodding his head enthusiastically, he ran back off towards the church, followed by all the other kids as they went to go pack up their things. 

Turning around and walking towards Regina as she was speaking to Kristoff, Dorothy smiled, letting ToTo down and laughed wrapping her arms around Regina to embrace her from the side. Regina let out a little “whoa”, hunching her shoulders up and looked to her left to see Dorothy hugging her. 

“Hello Dorothy.” Regina chuckled and brought her arms up to wrap them around the woman. 

“I was beginning to think we wouldn’t see you for a while.” Dorothy chuckled. 

“I know, I apologize for being away for so long. We were all working to get the bus up and running.” Regina patted her back.

“And you did it! Like actually did it! How?” Dorothy stepped back and looked over hr shoulder at the bus. 

“The grace of God.” Regina sighed looking over at it to. “And a whole lotta walnuts.” she chuckled. 

Kristoff groaned next to them and Regina laughed out loud, they had cracked and washed so many walnuts. 

“You should go and pack your things too, I want to have you all settled back at the prison before it gets too dark.” Regina looked back at Dorothy. “I’ve asked Granny Lucas to prepare a nice dinner, celebrate finally getting everyone there and as a thanks to everyone who worked so hard.” 

“We’ll have to find a way to thank everyone.” Dorothy nodded. 

Regina agreed and watched her walk away towards the prison. 

“Come on, there’s a tool shed in the back. We can take any supplies we find back there.” Regina nodded her head towards the back and started to walk off, Kristoff clapped his hands together and followed her around to the back. 

>>>>>

Grunting as he loaded a box in the back of the bus, Kristoff pushed the box in and stepped back dusting off this hands and then his shirt. 

“Alright. Is that everything?” Kristoff let out a heavy breath putting his hands on his hips. 

Jackson walked over with the giant crate of cans they’d had in one hand and put in as well, he held his axe over his shoulder in the other hand. Stepping back he let out deep breath and stood right in front of Kristoff. Kristoff smiled at him but Jackson kept his face tight, his lips in a straight line as his looked at the almost equally tall man, gripping the handle of his axe tighter in his hand. Kristoff’s eyes quickly switched back and forth, and he sucked his teeth clapping his hands in front of him, shuffling on his feet. 

“Are you driving the bus?” Jackson’s deep voice rang out. 

“Uuh I was.” Kristoff looked down into the back of the bus. “But you can?...if you wanna do that.” 

“I was a bus driver. Retired...before this whole shit show.” Jackson revealed. “Buses, Trucks, Vans.” he listed. 

“Ah! Then you probably know how to work all the switches up there better than I do.” Kristoff chuckled and took the keys from his pocket, tossing them over to the older man holding the axe. 

Jackson caught the keys and twirled them between his fingers, looking up at Kristoff he gave him a simple nod and walked around him to head to the front. Kristoff sighed and chuckled, bringing his arm back to close the door and lock the handle down.

Stepping back he, patted the door twice and walked off towards his truck where Jefferson was standing near the door and Graham was inside sitting down with his foot propped up.

“Give me my keys, dingus, I’m driving.” Kristoff snapped his fingers at Jefferson. 

“Wha-? I thought you were driving the bus?” Jefferson sucked his teeth. 

“The big guy is gonna drive, that’s better too I’m sure the kids trust him to drive.” Kristoff shrugged and snapped his fingers again. “Come on. Gimme. Now.” 

Jefferson smirked and threw the keys up and caught them, Kristoff sighed and reached for them as he tossed them up again and then again, but he didn’t catch them. Jefferson jumped up and caught them over his head, pushing Kristoff to the side as he took off. 

“Gotta get the keys first! If you wanna drive!” Jefferson laughed and ran around the truck. 

Kristoff growled at his childish behavior and quickly moved to try and catch the smaller more agile man. 

“Jefferson!” 

“Hahahaha! Come on ice man! You don’t want the keys.” 

“Give me the damn keys! You Jackass!” 

>>>>>>

“Regina can we ride back with you?” Zelena asked as everyone was climbing into the bus.

After making sure no one had to walk away into the woods to do their business, Dorothy started to load everyone on. 

“Of course! I didn’t want to just assume you’d want to ride with me.” Regina grinned and looked down to Robyn. “If you want to ride in the bus with your friends, I understand.” she ran her hand over the girls light brown waves. 

“No I wanna ride with you, I miss you.” Robyn smiled up at her and wrapped her arms around the taller woman’s leg.

“I missed you too, my love. Alrighty then! Let’s get back on the road then.” Regina smiled and hauled Robyn up in her hands making the child giggle as she turned with her in her arms. 

They looted the church for any and every possible thing they could before finally piling into the vehicles and turning them around to drive back down the dirt road. 

In Regina’s truck, Regina of course was driving, with Mulan in the passenger seat and Zelena, Robyn, and Ruby sat in the back. Kristoff managed to tackled Jefferson into the side of the truck to yank the keys from him, not before he hand to wrestle him on the dirty ground for them though. 

Everyone around them found it extremely funny though, Graham didn’t get out to assist but just stuck his head out if the window and laughed. Over in Kristoff’s truck, Kristoff drove, with Philip in the passenger seat and Jefferson and Graham cuddled together in the back seat. 

Jackson operated the bus just fine with every sitting comfortable in the seats. Dorothy and all the adults took the seats to the back, allowing the kids to take all of the front ones, only a few were able to get a seat themselves. 

“Auntie Gina, you know what I miss the most?” Robyn spoke up from the middle back seat leaning forward placing her elbows down on the middle console.

“What’s would that be, dear?” Regina grinned, quickly glancing over at the little one. 

“Your lasagna!” Robyn smiled cheekily.

Zelena hummed in agreement from the back seat and Regina chuckled taking her right hand off the wheel and placing her elbow down in front of Robyn, her hand hovering over the gear shift. 

“I miss that too, bebita. Especially making it with you.” Regina smiled.

“Yeah! I miss helping you too! And our aprons! We left them at the house. I wonder if they are still there?” Robyn frowned. 

“She’s been talking about it for days now.” Zelena rubbed her daughters back. 

“You cooked? And made lasagna?” Mulan asked and chuckled. 

“You wore an apron?” Ruby snickered. 

“Someone had too, if my father didn’t I did. Zelena isn’t the best in kitchen.” Regina teased and smirked looking back at Zelena in the rear view mirror. 

“I won’t even try to deny that claim. I am a terrible cook.” Zelena laughed. “Regina’s lasagna is the absolute best though.” 

“Auntie Gina, is the best cook! And our aprons were cool! She made lasagna, Oh! Your gooey cookies! and your Apple pie! And your strudels! I miss those too.” Robyn pouted. 

“Apple Pie! Those actually all sound really good right now.” Ruby groaned and rubbed her growling stomach. 

“Stupid end of the world.” Robyn mumbled. 

>>>>>

“Is that it?” Robyn put both hands down on the middle console and leaned forward to peer out of the front window. “Woah!”

Mulan looked over to the little girl and smiled, Regina chuckled and nodded her as they pulled up to the gates of the prison just as the sun was beginning to set through the clouds. 

“This place is actually real.” Dorothy gaped out looking at the fences and the prison. 

The kids and everyone else all had similar looks on their faces, well except for Jackson. 

“Ms. Dorothy! They have horses!” One of the 9 year olds said from the front. 

Dorothy looked out laughed a little in disbelief and relief, sinking down into her seat next to her Aunt Em, who had a joyful smile spread across her face. 

“The lord heard our prayers!” Aunt Em smiled brightly and kissed the back of her hand. 

Peter and Felix got up from a bench out in the courtyard and ran to open the gates once they saw them coming down the road. Pulling the first gate open, Felix chuckled at all the open mouth stares that passed by him in the first truck and then the bus. He waved at the kids going and a few of them waved back. Peter did the same after opening the second gate. 

Regina pulled up as far as she could into the courtyard, followed by the bus that stopped near a few benches and Kristoff pulled in to park next to Regina’s truck. 

“You’ve been here this whole time, Regina?” Zelena looked up at the prison building in awe glowing from the sunset. 

“We have.” Regina nodded as she put the truck in park turning in the seat at kissing Robyn on the forehead. “And now you’re here.” 

“Come on let’s go introduce you to everyone.” 


	23. What a Life!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelena and Robyn reunite with Big Henry and are finally introduced to Emma, Henry, and August.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any grammatical errors are my own. Again I’m typing all of this on my phone.  
> Enjoy!

Carefully stepping out of the truck, the slight evening breeze blowing her red locks back. Zelena helped Robyn down and out of the truck, before she took the little ones hand and closed the door with her other one. Looking up and around at all the people sitting near the benches and walking around the courtyard, Zelena laughed in disbelief. It was as if these people had been living comfortably this whole time, unaffected, but she knew from Regina that that wasn’t the case. 

In the almost three years since the outbreak started, she had seen more than enough death to last her an entire life time. Witnessed first hand how people, could behave so immorally and unethically instead of simply coming together to make sure that everyone survived and thrived during a time of panic and constant fear. But not everyone was like that, her sister was like that, all of these people around looked to Regina and her team to keep them safe. 

Dorothy and all of the children started to climb off of the bus, looking around with their bags and blankets in their arms. Zelena looked over the truck to watch Regina as she spoke to some man that was covered in what looked like motor oil. Regina was speaking and nodding her head as the man asked her questions looking towards the bus, before she looked back over to Zelena and smiled. 

Toto zoomed down the steps of the bus and barked as he quickly took in all of the new smells around him. He was weaving back and forth, looking all around, seeing the horses not too far away, the little fur ball took off barking. 

“Toto!” Dorothy groaned and put her bag down on the ground to go after the pup. The kids in her group all laughed too before a few of them started putting their bags down to run and help Dorothy try and catch the pup before he peeped on something or started digging things up. 

“Ruby, will you go help them?” Regina chuckled and asked. 

Ruby sighed but laughed as she went off to help the kids catch the dog trying to dodge them all. Regina walked over to Zelena taking her hand into her own and pulling her close. Robyn whipped around from watching the show of the dog chase and hugged Regina’s legs. Smiling brightly Regina bent down to pick her up with one arm, letting the six year old wrap her arms and legs around her. 

Slowly more people started to walk out of the prison to see what all the commotion was, as Kristoff and the other men started loading supplies off of the bus and from the back of the trucks. Regina looked around but she didn’t see her father, nor Emma or Henry in the little sea of people. 

August walked out too and furrowed his eyebrows at seeing Ruby turn to run away from ToTo as he started to bark at her and nip at her ankles. Laughing, he noticed Regina by her truck and walked over, seeing the red headed woman and little girl in her arms. 

“Regina! You’re all back!” August smiled. 

Regina turned and grinned back at him as he stepped on over. 

“We are!” Regina chuckled. “August I would like you to meet my sister, Zelena and this is Robyn! My beautiful niece.” Regina introduced them and tickled Robyn’s side, making her giggle. 

Robyn twisted and tried to turn in Regina’s hold to get her Aunt to stop, while August went to shake Zelena’s hand but she moved it away to pull him into a hug. August didn’t pull back and opened his arms a little shocked but smiling expression spread over his face as welcomed the embrace. 

“We’re practically family apparently.” Zelena chuckled and clarified.

“Well...yes, I suppose you are right about that.” August chuckled as Zelena stepped back . “It’s great to finally meet you both. I’m really glad Regina was able to find you both alive and well. She was determined to get you all here one way or another.” 

“I know and I am grateful! We both have amazing little sisters apparently.” Zelena grinned and looked at Regina. 

  
“Oh without question we do.” August smiled.

Regina looked around again but still see Emma, they must still be sleeping. 

“Speaking of little sisters, August, are Emma and Henry still asleep or-“ Regina started. 

“Oh! No they woke up a little over an hour ago actually. They’re over in the greenhouse, with your father.” 

>>>>>>

Little Henry had his little glove covered hands wrapped around the stems and leaves of a carrot, scrunching up his little nose and grunting as he tried to pull it up from the ground. Big Henry was kneeling on the ground next to him, watching as he insisted on helping them but by himself. 

“You want some help, Hen?” Emma asked amused for the second time.

“No, Mama.” Henry grunted. “I do it. I got it.” 

Henry insisted as he took the gardening tool that Big Henry handed him, and took off one of his gloves to dig the carrot out some more. Emma was behind them with an amused grin on her lips, watching his little body turn and twist next to Big Henry as he tried to pull the carrot up from the ground himself. She was standing near the sack of carrots, some potatoes, tomatoes and squash they already had picked. 

After waking up from their nap, Henry was eager to get up and go look for Regina. But Emma knew they weren’t back yet, Regina would have already been there waiting with them or August would have come in to let her know of their return.

But neither happened before they were both stretching and standing up from the mattresses to put on some warmer clothes after Big Henry came up to ask if they wanted to help him pick some vegetables. Little Henry jumped up and eagerly pulled Emma up too to start getting him dressed. 

Finally the carrot started to give way and Henry almost fell on his butt, but not before Big Henry’s hand shot out to keep him upright. Henry huffed and let out a deep breath, reaching up to wipe his cheek, putting dirt on his face in the process. Little Henry turned to Big Henry with a satisfied grin on his lips and nodded his little head.

“Got it! Here go, Mama.” Henry turned, smiling at her, at his once again small victory.

“Thank you, baby.” Emma chuckled.

“Welcome!” He smiled. 

Taking the carrot from his now dirt covered fingers, pulling the sack open to toss the carrot into it. All of these vegetables were going towards whatever big dinner Granny Lucas planned on making tonight to “celebrate” as Regina put it. 

Stepping back and closing the vegetable sack up, Emma reached forward for Big Henry’s hand to help him out of the corner and then for little Henry to pull him from the dirt. Henry was dressed in his grey knitted beanie, his little puffy navy blue winter jacket and his grey drawstring joggers, with his cute little navy high top sneakers that had a star wars patch on them. He could finally fit them and August was too smug about it because he was the one who found them and for some reason the toddler absolutely loved them. Having never even seen Star Wars she doesn’t know why he loves it so much.

“We done, Mama?” Henry titled his head up to look up at her. 

“Yes! And pretty quickly too. You’re such a big a boy! You helped us with everything today!” she smiled down at him and he cheesed at the praise. “You’ve got dirt on your face babe.” 

Emma chuckled at the dirt smeared on his face and reached back to grab a clean rag sitting on the table near them and the bottle of water next to it. She poured a bit of water onto the rag to wet it, and Henry stepped forward titling his face up. 

“Get off me!” Henry urged and Emma laughed, for a little boy he wasn’t always a big fan of dirt. 

“Ok. Ok. Come here.” Emma chuckled and squatted down to rub the dirt away from his cheek. 

Emma reached up and brought bottle down to pour water onto his dirty fingers and wipe at them with the rag. 

“Bleh!” Henry scrunched up his face and stuck his tongue out in disgust apparently at the dark murky water, and Emma laughed harder. “Bleh! Bleh! Bleh!” 

“It’s fun to do but it is dirty work, mijo.” Big Henry smiled looking over at him. 

“Dirty work.” Henry repeated after him. “I clean. Have Baths!” 

“Yes you are very clean, babe.” she agreed her attention on his face as she applied just a drop of more water onto the rag and wiped away the last bits of dirt. 

“Do you hear a dog barking?” Big Henry looked around. “Is there a dog at the prison?”

Just then the door to the greenhouse opened as Emma was checking him for anymore dirt, and Henry looked back over her shoulder and over the table on his little tip toes, before he gasped and quickly moved around her, giggling as he saw Regina enter the greenhouse. 

“Gina!”

Regina looked around as saw her father standing between some tables. She heard son before she saw him and looked down, hearing Henry’s little giggles and shoes hit the boards, seeing his little beanie covered head run between and around the tables. She chuckled and smiled, as she stepped further into the door and let him jump into her arms. 

Emma looked back over her shoulder as she stood up straight seeing Regina bending down to lift Henry up, snuggling him close and attacking his face with kisses. Henry giggled and wrapped his legs around her torso, hugging his body to hers tight. Emma smiled and put the rag down, as she started dragging the big vegetable sack around to other side.

“You back! You here!”

“Yes! I’m back! I told you I was coming back!” Regina laughed. 

Big Henry grinned at their cuteness and he felt his heart stop quickly and beat again, seeing a head of red hair behind Regina near the door. Walking around the table as Regina turned to allow Zelena to walk into the greenhouse while she held onto Robyn’s hand. Zelena looked around and she laughed in relief as she spotted the older man. 

“Zelena!” Big Henry had a smile so bright his eyes lit up as he walked around the table. 

“Daddy!” Zelena’s smile was just as bright. 

“Papa Henry!” 

Robyn gasped as she saw him and let go of her mother’s hand to run off and wrap her arms around Big Henry to give him a great big hug. Henry knelt down and opened his arms for Robyn to run into them. 

“Come here. Robyn!” Henry grunted as she jumped into his arms. “Oh! Come here.” 

Zelena walked the few steps over to him as he stood up holding Robyn and kissing her head, beckoning Zelena over to him. He pulled her in and she wrapped her arms around them, laying her head down on his shoulder, openly sobbing. 

“Zelena! Oh gracias! Gracias Dios te bendiga!” Henry was crying as well, rubbing his hand over Zelena’s red locks. 

Big Henry wasn’t her biological father, but he was the only father she had ever known. Since she was two years old, Henry took on the responsibility to raise her when he married Cora. He didn’t have to but he did and Zelena was so grateful that he did, because he birth father Jonathan was the complete opposite to who Henry was. And not seeing him for almost two years, not knowing if he was dead or alive, started to play into many of her past breakdowns.

Emma watched them from behind the table and felt like she was intruding on a very private moment between the family. She looked over and noticed Regina already looking over at her and she blushed. Regina bounced Henry in her hold, kissing his cheek, as she walked over to the table Emma was standing behind. 

“Hi.” Emma smiled and greeted her. “Welcome back!” 

“Hey, you.” Regina was looking at her with that same look again. As if she had just given her the world, so sincerely and she could see her gaze was just one full of love. 

Reaching her hand out to take Emma’s, she pulled the younger blonde in and leaned down to kiss her sweetly on the lips. Emma sighed against her lips and stepped in, she wrapped her arm around Regina’s side and pecked her lips again. Smiling she blushed more as Regina kissed the side of her mouth and softly rubbed the tip of her nose along Emma’s, softly kissing her cheek and the side of her nose, kissing up until she reached Emma’s forehead. 

Emma hummed as Regina squeezed her shoulder and rubbed her palm along the side of her arm, she smiled brightly as she just felt her heart swell and her body overflow with so much love for this woman and having her back in her arms, she almost couldn’t contain it and blushed harder, turning to hide her face in Regina’s shoulder.

“You okay?” Regina kissing the side of her head. 

“Mhmm...Yeah I’m good. I just missed you.” Emma smiled and nodded her head against her shoulder. “I’m happy you’re back.”

“I missed you too.” Regina sighed in relief and closed her eyes laying her cheek down on top of Emma’s head. “I love you...I’m not leaving again for a while okay?” 

Emma felt her heart swell up again and her body flowed with jitters, hearing Regina tell her that. She titled her head up and nodded as she smiled at the beautiful woman in her arms, looking over every inch her face. 

“I love you too.” Emma told her honestly. 

Regina grinned and kissed her on the lips sweetly, and kissed her nose again. Looking over at Henry who was looking over her shoulder, no doubt studying the new crying faces hugging on Big Henry. She looked back over her shoulder, seeing that her father had put Robyn down and was touching Zelena’s face as they spoke lowly and smiled at each other. 

“Are you ready to officially meet Zelena and Robyn?” Regina looked back at Emma. 

Emma nodded her head yes, but on the inside she was more than a little nervous to finally meet them. She saw her sister walk in, she saw the red hair and the piercing green eyes. No doubt Zelena gets her looks from their mother for sure like Regina told her; she and Regina looked like complete opposites, but Emma could see they had similar smiles. But this was Regina’s older and only sister for crying out loud. 

Regina took her hand and together they walked back over to the others around the table, seeing as Henry wiped away Zelena’s tears and looked down to Robyn who was smiling up at him. Emma let out a slow breath to calm the few anxious jitters she had as Zelena looked over to see them walking towards them. 

Zelena’s eyes were wet and red from crying but she offered her a warm smile nonetheless, Emma shot her a one right back her gaze shifting from Robyn to Zelena as they stepped and stopped only a few spaces in front of them. 

“After asking me a hundred and one questions about her, you finally get to meet her in person.” Regina teased. “Zelena, this is my girlfriend Emma Swan.” 

“Hi, oh it is so good to meet you.” Zelena smiled and stepped to stand beside Henry. “Sorry, I’m sure I look like a mess now from crying.”

“You look fine, really. It is really nice to finally meet you, Zelena.” Emma put her hand out. “Hi!”

Zelena did the same thing she did with August, and stepped forward, wrapping her arms around the young blonde. Emma laughed nervously at the sudden move and but quickly recovered, returning the hug to the taller woman. 

“Thank you, Emma.” Zelena spoke with her chin on Emma’s shoulder and pulled back. “Regina told us what happened to you and the part you played in getting us here.” 

“Yeah no, it was no problem. I’m glad we were able to get you here so quickly.” Emma nodded. “I wanted to help out any way that I could.” 

“...And this. This is our son. Henry.” Regina beamed with bride at being able to say that. 

Zelena looked over from Emma to the little boy in her sister’s arms. Henry’s was scanning over her quickly and he looked down back over his shoulder to look at Robyn. 

“Hi Henry.” Zelena greeted him softly because she knew how toddlers could be. 

Henry just looked at her again before he suddenly turned shy and wrapped his arms around Regina’s neck to hide his face. 

Emma stepped back next to Regina to get Henry to say hi, because he was not shy in the least, but he wouldn’t budge, he only laid his head down on Regina’s shoulder, giggling as Regina tickled his belly under his jacket and tried to get him to do the same. Emma sighed and gave Zelena an apologetic grin before she went to look down at Robyn, who was staring up at her looking at the scar on the pretty blonde woman’s face. 

“Hi. I’m Emma.” Emma smiled and stuck her hand out. “You must be Robyn.” 

Robyn just smiled, nodding her head as rushed forward to wrap her arms around Emma’s legs. Emma let out a tiny “oof” but chuckled and bent down to wrap her arms around the little girl. 

“You’re a hugger too huh.” Emma chuckled and rubbed Robyn’s back. 

“Did you really ride on the back of a motorcycle with fireworks?!” Robyn backed up and looked at Emma in awe. 

Behind them, Regina rolled her eyes and sighed, because of course that would be Robyn’s first question for Emma. Emma chuckled and looked back at Regina because she knew the woman hated talking about or looking at the motorcycle outside.

“I did yeah, I have the motorcycle here actually.” Emma straightened back up. 

“Really?! It’s here?!” Robyn gasped and looked back to Zelena. “If Emma says yes can I ride her motorcycle?” 

Zelena opened her mouth to answer but before she could get it out, there was a hard:

“No!” Both Big Henry and Regina shook their heads in the negative. 

Robyn turned and looked at Regina ready to argue but didn’t at the pointed look her Aunt gave her. 

“Maybe when you’re a bit older, sweet pea.” Zelena answered instead, looking at her sister and father amused. 

“I’m sorry we weren’t outside to greet you when you first got here, mi amor.” Henry looked at Zelena apologetically. 

“It’s alright.” Zelena shook her head. 

“We wanted to be out there when you got here. We were just picking ingredients for the dinner Granny Lucas plans to make tonight.” Emma explained. 

“Really it’s alright! This place...” Zelena stepped to the side to look at all the plants and fruits. “Is amazing! You managed to do all of this in the few months you’ve been here?” she asked Emma. “Are those strawberries?!”!

“Those are indeed, we’ve already taken some inside to Eugenia she plans to put them in a dessert for later on tonight. Strawberries! Can you believe that?...If it weren’t for Emma, I’m sure we would have all still been eating tasteless noddles and stale crackers.” Big Henry chuckled. 

“Did you really grow up on a farm?” Robyn looked up at Emma. “With like animals and everything?” 

“I did, yeah. It was my family’s farm. My grandmother raised her two sons there before my dad raised my two brothers and I there. So we had it for a very long time.” Emma nodded. 

“Emma’s got a green thumb, Green-bean.” Regina chuckled. 

“A green thumb?! Huh? Where? Do you need to see a doctor?” Robyn furrowed her eyebrows and her gaze fell down to Emma’s hands, but she didn’t see any green thumbs. 

Zelena, Regina, and Big Henry all laughed while Emma just smiled down at the childlike innocence that was just Robyn. 

“Not any actual green thumbs, Robyn. Your aunt just means that I have...a natural skill at growing plants and doing stuff like this. I only know so much because well my dad taught me everything he knew. But you don’t need a green thumb to be able to grow all of this.” 

“Take it from me, bebita.” Henry held Robyn close. “If it were just still me and the other elders, this place would not look as great as it does. Emma has helped us a ton.” 

Henry looked over at Emma, causing the young blonde to blush. Zelena was still walking around to look at everything when she stopped at the trees growing from the pots. The branches were skinny and tied to little sticks to get them to stand up right. 

“What’s growing over here? Are these trees?” Zelena asked. 

“Gina’s tree!” Little Henry perked up from in Regina’s arms and turned around. “That’s Gina’s tree!” 

Regina smiled and fixed Henry’s beanie on his head, kissing his cheek. Taking Emma’s hand and pulling her back over to them.

“Those are some apple trees Emma planted for Regina back when she first got here.” Big Henry smiled and walked over running his fingers over the leaves. 

“You planted apple trees for my sister?” Zelena looked back at Emma. 

“I um yeah as a gift...I wanted to do something special.” Emma slightly shrugged and Regina kissed the side of her head.

“That is so...disgustingly romantic. My gods.” Zelena scuffed and laughed. “Like I almost want to throw up from how cute that is.” 

Regina chuckled and Emma cheek’s shifted to a dark red as Zelena teasingly gagged. 

“Let’s go get you both settled into your room huh? I believe Ruby’s already taken every one inside to start assigning them.” Regina squeezed Emma’s hip as she started to step back over to the sack of vegetables. “I can have one of the boys come in and get those, don’t worry about it.” 

Emma nodded and took Regina’s hand again, Big Henry picked Robyn up to smother her face with kisses while Zelena walked over to open the door to the greenhouse and allowed everyone to walk out. 

>>>>>>

Over in D Block, after sitting the kids down at some benches they had down on the main floor. Ruby was standing near Dorothy after she showed them around, Dorothy started thinking of how to assign the kids to cells. The 26 kids minus Robyn consisted of 15 boys and 10 girls, the seven 16 year olds were only one girl and six other boys. The six 12-13 year olds were all girls. And of the remaining twelve 9 year olds were nine boys and three girls. 

Dorothy was trying to figure out the best sleeping arrangements for the 25 kids, Zelena had already told her back at the church Robyn would be staying with her so she didn’t need to include the little archer. 

“So Regina says that it is totally up to you.” Ruby walked along the line of cells with Dorothy as they looked inside. “All of the cells over in C block are taken, that’s really where all the older members are. People who have young kids are just sharing the cells with them.” 

They were on the second row which had been left pretty much empty because no one really wanted to climb to stairs to get to them. 

“Yes I understand wanting to be close to your family. A few of the kids are siblings so I think I’ll put them together but really it up to the kids.” Dorothy nodded. “I know I have to take in them being young men and woman into count but that hasn’t been an issue with my kids. The whole dating and relationships thing.” 

“Yeah no I get you! Regina sat down with the younger ones and had a talk with them about that stuff, and you know getting involved with each other. There are only a few relationships between some of the kids here. If you want I can talk to Regina, let her have that conversation with your kids you know about boundaries.” 

Dorothy nodded her head agreeing, she didn’t want to be presumptuous of the kids but they were kids and kids will be kids. Especially the teenagers now that they would be behind almost closed doors. 

“And where’s your cell?” Dorothy asked next. 

“Oh uh- here in D Block, down the stairs. I’ve just been sharing a cell with my Granny Eugenia, you’ll meet her later. I had the option of having my own cell but it was just nice being close to her you know.” 

Dorothy nodded her head in understanding, turning around and putting her hands on the railing. 

“It must get really quiet around here at night.” Dorothy looked over the railing and down at the people below. 

“Mhmm...Are you hinting at people having sex or the constant snoring of elderlies?” Ruby chuckled. 

Dorothy looked back at her and laughed out, her head dropping down as she snickered. 

“Both yeah.” Dorothy laughed. 

“A whole lotta snoring that’s for sure but you get used to it. As for people banging, well some of them try to be quiet. But others not so much at least not all the time. But we’ve had to sit all the middle aged and young adults down to tell them not to have sex in the showers, because 1. Ew and 2. A child has been scarred once or twice walking in there to get clean and walking in on people pushed up against the wall.”

Ruby pursed her lips in disgust and Dorothy laughed even more. 

“I’m sorry I don’t mean to laugh that’s horrible.” Dorothy attempt to stop laughing. 

“No you’re right it’s funny. I mean sex is natural you know but just because it’s the end of the world doesn’t mean people can just go around doing absolutely everything they want.” Ruby sighed. 

“Yeah no I completely agree with you.” 

“Well if you can handle things from here, I’m gonna go speak to my grandmother and change out of these clothes.” Ruby stepped back but waited for her response.

“Oh! Yeah. No, I got this. I’ll figure it out. Thank you for showing me around Ruby.” 

Dorothy smiled and Ruby nodded her head, grinning back before she turned to go do everything needed to do. Dorothy watched her walk until she couldn’t see the brunette any longer. 

>>>>>>

After coming back inside and giving Zelena and Robyn a little tour, Regina lead them over to C Block, where Regina’s and Big Henry’s cells were, Regina’s was just up on the second level. Walking side by side, still holding Henry, Regina introduced Zelena to a few people as they went down the line. 

“My cell is just up those stairs there, daddy’s is right down this line but I managed to move a few people around to have you closer to us.” Regina smiled and looked over to Zelena. 

“You didn’t have to Regina, I-” Zelena tsked. 

“Yes I did, I want you and bean close to me and the person didn’t mind, they’re still here in this block they’ve just moved to a different cell. She was perfectly ok moving, so don’t give me that.” Regina shook her head. 

Walking up to the door of the cell right next to Big Henry’s cell, Zelena and Robyn’s bags were already inside thanks to Mulan. Zelena sighed in relief at seeing the bunk and the mattresses and the fresh supplies they’d put on the bed. Robyn walked in too and smiled brightly looking around the room.

“Gina m’hot.” Henry frowned as he reached for his little grey beanie. 

“You can take your jacket off, Hen.” Emma was standing behind them. 

Henry nodded and wiggled for Regina to put him down and she did, making sure his feet touched the floor, before she squatted down to unzip his jacket for him and take the beanie off if his head.

Big Henry walked into the room after them and looked at Zelena taking in the room. The walls, the bunks, the desk and chair.

“The beds aren’t that great, honey but you’ll get used to it.” Henry laughed a bit watching Robyn take a sit on the bunk. 

“We’ve been sleeping on floors and dirt, this feels like a cloud.” Robyn exaggerated and as she laid back.   
  


“The floors and benches at the church were by far the most uncomfortable.” Zelena sighed.

Zelena chuckled at her daughter as she ran her hand along the mattress on the top bunk. She looked around the whole cell and then out at the entrance as the grandfather and granddaughter spoke, seeing Regina down in a squat listening as Little Henry had his hands on her face and gripping the black mask around her neck. Henry must’ve been telling her sister very important by the way he was nodding his head and Regina was agreeing to whatever he was telling her without question. 

“Kay?” Henry looked her in the eyes with such a serious gaze, Regina was trying to keep her composure. 

Smiling at their interaction she looked up and saw Emma, holding Henry’s jacket and with her hand over her face laughing and smiling as she listened to her son. Regina nodded her head again and looked back over her shoulder up at Emma smirking. Regina turned and looked over at Zelena in the room, smiling and shaking her head. 

Standing up straight, Regina grabbed Henry’s hand and walked into the room. Robyn was already laid back on the mattress her head in her Grandpa Henry’s lap as she sighed from him running his fingers through her hair. 

“Dinner will be in a few hours.” Regina started. “But until then you two can go ahead and get settled in. Sleep a bit if you want? I’m going to go around and make sure everyone has gotten settled in alright. My cell is right above yours so I’m not far.” 

“This is still...all a bit hard to believe...I’m afraid I will wake up and this’ll all have been some terrible trick on my mind.” Zelena started to tear up. 

“No tricks, Z.” Regina shook her head. “You’re here and I’m here and I’m never going to let what happened in the city happen to us again. Ok? I’m never going to lose you again.” Regina told her determinedly and smiled a sad smile. 

Zelena stepped over to wrap her arms around Regina and laid her head on her little sisters shoulder. Regina sighed at the embrace and wrapped her right arm around her sister and hugged her tight. Seeing that the new red haired lady was crying as she hugged Regina, Little Henry frowned and stepped closer letting go of Regina’s hand to wrap his arms around both of their legs. 

Zelena chuckled through her tears and pulled back from Regina to looked down at Henry as he must’ve read the mood in the room and wanted to offer some comfort to them. Regina smoothed Henry’s hair down at the back of his head and smiled. 

“Thank you Henry.” Zelena looked down at him before looking over to Emma. “And you! Thank you, Emma. Truly.” 

“You don’t have to thank me for anything.” Emma shook her head and told her almost immediately, holding Henry’s jacket in front of her. 

“I do. Really. Because I’m glad you both found each other too.” Zelena told her honestly looking from Emma to Regina. “Well you three.” She smiled and looked down to Henry. “I can see you really care for each other. In this messy world, you have to really appreciate the blessings that are sent your way. Now we’re all stuck in it together again.” she smiled and looked at Regina. 

Emma felt that swell of emotion wash over her again and couldn’t help the way her eyes started to water. 

“I’m definitely blessed to be stuck here with all of you.” Emma grinned. “It certainly makes being in this world a whole lot better. I know it’ll only get better over time.” 

She looked to Regina, and saw that she was giving her that same loving devoted gaze from before and Emma couldn’t stop fluttering she felt down deep in her belly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read your comments about Jackson XD and I honestly was not thinking of making him an antagonist to the story but now I’m getting ideas.


	24. Pros and Cons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone enjoys dinner, family fluff and Regina works on being more open minded to the idea of training the younger members in the prison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any grammatical errors are my own

After leaving Zelena and Robyn to settle in, Emma, Regina and Henry went around to all of the cells in the two blocks and Regina proceeded to conduct her rounds that she had put off on doing until they got back to the prison later on that day. 

“Hey, Em!” 

Ruby’s head popped up around the corner as they were passing by, and stopped the new little family of three. 

“Yeah?” Emma turned around to see Ruby. 

“Granny’s almost just about done with tonight’s dinner, we’re about to start filling the bowls could use another hand on deck. Wanna come help?” Ruby asked as she walked over to them and leaned over to quickly kiss little Henry on the cheek. “You could do some last minute tasting too.” 

Emma opened her mouth to answer but looked to Regina. 

“Are you finished with your rounds?” She asked. 

“Yup. I was just going to change out of these clothes as Henry said I needed to and wait with you both until dinner started.” Regina bounced Henry in her arms. “Do you feel up for helping Granny?” 

Regina tightened her hold on him and reached out, touching Emma’s scarred cheek lightly with her thumb. 

“Yeah, I’m good. That nap earlier kinda gave me a little boost. Granny was using the strawberries for whatever dessert she planned to make. Who knows maybe she’ll let me lick the bowl.” Emma shrugged and grinned. 

Regina chuckled and went to answer but Runy spoke up. 

“Was that some kind of fetishized older woman sexual innuendo?” Ruby twisted her lips up in disgust. “Emma that’s my grandma, I know she’s good looking but dude I’m right here.” Ruby teased. 

“Ruby! Oh my goodness! No!” Emma gasped utterly shocked and smiled, pushed at the older childish woman. 

“She’s practically your grandma too! You’re gross!” Ruby just laughed more pushed Emma’s hands away as the kept swatting at her with Henry’s jacket. 

“That is not what I meant at all!” Emma kept pushing at her and chuckling as she did. “You idiot!”

Regina chuckled and rolled her eyes, because that was of course just the type of thing Ruby would say when given the opportunity. Emma ceased her swatting and huffed, playfully rolling her eyes. 

“As I was saying, I feel fine.” Emma shoved Ruby back again. “I can help out.”

“Alright, Henry and I will meet you in the main hall then?” Regina smiled and reached out for Henry’s jacket. 

“Seriously, you don’t mind?” Emma asked to be sure. “I know you need to unwind.” 

Regina had just gotten back and had been driving for hours, on top of that she’s been standing up since they got back. Emma was pretty sure the older woman would want to just take a few minutes to herself with out having to watch their son. 

The brunette grabbed the jacket, pulling Emma closer at the same time, she bent down to place a sweet kiss to Emma’s cheek and then her lips. 

“Yes, my love, we will be fine.” Regina pulled back and tickled Henry’s side. “Right? Tell mama we’ll be fine.” 

Henry chuckled and pushed her fingers away, wrapping his tiny hand around them to get them to stay still. 

“All good, Mama.” Henry giggled. 

Ruby nodded her head and turned around to walk away as Emma reached up to kiss Henry on the cheek and then Regina on the lips. 

“Well alrighty then, I’ll see you both in the main hall in a bit. Love you!” 

“I love you too, Em.”

“Later, Mama! Love you!” 

Emma smiled and turned back to walk around the corner down towards the kitchen doors. Regina watched her go as Henry reached up to play in her hair. She had planned on finally sitting down with Emma and talking to her about Danielle but...she didn’t know how the younger woman would react. Maybe just waiting till later is the best option. 

“Gina?” Henry’s voice pulled her from her thoughts, his little arms wrapped around her neck. 

“Hmm?” Regina smiled and looked at him as she turned around to continue their walk. 

“Love you.” Henry grinned. 

Regina beamed and placed her hand at the back of his head, kissing his forehead over and over, Henry giggled and had a smile just as bright. 

“I love you too, little prince.” 

Regina told him honestly and she meant it with her whole heart, she really hoped Emma wouldn’t be upset with her for withholding information like this for so long. 

>>>>>

Later on that evening sitting around in the main hall, Dorothy and her group of kids brought some tables together to sit down and eat the meal Granny Lucas and her kitchen aids prepared for everyone.

Walking around the tables holding trays of bowls, Emma was still helping out as everyone got their own helping of the bouillon beef flavored, ground rabbit Goulash, and potato fritters that Granny Lucas made. 

They only had big dinners like this every so often, so everyone was eagerly waiting at their tables to dig into the amazing smelling dish. Regina handed Henry over to August when they walked into the main hall and made her way over to grab some trays and help distribute the bowls. 

“It smells amazing in here, Granny.” Regina smiled and watched as Ruby took the last tray. “Thank you again for putting all of this together.” 

“Well we couldn’t very well let the meat go bad and the pasta was just sitting there against the wall so.” Granny shrugged. 

Granny looked around and saw everyone sitting at the tables, more than pleased looks on their faces as they dug in and took bites of the potato fritters. 

“I have no doubt there will be no complaints from anyone tonight about what you’ve prepared. I’m sure some people will want seconds and when they find they can’t have them. They’ll riot.” Regina joked. 

“My cooking is that good there’s no denying that.” Granny chuckled. “Go and eat with your family child. Go on.” 

Granny shoo’d her off and went to have some of the foods sent out to the men outside on night watch. Starting to walk to their table, Regina noticed August and everyone else digging into their bowls, everyone besides little Henry, Emma, Robyn and Zelena. Henry looked over August’s shoulder and saw her coming, immediately wiggling out of his uncle’s lap and running off towards Regina. 

Emma was sitting beside August at the end of the table talking to Zelena who was across from her but in the seat over. She turned her head when she heard tiny feet tapping against the tile. Looking over her shoulder and seeing Henry run off to wrapped his arms around Regina’s legs, Emma chuckled and shook her head. Henry just spent the last two hours with Regina, but acted as if he hadn’t seen the woman in weeks. 

Regina smiled down at him, taking each of his hands in her own, as Henry turned around put his little feet onto of Regina’s boots and she started to walk back. As they were walking over, Regina stopped by Dorothy’s tables and saw everyone scarfing down their serving. 

“They are too cute.” Zelena gushed as she watched Henry do a little dance on top of Regina’s boots as she was checking in on everyone. “He is so adorable, Emma.” 

“He’s got her wrapped around his little finger that’s for sure.” Big Henry chuckled and took a bit of his potato fritter. 

Little Henry was moving his little hips side to side and looking up to Regina as she was trying to learn everyone’s names again. She quickly glanced down at Henry and chuckled at his silliness, leaning over to kiss to his forehead. 

“Truly, my heart.” Zelena awed and looked to her father. “Aww. That’s all she ever wanted with Dani, Daddy do you remember-“ 

Ruby loud choked on her water and potatoes and started to have a little coughing fit as Zelena brought up Danielle’s name. Everyone at the table turned to look at her, she was sat between August and Graham as her eyes started to water and she put her head down on the table. 

“Jeez, Ruby! Are you alright?” Graham patted her back. 

Nodding her head and still coughing, Ruby tried to speak but it wasn’t coming out right. 

“Alright above your head, hands above your head.” Mulan was sat across from them and motioned to Ruby over the table. 

“You gotta slow down, Rubes.” Emma looked down at her, eyebrows furrowed in concern as the brunette started to turn red. 

Ruby kept her mouth closed and coughed until she could breathe through it and try to gain some control over herself. With literal tears running down her face, Ruby leaned back and let out of deep breath to keep away from everyone’s food. Gripping the bench as she leaned back, Ruby sighed as she blinked through the tears. 

“Are you okay, Ruby?” Regina’s voice spoke up and everyone looked her way, seeing Henry in her arms, both of them looking at Ruby with concern. 

“Y-yeah.” Ruby cleared her throat. “M-M-Mhm! Yes. Wrong pipe. Water went down the wrong pipe. I’m good.” 

Graham was still rubbing her back as she sat up, and Regina and everyone looked at her cautiously as she sat down with Henry in her lap. 

“You didn’t need to wait.” Regina looked at Emma and Zelena’s bowl that were untouched. 

“Your son insisted that we had to.” Emma smirked with her elbows off the table. 

Regina beamed and chuckled, nodding her head because she couldn’t argue with that then. Henry’s bowl was next to hers in front of them and he had a spoon, scooting forward on Regina’s lap he grabbed it as Emma insisted now on him eating like a big boy. He of course still somehow managed to always get more food around his mouth than he did into his mouth, but they’d been practicing. 

“Auntie Gina, so is Henry like my cousin then?” Robyn questioned.

>>>>>>

The main hall was filled with chatter and a good amount of people actually licked their bowls clean once they were done. Regina and everyone listened around as Robyn told them stories about her archery lessons and how she had trophies as big as her. Henry ate all of his food and was turned around in Regina’s lap now as she rubbed his back. Half way though the stories Ruby got up to go help Granny prepare the dessert on plates. Everyone listened on amused as the six year old started to boast about her skills, and teaching the other kids how to properly shoot. 

“Well maybe you can come out to hunt with us sometime, Little Robyn Hood. Give Mulan here a run for her money.” Graham teased. 

Robyn gasped and perked up in her seat looking over Zelena to look at Regina. 

“Can I?!” Robyn asked instantly. 

“Oh boy.” Zelena chuckled. 

Regina sighed and gave Graham a pointed look before she looked to Robyn. Graham winced realizing what he’d done and mouthed ‘My bad.’

“Children don’t go out to hunt, sweet pea.” Regina told her carefully. “Only the adults do.”

“But I’m really good!” Robyn argued. “Mommy, can I please?!” 

“Well I don’t see-“ Zelena started. 

“Zelena.” Regina frowned. 

“What? It’s possible for her to-“ 

“She’s six. She isn’t going-“ 

“I know that she’s six, but she’s capable of doing things even the older kids do. She never hunted but we were out there for a long time.” 

“Zelena I know that. But she isn’t going out on hunts! There are enough-“ 

“You said everyone contributes!” Robyn pushed. “That’s what you said.” 

“That is what I said, but Robyn you are just a child. Your only concern right now should be getting used to this place and studying. You can help out with things around the prison or out in the greenhouse with Grandpa Henry and Emma if you wish to contribute so badly.” Regina shook her head. 

“I don’t want to play with dirt all day!” Robyn scoffed but looked to Emma. “No offense, Miss Emma.” 

“None taken, kid.” The blonde chuckled. 

“I’m good with my bow! And I can help bring back food for everyone!” 

“There are enough people here to do that, Robyn.” 

“I can do it too though!” Robyn glared. 

“Robyn. No. You-“

“Regina.” Emma called put to her and got her attention. “What did we talk about last week?” 

“That doesn’t apply here.” Regina huffed and furrowed her eyebrows. 

“It does...it actually does.” Emma nodded her head and shrugged. “She’s small, we know and she’s young, ok? But these types of things you can’t just learn from sitting down in the room and someone telling you...knowing how to properly hunt is something everyone here should know. Heck I don’t even know how to use a bow.” 

“I can teach you.” Robyn spoke up and smiled, Emma smirked and winked at her. 

Zelena smiled looking over at Emma, while Regina gave the young blonde a straight face still very much not on board. So Emma kept defending her case. 

“You heard her. Robyn is great with a bow and arrow, she has this amazing skill that you yourself have watched her advance in since she was a toddler. She’s six now so you can’t blame her wanting to perfect her skills. Bettering her chance at survival and the other kids here as well...she of course won’t be alone but allowing her to go on hunts...eventually...I can only see good outcomes from that.” Emma shrugged.

Regina sighed and looked down to Robyn and everyone else watching the scene unfold. Robyn was giving her this desperately hopeful puppy dog gaze while everyone else just waited. After what happened with Walsh they had all been sort of tip toeing around new ideas with Regina. 

“I agree with Emma...At least think about it, Gi.” Zelena elbowed her and whispered. “Don’t automatically shoot the idea down.” 

Regina looked at Emma, then Zelena and then back to Robyn who was poking her lip out for extra effect and she relented. 

“I will think about it.” Regina groaned. 

Robyn fisted pumped the air and started to do a little dance in her seat as everyone else at the table laughed and sighed relieved that Regina didn’t put up anymore of a fight. 

“Alright! Who wants dessert?” Ruby walked over with a cart holding trays of the strawberry pound cake. 

“Is that cake?!” Robyn gasped and leaned on the table. 

“Don’t you need eggs to bake cakes?” August asked as they all passed everyone a square. 

“I asked the same thing!” Emma laughed and passed the tray down. 

“Yes but there are substitutes to eggs, in this case Granny used apple sauce.” Ruby shrugged. 

Everyone looked down at the pound cake incredulously, but shrugged as well and took bites of the warm cake. Regina put some on a spoon for Henry and he sat up from her chest, to take the piece into his mouth. Henry tried the flavors out on his tongue and nodded his head when Regina asked if he wanted more. 

Regina took a bite herself and hummed at the sweet and tart flavors that spread over her tastebuds. Slowly people started to make their way from the main hall back to their cells. The clean up grew would no doubt have a whole lot of work to do tomorrow. 

  
“Alright what’d I miss?” Ruby asked.

>>>>>

Doing some last minute rounds, Regina went over to D block while Emma and Henry went to get ready for bed. After checking on Dorothy and the others one more time, Regina spoke to Dorothy briefly about everything she had been teaching the kids. It wasn’t a lot mainly just basic survival tips, so Regina told her that she and the other team members were going to sit and discuss what’s best for the kids to learn. Dorothy agreed with the idea and told Regina she would like to be there at the meeting as well. 

Walking back to C block, Regina told people good night as she passed them and stopped just outside Zelena and Robyn’s cell. Peaking her head in Regina saw that her niece was already knocked out on the top bunk, clutching the cover to her body. 

“She’s asleep already?” Regina whispered.

Zelena looked up and smiled motioning for her to come in. 

“Between coming here and that amazing meal, I imagine she will be sleeping through the night.” Zelena chuckled. “We’re going to use the showers in the morning.”

Regina nodded and walked over to the chair taking a seat and leaning forward on her knees. Regina’s hair was down so she, used her fingers to bring it back behind her ears. 

“How are you feeling?” Regina asked. 

“I’m well...just...it’s all still a little bizarre.” Zelena admitted. 

“I know what you mean...but it will eventually start to feel like home. Once you’ve settled in.” Regina smiled. 

“Robyn is definitely taking a liking to everyone here already.” Zelena smiled. “Especially your Swan.” 

“The two of them together around here may very well be asking for some kind of trouble.” Regina joked and Zelena chuckled.

“Regina...You know I would never do something I didn’t think was best for Ro, right?” Zelena asked after a beat of silence. 

“Potentially riding a motorcycle is what’s best for her?” Regina arched her brow. 

“Maybe?...Best for her character...for her happiness, the way she views life, she’s a child, Gi. And despite seeing dead people walk around and eat other people she still somehow has this innocence and excitement to her about learning new things...Of course not to be going flying down the road on the damn thing but cruising? Or just getting on it. Regina it won’t hurt her.” 

“It very well could and you know it could.” 

“But I’m not going to let that, my fears, hold her back. If something happened to me and she were on her own I want her to be able to get the most out of life. To have confidence in herself that she will make it through.” 

Regina sighed and looked at her sister, nodding her head. 

“I- you’re right...you were right last week too...she still won’t be getting on that motorcycle...but the others and I will speak soon on what’s best to teach the kids and everyone around to be able to make it through...to better their skills...So far we’ve only been doing slight survival tactics, but we will also start on defense, not just a select few but everyone capable and willing to learn.”

Regina smiled timidly while Zelena smiled brightly. 

“Well...I know a very willing six year old who would love to teach archery.” Zelena smirked. 

“Regina?” 

“Hmm?”

“What’s troubling you?” Zelena frowned. 

“I...I haven’t told Emma about Danielle. I plan to tonight once I go back into the cell.” Regina frowned. 

“She doesn’t?” Zelena gasped. 

“No.”

“Does...does anyone here know?” 

“Ruby so far that’s it. Besides father I mean.” Regina shrugged. 

“Well that makes sense why she started coughing tonight then.” Zelena chuckled. 

“What do you mean?” Regina tilted her head. 

“I mentioned Danielle’s name tonight to Daddy and Ruby started coughing hysterically.” 

“Did Emma say anything?!” Regina groaned. 

“No! No. I don’t think she even noticed her head was turned looking at you and Henry. That’s what I was talking about, how you always wanted a child with Dani but it never went past that because she started coughing and choking.” Zelena explained. “...So you’re going to tell her now?” 

“Yeah...it’s...been long enough. She wants to raise Henry with me and I...may want another child with her at some point or she may want one...She deserves to know about me completely.” Regina sighed. 

“I’m sure she will understand, Gi.” Zelena gave her a sad smile. 

Regina sighed and stood up, quickly kissing Zelena’s cheek.

“We shall see.”


	25. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina tells Emma about Danielle. And they get closer than they already were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT  
> Romantic Fluffy Headass material in this chapter XD  
> Any grammatical errors are my own.
> 
> Enjoy!

Upstairs in their cell, Emma was finishing up getting Henry and herself ready for bed. Henry was already laid out on his back in his little starfish pose, wearing pajama bottoms and a white tank top.

Standing there in only her grey panties and putting on one of her old burgundy tank tops from college over head, she stopped to look in the mirror above the silver toilet in the cell.

Running the tip her finger along the still red angry looking cut near her neck, Emma sighed and looked up and touched her face. Feeling eyes on her, Emma looked back over he shoulder to find Regina standing there with the curtain pulled back watching her. 

“They’re ugly.” Emma frowned.   
  


“I have to disagree with you on that one, my love.”  
  


Regina shook her head and stepped into the cell, the curtain falling as she entered. Walking along the side of the mattresses until she was behind Emma. Looking at Emma through the mirror, Regina let her eyes run over every inch of the younger woman’s face. She pulled Emma close, her hands on her waist and kissed the back of her head.   
  


“You look beautiful.” Regina wrapped her arm around her shoulder. “Fiercer than before...If I didn’t know you and I saw them I would cower. This tiny, adorable, beautiful woman may actually cut me, let me not piss her off.” Regina teased. 

She chuckled at Emma’s scrunched up nose and grunted as she got an elbow to her ribs. 

“Are your sister and niece, alright downstairs?” Emma chuckled. 

“Full belly’s...They will sleep comfortably tonight. Well as comfortable as can be.” 

Regina nodded her head and brought her hand up to move Emma’s hair back and placed tender kisses down on her skin. Emma sighed and leaned back on her, pulling her hair over completely to give Regina more room.

“That’s good...I’m really glad.” Emma said lowly taking Regina’s hands and wrapped them tighter around her body.   
  
  
“Robyn already seems to like you.” Regina grinned.   
  


“Yeah? With her here I feel like we’ll both be able to get away with more.” Emma smirked.   
  


“I told Zelena the two of you together would be just that. Trouble.” Regina scuffed and Emma chuckled.

Regina did too before it got quiet and they started to sway, hearing Henry’s little snores behind them and people in the rest of the block settling in for the night.

“Em?” Regina spoke after a few minutes as she laid the side of her head onto Emma’s and looked back at her through the mirror.

“Yeah?” 

Emma could immediately sense that the other woman was freaking out over something, she could feel the rapid thump of her heartbeat against her back. 

“I need to confess something to you and I should have told you this a while ago, I realize...I just...” Regina started. 

Emma’s eyebrows furrowed and her own heart started to thump with anxiousness, Regina’s mood somehow plummeted and took Emma’s along with it. Emma turned in her hold and looked up at the slightly taller woman. Wrapping her arms around, Regina’s neck, running her hand through brown locks.   
  


“You can tell me anything, Regina...Baby you know that right?” Emma pulled her closer and Regina nodded.

“...It’s just a bit hard for me to talk about...but I feel that you should know because you’re in my life now...When I was 18...I got married to my girlfriend at the time. Her name was Danielle Colter...we were married for about five years before she died.” Regina admitted. 

Emma bit the inside of her cheek but otherwise kept her face impartial, her hands were still running through Regina’s hair and she hadn’t pulled away so, that had to be a good sign right? 

“So...you were just a bit older than me...When she died?” Emma whispered. 

“I had just turned 23, yeah.” Regina nodded. “I wanted to tell you, time just got away from me I suppose. I...I was talking about her today with Ruby and it was the first time I had even said her name out loud in years...After she died I wasn’t the best version of myself. I treated others terribly, and I almost went to jail a few times from all the stupid shit I pulled fighting the police.” 

“The police?...How did she die?” Emma frowned. 

“A hit and run...She was on her way to our home from work one night...and this drunk asshole was speeding down the road and didn’t stop, she didn’t see him and they collied...” Regina sighed with tears in her eyes at the memory of being home that night and seeing those haunting red and blue lights flashing on the side of the house. 

Emma frowned but listened as Regina told her everything from the police showing up at her door, to the hospital and Danielle’s funeral, The almost year long investigation it took for the police to even find the man who killed her wife and just left her there to die. Regina sighed but gave Emma a small smile when she asked her if she was truly in love with Danielle, because well five years was a long time. 

They sat down on the edge of the mattresses and Emma was in her lap as she told her how they met in high school, fighting her mother on dating someone who didn’t have as much money as they did. She told Emma about moving away and going to college, how she got her first job at this bakery and Danielle was a stable hand at a ranch to help pay for bills.

Regina told her how Cora was literally on her death bed, forbidding that they be together but Regina didn’t listen. Building their home and lives together in those almost 10 years together total; and how they wanted to start a family but then Danielle died while she was 9 weeks pregnant...but Regina didn’t know that until she got to the hospital. 

“She died, and I wasn’t there to do anything about it...I wasn’t there to help drag her from the car...she died on the way to the hospital and...When I got there it was too late.” Regina frowned.

Regina admitted that she developed a drinking problem and wasn’t coping well with Danielle’s death. It took the police so long to find the asshole, Regina was going around trying to find him herself. Picking fights with the police and other citizens, destroying public property, nearly setting her house on fire while she was still in it.   
  


It was so heavy and Emma found herself tearing up by the end of it because that was just unfair. Fate was unfair to people who only wanted to be together forever, it fucked them over...Emma kind of understood now why Regina was so angry with her when she wasn’t there for Walsh. Why she’s so afraid Emma was going to get hurt on the motorcycle.   
  


They were sitting up and Emma was still in her lap, still holding onto her as she finally put everything out there with her heart on her sleeve. Emma was placing sweet kissing on her forehead as Regina looked down, telling her past, Regina’s hands wrapped around her waist. It was dark now, the lights in the main hallway had shut off a while ago, the light from the moon shining in through the high window.

“I know. I should have told you about her sooner-“ 

“It’s ok.” Emma kissed her forehead again. “I’m not upset or anything like that, Regina. I would never be upset over something like this. I-...It’s obvious that was a painful time for you. I just...Thank you for sharing that with me.” Emma whispered honestly. 

“I had not opened myself up so freely, in years. I didn’t want to...I wanted to punish myself for a long time because I wasn’t there when she needed me. I thought I could at one point, start over you know...but I’m glad I didn’t then. I’m so glad I waited a bit longer and I’m happy you and Henry were put into my life, Emma. I mean it when I say I love you. I am in love with you, Emma.” Regina looked back up at her and pulled her impossibly closer.

“I believe you...Are you saying you’re happy the world ended?” Emma chuckled smiled running her hand along Regina’s face. 

“I guess I am.” She laughed and rubbed the tip of her along Emma’s jawline. “I have you and Henry because of it. I don’t think you realize the things you do to me. How happy you make me...”  
  


“I love you too, Regina. Everyday...Now more than I did before. You can always talk to me.”   
  


Emma smiled and leaned in to give Regina a passionate kiss, pulling her closer as she settled in her lap. Regina sighed against her lips and ran her hand along Emma’s back. Needing air Emma pulled back and pecked her lips, catching her breath.   
  


“Who knows.” Emma kissed her. “Maybe in another life, we found each other before we did everyone else.” 

“Oh yeah?” 

“Mhmm.” Emma grinned.

“We’re just finding each other again in this life then.” Regina kissed her cheek. 

“Do you think you’re just as bossy in this other life?” Emma teased and Regina chuckled. 

“Oh without a doubt.” She smiled. “You are most definitely still an adorable nerd in this other life as well.” Regina teased. 

Emma pouted and leaned in to nip at her jaw and Regina chuckled softly. Emma kissed up to her lips and planted one on her again, Regina brought her hand up to tangle her fingers in Emma’s golden locks and kissed her until she was breathless.

“Regina.” Emma gasped and whined feeling the woman’s bulge pressed up between her legs. “Oh fuck. You’re hard.” 

“Another thing you do to me...I need you, Emma.” 

“You have me.” 

She bit her lip and looked down at the brunette, running her fingers along her neck. Regina looked at Henry and thought it over, she quickly nodded her head. Emma smiled, taking her hands and quickly undoing the zipper and button on Regina’s black cargo pants. 

Regina leaned back on her elbows and lifted her hips up to help get the pants and boxers down, she threw her head back when Emma pulled her panties to the side and sank down on her already hardening cock. 

Emma silently moaned and gasped as she took all 8.5 inches inside, clenching her walls around the shaft as she felt it getting harder inside her. Regina clenched her jaw breathing through her nose, she didn’t ever think she would get used to how amazing it felt to be inside Emma. 

Regina sat back up, wrapping her arms around Emma’s waist to hold her down, attacking her neck as the blonde wrapped her arms around her own. Emma moaned and quickly covered her mouth with her hand, loving the feeling of Regina’s cock stretching her out. Placing tender kissing on Emma’s skin, Regina brought both of her hands down to her ass. 

“Fuck...I missed you.” Regina sighed pulling back to kiss Emma’s cheeks and the bridge of her nose. 

“I’m right here.” Emma kissed her lips again. 

“Oh fuc-, Emma.”

Regina’s eyes fluttered as Emma started to move slowly up and down on her cock.

“Lay back for me.”

Emma pushed her back to lay down across the edge of the three foam mattresses, rising up on her knees until just the head of Regina’s cock was inside her. Regina whined and gripped at her thighs, pushing her left hand back she pulled Emma’s panties over more and thrusted her hips up. 

“Aah sh- So. Fucking. Tight!” 

Emma’s hands were above her shoulders, holding her up and her breathing quick as Regina gripped her ass and wrapped her arm around her waist, thrusting every inch of her cock up into the blondes tight pussy. Regina had her head thrown back as she stroked her walls deeply, Emma dug her hips down to meet her thrusts and bit her lip, feeling those flutters start at the pit of her stomach. 

“Oh fuck...Baby.“ 

Emma brought one hand down to get grip Regina’s hip to help move better and wiggled her hips before she pushed up and sank back down. Bringing her ass down harder in Regina’s lap, Emma moved the woman’s hands away sank down completely onto her cock, placing both hands on Regina’s torso. Emma rolled her hips back as she lift herself up and whimpered from the feeling of being filled up. 

“Fuck Regina, you’re so deep.”   
  


Regina placed her hands back on Emma’s thighs and watched her as she slowly bounced herself on her cock. She marveled at how warm and wet Emma’s pussy was, squeezing her cock like a vice. Closing her eyes and caressing Emma’s thighs, Regina thought about how Emma was just as tight as the first time she fucked her. She thought about the first time she ever came inside the blonde, Emma bent over the desk her head thrown back as Regina pounded into her from behind. 

Sex with Emma always seemed to shatter her and put her back together all at the same time. Suddenly the thought of cumming inside the younger woman and seeing her belly swell with her child was all Regina wanted. 

“Fuck...Emma, I need to cum. You’re gonna make me cum.” Regina whined.

Sitting up wrapping her arms around a slim waist, Regina wrapped Emma up in one arm and put the other back, to quickly but quietly flip them over. Never pulling out of the blondes tight pussy once, Emma gasped as Regina pushed her knees up with her thighs as she started to pound into her. Regina planted her boot covered feet down and dug her hips in with each stroke, kissing and nipping at Emma’s jaw. 

“I need you to cum too.” Regina whispered and moaned in her ear, she brought her hand down to rub at Emma’s clit as the blonde gripped at her ass. 

“Regina!” 

“You are so beautiful...Fuck. So fucking beautiful...Does that feel good? You feel so good around me.”

“Fuck, your voice!...Yess!...just talk to me. Fuck me. Please. You’re going to make me cum.” 

Emma gripped at her shirt desperately and wrapped her arms under Regina’s, as the older woman did just that. Rubbing Emma’s clit and whispering sinful words and sweet praises into her ear, Emma shivered as she felt Regina hitting that spot deep inside her from her deep strokes. Regina wrapped Emma up in her arms and pinned her to the mattresses as she thrusted into her pussy again and again. 

“You’re so soaked...I need to feel you cum around my cock, baby...I need it, Emma. I need to feel it.”

“Yes! Ok, ok, ok!” Emma whined.

Scratching at Regina’s lower back and gripping her shoulder, Emma nodded her head and dug her nails into her shoulder as she felt her orgasm wash over her giving them both what they desperately needed. Pulling Regina impossibly closer as her toes curled as that fire spread across her belly. Her muscles tightened and then released again and again, Emma sagged against the foam but still pushed her hips up to meet Regina’s thrusts.   
  


“Don’t stop.” Emma held her close. “God, I love the way you fuck me. Regina.”

  
Regina started to whine lowly in her ear and her thrusts came down harder as she chased release, so much heat was radiating off of her with these clothes on.

“Emma.”

  
“Yes. Give it to me! Cum for me!”

Emma held onto her tight, wrapping her legs around her waist as Regina silently came, she felt the woman’s cock throbbing inside her and Regina’s cum spill into her.   
  


“Baby...Oh Fuck Emma!” Regina hissed lowly.

She shivered and twitched, still thrusting into Emma, Regina came with a hard breath as Emma kept gripping her walls around her cock. Reaching back to grip Emma’s thigh, Regina pinned her down and gripped under her knee to push Emma’s leg back and shoot her cum deep inside of her pussy, giving her everything she had.   
  


Emma placed sweet and tender kisses onto Regina’s skin as she caught her breath, still twitching and buried inside her. She pushed brown locks back and ran her fingers through them as Regina settled between her legs. Regina placed both of her elbows down above Emma’s shoulders and looked down at the blonde as her heart stopped pounding so heavily in her ears. 

Regina kept her eyes on her as Emma ran her fingers back through hair and sighed as she felt her nails scrapping gently against her scalp. She leaned in to kiss her cheeks before she kissed Emma on the lips. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Emma sighed against her lips. “...Maybe...we’re married in this other life.” Emma looked up at her, caressing her face.

“You would want to marry me?” Regina caressed her face as well, running her thumb over Emma’s scar.   
  


“I want everything with you, Regina.” Emma chuckled.   
  


Regina smiled looked from at her face, truly admiring the young blonde’s features.   
  


“I want to give you everything.” Regina whispered. “This world is anything but ideal, I had nothing to lose before you... and you came and fit perfectly into this missing piece of me...I love you and Henry, you’re in my life now and I’m grateful. It just scares the hell out of me too because I cannot lose you, Emma.”   
  


“You won’t.” Emma shook her head and kissed her lips sweetly. “With you by my side we can take on this, crazy world together...Okay?”

Regina nodded and kissed her back, putting their foreheads together.   
  


“Okay. Yeah. Okay.”   
  


They could do this. Together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story isn’t over don’t worry. More chapters to come.


	26. Literally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An early, fluffy Swan-Mills morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I apologize for not updating and writing. But I am back. This story isn’t abandoned. I don’t know where it’s going but it ain’t over! xD
> 
> I hope you all have been safe and well during this crazy adjustment period. It’s the last day Once Upon A Time will be on Netflix before it’s transition to Disney +. So I’ll be honest and say I shed a tear to that. 
> 
> I’ll try updating as much as I can over the next few weeks.
> 
> Anyhow. Enjoy.

Hearing movement around the prison as everyone started their day, Emma started to pull herself from the peaceful rest. With her eyes still shut, yawning and stretching out her legs and toes as much as she could, Emma released a deep breath through her nose. Turned on her side, she felt the weight of Regina’s arm draped over her and felt the in and out of Henry’s breath against her chest. Rubbing his back gently, Emma slowly but surely managed to get her eyes to open. 

The back of a tiny light brown wavy head greeted her when she did. Robyn was sitting at the edge of their mattresses with her back turned to them. Sitting with her legs crossed and a book in her lap, if she got up before them Robyn would always come up and wait for her aunts and new little cousin to rise. 

It was finally the beginning of Spring now, the snow had fully melted outside. Zelena and Robyn and all the other new members of the prison had officially been there for about 6 weeks now. Waking up in the mornings, Zelena had to remind herself that they were safe and stop herself from having mini heart attacks when she woke up to find Robyn gone. 

Turning to the next page of the book she was so engrossed in, Robyn heard the slightest sweep of the sheets moving behind her and turned to look over her shoulder. Emma’s green eyes were looking back at her and she smiled, shutting her book and placing it down. 

Emma grinned back at her and beckoned her over with her free hand. There was enough space on the mattresses for someone small and Robyn fit perfectly. Crawling over and laying right behind Henry on top of the covers, Robyn laid against the pillow and took Emma’s hand. 

“Good morning, Em.” Robyn whispered and gave her a cheeky grin. 

Emma ran her free hand through the girl’s waves and gently cupped the side of her face. 

“Good morning, sweet pea.” She smiled and whispered. “How long have you been up this time?” 

Robyn pursed her lips to think about it before she answered. “Ummm. Right before the sun was up.” 

Scrunching up her nose a little, Emma shook her head. That was entirely too early for her. But she could understand why Robyn was so eager to start the day. 

“You must be excited if you woke up that early.” Emma chuckled lightly and saw how the six year olds face lit up. 

“Yes! I can’t wait to go out with Auntie Gina and the other hunters today! She said we would go first thing in the morning.” Robyn smiled. 

Emma smirked and tried to keep herself from laughing because she could tell Regina was already awake and listening to their conversation. 

“I know for sure that your Aunt is very excited to go out there with you today. I’m surprised she’s still in bed right now usually she’s such an early riser.” Emma teased and chuckled as she felt Regina’s hold on her tighten and fingers poke at her thigh under the sheets. 

“I’m just waiting on her to wake up so we can go already.” Robyn huffed. 

“Did you eat breakfast yet, sweet pea?” Emma asked. 

“No not yet. I was gonna wait for Auntie.” Robyn shrugged. 

“Well how about you go and eat something. I will make sure your Aunt wakes up and she will come find you, sound good?” Emma grinned. 

“Yeah, alright.” She shrugged after thinking about it and got up from her spot, picking up her book. “Oh! And make sure Auntie Gina is wearing the right clothes for our hunt today please.” Robyn said seriously. 

“Don’t worry I will. She’ll be out in a little bit.” Emma chuckled. 

Robyn nodded her head satisfied and walked up to the curtain and pulled it back, taking her leave. Watching amused as she left, Emma sighed as she looked at Henry and gently pushed his hair behind his ear. 

“Regina.” 

“Shhh. Sleeping.”

“You can’t avoid that hunt by staying in bed for much longer.” Emma chuckled lightly.

“Pretty sure I can, if I never leave this cell.” 

“I don’t think your niece nor your son would ever allow that to happen.” 

“Just tell them I’ve been put under a sleeping curse.” 

“Like from Snow White?” 

“Mhmmm.”

“You’ve been reading too many stories with Henry.” Emma replied amused. 

Chuckling and maneuvering herself out of Henry’s grip without waking him up, Emma turned over to face Regina chuckling more as she was pulled halfway on top of her. The brunette had turned onto her back but kept one of her arms wrapped around Emma’s waist. 

“I thought you were always the Queen in these stories.” Emma teased. 

“I am.” Regina peaked one eye open to look at the blonde before she closed it back. 

“Ah. But in this story, you’ve been put under a sleeping curse before your adventure has even begun.” 

“You catch on quite well, bebita.” 

“Well...I’ll just wake you with true loves kiss, that’s what they do right?” Emma giggled at Regina’s scowl. “Then you’ll have no choice but to get up and be able to embark on your adventure.” 

“If you truly loved me you wouldn’t wake me at all.” 

“Regina Mills.” Emma laughed more and reached over to grab her hand and wrapped that arm around her as well. 

Facing each other now and laughing as she rubbed her nose against Emma’s cheek, Regina held her close and sighed as Emma tangled their legs together and relaxed back into the warm sheets. 

Rubbing Regina’s back softly, Emma sighed and opened her eyes, instantly she started to admire the beauty that was right in front of her. Bringing her right hand back to gently stroke the side of the older woman’s face with her thumb, Emma gently kissed the tip of her nose. 

“Regina.” 

“I know...just...let me lay here a bit longer.”

Sighing Regina pulled Emma’s body impossibly closer to hers before slowly opening her eyes looking right into the blonde’s green eyes. 

“I have a good feeling about today.” Emma grinned and looked over her face. 

“Oh really?” 

“Yup. The sun is out and shining bright. That means lots of fresh game, plump and new from hiding out all winter. All the ingredients for a great day.” 

Regina chuckled lightly but sighed again and ran her hand from Emma’s back, down over her shorts and over the thigh draped over her legs. All week Robyn had been excited for this day to finally come. After 6 weeks of being at the prison and training and learning a few new things and skills from the grownups and hunters. 

Regina finally agreed that Robyn and a few other kids could come along for one of the first hunts of Spring. A few of the older kids had already been tagging along and helping out more around the prison. But now, after using every excuse and delaying it for as long as she could the day was finally here. 

Hunt Day! As Robyn so enthusiastically put it. Regina had gotten better on not worrying so much about the what if’s but still she can’t help it. If anything were to happen to Robyn while they were out there, she would never forgive herself. 

“Hey.” 

Emma pulled her from her thoughts. Looking back at Emma and taking another deep breath, Regina gave her a small but tight smile. 

“Everything is gonna be fine.” Emma reassured her. 

“I know.” Regina sighed. 

“You know? Well can you be a bit more excited about it.” Emma scoffed before she attacked the brunette’s neck and turned her over onto her back again. 

Laughing as Emma kept at it, Regina caved and wrapped her arms around the younger woman. Emma let up and kissed up and around Regina’s face until she got to her lips. Sighing and melting into the kiss, she laid her body on top of Regina’s. 

“If you stay in this cell any longer, she’s gonna come back.” Emma looked down at her. 

“I’ll just explain how you were holding me hostage.” Regina smirked. 

“Oh no.” Emma chuckled. “I was given strict instructions to see to it you get up and dress in the correct attire for the day that awaits you.” She smiled and sat up. “My Queen.” 

“The one time I ask you to not do what you’re told.” Regina rolled her eyes and Emma laughed out loud a bit that time. 

Next to them, Henry started to wake up, twisting and turning to bury his face into the pillows. Realizing Emma wasn’t next to him, his eyes shot open and he looked back over his shoulder to see Emma sitting up holding hands with Regina. Emma grinned and looked back at him, watching him rub his eyes with his tiny hands. 

“Good morning, Henry.” Emma and Regina both greeted him, looking at his brown bed head. 

Laying his head back down on the pillow and rubbing his eyes, Henry stretched and let out tiny squeaks as he wiggled his little toes. 

“G’morning...” He stretched some more until he dropped his arms and closed his eyes again. “Hi Mama.” Opening his eyes a bit and looking up at Emma. 

Picking his head and looking over to Regina, Henry quickly crawled over and threw his leg over her stomach and laid down in front of Emma. With his arms wrapped around her and his face hidden in her neck, Henry sighed. 

“Hi Mommy.” 

As she was wrapping her arm around him, Regina’s eyes got big and she looked up to Emma. Did she just hear him right? Looking up at Emma, the blonde was smirking and rubbing Henry’s back. 

“Henry, tell Mommy it’s time to get up.” Emma bent over and spoke into his ear but Regina could still hear her. “It’s Hunt Day, remember?” 

Henry did in fact remember and gasped, popping up he looked down at Regina. 

“You hunt today, Mommy?” 

Still in a bit a shock and looking up at the toddler, Regina stuttered a bit but finally managed to get her words out. 

“Yeah. That’s...we hunt today, dear.” Regina laughed lightly and smiled. 

Hearing footsteps outside the cell, Emma sat up straight but was still straddling Regina and then they heard someone knock. 

“Good Morning, is everyone decent?” 

Zelena’s voice rang out behind the curtain. 

“All good, Z. Come on in.” Regina chuckled and replied. 

Getting up from Regina’s lap, Emma crawled to the end of the mattresses and got up to take out her and Henry’s outfits for the day. Pulling back the curtain and peeking in Zelena looked down at Henry and Regina, then over to Emma. 

“You’re still in bed, Regina?” Zelena questioned as she stepped in. “But it’s Hunt Day.” 

“Hunt Day!” Henry bounced next to Regina on the mattresses. Crawling to the end of them and lifting his arms up for Emma to take his shirt off. 

“Don’t worry. Your daughter was already in here to ensure that I’m fully prepared for today.” Regina sighed and stretched her legs and back before she got up too. 

Henry bounced in place as Emma got him dressed and Zelena watched them from the door. Together Emma and Regina moved around the cell with ease, Regina quickly slipped into her pants and grabbed her boots and Henry’s shoes. Emma turned around as Regina sat down on the edge of the mattresses with Henry and helped the toddler put his shoes on the right foot and tie up his laces. 

Taking up all his concentration, Henry’s little fingers mimicked Regina’s but didn’t quite get on his first try. Releasing a tiny ‘grr’ from his frustrations, Henry huffed and looked up at Regina. 

“Mommy. Help me please.” He grunted. 

Regina was watching Emma fix her hair in the mirror on wall, but quickly switched her attention back on Henry. She didn’t know what made him start calling her mommy this morning but she certainly wasn’t complaining. 

With a bright smile spread across her face, Regina reach over to grab him. Swinging his legs across her lap, Regina reached her arms around him and took his hands in hers. 

“Okay. Remember how we practiced?” Henry nodded his head as he watched her grab each lace. “Pull the laces and then we cross them like that.” He nodded as she explained. “Then down to the toe and back up and under.” 

Henry watched her go through each of the steps until she was done, and then looked up at her nodding. 

“You wanna do the other one?” Regina asked him. 

“You help?” 

“Of course.” Regina chuckled and kissed his head. “Come on, we got this.”

Emma turned around, leaning against the wall right in front and watched them adoringly. Zelena did the same from her spot near the door and her ears perked up at the sound of tiny heels coming up the stairs. 

“Auntie Giiinaaa!” 

“Told you she’d be back.” Emma smirked.

Munching on an energy bar, Robyn made her way back up the stairs and to their cell. Chuckling but keeping her focus on Henry, Regina finished helping him tie his laces. 

“And done!” Regina grinned. 

“I did it!” Henry beamed. 

“Auntie! We’ve all eaten breakfast. We’re just waiting on you.” Robyn huffed. 

“Robyn. You have to be patient.” Zelena scolded. 

“I am! I was just telling-“ 

“Ro! Look!” 

Henry was holding up feet, leaning back on Regina’s thighs to balance himself. Turning to look at Henry, Robyn cheesed and walked into sit by them on the mattresses. 

“You tied your shoes?” Robyn asked. 

“Uh huh! Mommy helped me.” He nodded.

“That’s awesome, Hen!” Robyn high-fived him before quickly looking at her Aunt. “Auntie Gina, we’re ready.” 

“Yes. I heard you the first time, dear.” Regina deadpanned. “I’m dressed. But I haven’t even eaten-“ 

“Here you go!” Robyn handed her a piece of bread and some dried meat. “I grabbed you some stuff from the breakfast table.” 

Placing it in Regina’s hands, Robyn smiled up at her with her hands in her lap. From the door of the cell and wall she was leaning on, Emma and Zelena were trying their hardest not to laugh out loud. 

Shaking her head, Regina thanked her niece and they all got up, preparing to walk out of the cell. Zelena went first, followed by Robyn who was holding Henry’s hand and telling him how excited she was. Regina fix her hair in the mirror for a second before turning around; seeing Emma standing there holding her hunting knife and hand gun. 

Emma had a slightly amused smirk on her lips and Regina arched her eyebrow, watching the blonde step over to her. Handing Regina her hunting knife, Emma carefully placed the handgun in the holster strapped on Regina’s thigh. 

“And what’s that look for?” Regina questioned as she finished securing her knife. 

Flipping her blonde curls over her shoulder and looking up at the older woman.

“What look?” Emma smirked again and feigned with amused confusion. 

“That look. Right there. Like you know something I don’t.” Regina challenged and pulled the blonde closer by her hips. 

Emma laughed but it was cut off by lips covering her own. Smiling into the kiss and wrapping her arms around strong shoulders, Emma laughed lightly as her feet started to move backwards and her back hit the wall behind her. Tracing kisses down the blonde’s, Regina bit down harder as Emma tried to push her away. 

“Regina.” Emma hissed, bunching up the black fitted t-shirt, the brunette had neatly tucked into her pants. “You don’t have time.”

“I could very well make time.” Regina stated plainly and Emma groaned as she continued her assault. “If you had listened, we could still be in bed right now...and my tongue would be de-.”

“Auntie GINA!” 

Sighing and laying her head down on Emma’s collarbone, it was Regina’s turn to groan while Emma tried not to laugh at Robyn’s outburst from down stairs. 

“You better get down there before she comes back up and drags you away.” Emma chuckled but stopped seeing Regina hadn’t moved. “Gi?” 

“Hmm?” 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

“And I understand that you’re nervous...but everything is going to be fine.” Emma kissed the side of her head while rubbing the of her neck. 

Releasing another deep sigh and picking her head up, Regina kissed the blonde’s jaw up to cheek, over to her nose and finally kissed her lips. Pecking them again and again as she pulled away, Regina grinned stepped back. 

“You’re right. Everything is going to be fine.” Regina took her hand and led them out of the cell, towards the stairs. 

“Finally!” Robyn exaggerated. 

“Robyn.” Zelena scolded her again. 

“What? First thing in the morning. That’s what she said. And everyone agreed on it.” Robyn grumbled. 

“I suppose for the next hunt, I’ll have to set a proper time. Make sure you don’t take things so literal, Bean.” Regina smirked. 

“She is your niece. Are you honestly surprised she likes to do everything to the letter?” Zelena asked and teased. 

Rolling her eyes, Regina opened her arms for Henry to run into and picked him up before they all headed out towards the main hall, and out to the courtyard towards the trucks. 

“Mommy, can I come? Pleeeease?!” Henry had his arms wrapped around her neck and was propped on her hip. 

Stopping on the driver’s side of her truck, Regina turned around so they were facing Emma. Pulling the blonde into her side and wrapping her arm around her shoulder, Regina leaned back against the door of her truck. 

“Not this time, baby. When you get bigger, I’ll think about it.” Regina smirked at Emma. 

“But I wanna go.” Henry poked out his lip. “I am big!” 

“I thought you wanted to stay and help Mama with our garden, Hen.” Emma looked up at them, her hands on Regina’s hip. 

“I do.” Henry mumbled, not looking at Emma.

Bringing his little hand up and back to lightly scratch the back of his head, Henry kept his other arm wrapped around Regina’s neck playing with the collar of her shirt. 

“We won’t be gone long. And it’ll be fun helping Mama in the garden.” Regina smiled at him, reaching up to stop him from tugging his hair. 

“Gonna be safe?” Henry asked in a low voice, his little mouth pursed to the side. 

Regina thought that by now, Henry had already managed to melt her heart and cause her to feel so much love for him but every day he managed to do it again. It was difficult to really know how all the kids and young adults were, in every aspect, adapting to this new world. 

Henry knew there were bad and scary things out there that could hurt them, but he also knew that they were safe. Regina always made sure to remind him that they were safe, and that she would keep him safe. It was only logical that the little boy would want to do the same thing for her. 

He wanted to come along to make sure that they were going to be safe, so that he could protect her. 

“Mommy?” 

Regina was pulled from her thoughts. 

“Yes, my love. We’re going to be fine.” 

Smiling at him and kissing his cheek over and over until the little worry line on his forehead went away and he was giggling from the affection. Emma laughed at their antics and gladly accepted the warm bear hug Regina trapped them in. 

Tapping on the window behind them, cut the embrace short and Emma looked back over Regina’s shoulder to see Robyn waiting anxiously in her seat, beckoning for her Aunt to just get in the damn truck. 

“Alright. Don’t keep her waiting any longer. She might literally explode.” Emma chuckled and kissed Regina on the lips before taking Henry and placing him on her hip. 

Kissing Henry’s head one more time and running her fingers through his hair. Regina turned, sighed and saw that everyone had piled into their assigned trucks. 

“Hey.” 

Turning back to Emma and Henry, Regina raised her eyebrow, smirked and challenged. 

“Hey.” 

Emma chuckled and went in for a final kiss. 

“It’s going to be a great day. Stop fretting.” 

Sighing against her lips, Regina hummed and pecked them again. Tapping from the window started again and both women turned to see Robyn pretending to gag and retch in the back seat. Emma laughed out while Regina rolled her eyes and pulled Emma in for another kiss. 

The horn of the truck blared quickly, startling Regina and she turned to see that Robyn had climbed into the front seat and was touching things she shouldn’t be. Regina quickly opened the door and Robyn squealed as she tried to rush to the back seat. 

“Alright! That’s it!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any grammatical errors are my own.


	27. Post-Apocalyptic Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robyn and Graham are at each other’s throats and Emma finds something to do to, trying to get out of her own head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!   
> Happy MLK Day! 
> 
> Hello, I’m alive. Don’t be too upset with me please I know it’s been months. I hope you’re all doing well and staying safe wherever you are on this Earth. 
> 
> (Can you name all the movie references I made in this chapter?)

Chewing on a piece of dried meat as she drove down the long road, Regina had one hand on the wheel. With Graham in the passenger seat, while Robyn and two other girls sat in the back. 

In the opposite truck, Ruby drove with Dorothy in the passenger seat, and three young boys from her tiny militia of children sat in the back. They had decided to leave ToTo back at the prison, the old dog was very loud to be such a small creature. Graham was busy going over the map of their hunting grounds while Robyn talked everyone’s ear off. 

“Did you know that in a pride of lions, the lionesses typically do all the hunting?” 

Robyn was leaning forward on the middle console, flipping through some old National Geographic magazine. Looking up at Regina and Graham as she spit out facts to help pass the time. 

“It says here that lionesses are 30 percent faster than lions. Lionesses can run 45 m-p-h while lions can only get to 35 m-p-h.” Robyn read of the paper as best as she could by herself. “What’s mph?” 

Not knowing what the abbreviation actually stood for and that it wasn’t actually a sound, Robyn was attempting to sound it out. That got Graham’s attention and he chuckled looking up from his map. 

“It’s not a word, it’s an acronym.” Graham laughed. 

“A what?” Robyn scrunched her eyebrows together. 

“An acronym. Like an abbreviation.” Graham explained as if it was just common knowledge to a kid.

Still confused Robyn squinted her eyes and stayed silent. “Just cause you said it twice doesn’t mean I understood what you meant.” 

“Oh really, little miss “I know everything!”” He used a little squeaky voice. “All those books you read I thought you would know by now.” Graham sassed back. 

“Yeah well. It’s not my fault you’ve got rocks for brains and can’t read!” Robyn challenged. 

Graham gasped at the little girls gumption and soon the ranking started to pop off. Shouting over one another and turning in his seat, Graham was really arguing with a 6 year old. 

“Alright! Hey!” 

Regina pushed her hand back in Robyn’s face to make her sit back down and she let out a frazzled “Oof!” as she hit the seat.

“Graham.” Regina looked at him with a straight face. 

“What?! I didn’t do anything.” 

“Seriously? She’s 6. You’re 30.” 

“Yeah she’s 6 and a comfortable little shit. She really is your niece you know.” Graham scoffed and laughed, looking back at Robyn who was scowling at him. “I can read.” 

“Debatable.” 

Graham stuck his tongue out at her and she did it right back, rolling her eyes which only prompted Graham to do the same. The other two girls were giggling lowly at the whole scene. Shaking her head as they pulled over on the side of the road, Regina parked the truck. 

Stepping out of the truck and opening the back door, Regina helped Robyn down before she looked around. They weren’t too far from the spot they’d picked up Emma, Henry, and August all those months back. 

“So! What are we gonna go after?” Robyn asked excitedly bouncing on her toes. 

“Hunting is more of Graham’s domain, Bean. I’m just here to supervise.” Regina laughed as she reached in the bed of the truck and grabbed her rifle and Robyn’s bow. “So, you’ll have ask him.”

Sighing Robyn followed Regina around the truck and into the little huddle with everyone else. Looking at Graham, Robyn squinted as he was smirking at her, looking smug. 

“Alrighty then!” Graham smirked. “Let’s get show on a roll.” 

Letting the annoyance roll off of her little shoulders, Robyn still planned on learning everything could. As everyone followed Graham into the woods, Regina placed her hand on Robyn’s shoulder to keep her back a bit. 

“Robyn.” Regina turned her around. 

“Yeah?” Robyn looked back and sighed as everyone was leaving without them. 

“I understand that you are excited about all of this. I know I don’t show it often but I love how eager you are to learn about all of this.” Regina grinned. 

“You are?” Robyn titled her head to the side and Regina laughed. “Like really?” 

“Yes. I do want you to be prepared...And with that being said... Mija, you have make sure you listen alright?” Regina sighed. “No venturing off by yourself. Or doing anything to get yourself hurt, alright? You’re still a child. Though he may not act like it, Graham is the adult here. And Ruby! So that means you listen. Got it?” 

Robyn looked like she wanted to say something about the Graham part but sighed and nodded her head. “Got it.”

“Alright. Go on. Go catch up.” 

Squeezing her shoulder and pushing her forward, Regina watched Robyn disappear into the trees and then looked around, down each side of the road and then scanning the nearby trees. Taking a step forward and then another, Regina tried to push back all the negative thoughts about what could happened. 

For the next hour and a half, Graham went over the basics of what they had been learning back at the prison. From the way to set traps to how to perch yourself up in a tree and not fall off, he went through it all. But Robyn already knew all this stuff and found herself zoning out more than once. Taking a quick lunch break before they moved a little deeper into the hunting grounds, everyone was sat down around fallen trees. 

So far there hadn’t been a biter in sight, mainly because Regina had a few of the older men come out and clear the area before they got here. But still in the few hours they’d been gone, no new ones were roaming about. 

Taking the last bite of a carrot she’d been given. Robyn wiped her hand on her pant leg and walked over to Graham where he sat talking to Ruby. 

“They seem to be doing alright.” 

“Yeah a few more lessons and they’ll be set.” 

“Graham.” 

Robyn called his name as she walked up to them. Looking over his shoulder Graham sighed and Ruby smirked, their little rival-relationship was a odd one to say the least, but funny nonetheless. 

“Are we actually going to hunt today?” Robyn sassed and pursed her lips. “Or just continue you to twiddle our thumbs?” 

“Do you even know what twiddle means?” Graham squinted his eyes. 

“You didn’t answer my questions!” Robyn scoffed. 

“And you didn’t answer mine!” 

Sighing as they started to bicker again, Ruby shook her head reaching for another block of the dried meat she’d been nursing. Completely unaware of the figure under a cloak and pair of blue eyes watching them from beyond the tree line. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Back at the prison, Emma had been trying to find something to do with herself. Already done with her check in at the greenhouse, and Henry ditching her for hanging out with August, so she was alone and bored in their shared cell. Staring at the clean cell, Emma sighed and walked out in search of something to do.

For the last few weeks, she hadn’t been having many nightmares but she would honestly settle for nightmares if it meant just shutting her mind off for a few hours during the day. It didn’t help that she didn’t exactly have anything to do, so just sitting alone left her mind free reign to run wild. Regina had only been gone a couple of hours but she already missed the woman.

Walking around with no specific destination in mind, Emma smiled and greeted everyone she passed in the hall. Walking past the rec room, there was the Wright family sitting together, seeing the Mother and three siblings, Buck, Libby, and Arlo. Emma felt her a sense of deja vu and nostalgia thinking of how she and August used to playfully tease Adam and chase him around the farm banging on trash can lids. Arlo was a sweet kid, definitely tall for his age, and he loved Henry; always offering to give the toddler piggy back rides. 

Then she passed the main dining hall where Mr. Flik, who was giving his bi-weekly lesson to a troop of kids. All watching intently as he showed them some prototype for some other invention he’d come up with. Amongst the small crowd were his companions Francis and Slim, and his beautiful wife Atta sitting with their daughter Dot in her lap. 

Continuing on her walk around the prison, Emma was about to turn a corner but stopped and jumped back right before she would crash into Roz. 

“Watch it, Princess.” The older shorter lady grumbled. 

“Holy sh-. I mean...” Emma took a breath to calm her racing heart. “Roz.” She smiled slightly. “I’m sorry, I didn’t see you there.” 

“Mmm wouldn’t be the first time.” She adjusted her pointy glasses. “You youngsters always distracted. Never paying attention.” 

“I was just cutting the corner too fast, I wasn’t distrac-“ 

“You weren’t watching! You need to always be alert. Always watching.” The older woman pointed her finger, it was hovering in the air extremely close to Emma’s eyes. 

Chuckling nervously as she stared at the finger, Emma slowly stepped back and quickly to the side.

“Right. Well, thank you Roz!” Emma shuffled awkwardly. “I’m uh. Just gonna go. Now. Have a great afternoon!” 

Emma didn’t want to make is obvious but she put a little pep in her step. Getting only a few more steps down the hall and out the door before she heard a faint:

“Always Watching!” 

Taking a breath as stepped out into the courtyard, Emma welcomed cool Spring breeze. Looking around Emma quietly observed the few handfuls of people out enjoying the sun. Emma spotted Mawgli and his Dads, Mr. Fredricksen and his teenage grandson Russell enjoying a stroll, Jimmy and Sarah Hawkins, that short lady Judy who used to be a cop and oddly sounded like a carbon copy of her late mother Mary-Margaret. 

Spotting Mulan out in the field, Emma smiled and decided to walk over. Getting closer Emma noticed that the woman was sat on her knees with her feet under her...just sitting there breathing with her eyes closed. 

“Boo.” Emma said calmly as she walked up. 

Keeping her eyes shut, Mulan smirked and chuckled easily recognizing Emma’s voice. 

“I heard you coming from a mile away.”

“Did not.” 

“For someone so skinny and short, you walk like an elephant.” 

Gasping at the slight roast, Emma picked a strand of the tall grass nearby and waved it around in Mulan’s face. Nose twitching Mulan swatted it away, but it annoyingly came right back and she huffed finally opening her eyes. Glaring at Emma, she snatched the grass from the chuckling blonde. 

“Why are you sitting all the way out here?” Emma chuckled. 

“I’m meditating.” Mulan stated matter of factly. 

“I can see that but why?” Emma playful pushes her shoulder. 

“Practicing Mindfulness.” 

“Mindfulness?” 

“Mhmm.” Mulan nodded. 

“Oh no, have you been browsing in the guru section in the library again? Do I need to worry about you sniffing salts?!” Emma teased.

“What?” Mulan asked and laughed. “What gurus were you going to?” 

Emma laughed along with her and shrugged, “I don’t know. Anyone I’d seen honestly may have just been over spiritual crackheads...I’m bored.” She pouted. 

“Well. Find something to do.” Mulan shrugged. 

“Gee, if only I’d have thought of that.” Emma rolled her eyes. 

“Well Swan, we live in what many people would consider a Post-Apocalyptic Paradise. There’s always something around here you can do.” Mulan exaggerated and began listing off some options. 

“Laundry?” 

“Done.”

“Greenhouse?”

“Check.”

“Kitchen?” 

“Granny banned me. Remember?” 

“Oh yeah.” Mulan chuckled remembering the tiny fire Emma set in the kitchen. The blonde was good at growing the foods but not that well versed on cooking them. 

“Mmmm. Wanna go help clear the fence?” Mulan tried again. 

Emma was going to decline but stopped to think about it. For weeks now, more and more of the dead had been wandering up the gates of the prison. And with the horses and few chickens in the fields, they would spot them and try their hardest to reach get to them. Of course when one comes others will follow, so throughout the day people would volunteer to go out and clear the fence. 

“Mmm yeah alright.” 

Shrugging Emma agreed and offered Mulan her hand to help her up. 

“Thank you.” Mulan grunted as she pushed off her legs which were burning from the position she was in. “You’re a true friend, Swan.” 

“Gods, you’re getting fat.” Emma teased as she hauled her up and playfully slapped her belly.

Mulan gasped and pushed the blonde away and scoffed. 

“I take that back. You have brought dishonor upon our friendship.” Mulan huffed and started to walk away towards the fence. 

“I was joking!” Emma laughed. 

“No! That’s it! Dishonor! I’m gonna make a note of this. Dishonor on you!” Mulan started to rant. “Dishonor on your onions. Dishonor on your greens. Dishonor on your motorcy-“ 

Emma was laughing so hard her stomach hurt, but quickly covered Mulan’s mouth with her hands and wrapped her arms around the taller woman. 

“Stop. I was joking! I’m sorry!” Emma smiled. 

“I like what I see when I look in the mirror. And I am by far the most capable and physically trained warrior in this prison.” Mulan strutted and held her head up higher pushing up her chin. “Let’s just be clear on that.” 

“You must’ve been quite the athlete in school then?” Emma smirked. 

“I wasn’t like other girls in my class, I never cut gym.” Mulan shrugged. 

“Walking around intimidating the boys around you, huh?” Emma smiled. 

“I tried not to, but you can bet they did not appreciate being beat by a girl.” Mulan chuckled. 

Walking up closer to the fence, and grabbing masks off the crate near them, they could hear the snarls and clicks of the monster’s teeth; Emma cringed. It was crazy to think about, but you could tell which one’s had been dead for a long while and which bodies were more recent. Their skin, all pale and bruised, rotting and hanging from their bones. Some had limbs missing, others were barely clothed and others completely naked. The smells were not at all pleasant either. 

Securing the masks around their faces, Emma and Mulan swapped places with two other helpers, taking the bars from them to give them a break. Looking ahead at the faces of the dead in front of her, Emma sort of zoned out for minute. Thinking of how young some of these people looked, wondering if they weren’t snarling and growling at her...what would they sound like. What would they say? Can they feel what we’re doing to them. 

“Em?”

Jerking slightly at Mulan’s presence right beside her, Emma turned her attention to her friend. 

“What’d you say?” 

Emma’s voice came out, slightly muffled because of the mask. 

“I asked if you’re alright?” Mulan studied her. 

“Yeah. Yeah. I’m good.” Emma shook her head and wrapped both of her palms around the crowbar, weighing it in her hands. 

Not thinking too much on it, she accepted the blonde’s answer. Releasing a deep breath and squaring her shoulders, Mulan stepped up. 

“Okie dokie. Let’s get down to business.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any grammatical errors are my own. 
> 
> Stay safe and Social Distance!


	28. The Daze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina and the group meet someone out in the woods, Emma’s takes the first few steps to better her mind. 
> 
> *Mentioning of blood and gore*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Happy Friday! So I started writing and then I took a nap, I meant to have this chapter posted earlier than this. Lol sorry. I actually started tearing up writing this chapter I’m not gonna lie.
> 
> But anyways enjoy! Lmk what you think.

“Alrighty. Bathroom Break!”   
  


Graham called out as Robyn continued to criticize everything he was doing.

“Go on. Shoo.” 

Glaring up at the man, Robyn rolled her eyes before rushing over to stand near Regina and Dorothy, Robyn grabbed her aunt’s hand as everyone began to go their separate ways, only Graham, Ruby and Dorothy stayed put. 

“Girls come on, stay close.” 

Leading the three girls off into a few bushes, Regina pulled out her hunting knife and held it firmly in her hand. Just in case. 

The three girls followed and kept close, their boots coming down on crisp leaves. Stepping up to some bushes, Regina had the girls wait as she went around to the other side. Ensuring that nothing was hiding in them and giving them the all clear, Regina turned around to give them their privacy. 

“One at a time?” Bonnie Anderson, the little brunette asked. 

“Doesn’t matter to me.” Riley, Bonnie’s cousin shrugged. “We used to take baths together, had to pee in buckets at the church, I’ve seen your freaking butt dude. There’s nothing to hide.” 

The young blonde laughed at her older cousin’s face, showing her shock and blush. 

“Right I forgot, modesty is not your strong suit cousin.” Bonnie rolled her eyes. 

Shrugging Riley stepped behind the bush and started to do her business. Standing next to Regina, Robyn faced the other way just like her aunt. 

“Are you having a good time?” Regina asked to break the silence. 

“Yeah.” Robyn smiled and then chuckled, “I like bugging Graham.” 

Looking down at the girl with a knowing smirk, Regina chuckled too and shook her head. She knew the girl found some enjoyment in making the grown man contemplate pulling his hair out. 

Coming back out from behind the bushes, Riley straighten her pants while she waited for Bonnie. 

Hearing the loud snap of a branch nearby, everyone’s head turned, wide eyed Bonnie rushed to her cousin’s side. 

“What was that?” Bonnie looked around. 

Keeping her eyes on the direction the sound came from, Regina remained still and squinted as she anticipated another sound. Everyone else was back in the other direction that they came from, she could hear the far off sound of their voices. 

“Could’ve just been an animal.” Riley said lowly, “Like just a squirrel or something.” 

Still looking toward the trees where the sound came from, Regina tightened her grip on her knife. 

“Robyn, go relieve yourself. But make it quick.” 

“Uum.” Robyn looked from Regina to the trees. “It’s ok. I can hold it.” 

“Are you sure?” Regina looked down at the girl, finally taking her eyes off the trees. 

At Robyn’s nod, Regina sighed. “Alright. Let’s get back to the others.” 

Bonnie was quick to move, grabbing Riley’s hand rushing back the way they came. Robyn looked at Regina and took her hand, feeling the woman’s grip settled her as they followed. Glancing back at the trees as Regina pulled her along, Robyn felt as if they weren’t out there alone. 

Regina sensed it too but hoped that it really was just a woodland creature out in the trees.

>>>>>

“Argh!” 

Grunting as she stuck the end of the crowbar into another dead bug eyed monster, Emma shivered as she felt the skull and metal meet. She and Mulan had been at it for about an hour now, every time the took one down another rushed up to the gate. 

It was hard to make sure the dead didn’t begin to pile up onto each other, so when one spot got too cluttered, Mulan would drag the bar over the gate making noise to lure them away to a different spot. 

Stepping back and taking a much needed breath, Emma sighed dropping her shoulders. Her arms had begun to shine from sweat and she could feel it dripping down between her breasts and down her lower back. The sun had come out more in the afternoon and was beaming down on them through the few clouds in the sky. 

Pulling her mask down and taking fresh breaths, Emma cringed at the smells coming off the beasts trying to reach her through the wire. Glancing over at Mulan, Emma watched the woman as she quickly moved down the line the dead had formed along the gate and pierced through their skulls. 

One dead guy in particular was huge and pushed against the force of the gate. A quick step back, Mulan pushed against his chest but still he persisted. Analyzing his size, Mulan decided to go low and pushed the bar low between the hole in the gate. Going for his already mangled leg, she stabbed it repeatedly causing him to pull back and swinging his arms low. As he was crouched, Mulan quickly pulled back and up, jamming the bar through his temple and he went limp against the gate. 

Turning back to the few in front of her, Emma sighed and watched them. Looking down at her arms she saw how dirty they were now, covered in splattered blood and sweat. The blood went past her wrists and up, not too far under the rolled up sleeve of her plaid blue shirt. 

Still breathing deeply and rapidly, Emma’s gaze focused past her hands and onto the ground where a pool of dark blood was forming on the ground shimmering from the sunlight. 

_“I can’t do this Em.”_

_She had never heard her brother sound so small, so unlike himself. Looking up from the body cradled in her lap, Emma blinked through her tears holding pressure firmly on the gunshot wound._

_“I can’t.” August sobbed and pushed the heel of his palm into the middle of his forehead._

_Watching her brother breakdown, Emma couldn’t control the tears that fell from her eyes. Hearing her mother’s labored breaths, Emma looked back down at her mother’s face._

_“This is my fault. This is all my fault. I-I can’t.” August whimpered. “I’m sorry, mom! I’m so sorry! I shouldn’t have-. I couldn’t save them! Adam! Dad! I-“_

_“Hush.” Mary Margaret reached up placing her hand on his chest. “August, shhh. Shhh.”_

_Sobbing harder, August grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips. Looking up through his tears, he looked around and saw his father’s and brother’s bodies laid out on the ground along with the bodies of the men that had attempted to rob them._

_“Look at me. August.”_

_Letting his head dropped, still clutching at his mother’s hand, he sobbed. Feeling fingers under his chin, he opened his eyes and lifted his head to look his mother in the eyes._

_“You keep them safe...for me. Take of each other. Protect each other...This is not. Your fault.” Mary pushed through and clenching her jaw at the spike of pain she felt inside._

_Taking sharp breaths through the spreading pain, Mary relaxed as it passed and looked up at Emma._

_“I love you.”_

_A tear ran down the side of her face._

_“I love you both...so much.” She cried, “And your father and your brother, too. I need you both to be strong, be strong enough for yourself and Henry...Teach him how to be a good man.”_

_Feeling the baby’s body wrapped and pressed against her back, Emma felt like she was suffocating and drowning._

_“I can’t do this without you...Mom, please.” Emma pleaded and sobbed._

_“Yes you can.” Mary shook her head and gulped. “You can...You are...your father’s daughter. You’re my daughter...so I know you can.” Mary took a deep breath, “Don-...Don’t let me turn...into o-one of those things.” Mary Margaret struggled and whispered looking Emma in the eye._

_Eyes going wide at what her mother was implying, Emma shook her head vigorously._

_“No. No way! Mom, we’re not doing that!”_

_“Emma-“_

_“No!”_

_“Please.”_

_“I don’t...I don’t want to hurt you.” Emma cried._

_“I’ll be ok.” Mary whispered, “it’ll be ok. Please, Emma...I don’t...I can’t be one of them.”_

_Crying harder and continuing to hold her mother as her breathing got shallow over minutes until it completely...stopped, her hand going slack in August’s grip. Shaking her mom to get a reaction, Emma whined and whimpered, pleading over and over for the woman to open her eyes._

_Breathing with her mouth opened and sobbing hard, Emma hugged her mother’s face to her chest. Hearing the scrap of shoes on the ground, Emma looked past August and gasped. Looking over his shoulder, August blinked away his tears and clenched his jaw growling._

_One of the robbers whose throat was split open after he was stabbed, now dead but up and walking again, was limping towards them snapping his jaw and snarling, blood dripping down his jugular._

_Getting up, August rushed towards the man and angrily pushed him back and then he pushed again and then again. Taking the gun from his waist, August pushed the man down finally getting him on the ground and pressing his foot into the mans chest. Cocking the barrel of the gun, August screamed and shot at man’s head over and over and over again until the clip was empty._

_Knowing that it was unpredictable to know when someone would change, Emma looked at her mother’s face as she slowly pulled away and laid her down, the echoes of shots ringing in her ears but fading away._

_She also knew that the only way to make sure someone didn’t turn...was by destroying the brain. Looking down at the knife strapped to her mother’s waist, Emma closed her eyes and took a breath. Opening them again, Emma saw her brother walking back over but he stopped in his tracks when he realized what she was about to do._

_Looking over at his brother and father’s bodies, August made a b-line for them and started checking the other bodies to make sure they wouldn’t come back. Sighing Emma, looked back down and grabbed the knife, her hands slightly shaking._

_Watching her mother’s pale features, hoping that by some miracle her mother would open her eyes, Emma’s eyes began to water again. Angling the the knife at the back of her mother’s head, Emma’s breath quickened._

_“I’m sorry.” Emma whined._

_Quickly plunging the knife into the side of her mother’s head, Emma dropped her head, hearing the sound of flesh being broke and the gush of blood. Removing the bloody knife, Emma dropped it, and watched as the blood started to blood under her mother’s head._

_“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”_

_Emma cried and repeated over and over, sitting back on her butt, she openly sobbed. Not even feeling her brother’s arms wrap around her, she couldn’t see from all her tears._

_“Shhhh. It’s alright. I’m here. I’ve got you, Em.”_

“Em? Emma. It’s alright, you’re safe. Emma! Hey!” 

Blinking rapidly, and seeing Mulan’s masked face in front of her, Emma gasped and she just couldn’t get a handle on her breathing. The last thing she saw before her eyes rolled back was the blood on the ground. 

>>>>

“Come one let’s start heading back.” 

Regina motioned to everyone after they all were regrouped and accounted for. 

“Cap?” Ruby stepped up and stood beside her. “Everything ok?” 

Noticing the bothered look in the other woman’s eyes, Ruby looked back from where they came and then down towards the little girl. 

“Everything is fine, Ruby. It just gets darker earlier now.” Regina reasoned. “I want to get back before it gets dark.” 

“Alright.” Ruby furrowed her brow but understood. “Alright, you all heard the lady. Let’s get moving.” 

As they all quickly made their way back to the trucks, Regina couldn’t brush the feeling off that someone was watching them. Repeatedly looking over her shoulder as they trekked back, the woman kept her hand on her hip right above her gun. Emerging from the tree-line near the markers, Ruby was leading the pack and as soon as she set eyes on the trucks she drew her gun. 

“Get the fuck away from my truck!” 

Rushing forward past the six kids, Regina drew her gun and halted next to Ruby. Seeing a head full of red hair and small petite woman with big blue eyes holding a bow and arrow. 

“Drop the bow!” Regina growled. 

“No way! Ya put ‘ur guns down.” The woman had a heavy accent. 

“Set the bow down and get the hell away from my truck!” Ruby stepped forward but stopped as the woman pulled her arm back. 

“Hey!” Regina stepped up to get the woman’s aim off of Ruby. 

Graham stepped up next to them, his gun aim led at the woman after making sure Dorothy and the kids were safe just a few feet behind them. 

“Look, M’not here ta hurt anyone!” The woman kept her aim steady but stepped to the side. 

“Then what the hell are doing going through my truck?!” Ruby seethed. 

“I just needed some supplies!” The woman huffed. 

“Was that you back in the woods?! How long have you been watching us?!” Regina inched forward. 

Furrowing their eyebrows, both Graham and Ruby quickly glanced at each. 

“No. I mean yes but I haven’t been for long!” The woman explained. 

“What the fuck does that mean?! Either it was or it wasn’t you!” Graham squared his shoulders. 

Breathing heavily the woman sighed and stepped back again. 

“Listen, how about we all just calm down. I’ll go-“ 

“You’re not going anywhere until you tell me what you were doing in my fucking truck.” Ruby hissed. 

“I already told ya! I was looking for supplies. Water! That’s. All.” 

“How’d you get in?” Ruby squinted. 

“Picked the lock.” 

“Are you alone out here?” Regina asked. 

“It’s just me and my father.” The woman replied. 

“Where is he?” Graham stepped back and to the side keeping his eye on Dorothy and the kids. 

“Further out in the woods. He’s hurt.” 

“How long have you been out here?” Regina pressed. 

“A couple of days now...We-we’re trying to get away from someone.” The woman looked Regina in the eyes. “Look...I saw some men with same truck come out here earlier, in the same area you were in. I wanted to ask them for help but I didn’t, they didn’t look dangerous. I just-, they were men and I was outnumbered...I saw them leave and then now you came, with the same trucks, with children, and with bags...I didn’t want to expose myself. I just wanted to get to the truck and see what I could find.” 

The red headed woman explained and as she did, she lowered her bow and held her hands up showing she meant no harm. 

“Your father. Where is he?” Regina questioned. 

“Not too far from the clearing you were near. Your men took out a good amount of the dead in the area so I put him there to keep him safe.” She explained. 

Eyeing the woman cautiously, Regina still had her gun aimed at her. 

“What’s wrong with him?” Regina asked and heard Ruby’s gasp of shock. 

“Cap!” Ruby gaped, “You can’t be serious? She was going to steal from us!” 

“Ruby.” Regina sternly shut her down, never taking her eyes off of the red head. 

Looking from brunette to brunette, the red head pointed to her head. 

“He was stabbed in back but its his head too, we crashed a van into a building and he hit his head pretty bad.” 

“While running from this person you’re hiding out here from?” Regina asked. 

“Yeah.” The young woman nodded and looked down. 

‘She was probably the same age as Emma, maybe a bit older.’ Regina thought. 

“What’s your name?” she asked as she slowly lowered her gun. 

“I’m Merida.” The red head took a breath of relief. 

>>>>

“Ok. Tell me again. What happened out there?” 

“I told you I don’t know, she was fine one minute and then she wasn’t.” 

“Did she say anything?” 

“No she just-. Wait she’s waking up.” 

Shivering at the cold feeling against her neck, Emma leaned away from it and groaned as she opened her eyes. 

“Em?” 

Looking up at her brother, Emma squinted in confusion. 

“Em. Hey, how’re you feeling?” August stepped closer and put the back of his hand against her forehead. 

“I-“ Emma thought about it, “I feel ok...what happened?” 

“You passed out on me Swan.” Mulan spoke up, standing next to August. “Scared the hell outta me.” 

“I passed out? But-...what?” 

“What do you remember, Em?” 

“Maybe we should wait for Doc.” Mulan suggested. 

Emma looked around and realized they were in the medical wing, and she was laying back in one of the beds. Looking in the bed next to her, Emma saw Henry sitting down with his legs crossed and book in his lap. 

“Miss Swan, you’re awake.” Doc walked in and saw the blonde’s eyes open. “You gave your family quite the scare.” 

“I-I didn’t mean to, I don’t even know why I-“ 

“Don’t worry. It’s perfectly fine, in the future I just recommend you take necessary steps to keep your body hydrated.” Doc stated. 

“She was dehydrated? That’s what causes her to faint?” August asked. 

“Well that...and what I believe to be was panic attack.” Doc looked from brother to sister. “I took your blood pressure and it wasn’t too alarming. So from from what Mulan described to me, you were hyperventilating before you passed out. Having a difficult time controlling your breathing, so your body became so overloaded with oxygen after a lack thereof from wearing the mask...” He explained. “You were so overwhelmed, and combined with the heat, your body just reacted in the best way it knew how to protect yourself.” 

Emma listened to him and still looked to be a bit dazed, but she was breathing normally. 

“Do you remember what happened before you started to feel that way?” Doc asked. 

“I was just...clearing the fence and I just...saw blood and I-“ Emma stopped looking down at her hands. 

“Em?” August said her name lowly. 

Looking up at her brother, Emma’s shone with unshed tears. 

“Hey?” He placed his hand on her cheek. “I’m here. I’m right here.” 

_‘I’m here. I’ve got you, Em.’_

“I know.” Emma managed a sad smile and grabbed his hand that was touching her cheek, wrapping her fingers around his wrist.

“Mama?” 

Henry’s innocent voice spoke out across from them. Looking at his mother with concern on his tiny face, the boy went to get off of the bed but Mulan grabbed him and gently placed him next to Emma. Instantly wrapping his arms around her waist and placing his head on her chest, August placed his other hand on the boy’s back. 

Emma welcomed the weight, it helped her feel a bit more grounded. 

“How do you feel now, Emma?” Doc asked.

“Um.” Emma sighed, “Fine. A bit nauseous but I’m alright Doc, honest.” 

“Hmm.” Doc nodded, “Well the nausea is expected after fainting and also if you feel a bit disoriented.” He explained, “I recommend you just rest for the remainder of the day and get plenty of fluids. If you wish to stay in here you can, but I don’t see any other reason to keep you.” 

Emma nodded understanding and went to get up. 

“Also,” 

Emma halted. 

“I know that our lives aren’t ideal and I’m almost certain no one ever expected things to be like this.” Doc chuckled lightly but no one joined in. “What I’m saying is...I know we try our bests to eat well and maintain our health. But to truly have a healthy body, we must also have a healthy mind...You understand?” Doc asked.

“Mhmm.” Emma nodded. 

“Your lives were completely turned around and flipped. And you’re young, Emma. Your body is being put through change all the time and your mind is still developing everyday...With the things you’ve seen and trauma you’ve had to endure, your mind, body, and soul all have to be at the same level... if not they’ll just eventually block and hold you back.” He finished. 

“I...I understand what you’re saying, Doc. Yeah.” Emma sighed. 

“I think you should speak to Archie.” Doc suggested. “Or if not to him, to someone you trust.” 

Emma sighed and thanked him, watching as he walked away to help some other people. 

“Do you want to stay here?” Mulan asked. 

“Um. No, I’m alright. I’m sure they’ll need the bed for someone else. I don’t want to be in the way.” Emma continued to sit up but stopped. “Woah.” 

“Nauseous?” August asked. 

“Uhhuh.” Emma groaned. 

“How about you just rest here until Regina gets back?” Mulan suggested. 

“Uh uh. The second Regina finds out I’m in here she’s gonna think something’s wrong.” Emma shook her head. 

“Emma’s something was wrong, you fainted in my arms.” Mulan huffed. 

“I’m fine.” Emma insisted. 

“No. You’ll stay here.” 

“Mulan-“ 

“Lay back down.” 

“It’s not a big deal. I’m fine!” 

“In my arms, Swan!” Mulan’s voice raised a bit as she frowned. “Don’t say it’s not a big deal. You didn’t see that state you were in. How pale you looked. You will stay here and rest.” 

Sighing in defeat, Emma huffed and sat back against the pillow holding Henry tight to her chest. 

“August make sure she doesn’t move. I’m going to go se what food I can get you.” Mulan tutted and walked out. 

Rolling her eyes at the woman’s retreating back, Emma laid her head back. 

“She’s only like that because she cares.” August spoke up. 

“I didn’t ask her to care.” Emma frowned with her eyes closed. 

“Hey.” August squeezed her arm. “Don’t be like that...What’s going on in that head of yours?”

Emma sighed again and opened her eyes, looking at her brother and she studied him. He looked ok, his leg was way better than before, his eyes were bright and held light, life. They had never really spoke about what happened with their family that night. Never really spoke about their father, or their mother, or their brother. 

“I was thinking about Mom.” Emma admitted. “Remembering that night...before I passed out that what I was thinking about. Remembering what I did.” 

Seeing him tense, August looked away down at the sheets of the bed. 

“It’s ok Aug...we don’t have to talk about it.” Emma sighed and looked at the empty bed next to hers. 

“We can talk about it.” August sat up straighter and put on a brave face. “If that’s what you want we can talk about it. Talk about what your feeling...I know...It’s ok if you’re angry with me, Emma. I understand I-“ 

“What?” 

Emma looked back at him and shook her head, taking his hand. 

“No August that’s not-.” Sighing, Emma squeezed his hand. “I’m not angry with you...That night. What you did was brave...Me. I-I didn’t do anything. I should’ve done something.” 

“Emma-“ 

“If anything I’m mad at myself! Remembering that night and remembering all the things I didn’t do.” 

“You had Henry, Em.” 

“I still could’ve done something!” 

“You didn’t do anything wrong, Emma.” 

“I didn’t do anything at all, August!” She huffed and shook her head. “I was closest to Adam.” Emma whispered. “He was so young, August.” 

“I know.” 

“It’s not fair.” Emma opened her eyes again. “I...I just don’t understand why...why I’m here. Why I’m here and they’re gone.” 

“Oh, Emma no.” 

August rushed forward and wrapped his sister and nephew up in his arms, adjusting his body until they were all fitted on top of the single white mattress. Holding Emma as she silently cried, August kissed her forehead and brushed her hair back. 

“I didn’t want to hurt her, August...I don’t know if I did and it’s getting to me.” 

“You didn’t. Emma, you didn’t.” 

“How do you know?” Emma asked very low. 

“You helped her, Emma...It...Those were her terms, her own personal liberty. She didn’t want to roam around and possibly be the cause of someone’s death. She didn’t want to cause anyone else any pain. Listen, I know it sucks...” August frowned. 

Emma chuckled through her tears and looked up at him. “Yeah?” 

“Yes, but...it wasn’t about what we wanted to do...it was just about doing what she herself wanted. Do you understand what I mean?” August rubbed her back, looking down at Henry between them seeing the boy had dozed off. 

“I think so.” Emma replied. 

“I know we should have really talked about this a long time ago. Talked about Adam and Dad...” 

“I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable. Bring up unpleasant memories for you.” Emma sighed. 

“I know. And I love you so much for thinking about me but we can talk about these things. You’re always putting everyone before yourself. You can do this for yourself, Em. And we’ll work through it together.” 

Emma felt some relief wash over her and snuggled more into her brother’s shoulder. 

“I love you too, Aug.” 

Grinning sadly, he kissed his sister’s forehead once more. 

“Get some rest, alright?” 

“Would it be terrible if we snuck outta here?” Emma asked picking her head up and August chuckled. “I’m sure we could sneak past Mulan and make it to the cell.” 

Chuckling August shook his head. 

“You’re not going anywhere, Duck.” 

Emma sighed and poured as dropped her head back onto the pillow. August rubbed her back. 

“Don’t go pouting. Just let us take care of you, alright.” 

  
“Alright.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any grammatical errors are my own.
> 
> Seriously y’all if my grammar is off it’s only cause I’m typing fast. Either my mind and thoughts are moving too quick or my fingers are moving too slow. Idk. I go back and read and the chapters and just look myself like ‘really =| how’d you mess that up?’ But eventually I will go back and edit. And y’all understand what I mean so it’s all goodie.


	29. Be Right There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group begins to welcome and care for their red headed newcomers.

“He’s just this way.” 

Merida said leading Regina and Graham back towards the way they came, relatively in the same area as where they’d been just a while ago. Ruby and Dorothy were waiting back by the trucks with the six kids, much to Ruby’s opposition and Regina’s insistence, she stayed back to wait. 

“They’ll be alright, Ruby.” 

Dorothy placed her hand on the brunette’s knee as she sat in the bed of the truck, keeping her ears sharp and her eyes focused on the woods. 

“You asked her if she was in the woods earlier.”Graham stated as he walked next to Regina, counting their steps. “Why didn’t you say anything?” 

Regina ignored his question and kept her eyes on the red hair in front of them and kept her jaw tight. 

“Regina.” Graham pushed. 

“Because it was nothing Graham.” Regina huffed. “Just some creature running around in the trees.” 

“You saw it?” 

“No.” 

“So how do you know?!” Graham scoffed. “Why didn’t you say something? Tell us you thought someone was out here?!” 

“Because I didn’t want to cause a panic, Graham!” Regina sneered stopping in her tracks. “Six kids. Three little girls. One of them, my own blood. I didn’t want to cause a panic over what could have possibly been nothing! I was against this whole plan weeks ago! I didn’t want to bring them out here but here we are and just as I predicted something has happened. Something bad almost happened. And again I was right. I was right, Graham! I didn’t want to be right!” 

Regina growled and shook her head, sighing she looked ahead finding Merida staring back at them standing uncomfortably, her fingers plucking at the bow string around her chest.

“Ok.” Graham nodded understanding. “I understand. Just...communicate with us next time...Please?” 

Looking back at the man, Regina frowned, feeling a smidge of guilt at having snapped at the man. 

“I will.” Regina agreed. “I promise.” 

Nodding as the mini argument was over, what was done was done, they could move forward. Graham turned and looked at Merida, motioning they were good. 

“Let’s keep going.” 

Looking to Regina, Merida received another nod and she turned nodding her own head. Walking about 15 more feet before they stopped near a fallen tree. Merida stepped up to the many leaves of the tree and began to pull back large branches. 

“Mer?” 

“Yeah, it’s me papa.” 

“Mer.” 

Pulling the last few branches away, Merida released a deep breath and looked down at her father. Watching as the woman pulled and pulled, until finally a big man with the same red hair and blue eyes was unveiled. 

Merida’s father looked worse for wear, his skin was pale and his eyes were tired, barely open. There was a gash in the middle of his forehead, cuts and bruises on his hands and arms, and he was taking shaky breaths. Stepping over the leaves, Merida rushed to his side. 

“Papa. I’m here.” Merida touched his face. 

“Where’ve you been?” The man rasped out. 

“I was getting supplies. But I found help!” Merida looked back at them and motioned for them to come over. 

The old grey haired man eyed them cautiously and grabbed the large at his side. Putting her hands up as she approached, Regina stopped about 6 feet in front of them getting a better view of the man’s face. 

“Merida.” 

“It’s ok. They’re good. They’re not from Camelot.” 

“They could be working with him. For him.” Her father hissed. 

“No, Papa. They’ve never even heard of it.” 

“Your daughter’s right.” Regina finally spoke and put her hands on her hips. “This King Arthur character and Camelot...I’ve never heard of either one. Since this whole shit show, started I’ve never heard that name. But I understand your situation. At least from the things your daughter shared with us.” 

Looking Regina up and down, Merida’s father moved to sit up but winced and slumped back against the trees. 

“You understand my situation?” The man huffed out. “You understand having some sick lunatic kidnapping my wife? My sons? Killing my people?” He winced again.

Watching the man sympathetically, and stepped forward crouching down next to Merida. 

“I’ve dealt with a man similar to him, yes...” 

Reaching forward, Regina stopped before she got too close, looking up into the man’s silently asking for his permission to look. At his nod, Regina nodded and continued on lifting up a bloody patch at the mans side. Wincing as she assessed his wound, Regina sighed and looked back to Graham beckoning him over. 

“My name is Regina, this is Graham.” Regina introduced themselves. 

“Fergus.” He kept it short. 

“I’m assuming you guys aren’t from the US?” Graham spoke. 

“Scotland.” Fergus and Merida replied. 

“Wow. How’d you wind up here?” 

“Why are you helping me?” Fergus glared and winced as Regina poked at his side. 

“That’s a good question.” Graham shrugged, “Considering your daughter was going to steal from us. Why are we helping you?” he looked at Merida and tilted his head. 

Merida watched as Regina into the bag and pulled out some gauze and alcohol. 

“Cause yer good people?” Merida shrugged. 

“You were robbing them?” Fergus questioned. 

“I wouldn’t use that word.” Merida started. 

“Thieving.” Graham spoke.

“Looting.” Regina spoke. 

“Attempted burglary?” Graham tried. 

“Appropriation.” Regina nodded. 

“Ok! It doesn’t matter what I did or didn’t almost do.” Merida huffed. 

“So did you or did not stalk us all day, to see when would be the best time to make your move?” Graham wondered. 

“I did.” 

“Yeah and how’d that plan work out for you?” Graham chuckled. “Almost getting shot 18 times in front of-“ 

“What?!” Fergus looked to Merida. 

“I almost shot your daughter.” Regina stated plainly before pouring the alcohol onto the open wound. 

“AAAH!” Fergus shouted then hissed. “What the fuck is wrong you?!” 

Fergus seethed and squeezed his eyes shut. Ignoring the man, Regina cleaned the area as best as she could and took out medical tape to wrap a new patch of gauze around the mans belly. Merida watched and cringed at her father’s pained expression. 

“Is he going to be, alright?” She asked. 

“I don’t know for sure. He needs to be stitched up. Our doctor back home can treat him properly, sow up that head-lac too.” Regina sighed. 

Reaching back into the bag, she pulled out two water bottles and handed them to the red heads. 

Taking the bottle with a glint in her eye, Merida opened the bottle and drank the cool liquid with animation. Opening Fergus’ bottle for him, Regina handed it back and he gulped it down in a matter of seconds. 

“More?” Fergus questioned breathing quick. 

Sighing Regina reached back into the bag and pulled out two more bottles. Fergus sighed as he took deep breaths looking at the woman who was obviously a leader. 

“Where’s home?” 

>>>>

“What happened?!” 

Stepping quickly over to the hospital bed where the blonde was laying against the pillow and holding their son, Regina felt her fear spread in her chest. 

“We’re fine.” Emma insisted seeing the brunette’s panicked gaze. 

“Emma-“ 

“Seriously. Just relax. Take a breath.” Emma took her hand. 

“Why are you in here?” Regina took a deep breath. 

“Looks like you did wind up having an adventure today.” Emma deflected looking across the way at the big man and little red head. “Who’s the big guy?”

“Emma!” Regina pressed. 

“Hi.” Emma grinned up at woman. 

“Hello. Why are you both in here?” 

“I missed you, babe.” Emm smiled. 

“Emma Marie Swan!” Regina glared and Emma pouted. 

“Fine.IfaintedwhileIwasoutsideinthesunclearingthefence.” Emma rushed out. 

“Try again.” Regina squinted and flared her nose a bit. 

“I fainted.” Emma sighed and relented. 

“You-. What?!” Regina placed her palm over her cheek. 

“I’m fine!” 

“What happened?!” Regina pulled herself. “A straight answer this time, Miss Swan.” 

Emma slightly pouted again and stopped the eye roll that wanted to escape her anytime Regina used that tone with her, her stomach would do a flip as well but this was neither the time nor place. Explaining to Regina everything that’s happened since she left that morning, Emma had to keep reassuring the woman she fine as she told her today’s events. 

“I don’t know how I got inside but I wasn’t passed out for very long, when I woke up August and Mulan were here with me. And this one too.” 

Emma looked at the toddler cuddled into her chest, running her fingers through his hair. 

“Mulan insisted I stayed in here, she’s been coming to check on us. August was in here for a while but I told him to go and do his own thing for a bit.” She explained. “You’re back now. So hopefully Nurse Mulan will allow me to go back to my cell.” she chuckled. 

“Emma-“ 

“I’m fine.” Emma insisted. 

“You fainted! Why do major incidents keep happening with you when I’m away?” Regina sighed. 

“Hey. I’m still here.” Emma squeezed her hand. “I’m fine and better than I was. Doc said nausea was to be expected.” 

“We really should’ve just stayed here. Just taught the kids what they needed to know here.” Regina sighed. 

“No, they need the experience remember.” Emma poked her arm. “And if you hadn’t...you would’ve never found them I’m guessing.” 

Emma nodded over to the pair of red heads, and finally got a good look at the newcomers. 

“So...Who are they?” She asked. 

“That’s Merida and her father Fergus.” Regina answered, chuckling at the look Emma gave her at their names, she further explained. “They’re originally from Scotland.” 

“Oh.” Emma nodded. “You found them out in woods?” 

Emma listened as Regina in turn shared the details of her day and some of the information Merida had shared with her about Camelot. 

“Have you ever heard of such a place? A safe haven?” Regina asked rubbing her palm along Emma’s thigh. 

“No.” Emma shook her head, “Never. Anyone August and I came across on the road never mentioned anything about a place like that.” 

Nodding her head and looking back over her shoulder, Regina watched as Merida held her father’s large hand and looked at the man adoringly. 

“This King Arthur guy...” Emma watched them too. “He took her little brothers?” 

“Yes.” Regina sighed and turned back around. “Triplets. Only about 12 years old. Their mother too.” 

“That’s terrible.” Emma frowned. 

“I know.” Regina rubbed Henry’s back.

“We’re going to help them right?” 

Looking up into green eyes, Regina hesitated before answering. She could already see that look in the blonde’s eyes. 

“I have to think about it, Emma.” Regina winced. 

“Think about what?” Emma scoffed. “You know they won’t stay here and sit around while their family is with that loon. They’ll go back to this Camelot place.” 

“Emma-“ 

“They’ll demand to have their family back. Or go back there and risks their life’s trying to get them back.” 

“Emma-“ 

“They shouldn’t do it alone. We could at least help them, Gina.”

“Will you let me speak, Miss Swan?” Regina chuckled as she spoke lowly and squeezed the young woman’s thigh. 

Blushing a smidge, Emma felt her stomach flutter again and took a breath. “Sorry.” 

“It’s alright.” Regina nodded and glanced over her shoulder looking back at the pair. “I agree with you. I didn’t say no I just said I have to think about it.” she turned back. “We have to think it through. All the way through.” 

“Okay.” Nodding her head slowly, Emma accepted that answer and squeezed the woman’s hand. 

“We all can’t just choose to hop on the back of motorcycles with fireworks and put ourselves in immediate danger.” Regina teased with the tilt of her head. 

“But it’s definitely could make the list. Just place in down under Plan B.” Emma grinned at Regina’s scowl. “Jacques fixed up my helmet.” 

“Don’t even think about it.” Regina glared. 

Emma chuckled and pulled the brunette in to kiss her sweetly on the lips. Humming against her lips, Regina pecked them again and purred at the kiss Emma left on the side of her jaw. 

“I really did miss you today.” Emma whispered and smiled at the kiss Regina left on the top of her nose. “I’m glad you’re home.” 

“I missed you too, my love.” Regina grinned. “Both of you.” 

Brushing some of Henry’s brown locs away from his face, Regina gently her head against his and sighed feeling Emma’s fingers running through her own hair, stopping at the back of her neck. Feeling Henry stir under her, Regina felt his little lashes blink against her skin and pulled back to look into Hazel green eyes. 

“Hello, little Prince.” Regina said gently. 

Regina felt warmth spread in her chest at the smile that spread across the boy’s lips and hearing her voice. 

“Mommy you back!” Henry rasped out and immediately sat up to wrap his arms around Regina’s neck. 

Leaning her head down on his, she hugged him back just as tight and kissed his head. 

“Regina?” 

Hearing her name with an accent, Regina sat back and stood up taking the boy with her. Seeing Merida standing a few feet from the bed, looking tired but grateful, Regina gave her a reassuring grin. 

“I’m sorry to interrupt.” 

“It’s alright. What did Doc say?” Regina asked. 

“He doesn’t think the wound is infected so he’s stitching him up and his head too. But he does believe he has a concussion, pretty bad one.” Merida nervously tapped her finger against her palm. “He’s going to watch him closely though. Suggested I go and find something to eat?” 

“That’s better than any alternative, I’ll bet.” Regina nodded. “But yes of course. I can show you where the dining hall is. Merida, this is my girlfriend Emma. And our son, Henry.” 

“Hi.” Merida waved in greeting. “Nice to meet ya.” 

“It’s good to meet you, Merida.” Emma was sat up in the bed now. “Regina was just telling me about what happened today, don’t know how I feel about you pointing an arrow at her face. I’ve come to enjoy looking at it.” 

“Oh yeah.” Merida’s cheeks got a tint to them. “I wasn’t going to actually-. Well to be fair she had a gun pointed at mine.” 

“Fair point.” Emma shrugged and grinned, seeing the woman relax a bit more in her own skin. 

“If you want to stay with your father, I can just have someone bring the food on up to you.” Regina suggested adjusting the toddler in her arms. “You won’t have to leave him alone.” 

“Really?” Merida asked and Regina nodded. “Yeah that’d be...be really nice. He won’t admit it to anyone but big red head men get scared too sometimes.” 

“I understand completely.” Regina chuckled looking down at Emma who had a knowing smirk on her lips. “I’ll have someone come up soon, and I’ll be back in a bit to check on you both.” 

“Yeah. No. That sounds good.” Merida nodded and stepped back, watching Regina hold her hand out for Emma to take. 

“Good?” Regina asked, watching the blonde’s every move. 

“All Good.” Emma nodded. “Come on, let’s hurry before Nurse Mulan makes me spend the night that bed.” she huffed. “If you see an Asian lady with a sword come back in here, tell her you haven’t seen me.” 

Emma looked at Merida, and made the request of the red head. Only slightly joking. 

Regina shook her head and laughed, holding Emma’s hand tight in her own. 

“Come on, Miss Swan.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any grammatical errors are my own.


	30. Positive Affirmations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma’s dealing with her ill functioning body and Regina and the team decide to help the new red heads, they just have to figure out how.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. 30 chapters! I honestly didn’t think I’d get this far when I started this last year.

Two days later, standing in the greenhouse watering the plants and growing trees with Big Henry, Emma was humming along to some tune in her head and moving down the line. It was just after 12 I’m the afternoon and she and Henry had been rearranging things for about an hour. 

Compared to the other day, Emma was feeling better and not thinking so heavily about the things that were troubling her before. After talking with the brunette more about what had caused her to faint, she and Regina both agreed that the blonde steer clear of the fence and find other activities to occupy her time that weren’t so triggering. 

Mulan had finally backed off, at Emma’s insistence that she was doing just fine. Like the amazing friend she come to be for Emma, Mulan suggested that the blonde could sit with her sometimes and was more than welcome to join her in practicing mindfulness. 

So that’s what they did that morning before starting their daily tasks. After breakfast while the prison was still calm, Mulan and Emma went to find a spot that was quiet enough and meditate. 

Milan explained that she tried to keep to routine and just be one with herself in the morning and at night before bed. 

“You can also try to say some positive affirmations after you wake up and just throughout the day. You can even teach Henry some to get him excited about the day.” Mulan explained. 

While taking care of her plants and checking the fruits and vegetables, Emma had been thinking of what to say. It was just a tiny bit embarrassing when Big Henry walked into the greenhouse and caught her saying her affirmations. 

“Make sure you say them loud! And with conviction!” Mulan had told her. 

So when she turned around and found Henry standing in the door she wanted the ground to swallow her whole. 

“Henry!” 

The older man was standing in the door with an amused smirk on his lips. 

“How long have you been standing there? How much did you hear?” Emma slumped embarrassed. 

“I will be mindful of my thought today!...I am at peace with what is happening and what will happen. I am a strong, confident, beautiful woman.” Henry stepped into the door completely as he replayed a few of the affirmations she’d said. 

Emma blushes and turned back around to finish placing a few pots in a spot that got more light. 

“You have nothing to be embarrassed about, Emma.” He chuckled. 

“I honestly don’t know if this is even going to help at all.” Emma sighed. 

“Keep practicing and you will find out, mija.” He walked up to her side and smiled at her. “Don’t give up on it so quickly or feel ashamed. I think it’s a beautiful thing you’re doing, admirable too, being attentive to yourself in this present moment.”

“Thank you, Henry.” Emma grinned appreciatively. 

Henry gave her a reassuring smile and rubbed her back, before clapping his hands. 

“So! What is on the to-do list today?” 

From there they got to work, moving back and forth outside transferring plants and grabbing tools. They were working in comfortable silence now and Emma could hear as people were walking by and having their own conversations. 

Squatting down to reach a few more plants, Emma groaned uncomfortably at the feeling she got in her throat. Breathing in deeply, she placed the spray bottle down and stopped moving all together, bracing herself. 

However the feeling didn’t go away and with speed she didn’t know she had, Emma popped up and raced for the door. Pulling it back and quickly stepping outside, Emma rushed to the side of the greenhouse where there was more grass and let the breakfast she had just eaten a few hours ago paint the ground. 

Crouching again, Emma pulled her own hair back and wretched again. Breathing and groaning, she put one knee and leaned her palm on it, waiting for more to spew out. 

“Oh that is not pretty.” Emma whined, spitting chuck and remaining bits out of her mouth. 

Emma sighed looking at the ground until she felt a hand on her back. 

“Emma. Darling, here. Drink this.” 

Henry was there, having witnessed the young woman race out of the greenhouse, he immediately followed. Turning the corner and seeing her kneeling in the grass, he rushed back in to grab some water for the blonde. 

Still waiting to see if anything else would come up, Emma didn’t immediately reach for the bottle. But when her throat felt clear, she welcomed the cool feel of the bottle against her face and then poured the water past her lips to rinse her mouth out. 

“Mija, if you were feeling sick you should have told me. I would have handled things alone.” Henry rubbed her back. 

“No, I-“ Emma sighed and closed her eyes, her skin felt clammy now. “I woke up feeling fine. I was fine. I swear.” 

“You passed out just a few days ago, and Regina told me about you feeling nauseous. You have to let your body rest, darling.” Henry pulled out a rag from his pocket and knelt down next to Emma. 

Taking the bottle, he poured a bit of the water onto the rag and pressed it to Emma’s forehead and face. 

“Seriously! I was fine. I listened to Doc and I made sure to get my rest. I didn’t stress myself out. After I fainted I did feel nauseous for a while but i-it went away...” She groaned. 

“Emma.” Henry looked at her dubiously, “Tell me the truth.” 

Emma looked at him guiltily and sighed. “At least I thought it would.” She admitted. 

“You’ve been feeling this way for three days?” Henry asked. 

“Not completely! I was fine after leaving the Medical Wing.” 

“But you’ve still felt a bit nauseous...?” 

“Doc said the feeling was to be expected. I just didn’t expect to actually vomit! I hate vomiting.” Emma reasoned and pouted. “I don’t know. I’ve been queasy but I think the food I ate just doesn’t agree with my stomach.” 

Emma’d had a light breakfast this morning of hardtack and dried meat, but she wouldn’t lie those canned peas from the night before did in fact look questionable. 

“Do you feel better?” Henry asked as she started to stand. 

“Honestly...Now I just feel crummy.” Emma pouted holding the rag. 

“Your color is a bit off, dear.” Henry took the bottle. “Maybe you should just go lie down?” 

Sighing Emma and used the rage to wipe the corner of her mouth. 

“I think you’re right.” She ran her fingers through her hair. 

“You go on. Don’t worry I can finish up here.” He held her hand and lead her back to the front of the green house. 

“Henry, are you sure?” Emma felt bad leaving him. 

“100%.” Henry gave her a reassuring grin. “Go on. Rest. I don’t need my daughter ripping my heart out, if she knew I even thought about letting you continue to work yourself and you are feeling poorly.” 

Henry chuckled and Emma did too at the thought of Regina berating her over this. 

“Do you need me to escort you back?”

“No. Thank you, Henry. You’ve helped enough, I got it...I would kiss your cheek, but I’m really gross.” 

  
“I understand, darling. Feel better.” Henry chuckled.

Emma squeezed his hand and he smiled again and nodded, watching as she started to walk off towards the building. 

>>

Stepping into the stall and under the cool spray, Emma immediately started to scrub at her skin. Eagerly wanting to wash the dirty feeling away and off of her. 

She let the water run through her hair and sighed as she closed her eyes. She absolutely hated the feeling of throwing up. Thankfully she didn’t feel like she would vomit again, mainly because she thinks she let it all out, outside in the grass back there. 

Massaging the soap into her skin, Emma slowly titled her head from side to side. Blinking through the spray that fell over her face, Emma tried to remember the last time she had actually thrown up. She never experienced morning sickness when she was pregnant with Henry, so it had to have been years ago! 

Like maybe in middle school or high school, she couldn’t remember when specifically. She had been nauseous a number of times throughout her life, but actually hacking and vomiting up everything in her stomach had been rare. 

She was the reserved clumsy kid growing up, not the one who got sick. That was Adam. August was always the one to break a bone or manage to go get into a fight with some other kid at school. 

Turning the water off and watching the last bit of water run past her shower shoes and down the drain. Emma wrung her hair out and shivered feel the drops from her hair land on her skin. She watched the droplets run down her stomach and sides, grabbing her towel from the hook she started to dry off. 

Slipping on her underwear and hurriedly putting on her blue t-shirt, Emma wrapped the towel around her damp locks. Rubbing some aloe moisturizer into her skin, she welcomed the scent of the not yet expired balm. 

She ran some of through her hair as well, and picked up the brush she’d brought with her and worked it through her hair. Standing in just her panties and shirt as she braided her into a single braid, she sighed in relief and reached for her clothes. Catching glimpses of herself in the mirror this whole time, but as she bent over to pull her tights on, Emma quickly looked up and paused looking at her reflection. 

Eyes going wide, as big as saucers at the thought bubble that bursted inside her head, Emma hurriedly pulled the rest of her clothes and boots on rushing out of the showers. 

>>>

“Where’s Doc?” 

Emma stepped into the room and saw the empty white beds and only a single nurse sitting at a desk. 

“He’s taking a personal day, querida.” Nurse Rivera spoke and looked up. “Oh Emma! Hello come in, what can I do for you?” 

“Um...” Emma took an anxious breath as she stepped forward but stopped and shook her head. “Never mind. I think I’m just overthinking this.” 

Emma went to turn around and leave but halted again. 

“Nonsense. Are you feeling unwell?” Nurse Rivera pushed. “Here come in, come in.” 

Standing up and usher the blonde over to sit at the end of one of the beds, Emma welcomed the weight under her as she sat. 

“Honestly, Nurse Rivera I think I’m just exaggerating a bit.” Emma reasoned. 

“Please, call me Imelda, querida. And what do you mean? You were just in here a few days ago, yes?” Imelda stood in front of her. 

“Yeah.” Emma confirmed. 

“Yes, I’d heard you’d been carried in here.” 

“I fainted.” 

“Did Doc determine why?” 

“Mhmm. Before fainting I also had a panic attack and that was just the hammer hitting the top of the nail.” Emma sighed. 

“Oh, mija. You must’ve been so overwhelmed.” Imelda grabbed her hand. “Well, why have you come back? Would you prefer I go get Doc?” 

“No, I don’t want to bother him I just...” Emma groaned. “Gods, he said nausea was normal after passing out. So it has to be why!” 

“Why what? Are you still feeling nauseous, querida?” 

“I threw up earlier, I was fine and then I suddenly got very queasy and emptied my whole stomach out onto the grass.” Emma looked at the older lady. “But I thought maybe it was just something I ate, you know. Cause I’m not supposed to feel this way two days later, I’ve been resting like Doc said.” she worried. 

“Ok, just calm down...It would be alarming if you were constantly vomiting and experiencing other indicators...but this was the first time you’ve vomited since your fainting spell?” Imelda asked. 

“Yes but I feel a bit better now.” Emma nodded and sighed. “I just... I came in here because I-. I showered after and then I looked at myself in the mirror. Like really looked at myself. And I noticed I looked kinda bloated...” Emma bit her bottom lip.

“So I was coming to ask...for a pregnancy test.” 

>>>>

“Alright...So tell me the facts again?” 

“Camelot is not a building like this, it’s a town.” Merida started as she began to explain again.

They were all sat in the main dining hall, at a round table sat down on the benches. Only Regina, Mulan, and Jefferson were standing. 

“Like a gated community?” Jefferson asked. 

“Precisely.” Merida nodded. “However, Arthur calls it his kingdom.” she rolled her eyes. “It was still being built before everything started but they never finished. Arthur and his people found it and have been there since the beginning. They’ve fortified the gates, using those big shipping containers and they’ve piled old cars in the trees.” 

“It consists mainly of soldiers. Military that’d been with their families, like me and mine. Then the ones who’d evaded being selected and shipped away to fight the dead taking over the city.” Fergus explained. 

“So this place is secure and thriving. Sounds like a pretty good deal...but you were trying to escape. Why?” Graham asked. 

“For months, people started to suddenly go missing...” Fergus frowned. “First, I noticed it was just a few people. Elderly...Then a young boy went missing, then a girl, all gradually getting younger...There’s a man there, Dr. Jekyll...Arthur’s afraid of him so he lets him do whatever he wants as long as he gets to be in charge.” Fergus chuckled dryly. “He’s a scientist, was a physician of some sort all the way from England. I confronted Arthur about the people going missing, I wasn’t the only one who’d noticed people disappearing and dying...And then one day I heard them talking...For months, Jekyll has been experimenting on the people there.” 

Fergus revealed and everyone had an equal look of disgust wash over there features. 

“What do you mean?” Kristoff asked. 

“He’s a fucking psychopath is what I mean! He’s been conducting his experiments in hopes that he’ll find a cure. At least that’s what he claims...” Fergus shook his head. “Jekyll showed up with a van filled with all kinds of tubes and chemicals and things, Arthur gave him a house and he set up a lab. He would go out by himself for hours in that van, come back unloading boxes and whatnot...Always staying coupes up in his house, people rarely saw him. But he always gave me a bad feeling. Once Arthur wouldn’t step up, I took matters into my own hands. Confronted him myself. He threatened me and my family and Arthur did nothing. So I wanted to get them out of there, but he sent his minions after us.” 

“We only got so far before they cornered us and took my mother and brothers.” Merida sighed. “He was going to hurt me and then no doubt kill us, but my brothers acted out their own little diversion.”

“Well...we tried.” 

“Ruby!” 

Heads turned to the brunette as everyone else hissed out the woman’s name, Regina glared at the woman. 

“What?!” Ruby gaped. “We heard them out! It’s unfortunate. But if this King Arthur is doing that to his own people, no telling what the hell he’ll do to our people!” 

“We have to help them, Ruby.” Mulan frowned. 

“They couldn’t even help themselves, how’re we going to help them?” Ruby deadpanned. “Heavy walls. Army Vets. Military grade weapons! What the hell are we gonna do? Huh? Riddle me that, Batman.” 

“We at least have to try.” Phillip frowned and shook his head. 

“So, you were in the Military, Fergus?” Regina shook her head at Ruby and steered the conversation back. 

“Aye. My wife, sons and I were stationed here when everything went bad. Merida was on a boat coming over from home and we searched long and hard for each other once she got here.” Fergus replied. 

“Is there no one you were good friends with in Camelot? Do you have an allies?” Mulan asked. 

“We thought we had...but they’re all pretty much under Arthur’s and Jekyll’s thumb.” Merida shook her head. 

It had gone quiet, everyone taking glances at each other, except for Regina. Squinting her eyes, as she looked down drawing laying on the table. 

“Gina?” Graham looked at her from across the round steel table.

“You were in Camelot for a good amount of time.” Regina started and looked at Fergus, who nodded. “Then you know the area well?” 

“Aye. Just about. 

“Weak points? Openings along the gate?” Regina asked. 

Merida thought about it. Her blue eyes looking into Regina’s brown before she leaned forward and started sketching more details onto the paper.

“...The community was still being built and the wall was never finished, so there’s construction equipment lined up at the south end of town.” She explained. 

“And no one’s ever snuck past these spot?” Regina asked. “Tried to sneak out?” 

“They‘ve four posts set up.” Fergus spoke up. “Two in the front, one at the side, one at the back.” 

“How many on watch?” Regina asked. 

“Two men on each. But they switch shifts every few hours.” Merida answered. 

“How many people inside?” Mulan spoke up. 

“Not many more than you have here.” Merida looked at the taller woman. “150 max.” 

“How are they towards new members?” Regina asked. 

“What are you thinking, Regina?” Graham questioned. 

Standing with her hand on her hip and the other placed at the back of her neck, Regina bit the inside of her cheek as she thought about what they could do. 

“Well...if we’re to get them out safely...then we have to get in.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any grammatical errors are my own. 
> 
> I’ll update at some point this week, I have a lot of work to get done. Wish me luck!


	31. Happiness Over Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok now I can focus on my work.

“Henry! Stay still!” 

Emma sighed as the giggling toddler escaped her arms for the second time, refusing to let her put on his fresh shirt. 

Because of course, even during the end of the world, toddlers will still be toddlers and manage to make a mess all over their clothes.

_‘Gods, how are we going to handle this and a newborn baby?!’_ Emma thought quickly. 

Kneeling on the mattress in their cell, Emma’s eyes found the leather jacket draped along the back of the steel chair near the desk. In the inside pocket sat two used pregnancy tests...they both read positive. 

Henry was rolling around on the mattress, giggling but he stopped noticing Emma’d stopped moving to get him. Sitting up, the half naked boy grabbed Emma’s forearm and smiled up at her. 

“Catch me, Mama!” Henry laughed. 

Looking back over to her son, Emma playfully squinted her eyes and went to grab him. 

“Come here you!” Emma chuckled but the boy moved fast. 

Dodging his mother’s long arms, Henry ducked and then quickly moved his feet, letting them drag him off of the mattress and towards the entrance of the cell. 

“Henry Swan!” Emma huffed. 

Still giggling, he made it out and went to run down the line, past the other cells. However, quicker than he could blink, he was scooped up from behind and tickled. 

“And just where do you think you’re running off too, little darling?” 

Henry laughed at Regina’s playful tone in his ear and tried to pry her fingers off. Carrying the little boy back to the cell, Regina jostled him gently from side to side. Getting a good grip on his waist, she turned him upside down, his little legs pointing straight up onto her shoulder; and she continued to tickle his belly. 

“Mommy!” Henry giggling. 

Standing in front of the cell, Regina looked inside finding Emma rising up and holding Henry’s shirt in her clutches. Smiling brightly at the blonde, Regina looked back down at Henry before turning him upright. 

“I believe I caught our swift little naked roadrunner trying to get away, my love.” Regina grinned. 

“I not naked!” Henry giggled. “Look, gots pants on!” 

“Half naked then.” Regina tickled him. 

“If you didn’t catch him, he would have just been wandering around out there shirtless.” Emma chuckled and threw up her arms. “He’s just too fast.” 

Stepping in, Emma met them halfway and Regina held the boy still, tickling his under arms as he lifted them up to put his shirt on. Once the task was finished, Emma sighed and placed her hands on her hips. 

“Now why was that so hard?” Emma exasperated amused looking at the boy who was eye level while he was in Regina arms. 

Henry just simply shrugged with a mischievous little grin on his lips, wiggling for Regina to put him down. Setting him down, Regina chuckled as he went over to grab his toys, telling them he was going to go find Robyn and play before dinner. 

Knowing that the little girl was right down stairs, neither woman followed him but both told him to be careful when going down the steps. Regina’s head turned to watch him though, watching brown locks disappear as he stepped lower and lower. 

“So...did you all decide on what to do about Camelot?” Emma looked up at the woman adoringly. 

Regina turned back towards the blonde and sighed, letting a grin grace her lips. They had thought of a plan, thought of multiple plans, but the safest one was the one that would undoubtedly keep her away for a while. 

“We did.” Regina replied. “We still have some details to sort through...But I don’t want to talk about that just yet. Tell me about you. How was your day?” 

She stepped over and pulled Emma in, Regina pecked her lips, and Emma kissed her back wrapping her arms around a slim waist. 

Thinking about it long and hard all afternoon, Emma knew she should just come right out and say it. A part of her wanted to make it special, but another part of her wanted to just blurt it out...and then there was the tiniest part of her that was terrified. Terrified that the brunette would be angry, that she wouldn’t want a new baby. Babies made things much much harder...Or a baby meant that she would definitely be stuck with the blonde now. No take backs. 

But Emma tried to push that part as far away as possible, because come on this was Regina. The woman who took her in, accepted her, loved her, loved her son, a boy who didn’t even come from her. Regina protects them, spends as much free time as she can with them, keeps them extra close at night, she claimed them as her own. 

_‘Hell she can’t even stand being away from us for more than a few hours.’_ Emma thought. _‘I can’t either though I won’t lie. I immediately begin to miss her.’_

“It was fine.” Emma sighed putting her forehead under Regina’s jaw. “Was with your father in the greenhouse, kept myself calm. Didn’t work too long though I-“ 

Emma paused and closed her eyes, concentrating on the feeling of Regina’s beating heart pressed against her own. 

_‘Can she feel my heartbeat racing?!’_ Emma thought. _‘It would probably jump right out of my chest.’_

“You what?” Regina asked lowly and titled her head down to kissed the woman’s forehead. As she did she inhaled. “You washed your hair?” 

Regina realized and brought her hand up to run it over Emma’s fresh curls. She must’ve had it in a braid earlier. 

“Oh uh yeah.” Emma confirmed. “I just got a little sweaty and there was dirt. I just needed to get the feeling off of me.” 

“Mmm.” Regina looked down at her with a smirk that turned naughty. “I wish you would’ve come and drug me away from that meeting then. I could have really helped you get clean...” 

Regina placed her hand at the base of Emma’s neck and her other hand moved from the middle to the small of her back. Emma gasped, her lips hung slightly open at feeling Regina’s hand on her back, pressed impossibly closer to the woman. 

The brunette applied just the tiniest bit of pressure where her hand was placed at Emma’s neck. Their foreheads touching as she gently traced the tip of her nose along the younger woman’s. Emma melted against the feeling and the hold Regina had on her, releasing a little moan past her parted lips. 

“Knowing you...we would have only gotten dirtier.” Emma replied lowly and opened her eyes to look into brown eyes. But she found nearly black ones in Regina’s sudden heated gaze. 

Well...They had never finished what they started the other day. 

Regina smashed their lips together and wrapped her arm around her toned back, instantly deepening their kiss. Emma moaned against her lips and pulled her arms back to wrap them around Regina’s neck. 

Nipping at full lips, Emma shuddered at Regina’s deep groan, and sucked on her bottom lip. 

“Is this ok?” Regina asked already breathless as she pecked her lips, letting her hand roam around Emma’s back, stopping just above her ass. She moved it along the fabric covering the blonde’s ass before she finally palmed it, pushing her pelvis into Emma’s. 

Emma released a breathy moan, feeling Regina’s already hardening length pressed up against her center through the woman’s fitted cargo pants. 

“Yes! More than ok.” Emma felt warmth in her chest from the woman’s concern for her well being. 

_‘She is always thinking about you. Always.’_

Regina moaned and groaned, feeling the tip of the blonde’s tongue lick her lip. Immediately kissing her harder and allowing her own tongue to seek out Emma’s, shivering and gasping when they finally met wrapping around each other. 

As Emma gasped and pushed her tongue further in past her teeth to explore and taste her mouth, Regina groaned and stepped back. Reaching back, she never broke their kiss and blindly felt for the curtain. Untying it from the wall and giving them just a bit more privacy. 

Bringing her arm back around, she placed both hands on Emma’s ass, slightly bending her knees she ran her palms down and gripped right under toned thighs, lifting the woman up. Emma gasped and quickly wrapped her legs around Regina’s waist, holding her tighter around her shoulders and neck. 

Letting her fingers run through brown locks, Emma felt a rush of wetness in her panties and shivered, the sensual way their lips met always managed to do this to her. Kissing Regina was never something she’d ever get tired of, the woman’s lips were literally made for her. 

“I’ve missed this so much.” Emma whined and kissed down the side of her jaw, trailing her kisses and tongue along Regina’s neck. “Missed you.” 

Regina groaned at nip Emma placed under her jaw, and looked over to the desk and chair. Taking focused steps over to the prison furniture, Regina made sure to have a good grip on Emma’s thighs. Unconsciously rolling her hips up, Regina pushed her tight covered center down and Emma moaned into her skin. 

Emma tightened her grip in Regina’s hair and used the grip she had on the woman’s shoulders to use her core and grind her center down onto Regina’s. Shivering as she managed to put a good amount of pressure onto her clit, Emma pulled back to look into her eyes. 

Regina was biting her lip and breathing deeply through her nose, eyes fogged over with lust as she held her close. Crashing their lips together, Emma released her grip in her hair and brought her hand down to touch Regina’s face. 

Gripping her chin as she kissed her long and hard, Emma felt another gush wash over her panties. 

“Babe, I need you.” Emma whimpered letting her tongue lick and twirl around Regina’s. 

“You’re sure?” Regina groaned kissing the side of her mouth and along her jaw up and around her face. 

“Regina if we stopped now, I might actually explode.” Emma huffed. “I want you!” 

If anyone came in and interrupted them, that person would have to hope she wasn’t strong enough to break a nose. 

“I’m right here. You have me.” 

Nodding her head, Regina kissed back up to her lips and never stopping as she went to place her back down. Emma whined but quickly moaned as Regina’s hands came up to take hold of her breasts. Pushing Emma up against the side of the desk and groping her chest, Regina kissed down the side of her neck. Leaving open mouth kisses along her heated skin and nipping up behind her ear as she pinched her nipples over her t-shirt. 

Placing her hand behind her on the desk to keep upright, Emma titled her head back and gasped, feeling Regina’s lips wrap around her pointed nipple over the fabric. Emma hissed as she took the peaked flesh between her teeth and applied more pressure. 

“Regina.” Emma whined and pressed her lips to the top of the woman’s head. 

Regina moved closer, pushing her thigh up between Emma’s legs and the blonde quickly moved to grind her hips down over it. Pushing her hips up off the edge of the desk, Emma was trapped delicious between it and Regina. 

Pulling back Regina wrapped her hand around Emma’s neck and kissed her hard, grinding her bulge firmly against against the blonde’s hip and pelvis. 

“Can you feel what you do me?” Regina sucked on her bottom lip and groaned. “How hard my cock gets for you.” 

Emma gasped and pushed her hips up, landing the side of her clit right on top of the hard on. She whimpered at the feeling and grabbed Regina’s hip trying and press directly on that spot. 

Regina lifted her up onto the desk, allowing her hands to push past the waistband of Emma’s tights and pulled them down her thighs roughly as the woman wrapped her legs around her hips. 

Regina groaned, already able to smell Emma’s arousal and see it too having made a mess in her tights. Grabbing the waistband of her panties too, Regina pulled those down and licked her lips at the mess she saw there too. Emma’s thighs sticky and covered in her own juices. 

“Fuck, Emma.” She groaned. “You’re always so wet for me.” 

“Yeah.” Emma gasped. 

Stepping back, Regina pulled the tights all the way down and pulled one leg completely free. Emma just followed the brunette’s lead, letting her have total control over her. Pushing one leg back under her knee, Regina placed quick tender kisses along her hip bone and nipped at the skin there. 

“Oh shit.”

If anyone were to come and pull the curtain back, they would find Regina between her spread thighs. Open for anyone to see. 

“Ooh so good.” Inhaling deeply, Regina felt her cock throb and kissed lavishly at Emma’s skin, tasting it. 

If they’d had more time she would stay down there longer, leave the blonde’s toned thighs covered in love bites. The tip of her nose bumped Emma’s clit and the woman twitched. 

“Please!” Emma gasped. “Oh Regina please.” 

Regina hummed, slowing down in her excitement and pressing her nose firmly on the hard sensitive bundle of nerves. Looking up and watching the blonde pant, Regina pursed her lips and blew a puff of her warm breath onto her wet center. 

Emma’s whole body shivered as she moaned lowly, picking up her head to look down at the woman and her breath got caught in her throat. Regina’s eyes were already watching her, holding a devilishly sexy glint in her eye. 

“Are you just going to torture me the entire time?” Emma whined.

“I don’t know. I’m trying to see which I enjoy more...” Regina smirked husked out, placing a kiss right on top of Emma’s clit she placed another kiss over her opening. 

“Ooh yes.” Emma whispered. 

“Seeing how wet you get for me...licking up your juices that always start to drip down your thighs.” Another kiss along Emma’s outer lips before flicking her tongue out stroking lightly.

“Regina.”

“...Then there’s tasting your sweet juices on my tongue...” 

“Babe.” She cried out quietly. 

Regina halted altogether and looked up into green eyes. 

“Or just waiting to feel you gush all over my cock when I fuck you.” 

Emma’s hand had been gripping the desk, trying hard to sit still and not roll her hips every time Regina’s lips touched her skin. Emma stopped, breathing through her mouth as neither of them made a move.

Regina smirked and laid her cheek on Emma’s right thigh, waiting and watching her breasts rise and fall. 

“What do you think, my love?” 

Feeling the tip of Regina’s fingers near her entrance, Emma felt her cunt ache, desperately needed to be filled as she clenched around nothing. 

“Which would you choose?” 

“Fuck me!” Emma nodded eagerly, pushing her hips down. “Definitely fucking me.”

“You enjoy it more when I fuck you?” Regina smirked, two fingers pushing at her entrance but pulled them back. “Tell me, Emma.” 

“Yesss!” Emma hissed and whined lowly. “You already know I do, Regina. You know I love it when you fuck me! So, I need you to quit teasing me and do it! Fuck me! Now!” 

For a second Emma actually contemplated smacking that sexy smirk off of Regina’s face when she didn’t move but then the brunette moved so fast. In an instant, Emma was bent over the desk, her hair held in Regina’s tight grasp and her ass pushed up in the air. 

Rubbing her free hand over the curve of Emma’s ass, Regina took another breath to calm herself down. Watching her fingers grope pale flesh, Regina pushed her covered bulge up against her ass. As fast as she could while using one hand, she undid her belt and zipped her pants down. 

“Yes!” Emma pushed back. With another article of clothing gone, she was closer to her target. 

Weaving her fingers past the waistband of her briefs, Regina groaned as she wrapped her fingers around her hard length and pulled it out. Stroking her heated skin, Regina watched as the tip of her cock leaked. 

Pushing forward, she pressed the leaking head into Emma’s skin, smearing her pre-cum around a reddened cheek. Emma was breathing hard, twitching at the cool feel of Regina dripping on her skin. 

“I need you inside, babe.” 

Placing her forehead down on the cool steel of the desk, Emma sighed as she waited wiggling her ass back for the woman to freely take. She gasped feeling the head of Regina’s hard on press against her clit, immediately pushing back to rub on it. 

Regina placed both hands on her hips, easing her own forward and back again, and then up as she rubbed her cock in between Emma’s ass cheeks. She pushed her hips back down and watched Emma’s clit rub along her length. 

“Oh. Give it to me.” 

Moaning at the feeling of Emma’s hand on her cock, Regina stopped moving and let the blonde stroke her. She hadn’t even noticed the woman had reached back between them, Regina’s knees buckled when Emma ran her tub over the head. 

“Oh fuck.” Regina twitched and squeezed Emma’s hips, growling as she did it again. “Emma.” 

Stroking her girlfriend’s cock, Emma pushed up and looked over her shoulder, twisting as she pushed Regina back and grabbed her length to position it at her entrance. Regina squeezed her hip and bucked forward, both releasing breathy moans as she started to enter her. 

Emma was so wet the head of her cock pushed in with ease and only met some resistance before Emma relaxed her walls and Regina sank the first few inches in. Moaning she placed her hand back on Regina’s stomach, gasping as the woman kept feeding her big cock into her tight pussy. 

  
“So big.” Emma moaned. 

Regina’s mouth was hung open, eyes shut as she moved her hips, feeling every time Emma’s walls fluttered around her cock and squeezed it. Giving the woman every inch of her dick, Regina pressed her hips up against Emma’s ass and tried to catch her breath. 

Moving Emma’s hand away, she leaned forward pressing her palms down onto the desk. Emma was catching her breath too and sighed at the kiss Regina placed on her cheek and smiled. 

Kissing the side of her neck and shoulder, Regina bumped her nose against the shoulder she just kissed. 

“I’m ok.” Emma nodded. 

Nipping at the same shoulder again, Regina brought her hand up back to move blonde curls over one shoulder. Kissing the back of her neck, Regina wrapped her fingers around the curls as neatly as she could with one hand and tugged her back. Bucking her hips forward, she felt that she’d completely bottomed out. 

“Oh my-! Sh-!” 

Emma gasped sharply as her arm reached back to grab Regina’s hip. The woman kept her strokes deep at first, only pulling out an inch or two before pushing back. 

“Shhh.” Regina moaned. “You can take it.”

Emma’s arm kept moving from her hip to grab at her forearm as she tried to keep still. Regina obviously didn’t want her to move as she kept her hold on Emma’s hair, pulling more every time the blonde did move.

“Regina!” 

“So tight.” 

Picking up speed, Regina placed her hand on Emma’s hip and pulled her hair back more, making the blonde arch. 

“Fuck. Take it. You can take it.” Regina groaned feeling Emma’s walls squeezing her. “Take it, Emma!” 

The blonde had her hand placed over her mouth as she moaned and twitched, her thighs shaking from Regina’s quick thrusts. With each thrust, she could feel Regina deep inside her, right below her belly. Needing to steady herself, Emma went to lean forward but Regina stopped her. 

“No. Stay right there.” Regina squeezed her hip and hissed. “Fuck me back, Emma. Ooh. This is what you wanted. Fuck me back.” 

Emma gasped at Regina’s voice, just a bit shocked from the dirty talk, but turned on nonetheless. She felt a gush leave her and felt her skin turn red as she blushed, Regina knew her body well. 

_‘She’s right. This is what you wanted.’_

Planting her feet, Emma did just that and pushed her hips back to meet Regina’s thrusts. Regina groaned, pleased with her movement, letting her hair go and placing her hand on Emma’s other hip to guide her better. 

“Shit. Emma.” She moaned and laughed lightly. “You’re making such a mess, baby.” 

“N-Not my fault, babe.” Emma chuckled and gasped. 

“Oh trust me...I wasn’t complaining.” Regina grinned holding her hips tighter, so tight she might have bruises later. “Yes! Just like that. Fuck me.” 

Emma whined as Regina pulled her back into her chest, strong her hands coming up under the t-shirt to fondle her breasts. Rolling her hips, thrusting up into Emma’s walls, Regina groaned and placed her lips on the blonde’s shoulder. 

“God, don’t stop babe.” Emma gasped. 

“Need you to cum for me.” Regina moaned right next to her ear. 

Reaching down and finding Emma’s slippery clit, Regina nipped at ear as she put pressure on the button. Rubbing and never stopping her hips, Regina grunted as she started going faster. 

“Harder.” Emma whined. “...Right there.”

“Cum all over my cock, baby. I need to feel it.” 

Hand squeezing Regina’s wrist so tight, the brunette thought she might break it. Emma pushed back against her once, then twice as she came hard with her mouth open and her eyes shut tight, clenching her walls so tight Regina could barely move. 

“Shit!” 

“There you go.” 

Groaning at the pinch of Emma’s nails in her wrist, Regina rubbed her palm up and down over Emma’s abs, coaxing her through her climax. She was breathing deeply and moaned as Regina started to move inside her again. Regina wrapped her arms around the blonde and kissed the side of her head as she panted in her ear. 

Emma felt Regina’s hot breath against her heated skin and laid her head back against her shoulder. 

“So good.” 

Regina moaned eyes closed, she felt her orgasm just at the base and groaned as it steadily climbed until she felt that heat spread in her belly and her toes flexed inside her boots as her thighs shook.

  
“Emma! Take it! Fucking take it. Yes!”

Holding on tight as she shot her load deep inside Emma’s cunt, her muscles twitched. The blonde moaned and pushed her hips back, reveling in the feeling of Regina throbbing inside of her as she came. It made that fire inside her belly ignite. 

Slumping against each other and the desk, they both began to finally catch their breath. Emma sighed feeling Regina’s lips on her skin, pulling her hair to the side to reach more. The blonde chuckled as Regina was practically purring in her ear, whispering thank you and how much she loved the younger woman. 

_‘Ok she’s in a good mood. Tell her!’_

Emma glanced down at the chair just in front of them and jacket that held such pivotal and vital information. Revealing those tests would change their lives forever. 

_‘I didn’t let her fuck me just to get her in a good mood.’_ Emma sighed as she thought after telling the older woman she loved her too, so much. 

_‘I should make it special...Right?...I mean this baby wasn’t conceived from a one night stand in the back of a yellow Volkswagen in an empty parking lot.’ Emma thought. ‘They were conceived outta love. Our love...Now when they were conceived is honestly the million dollar question.’_

Regina pulled back as her dick was beginning to go soft, tucking it back into her briefs. Telling Emma not to move, she reached for a Emma’s rag nearby still damp from her shower earlier. Stepping back just as her release was going to drip out and down Emma’s legs, she wiped the mess away. 

“We’re going to be late to dinner because of you.” Emma smirked and twitched as the woman touch her still sensitive clit. 

“I didn’t hear you complaining two minutes ago.” Regina chuckled. 

“Me then and Me now are two completely different Emma’s.” She joked. “Now I’ve worked up an appetite.” 

Regina laughed and finished wiping her clean, tossing the rag into their dirty clothes. Helping Emma get the tights from around her other ankle, she turned the blonde around and grinned down at her. 

“Try not to look too proud of yourself, huh.” Emma teased and the brunette just grew a pleased smirk. 

The blonde looked thoroughly fucked and ravished, if they’d only had more time, Emma would be fighting to keep her eyes open...and her legs closed. But she’d mentally pat herself on the back for this round. 

Leaning down, she kissed the blonde sweetly on her lips again and again before Emma stepped aside to find some more panties and a pair of jeans. Regina straightened out her own pants and found herself a new shirt, changing into it. 

Walking up behind Emma, she wrapped her arms around her and kissed her shoulder and Emma happily sighed. 

_‘I’ll tell her soon.’_

“Mmm now you smell like sweat and sex.” Regina smiled and Emma laughed. “And when you go to shower again I gladly volunteer my services.” 

Emma shook her head amused and turned to face her. “I will be sure to keep that in mind for next time.” 

Regina grabbed her face and kissed her again, kissing from her lips up to her nose and across her face making the younger woman giggle. 

“...You never told me about the plan you’ve all come up with.” Emma placed her hands on her wrists. 

Sighing Regina looked into the blonde’s green eyes and knew that when she told her she would react one of two ways. 

Either she would immediately ask to tag along, which Regina would refuse, or she would tell Regina not to go, that their plan was crazy, too risky. Again either way, she was left with a not too happy blonde on her hands. 

“Well-“ 

A knocking on the wall outside their cell made her pause. 

“Regina?” 

It was just Zelena. 

“Are you two done?” Her older sister asked. 

Regina and Emma both blushed and looked at the curtain. 

“Um yeah, Z. We’re done...and decent.” Regina cringed. 

Zelena moved the curtain back but her other hand was still covering her eyes. Emma laughed and turned her head away, laying it on Regina’s chest. 

“I said we were decent, Z.” Regina chuckled. 

“I know but I don’t know if I could face you after the things I just heard.” Zelena exaggerated. “Luckily the kids had already run out of the building before they heard anything. Sheesh, were you even trying to keep it down? I don’t think I can look you in the eye, little sister.” 

“Was there something you specifically needed, big sister?” Regina asked amused. 

“No. I was sent back in to fetch you both for dinner.” Zelena peaked through her hand. “But I didn’t know if or when you’d be done. I was a second away from asking if I needed to bring you both anything to keep your energy up. But I’m just going to wait for you both downstairs.” 

Emma snickered against Regina’s chest and shook her head, stepping back after hearing Zelena exit. Grabbing a clean flannel shirt to throw over her t-shirt. 

“So?” Emma asked pulling her curls into a low ponytail. 

“So...?” Regina was watching from the door. 

“The plan woman!” Emma laughed. “What is it?” 

“Oh.” Regina remembered and caught on but sighed. “We’ll discuss those matters later, ok?” 

“Promise?” Emma walked up and stood in front of her, moving up to quickly kiss her lips. 

Regina grinned against her lips and nodded. 

“I Promise.” 

Emma’s stomach chose to rumble then and the blonde blushed at Regina’s amused smirk. 

“Wipe that smirk of your face, Mills.” 

“I have no idea what you’re referring to, Swan. This is just my face.” 

Emma groaned and walked out of the cell, followed by the snickering brunette. 

_‘Soon. I promise.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any grammatical errors are my own.


	32. Let You Rock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making plans, making plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday!

“Mmm. No. No. I don’t like it. What else?” 

Shaking his head and walking around the table, Graham crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Well then we’re back to where we started.” Jefferson twirled his hat on the top of his finger. “I mean let’s go through it again.” 

“Alright.” Merida sighed.

“There’s an outpost just a few miles ahead of Camelot. We ditch the truck, travel by foot for a bit, “stumble” upon the outpost where we’ll find three-“ Jefferson states. 

“Four.” Merida jumped in. 

“Right, sorry four men...who’ll be most likely heavily armed...We tell them we’re just passing through, we got turned around, you know come off as none threatening. They’re already on edge with you two being gone the last four days. So you know they’ll be on the look out for you to come back...They’ll question us, tell us about Camelot, and offer us shelter and food. We never mention anything about having seen you two.” 

“And if they just kill us right on the spot?” Graham deadpanned. “Take the bags off our backs. Dump our bodies.” 

“They won’t do that.” Fergus spoke up. 

“You don’t know that.” Graham huffed. “No offense but you military lot were some of the sketchiest assholes to roam the earth before it ended.” 

“And now they’re out with no one to answer to but themselves.” Ruby nodded. 

“Exactly.”

“What if we took a kid?” Jefferson asked.

“No.” Regina finally spoke. “No, kids. Just us. We can handle this without involving everyone else.” 

“So...say this works.” Graham starts. “We make it there, they don’t kill us. We get in, we’re in the walls. What then?” 

“You’ll be put into a sort of halfway house. The few newcomers that have found it get put there, you’ll stay there until you’ve earned your spot and be placed in your own home.” Merida explained. 

“And what does that mean?” Kristoff asked. “Earn a spot?” 

“Like...Your rank.” Merida thought and answered. “They determine what your job will be. How you’ll benefit and contribute to them.” 

“And if you’re of no use?” Graham arches his eyebrow in question. 

“Then you’re either a child, pregnant, or boney and old.” Fergus grumbled as he took a deep breath. “...Truly if you’re opposed to actually helping my family and I, then I will figure it out myself. We’ve already ruled out going over there and blowing the place to smithereens. If I have to take hostages of my own from the outpost I will. Either way I am going back and saving my family.” 

“Now that’s actually not a bad idea.” Jefferson wagered shrugging his shoulders. “Taking a hostage.” 

“They won’t care.” Merida shook her head, her hands fidgeting again. “It’s all this huge charade, they don’t actually care about their people. They just see power and safety in numbers. But really it’s every man for himself.” 

“Hey, no matter what plan we choose, we’re going to help you.” Mulan stated matter of factly looking over to Merida reassuringly. “You’re our people now.” 

Merida grinned appreciatively at the woman and forced her hands to stop moving. 

“So we infiltrate, find out where they’re keeping your family, and get them the hell out.” Graham sighed and placed his hands on the table. “Don’t stay any longer than we absolutely have to.”

“...It’s just a matter of who’s going in.” Ruby stated and everyone got quiet. 

Looking around the room at each other everyone took glances at each other. 

“I propose we have two teams.” Regina cleared her throat and killed the silence. “Fergus, you and Merida obviously cannot be seen back around or they will come after you. But I also know it would be futile in asking you to simply stay here and wait.” 

“No chance in hell.” The big man huffed. 

“So. Only three or four go in.” Regina looked around. “And the others will stay back in the woods, warning of any impending threat. Scouting. Find a point where we can all meet up once we get them out... This will potentially be dangerous and most certainly risky...so I will be the first to say I’ll go in. I’m resourceful and I could be helpful in the kitchen, safely implement myself there. Wherever they’re keeping them they have to be bringing them food.” 

“I’ll go in too.” Kristoff spoke up and everyone’s head turned. “Big guy like me, they’ll immediately want to put me to work.” 

“I guess I will too.” Graham sighed. “...You said they were having trouble hunting and scoring game. I’m sure they can only ruff out MRE’s and fish for so long.” 

“Me too.” Ruby nodded her head. “I’m a people person, sure I can get one of them to talk.”

“Why only four?” Jefferson frowned. 

“Jeff, I love you bud but you and your mouth are bound to stir up trouble. The instant we get there you may get us all shot.” Kristoff shook his head.

“And that’s what we don’t want.” Graham chuckled and agreed, placing his hand on Jefferson’s shoulder from behind. 

Jefferson rolled his eyes but reached back, placing his hand on top of Graham’s. 

“So that just leaves us.” Mulan spoke up. 

“Yes.” Regina sighed. “Mulan and Jefferson will stay back with the two of you. Like Jefferson said we ditch the truck and you’ll camp out for a little while until we can safely get all four of them out.” 

“This all sounds good in theory but I’m still not comfortable with it.” spoke up. “I mean what if you need to get word to us? Or us to you? I don’t want to be just sitting around while one of you is inside about to be hurt.” 

“Oh! I think I have just the solution for that.” Jefferson perked up and walked to a closet at the end of the room, pulling out a box. “Found these up in the guard tower when we got here. Just actually got them to start up again.” 

Inside the box were four long range two way walkie talkies. 

“I’m sure there are more some where around here, just haven’t gotten to looking around.” He shrugged. “But! Two for you and two for us. We stay on channel 9. Keep it on you but hidden, check in whenever you can.” 

Handing one walkie to Graham and another to Regina, he left the other two on the table. Weighing the walkie in her hand, Regina nodded her head and sighed. Looking up at everyone, it got quiet again, everyone nodding their heads along also. 

“We drive as long as we can and then travel by foot.” Regina placed the walkie down on the table. 

Fergus and Merida both smiled and the man stood up, wincing as he rose, looking at them all with a great deal of gratitude. 

“How soon can we leave?” 

>>>>

Regina had been more quiet than usual at dinner, but was still holding Henry in her lap and had a hand on Emma’s knee. 

No one mentioned what would be happening soon and Regina mentally thanked them for having enough sense to keep quiet. 

Her usual band of idiots, and her father, all sat together at the same long table they always sat at. Laughing and joking about anything and everything. 

If Emma had noticed she was acting particularly off, she didn’t say anything about it. 

Once they made it back to their cell, after Emma had gone back in to disinfect every thing, the family of three settled down onto the mattresses and Regina found herself being snuggled from both sides as she read Henry a story. 

Taking the book from Regina and sliding it onto the seat of the steel chair, Emma eyed her jacket and bit her bottom lip. Turning back around and looking at Regina she found the woman staring down at Henry, running the back of her finger along his cheek as his eyelashes softly fluttered. 

“You ok?” Emma spoke quietly. 

Outside the cell, a majority of everyone else were already doing the same or about to. Only a few voices were speaking out on the lower level. 

Looking back and sighing, Regina grinned leisurely and nodded her head. Bringing her arm back to beckon Emma back against her side, she placed a kiss on her forehead and closed her eyes. 

Feeling and hearing Emma yawn softly against her shoulder, Regina closed her eyes and tried to will her mind to stop running a mile a minute with all the possibilities of what could go wrong. 

Not knowing the blonde she loved so much was doing the exact same thing, before sleep finally pulled her in and let her rest. 

>>>>

“Emma? You in here?”

Regina called out as she stuck her head inside the greenhouse door. She knew today her father was having his reading group, and all the usual helpers Emma had were outside when she got back. 

“Hi. Yeah, back here.” Emma called back out from where she was crouched down behind a table, wearing thick gloves. 

All day she had been hyped up on nerves, last night she had been awake for a while thinking of how she could make her announcement special. Regina spent the night holding her close and when she woke up the brunette was gone to help Graham out on a hunt, as her note said. 

Emma wasn’t too upset that she had woken up without the woman, because soon after she did she was rushing to grab a nearby bucket and empty the previous nights dinner into it. Henry had asked her if she was ok and she reassured him she was. 

After dropping Henry off to August, she went back around to see Doc and low and behold the man was there. 

“Emma! Good Morning, how are you?” Doc asked holding a box under one arm as he was restocking gloves. 

“Morning, much better...but...has Imelda spoken to you?” She asked. 

“No, I haven’t seen her just yet.” The man looked over his shoulder as he placed another set of gloves down. “Why? Are you alright?” 

Seeing the young woman’s anxious look on her face, he placed the box down and walked over motioning for her to sit down. Of all the things that ran through his mind of what she was going to say, what she did say hadn’t been one of them. 

“6 weeks.” Emma sighed as she tossed an empty sack down into a corner. 

All morning she had been keeping herself busy in the greenhouse, moving things back and forth. 

_‘This will be about all you’ll be able to do.’ Emma thought. ‘Soon you’ll be big and hormonal and Regina won’t let you so much as lift a finger.’_

Carrying a bunch of stacked empty pots back into the greenhouse back from the field, Emma stopped in her tracks as her eyes fell on her motorcycle parked near the garage, covered in a tarp. 

_‘Oh you can kiss that goodbye.’_

Rolling her eyes, the blonde continued on and got back to work. Doc estimated about six or seven weeks, so things were still early, she was in her first trimester, and the baby was super tiny. About the size of a cheerio as Doc so elegantly put it. 

“What are you doing down there?” 

Regina smiled as she walked around the many tables and finally found Emma scooping soil into pots. 

“Getting dirty. Obviously.” Emma smirked and laughed, then looked back her. “Wanna join me?”

“Ah. As tempting as that offer is, I’m going to have to take a rain check.” Regina scrunched her nose. 

“Huh, I thought you liked that?” Emma rolled her eyes amused and asked. “How was is out there this morning?” 

“Good. The trap Graham set had a few chipmunks and I snagged a couple of hares.” Regina nodded and moved to help her up. 

Leaning over to pick up the pots Emma had just filled, she helped and followed the blonde over to another table and sat them down. 

“Have you been in here all morning?” Regina asked watching Emma reach for an old container that had a lid. 

“Just about yeah.” Emma nodded. “The parsnip seeds actually germinated so I plan to plant them out in the bed round back. And the radishes and turnips we put out there took root really well, like really well, after transferring so we pulled them and once they’ve got them all cleaned up we’ll be eating something good.” 

“Oh! They could make those fritters again?” Regina asked leaning back on the table behind her, reaching down adjust her boot. 

‘ _Maybe you should tell her now? You’re alone...things are calm.’_

“Mhmm.” Emma nodded. “And the greens too. I’m sure Granny will find something to do with them.” 

“Mmmm. That’ll be nice to have before we-“ Regina started but caught herself. 

“...Before we?” Emma asked momentarily distracted as she was placing seeds into the pot. 

“Um.” She cleared her throat and straighten up. “How much longer do you think you’ll take in here?” Regina motioned to the pots and everything. 

“Not too long, why? What’s up?” Emma looked at her side eyed as she went about covering the seeds. 

“...Well I wanted to spend some time with you of course and then...talk to you about Camelot.” Regina spoke calmly. 

_‘Ok wait. Don’t tell her. Don’t tell her!’_

“Right! I don’t know how that just completely slipped my mind.” 

_‘Yes you do.’_

“...Your plan, you sorted through everything like you said?” Emma finished up and took off the gloves she had on turning to the brunette. “Merida and Fergus told you all about the place right?” 

“We did.” Regina nodded. “And yes they did.” 

“Is it far?” Emma asked. 

“...It’s...far enough yes.” Regina shrugged before she retold the blonde only the less worrisome facts about the place that Fergus and Merida had shared. She spoke carefully as started telling Emma the plan and just as she thought the blonde wanted to go. 

“Is Phillip not going?” Emma asked. 

“No, he doesn’t want to and I won’t force him to.” Regina shrugged. 

“Well, great! Then there’s room for me.”   
_  
_

_‘I gotta get out while I still can. I’ll wait until I’m further along to tell her. It’s still so early.’_

“Emma. No.” Regina shook her head. 

“What? I’m willingly volunteering to take his place.” Emma huffed. 

“You will be staying here.” Regina shook her head. 

“You can’t just except me to sit here and wait while you’re in that place!” Emma scoffed. 

“I do actually. This is hard enough putting everyone at risk. I can’t have you there and be worried about you the entire time.” Regina reasoned. 

“You wouldn’t need to be worried about me. I’ve more than proved that I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself and protecting my friends and yet you always rule me out of these things.”

“Emma I don’t rule you out-“ Regina started. 

“Yes you do. You knew how much I wanted to help.” 

“Yes and-“

“So let me go with you!” 

“No.” 

Shaking her head and picking up pots to place them into a sunny spot, Emma felt her eyes begin to stink with tears but took a breath to calm herself down. 

_‘Seriously? I’m getting emotional now too! It’s cause I’m pregnant...not because I’m sensitive or anything. Regina blatantly telling me no.’_

Regina couldn’t see that the blonde was fighting off a pout with her turned around but she could sense her irritation. 

“Emma...” Regina sighed following her over to the corner. “I don’t want to argue or fight over this.” 

“Oh. Well that’s good.” Emma scoffed and shrugged, “We’re not arguing or fighting about anything. You’ve already made your mind up for me.” 

Still not facing the brunette, Emma bent over to place the pots down and grabbed the watering can off the table nearby. Straightening up and making the soil damp enough, Emma sighed feeling arms wrap around her waist and she was gently pulled back. 

“...and I don’t want you to be upset with me about this but...I understand.” Regina mumbled in her ear. 

“...I’m not upset with you, Regina. I just...” Emma shook her head. 

‘I’m frustrated! Not at her, at the world....I had my family around the last time I went through this. I just want to be with her!...Sheesh, when did I become so clingy?’ 

“I’m just trying to look out for you, Emma.” Regina kissed the side of her head. 

“And who’s going to look out for you?” Emma spoke softly and squeezed the hand that was over her hip. 

Regina’s heart swelled at the blonde’s overall concern for her well-being. Emma wasn’t looking to go on some big adventure, she just wanted to make sure the woman was safe. 

“I would like to go with you, Regina. I want to be there for you.” 

Turning the younger woman around in her arms, Regina placed a gentle kiss on top of her forehead. 

“If I bring you then I have to bring Henry too.” Regina lightly teased getting the younger woman to smile, even if it wasn’t completely there. 

Holding each other close, Emma embraced the feeling she always got whenever Regina was close and rubbed the tip of her nose along her collarbone. 

“Regina?” 

“Em, I don’t think-“ Regina sighed. 

“I want to help.” 

“And I want to keep you safe...I need to.” 

“You’d be there. We’d be together, I would be safe.” 

As Emma spoke she started to place gentle kisses along the brunette’s neck and under her jaw. Regina titled her slightly to the right to give her more room to roam, her hands starting to softly caress Emma’s lower back. 

Hissing at the light nip placed at the corner of her jaw, Regina shivered and planted her feet as Emma pushed up against her trailing her kisses higher. Clearing her throat Regina pulled back and placed her hands on a slim waist. 

“Even so...the both of us can’t leave Henry.” Regina tried to reason.

Emma brought her arms back and up to wrap them around Regina’s neck, scratching lightly at the base of her neck and leaning in, placing a quick kiss on her lips. 

“So...you’ll stay and I’ll go then.” Emma stated nonchalantly, nipping at Regina’s bottom lip catching the older woman off guard. 

“Wha-.” Regina huffed, pulling her lip back, looking down at the blonde. “Emma, that is not what I meant.” 

Chuckling at Regina’s frazzled stare, Emma kissed her again and again, until she relaxed. 

“Henry. Will be fine. He has August, and Granny, and your family here too...” she listed, “He will be ok...and he won’t have to miss us for long because we will come back.” 

“No. I will come back. Emma-“ Regina started but warm lips on hers cut her off. 

Taking Regina’s face into her hand, Emma kissed her fervently and Regina could do nothing but allow herself to be pulled in. Lips smacking and heavy sighs, moaning at the tug and pull of her hands on her body, Regina pushed back until Emma bumped into something. 

A table. 

“When I said spend some time with you this isn’t exactly what I had in mind.” Regina spoke kissing down her neck, trying to catch her breath. 

“Oh?” Emma smiled, moaning softly. “And what did you have in mind?” 

“I was going to plan to do something sweet, heartfelt.” Regina shrugged as she spoke, paying close attention to that spot just below the blonde’s ear. “Romantic. Just spend some quality time with you and Henry.”

Emma stopped her, pushing her away with her hand on her chest. That irritated scowl from earlier was on the blonde’s lips. 

“What, before you said goodbye?” Emma frowned and shook her head. 

“Emma.” 

“Let me go with you, Regina.” Emma pleaded. “You won’t have to worry about me.” 

“No, because I wou-“ Regina sighed. 

“Do you trust me?” Emma placed her hands on her chest. 

“Of course I do.” Regina replied honestly. “Emma, it’s others I-“ 

“So, say yes. Give me a chance, please?” Emma wrapped her arms around the woman’s waist, pecking her lips as she spoke. “It will work out the way it’s supposed to. We’ll be together.” 

Sighing against her lips, Regina placed her palms on each side of the blonde’s face, her next ‘No’ prepared to roll off of her tongue until she felt a tug at her belt buckle. Feeling Emma tug and then loosen the belt, that need in Regina’s chest gut spread and she eagerly slid her tongue past plump lips. 

Regina’s grunts and light moans, were all the encouragement Emma needed. She let the woman control the pace and direction of their kisses, as her hands were busy. 

“Say yes.” 

Getting the belt undone, then the button and finally her zipper; not waisting time Emma pushed her hand in and wrapped her fingers around her bulge. 

“Emma.”

Stroking Regina through her briefs, Emma placed her free hand on her chest and pushed gently until Regina moved on her own. Bumping into a pillar right behind her, Regina hissed before she moaned breathlessly as Emma squeezed. 

“Say yes.”

Regina attacked her lips as Emma stroked her a few more times before pulling the waistband of the black briefs down and pulling Regina’s cock out. Already the head was glistening with pre-cum, more coming out as the thick 8 inches of flesh got harder in her hand. 

“Emma.” Regina let her head fall down onto the blonde’s shoulder, stomach twitching as the woman ran her thumb over her tip. 

“Anyone could walk in here and see us.” She picked her head up.

“Do you want me to stop?” Emma arched her brow, trying to keep a straight face as Regina’s head snapped straight.

Looking in her eyes, Regina saw that same lust and hunger she was feeling in Emma’s gaze. Regina adoringly shook her head no. 

“Then you better not give us away...Keep your ears and eyes sharp.” Emma kissed her and gripped her tighter, sucking on her bottom lip and nipping. “And try not to be too loud.” 

Gasping as Emma pulled back and sank down to her knees in front of her, one of Regina’s hands went to the back of her head and the gripped the pillar behind her as Emma ran her tongue up under her length and took the head in between her lips. 

As Regina stared her down as she worked, she moved off. Emma’s lips glided along the head until her lips were pursed up against the tip, giving it a sweet kiss. Taking just the sensitive head between her lips she sucked just that part, moaning as Regina’s muscles twitched and hips bucked. 

“Oh shit.” 

Emma took in another inch, hollowing out her cheeks and twirling her tongue around, tracing the shape of the smooth tip with her tongue. Emma moaned eagerly at the taste of Regina’s skin and feeling of her in her mouth. 

There was just something about making Regina feel good this way that made her want to do it all the time. Regina would twitch and bite her lip, trying to control the urges she had that told her to just go berserk. When Emma did tell her let go, to take what she needed, Regina would give everything she had. 

Looking back over shoulder, Regina eyes the door. Their were voices outside but the were far. Her eyes fluttered shut and whined as Emma sucked hard, her knees bending away from the pillar. 

“Em-ma!” 

Since their very first time, Emma had done this enough to know what drove the brunette nuts and what had her pleading and scrunching up her toes till she would go slack and give the blonde whatever she asked for. 

“Fuck.” Regina had her eyes closed, mouth hung open as Emma worked her tongue and used her hands to make up for where her mouth couldn’t reach. 

“Ugh...UUH...Yes!...Yes! You’ve gotten so good at this, my love.” 

Throwing her head back, Regina’s hand tightened in her hair and Emma moaned at the praise, sliding her mouth off and uses her lips to stroke up and down the side fast, she gripped the thick shaft as much as could.

Emma knew the louder Regina got, meant she was close, her moans were getting deeper too and Emma could feel her panties were ruined. Taking her back into her mouth, Emma sucked and opened her lips wider to take more and more. 

“So good, Emma!...Don’t stop.” 

Placing both hands on Regina’s thighs to balance herself, Emma gave a slight squeezed and then again. Moaning around her cock as Regina caught on, brushing Emma’s hair back and collecting it in her fist before she gripped her tresses and rolled her hips. 

Both hands at the back of her head as she properly fucked Emma’s mouth, Regina hissed and moaned out over and over again. 

“Fuck, wait.” 

Quickly shutting her mouth as voices got closer, Regina tried to stop moving, her breathing quick.

Emma squeezed her thighs again when she stopped, silently telling her to keep going and when the brunette didn’t move fast enough she did it herself. 

“Emma! Wai-“ 

Wrapping her hand around the shaft and sucking hard, Emma moaned around the tip, looking up into lust blown eyes. Regina greeted her teeth to stop herself from moaning out. The voices finally started to move away and she relaxed again. 

Slapping the blonde’s hand away, Regina grabbed her wrist gripping it tight as she pushed her hips forward. Emma’s as shut as she pushed deeper, feeling her throat constricting around her tip. 

“You just couldn’t wait one minute. Could you?” 

Regina grunted and huffed, laughing as Emma moaned trying to shake her head no while she sucked her off. 

“You love doing this, don’t you?” Regina groaned and asked. 

“You like having my cock in your mouth? Down your throat? Making me feel so good?” Her grip tightened in Emma’s hair and the blonde moaned confirming . “You love having me cum in your mouth, don’t you?...Look at me.”

Emma’s eyes opened and she looked up, her jade eyes glistening as she ran her hands up and down Regina’s thighs.

“Gods, I wish you could see how look right now.” Regina moaned as her hips never stopped, letting go of Emma’s wrist to caress her cheek. “So beautiful.” 

Emma moaned around her cock, moving her hand up and under Regina’s shirt, scratching lightly at her tight stomach making the woman shiver. 

“Fuck you’re gonna to make me cum...” Regina’s toes flexed inside her boots as her hips rocked. “Yes!...Oh I’m-, Emma.” 

Emma sucked harder as Regina set the pace she needed to run across that finish line and reach bliss. All she focused on was applying the right amount of pressure, sucking on just the head as Regina pulled back jerking herself off fast as it built up. 

“AH!” Regina moaned in relief, her shoulders rolling as it flowed through her and back up, spilling out of her tip. “Yeesss!” 

Swallowing the mouthful, Emma pushed Regina back against the pillar and her hands took over as she stroked and sucked, milking Regina’s cock for all she had. Regina slumped back and twitched, still moaning as she ran a hand through her hair. 

Emma didn’t stop until the brunette started to go soft, Regina had finally released the hold on her hair and she stood up, immediately being pulled into a bruising kiss. 

“I love it when you do that.” Regina sighed against her lips, running her fingers back through blonde tresses. 

“I bet.” Emma chuckled as she kissed her back. “If you’re lucky, hopefully we can find time to do it again when we get to where we’re going.” 

“Emma, I didn’t say-“ 

“Oh you definitely said yes.” Emma smirked. 

“I-. No! That is not the same and you know it.” Regina huffed amused pushing the cheeky younger woman back so she could fix herself and buckle her pants. 

“Nope, it counts. I’m going to go pack my bag right now.” Emma grinned. 

Emma moved to walk away but Regina wrapped her arms around her waist, laughing as the woman attacked her neck. 

“What you’re doing. It isn’t gonna work, Miss Swan.” Regina playfully growled. “You’re staying.” 

Quickly turning in her arms, Emma squinted her eyes at the brunette and tried to get away as she was being tickled. 

“Regina-“ 

“No.” 

“Let me come with you.” 

“Not happening.” 

“Then I’ll never give you another blowjob again.” 

Regina’s fingers stopped moving and she gasped looking horrified at the blonde, Emma kept a straight face for all of ten seconds before she laughed. 

“That was mean.” Regina pouted. 

“Well I’m serious.” Emma chuckled. “That was your last one. You won’t get anymore outta me. Ever.” 

“But that’s just-. That’s Cruel!” Regina pouted more. 

“What do I need to withhold sex from you too?” 

“Yeah right.” Regina scoffed. 

“Fine.” Emma shrugged and stepped back, pecking her lips. “I’ve gone without before I can definitely do it again.”

“Aye! Get back here!” 

Regina pulled her back and pouted down at her, trying hard to keep a straight face, Emma crossed her arms. 

“You wouldn’t.” Regina squinted her eyes. 

“I so would.” Emma challenged. 

“You’re being petty. Meanwhile, I’m just trying to keep you safe!” Regina pressed. 

“Ok, so I’ll be safe here. But when you get back don’t expect to get any action from me.” Emma shrugged again. 

“So you’re telling me to get it from somewhere else?” Regina arched her brow. 

“Ha! You could try. Doesn’t mean it’ll better than what I give you. Not even close.” Emma flipped her hair over her shoulder. 

“Emma.” Regina threw her head back annoyed and groaned. 

“You just have to say yes, Regina.” She grinned. 

“No.” 

“...Do you really not want me around? Is that why you never let me go out with you?” Emma went to step back but Regina held her tighter. 

Feeling this sudden gut wrenching feeling that the woman just needed to get away from her sometimes. They lived so close together, it was bound to get crowded at some point. Suffocating. 

“Hey! No. Em, that is not the reason and you know that.” Regina frowned, wrapping her arms around her shoulders. “Stop it. I just want you to be ok, Emma.” 

“I want the same thing for you. I can do that as long as I’m with you, Regina.” Emma sighed laying her head down on the woman’s shoulder. 

Holding each other, Regina kissed the top of her head as she thought it over. 

“...Fine.” Regina finally agreed. 

“Are you saying fine because I threatened to withhold sex from you?” Emma smirked. 

“No.” Regina shook her head. “Well...I mean not entirely.” 

Emma laughed and pulled back smiling up at her. 

“But just because I’ve said fine, doesn’t mean the others will! And if they do say yes, I will have my eye on you the entire time!” Regina huffed. “You will be glued to my side!” 

Smiling bright, Emma laughed more and smashed their lips together. Practically feeling the eye roll from Regina as she pecked her lips, over and over. 

“I do trust you Emma.” Regina said meaningfully. “And I always want you around, don’t ever doubt that.” 

“Thank you.” Emma smiled. 

Nodding once, Regina leaned in and kissed her again, passionately and long. 

“And no more of this withholding sex and blowjobs nonsense.” Regina huffed. “Ever!” 

Emma laughed out loud against her lips, while Regina had an amused incredulous look on her face. 

“Seriously! Never again.” 

“I love you.” Emma kissed her lips and Regina hummed against them. 

“I love you too.” 

“Come on.” Emma stepped back. “Seems I have some convincing to do.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any grammatical errors are my own.


End file.
